A date with Panem's golden boy
by hoshiakari7
Summary: "What do you mean, you 'didn't enter the contest? You are Katniss Everdeen, are you not?" Peeta asks perplexedly, crossing his arms. "I am. It is me. But… my little sister and a friend entered me without my knowing. They figured the odds wouldn't be in my favor and so no harm would be done. But I did win [...] and so here I am." Modern day Panem, A/U
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is my new fic. I got the idea from reading bookgirl318's fic, 'Win a Date with Peeta Mellark!' I was greatly inspired to follow the plot but giving it my own twists, of course. Go ahead and check hers out when you have the time. :) I hope you all enjoy it! I'll be updating once a week. Review if you'd like but definitely follow if you enjoy it.

Also, this is the only chapter that has an omniscient point of view. The rest will be from first from either Peeta and Katniss.

**Intro**

Madge Undersee was hunched on her seat, her eyes glued to the screen of her laptop. She had accompanied Primrose Everdeen to the library since her older sister Katniss Everdeen was busy working and hadn't wanted Prim to venture out on her own. Katniss was right to be worried about her little sister, though. Prim was 17 and lovely. Her cornsilk hair flowed down her back, her sky blue eyes wide and beautiful surrounded by fluttering lashes. Prim was pale, her skin creamy like a milkmaid and unblemished. Still, no matter Prim's age, Katniss would always see Prim as the scrawny little girl she all but raised after her father's death and their mother's disappearance.

Madge and Prim looked alike more so than Katniss and Prim did, though. Madge was also fair haired and blue eyed and was constantly mistaken to be Prim's older sister, which only made Katniss sigh and roll her eyes. Katniss herself was 22 and was the opposite of her little sister's looks. Her dark hair was wavy and when the sun hit, one could pick out the red tones in her silky mane. Her skin was olive and smooth, easily tanned when she spent time out in the sun. Katniss' eyes were liquid silver and easily the most expressive part of her.

Madge clicked on a gossip site when a pop-up ad appeared on her screen. She was about to close it when the name 'Peeta Mellark' caught her eye. Her back straightened as she read the ad, her expression brightening.

"Prim! Prim come here!" Madge hissed.

She heard the soft thud of books being gathered and muffled footsteps as Prim hurried to her side.

"What? What is it, Madge?" Prim whispered.

"Look! Can you believe it?" Madge whispered excitedly, pointing at the screen.

Prim peered past her finger and at the screen, her eyes widening at the advertisement.

"'Win a date with Peeta Mellark! Panem's leading man is looking for the woman of his dreams and it could be YOU! To enter, please fill out the form at the bottom of the page and include a picture of yourself. The winner will be contacted via email and…" Prim's voice faded away, her eyes jumping to the form below.

"So? What do you think?" Madge asked, squirming on her seat.

"That's great, Madge… but I can't enter. You have to be 18," she whispered solemnly, taking the empty seat next to hers.

"Not for you, silly! Though I know you are a big fan of his. I meant for Katniss," she burst, then glanced around guiltily, not wanting to disturb anybody in the vicinity.

Prim's expression cleared and she grinned.

"Yes! That's such a great idea! But… how do we get her to enter? You know she won't go for this sort of thing," she mumbled, her face falling.

"Prim, we could enter her ourselves," Madge smirked, rolling her eyes at her young friend.

"Wouldn't that just anger Katniss?" Prim asked, raising a delicate brow.

Madge grimaced, imagining Katniss' reaction upon learning that she was entered to win a date with a famous movie star.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, what are the odds of her winning? If she doesn't, no harm done. But if she does, then she'd definitely be the luckiest girl ever!" Madge declared.

Prim nodded thoughtfully, her mind working quickly.

"And Katniss could use a nice night out. She's always working so hard and barely makes time for herself," Prim reasoned.

"So… you in?" Madge grinned.

"I'm in," Prim smiled back.

"You what?!" Peeta Mellark exclaimed, his expression dumbfounded.

"Look kid, you haven't been seen with a new woman on your arm and your movie debuts next month… you need something to keep you on the headlines. What better than this? Many of your fans would consider you hard to reach, out of their league, if you will, but this makes you one of them by going on a date with one of them. Know what I mean?" Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta's agent and manager, huffed.

Peeta looked at Haymitch skeptically and shook his head.

"And how do we know this tactic isn't going to backfire massively on us?" he queried, his golden brow raised.

"Just trust me, kid," Haymitch growled.

"But you're going to choose the girl for me, am I right?"

Haymitch nodded and flopped into a seat of Peeta's office.

"How do I know you're not going to screw me over, Haymitch? I trust you but…" he trailed off.

"But you don't trust me. Kid, you offend me. We've worked together for many years. I've always been on your side when you've needed me and I've always come through for you," Haymitch replied, his grey eyes burning into Peeta's.

Peeta closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Fine. Just… just… be fair," he sputtered, opening his sapphire eyes wearily.

Haymitch leered and jumped out of his seat.

"You've got nothing to worry about. Leave it all in my hands, kid," he winked and slouched out of Peeta's office.

Peeta stared after him, his shoulders slumped.

_Well, if anything… okay, I can't think of anything good coming out of this. I must admit, though… I am lonely. There are only so many models and actresses Haymitch can set me up with. Beautiful as they may be, they don't stimulate me mentally. All they're focused on is their beauty and what it can get them. I want someone to joke around with, someone who isn't afraid to get dirty or of being seen without makeup on._

Peeta swiveled around in his chair, giving him a grand view of his pool and backyard, the lights of the city shimmering in the distance.

_I love what I do but it's not the same without someone by my side to share it all with. Maybe this contest of Haymitch's will lead to finding that special someone. After all, he does know me best. I can only hope. If not, I'd just get a pleasant evening of conversation with a new girl who admires me. That's not so bad, right Peeta? I just can't help but have an ominous feeling about all this._

Katniss dropped her keys into the little dish next to the door and shuffled to the kitchen.

"Prim? I'm home!" she called, dropping her bag into one of the shabby chairs.

She heard the footsteps hurrying down the stairs and smiled, taking out pans and ingredients for dinner.

"Katniss! You're home!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at her sister and clinging to her.

Katniss laughed and wrapped her arms around her sister, gently poking her side.

"Nice to see you too, little duck. How did your studying go?"

Prim pulled away looked away from Katniss deliberately.

"It was good. I submitted a few applications too," she answered, washing some of the greens that Katniss pulled out.

She watched her little sister for a moment, getting the feeling that something was off about Prim but after a moment or two shrugged it off.

_Must be because Prim is unsure about attending college… she probably thinks she won't be accepted. I know she's been filling out applications for full scholarships, though. She has the grades and extracurricular activities for it but there must be something else worrying her._

"How was Madge?"

"Good. She helped me out a few times on some homework and applications," Prim answered.

"I'm glad, little duck. You hungry? I'm going to cook some chicken with greens and rice," Katniss said.

"Sounds tasty."

Katniss smiled at her and got started on cooking the little legs and wings, seasoning them accordingly. Prim just watched her, noticing the dark bags under her eyes and the way her shoulders drooped.

"Katniss, you ever thought about becoming a chef?" she asked suddenly.

A tiny frown appeared between Katniss' eyebrows as she stirred the rice.

"Me? A chef? What makes you think that?"

"You've just always done the cooking. And you're really good too," Prim nodded towards the pans.

A bitter expression passed through Katniss' face briefly but then managed to force out a tight smile.

"I did it because mother was never around and I couldn't let you starve, little duck," she answered softly.

Prim bit her lip and watched her sister sadly.

"Besides, I wasn't that good at it at first. Do you remember how some things would end up scorched? I'm not a natural-born cook. It took me years to become good and even then this is mediocre, but it's the best that I can manage."

"If you'd only let me get a job…" Prim started.

Katniss' eyes turned icy as she glowered at Prim.

"No! I'm not going to let you throw away your bright future. Besides, I heard that they were going to do a few promotions at work so maybe I'll be one of the lucky ones. I get to work on time, leave later than I should and I obey their every whim. I'm the perfect employee," she said smugly.

Prim laughed softly and took out the dishes they were going to use.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to have extra income around…"

"Prim, I said no. It starts out like this and then you'll end up working some petty job forever. I won't let you do that. Besides, I've been saving up and even if you don't get one of those full scholarships you'll still be able to attend college. Factor in my promotion and we'd have practically nothing to worry about," Katniss smiled brightly at her sister.

"Yeah, you'd only have to work your hide raw…" Prim mumbled.

Katniss shot her a dirty look as they sat down for dinner.

"That's not fair, Prim. I'm only trying to provide for you the way things weren't provided for me," she said quietly, grasping her fork.

Prim blushed scarlet, her eyes widening with guilt.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm really, very appreciative, Katniss. You're the best big sister anybody could have. But it's just so unfair to you. You—"

"Prim, please. I don't want to argue about this right now," Katniss pleaded, her eyes solemn and tired.

Prim nodded and stared down at her plate.

They finished the rest of their dinner in silence and Prim offered to do the dishes. Katniss let her, reluctantly so and went upstairs to take a quick shower. She brushed her waist length hair out, a nightly ritual and stared dazedly at herself in the old mirror.

_What is wrong with me? I'm 22 years old and working a dead end, if very much needed job. I have no love life and… well, no __**real**__ life outside my job and Prim. Maybe Gale is right, I do need to go out and have some fun. Perhaps I'll ask Madge out for a drink this weekend. I'd ask Gale to come too, but I know how he feels about drinking with girls. Me, he doesn't mind. But Madge… that's something else. I'm not really sure why they don't get along. She and I get along. He and I get along… so why can't they both? One of the universe's unsolved mysteries, I'm sure. Mmm… my bed looks mighty cozy…_

After calling out a 'goodnight, little duck!' to Prim, Katniss settled herself in bed and went straight to sleep.

Peeta pulled a pair of shorts on after his warm shower and settled in the middle his king size bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking over the days' events.

_I managed to evade Glimmer's texts and calls. I got in two hours of working out. I read a few scripts. Overall, an uneventful if successful day. Oh, and I can't forget Haymitch's crazy idea about finding me a date._

He ran his fingers through his damp hair, wondering for a moment how'd it feel if it was a woman running her fingers through his hair instead. He pictured a dainty hand with slender fingers and a tender touch doing so and smiled lazily.

His phone vibrated loudly on his bedside table, snapping him out of his reverie. Peeta opened his eyes and scowled uncharacteristically at the darn shiny thing, reaching out to grab it.

It was, surprise, surprise… Haymitch.

'_Oh, forgot to tell you. You'll find out who the future Mrs. Mellark is in two weeks. Sleep tight, boy'_

Peeta rolled his eyes but felt anxiety settle in the pit of his stomach.

_Mrs. Mellark… he wishes! Just because he never married… come to think of it, I really don't know much about Haymitch's past. He must have had someone and lost her, why else would he be so grouchy all the time? Except when he's drinking of course… maybe one day I can get him to open up to me. Over liquor, obviously. It wouldn't be safe without it. Oh, no… what if I end up like him? Alone and angry. Never having experienced love or family…_

But that was a lie. He had his family. They just lived far, far away from him. Peeta had visited them once or twice but that'd been it. Sure, he missed them but he was always so busy that he's never really had a chance to think of them. Or communicate with them. He'd even offered to give them money or even move them closer to him but they turned him down. In a way, Peeta was glad they did. He loved them very much but he couldn't possibly deal with having his mother so close again.

_Is this why I'm so needy to have a woman in my life? Because the very first woman in my life let me down? Wouldn't doubt it. I sure am messed up, no wonder my "relationships" don't last long. Nor would I want them to. At least not with these women…_

And with that thought lingering in his head, Peeta cuddled a pillow close to him and let slumber take over._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everybody! I hope everybody's having a great Friday.

First off, I'd like to thank everybody who has favorited, followed and reviewed thus far. I'm so appreciative of it all. :)

That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is in both Katniss' and Peeta's point of view so there's a break indicating the change. I'd also originally written this in third point of view but then changed it because my later chapters are from first point of view, so please excuse me if something doesn't really mesh together. However, there is a part near the beginning that changes to third point of view so we can see Gale's insight… so hopefully that won't confuse anybody too much. If it does, I apologize in advance.

* * *

I'm perched on a stool in the coffee shop, waiting for my best friend Gale to show up. I'm all but done with my small hot chocolate when he finally does, his hair windswept and with an apologetic expression on his handsome face.

"Sorry I'm so late, Catnip! I had to stay a few minutes longer because a client arrived late," he apologizes, a line of annoyance between his eyebrows.

I wave my hand airily at him and shake my head.

"Don't worry about it. How are you?" I ask, clutching the now cold cup pointlessly in my hands.

"Fine, I guess… another day gone by. At least it's Friday. How are you?" he asks, his gray eyes roving my face.

"Good," I answer simply.

He raises a dark eyebrow and stares at me incredulously.

"Any word on that raise you were going to get?"

My stormy eyes meet his for a moment and then look away before answering.

"These things take time, Gale," I tell him testily.

"Sure, sure… want to head home?"

"You're not going to buy anything?"

"Nah… not a fan of coffee. Besides, it's getting late," he murmurs, glancing at his watch.

"Right. I don't want to leave Prim alone for too long," I agree, standing up and grabbing my tattered purse.

I feel Gale watching me and suddenly smiles, a rare gesture for him. I turn and raise my eyebrows at him.

"You coming or what?"

He laughs and follows me out the coffee shop.

Though I've always seen Gale as an older brother, it seems that these past few weeks I've caught his eyes lingering on me a little longer than usual. His smiles are brighter and his eyes softer. There's not one moment when he doesn't either: pat my shoulder, pat my back or pat my hand. While I first thought nothing of it, I must admit that it had begun to worry me. It wasn't like Gale to be touchy-feely or especially smiley. But since he hasn't said anything, I don't bother to bring it up.

_Mustn't be terribly important, then._

For instance, I notice how he's taking peeks at me from the corner of his eye as we walk.

_Still, Gale is rather handsome…_

It was almost as if the term 'tall, dark and handsome' was coined solely for him. His eyes are gray like mine and his hair is dark and sleek like mine as well. In fact, we look quite a bit alike that we are sometimes mistaken for siblings.

However, thankfully for him, they were not. Gale was, in fact, in love with Katniss. But he had yet to speak up about his feelings. Katniss was always so busy working or spending time with Prim that he never bothered to bring it up. But he felt that he was reaching a point where he would have to speak up or he would burst. Such as in this moment, where he found her to be heart achingly beautiful.

We were getting close to my house and I could see Gale fidgeting, forcing himself to speak up.

"Katniss, I need to talk to you about something important," he mumbles, clearing his throat.

But I hadn't heard him since I'd stopped walking a few paces ago. I can feel Gale looking back at me and probably about to ask what was my problem was when I break into a run.

"Katniss, wait! What's wrong?" I can hear him shout behind me.

Soon enough, he sees it with his own eyes. There's a camera crew and cars all around my house. My mind immediately races, thinking the worst has happened while my heartbeat accelerates and a sinking feeling drops into my gut.

"Prim!" I shout as I get closer to our house. "Prim! Prim!"

I come to a breathless halt and see that my little sister was indeed okay. As a matter of fact, she was being interviewed by none other than Caesar Flickerman, television's hottest announcer and host. I frown in confusion as a blushing Prim answers his questions, prompting me to start walking slowly toward my sister.

Having finally caught Prim's eye, Caesar turns too and smiles a white, toothy grin at me while I can't help but stare bewilderedly at him.

"And here she is, ladies and gentlemen! The lucky woman of the hour! Miss Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar roars fervently.

I shield my eyes from the camera flashes with my hand and stand there, silently baffled, as I try to make sense of his words. He immediately stretches out a hand to pull me forward excitedly, causing me to stumble a little bit and finally stand there cluelessly.

"Tell me, Katniss. How does it feel to have won?" Caesar asks me as if we were in deepest confidences.

"What do you mean, Mr. Flickerman?" I ask, still uncertain what all this was about.

"Oh, Katniss please! Just call me Caesar. And don't tell me you don't know!" he says, feigning surprise.

"I really don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Playing coy, are we? Nevertheless… you. Winner. Peeta Mellark. Date. Contest. If that doesn't ring a bell, then nothing will, folks!" he exclaims, winking heartily at the camera.

I blink and stare blankly at Caesar, once again trying to make sense of his words.

"Katniss, I-" Prim starts to speak, her face bright pink.

I drop my hand to my side and felt the sudden urge to faint.

"Caesar, are you trying… to tell me that I've just won a date with movie star Peeta Mellark?" I ask slowly, trying to reason out the madness.

"My dear! You can't tell me you don't remember entering! Sure, the contest started two weeks ago…" he says, his expression dulling.

I turn to look at my shocked and equally guilty looking sister, piecing one and one together. I set my jaw and give Prim a stern look before turning to look at the camera.

"Oh! That contest! So silly of me, Caesar! I've just been _so_ preoccupied at work, you know…" I tell him brightly, wiping fake sweat off my forehead and smiling widely as to take any suspicion away.

At my response, Caesar perks up and laughs, wrapping his embroidery-clad arm around my shoulder.

"It happens to all of us, m'dear! So, how do you feel about winning?" he asks perkily.

I press my lips in thought for a second, brain scrambling for a cheery response.

"I just can't believe it, Caesar. I'm in shock and awe," I decide, answering truthfully.

"As you should be, Katniss! Out of the three million entries, you are the winner! Shock and awe indeed!" he chirps.

_Three million entries?! Holy groosling!_

"That… is an awful lot of entries, Caesar. Are you quite sure I'm the right one?" I joke feebly.

He laughs cordially and squeezes my shoulder.

"Unless there is another Katniss Everdeen in this District, I'm afraid you're it!"

I laugh weakly, feeling my knees starting to knock together.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to Peeta Mellark before you meet him, Katniss?" he asks me keenly.

My eyes widen for a moment and curse Caesar internally for putting me even more on the spot. I open my mouth for a moment but words have failed me. I clear my throat, giving my brain time to compose some semblance of a response.

"I… I just want to say what an honor this is. Unexpected, but an honor still. I don't know what else to say, really…" I murmur, looking away as my face burns red.

"How charming!" Caesar sniffles. "You can be sure that all of us will be betting on you, Katniss Everdeen! Thank you everyone for tuning in! Live from District 12, this is Caesar Flickerman. Goodnight!"

-x-

"So, kid… you wanna look at the girl I picked for you? They're at her house, interviewing her as we speak," Haymitch rumbles as he takes opposite seat of me.

"Haymitch… don't do that. You startled me," I tell him reproachfully.

"We're wasting time, boy. You wanna see her, turn on the tv."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I press a few buttons on the remote. I stare anxiously at the screen, watching the tense girl standing beside Caesar Flickerman. Her dark mahogany hair is gathered in a long plait, her cheeks rosy despite her olive coloring. And oddly enough, I feel my heart beat faster.

"What do ya think? Not bad, right?" Haymitch smirks.

I watch her silently, feeling her awkwardness ooze through the tv and wash through me.

"_It happens to all of us, m'dear! So, how do you feel about winning?"_

"_I just can't believe it, Caesar. I'm in shock and awe."_

"_As you should be, Katniss! Out of the three million entries, you are the winner! Shock and awe indeed!"_

I roll my eyes. Surely Caesar was just boosting the number to make the contest appear more important that it had really been.

"_That… is an awful lot of entries, Caesar. Are you quite sure I'm the right one?"_

I see some color disappear from Katniss' face despite her joking tone. In fact, I observe that she looks downright faint. I frown and feel myself get worried about this unknown girl.

"_Unless there is another Katniss Everdeen in this District, I'm afraid you're it! Is there anything you'd like to say to Peeta Mellark before you meet him, Katniss?"_

I see Katniss fidget for a few seconds and feel my heart race faster as she opens her mouth to speak. However, no words come out. I notice her obvious discomfort and wish they would take the cameras off from her; they were clearly what made her nervous. She finally clears her throat as if to give her vocal cords a jumpstart and Katniss stares into the camera once more.

"_I… I just want to say what an honor this is. Unexpected, but an honor still. I don't know what else to say, really…"_

Her grey eyes look at the camera for another second and then she looks away, her face red. I smile and feel something warm stir inside my chest.

Caesar warbles on and then bids us goodnight. I sigh a breath of relief for this girl, this Katniss.

"Well?" Haymitch presses.

"She seems harmless enough," I answer, trying to downplay my true feelings.

Haymitch sneers and takes a platinum flask out of the inside of his coat pocket.

"From the dopey look on your face, kid, I take it that you're half in love with her already."

I narrow my eyes at him as Haymitch takes a few noisy gulps, not taking much notice of me.

"Don't be planning the wedding anytime soon," he laughs, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Ha ha, Haymitch," I tell him sarcastically, opening my laptop in hopes of making myself seem impervious to his comments.

"I emailed you her entry to the contest so you know a little bit about her before you meet her. I also emailed you all the details but since I'm here right now I might as well tell you. We're flying her out on Sunday morning… figured I'd give her a day to get herself together and pack. She's going to arrive at around noon and will be immediately taken to her hotel room. She can use that time for leisure until it's time for your date. 8pm sharp, at Chez Jean Paul. Dinner and dessert, no drinks because the paparazzi will be there and it's imperative you're both alert. Jean Paul had been pestering me about you and so I figured this was the perfect time for you to go to his restaurant. You take her back to her room, give her a kiss goodnight and you're on your way back home. Next morning, we board her on her plane and she goes back home. Capisce?"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it', boy? Oh… did you want more than a goodnight kiss from her, is that it?" he leers at me, wriggling his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes once more but can't deny the swooping feeling that passes through my stomach at the thought of kissing her.

"Don't be disgusting, Haymitch. I just meant that such a big deal for one date?"

Haymitch barks out a laugh and takes another drink from his flask.

"So, you're trying to tell me you want to spend more time with this girl?"

I can feel my cheeks burn but I try to stare Haymitch down.

"No… I'm just… I… damn it, Haymitch. You always twist everything. I just think that you went through all this trouble of selecting _one_ girl out of _hundreds_ for me to date to just see her _once_, kiss her goodnight and then send her on her merry way," I reason.

Haymitch ponders this for a moment.

"You're right, kid. But what if you don't like her?"

"Why wouldn't I like her, Haymitch? She seems pleasant," I shrug.

"Don't judge a berry by its color, boy."

"Yes, I know that, conscience, thank you. What if… we just wait? I let you know how things go on the date and we take it from there?" I suggest innocently, my heart thumping madly at the chance of spending more time with Katniss Everdeen.

"Sounds expensive," he mutters. "But if it's what you wish, then so be it. After all, this was to find you a girl. Sorta."

"Look, if you want, I can pay for any expenses after her day is up. It wouldn't be a problem," I offer, hoping desperately to have her stay more than one day.

"You're funny, boy. But money isn't the problem. Thanks for offering, though. I'll let you know. I'm off now," he grunts and gives me a salute before slouching off.

I open the email containing Katniss' information excitedly. I stare hungrily at her picture for minutes. She wasn't exactly smiling but she wasn't serious either. Yet I still smile like fool upon seeing her. From what I could tell, her hair was in its braid down her back and she appeared to be wearing some sort of suit.

_Is she a business woman? Lawyer?_

Name: Katniss Everdeen  
Age: 22  
Height: 5'4"  
Profession: Secretary

_Ah, secretary. That makes sense, I suppose…_

Talents: Singing

_She sings? Her voice is pleasant and soothing, I can just imagine how her singing sounds like; probably like a chorus of angels._

Hobbies: Dancing, cooking, archery

I raise his eyebrows after reading her last hobby.

_She's an archer? That's sort of a strange hobby for a 22-year-old woman… then again, who am I to judge what makes a person happy?_

Likes: Outdoors, food, reading

I smile at the list; she sounded like someone I could get along with. Plus the 'food' answer was comforting. I am so used to going out with girls who order salads so they can stay thin. But from what I saw she looked to have a nice body…

Dislikes: Poverty, famine, bad weather

_She sounds like a humanitarian. This makes me feel a little guilty. I've extra money to spend and I've never donated to a charity. Not that these issues have never been important but I've just never thought much about it. I'll need to see about that._

I continue reading her entry and feel like I am truly getting to know a part of her. Also, I realize just how ridiculously excited I am looking forward to meeting her.

_I'm glad Haymitch didn't ask any stupid, overly fan girl-y questions. If there's anything I need to know, I'd like to find out in person. No doubt I would have been slightly turned off if she would have answered "OMG, I LOVE PEETA MELLARK! HE'S SO HAWT!" Still, she doesn't seem the type._

I look at her sphinx-like smile and serious grey eyes once more and smile right back at her picture.

_This, for once, is a date I'm looking forward to._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Favorite, follow and all that jazz.

Have a great weekend and until next Friday, ya'll.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again, everybody! Hopefully everybody's having a great Friday… aren't ya excited for the weekend? Anybody have any interesting plans? I'll be attending my best friend's graduation in a few hours but tomorrow we'll be having graduation dinner (because the ceremony was supposed to take place tomorrow but they changed it to today since it'll be raining tomorrow, supposedly) and then some celebratory drinks afterwards.

I'd like to thank everybody who has taken the time to review. Your wonderful words certainly know how to make a lady feel happy. ;) Also, thank you so much for the favoriting and following my story, it means so much to me!

I'm sorry if the changing point of views confused a few of you last chapter; I edited this one with even a sharper eye. Still, if anything if anything doesn't seem cohesive, please let me know!

And lastly, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Edit: Thanks to MewWinx96 and her sharp eyes. ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Once the camera crew and Caesar disappear, I march Prim inside with Gale on our heels. I sit her down and cross my arms, watching her carefully.

"Explain," I say simply to her.

Prim wide eyes begin to water and she sniffles, launching into how this blessed miracle came to be.

"Madge saw the ad and called me over to show it to me! She had the idea to put you in and I agreed because you so rarely go out and have fun on your own, Katniss! We figured that your chances of winning were slim, so we wouldn't tell you and things would be okay. But we thought you'd be happy at the chance to do something new and so I didn't hesitate to pretend to be you and fill out your form!" Prim blubbers, tears running down her pretty face.

I can feel my stony expression soften but Gale just keeps on scowling.

"This mess is Madge's fault? Why must she constantly stick her nose where it doesn't belong?" he explodes angrily.

"It's not her fault, Gale! We just wanted Katniss to have one fun night out without worrying about me, school, money, food or work!" Prim wails.

I sigh softly and drop to my knees, hugging my little sister.

"This wasn't the right way to do things, little duck! I never wanted any of this attention. But I know you meant well and that means so much more to me than anything else. I didn't want to say it wasn't me who entered because I didn't want to get you into trouble… and what kind of big sister would I be if I did? So, I'll accept this date and get it over with. Besides, it'll be over before we know it and our lives will be no different. Just don't keep things from me anymore, alright?"

Prim nods tearfully and clings to me even tighter. I sigh tiredly and close my eyes, wishing that this ordeal was already done with when it really had only just begun.

After giving Prim a glass of water to control her hiccoughs, I send her up to bed and stay downstairs with Gale.

"So that's it? You're going to accept just like that?" he grumbles, crossing his muscular arms.

"What else can I do, Gale? I'm not throwing Prim under the bus and I'm certainly not going to decline at this point," I sigh wearily.

"But Catnip…"

"But nothing Gale. Don't go off on Madge either, alright? She meant well too even if it was completely misguided," I mumble as I massage my scalp.

"Fine," he answers petulantly.

"Thanks. Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me? I heard you calling my name before this mess but I wasn't paying attention."

Gale suddenly stops his pacing and turns to look at me with an uneasy expression on his face.

He opens his mouth to speak but then I yawn and apologize, rubbing my eyes. And so he snaps his mouth close and shakes his head.

"It was nothing, Katniss," he sighs.

"Well… alright, Gale. Now, if you don't mind… my bed is screaming my name. I'll see you tomorrow. Please lock on your way out," I stand up and yawn again, heading upstairs.

The next morning, I wake up in a daze, sitting up and staring around my bedroom wildly.

_What happened last night?_

I frown and run my fingers through my hair as the evening's events come to mind. I groan and fall back on the mattress, shaking my head.

_What has Prim gotten me into? I know she meant well but this is all such… an inconvenience for me. I'm supposed to be working, earning money for Prim's future and instead I'll be frolicking at The Capitol with the hottest movie star. I'm surprised Madge hasn't dropped by. Maybe she will later, to wish me good luck at the very least…_

Hours later, I'm tossing random clothes into the small duffel bag when I hear voices downstairs. Soon after, Madge pokes her head behind the doorframe for a moment and then leans against it with her hands behind her body, her expression shy.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure."

She takes a deep breath before speaking and says, "Katniss, I'm sorry. You know I did this because you're my friend and I care for you, right? Not to annoy or pester you. I know how committed you are to making Prim's life easier but she worries about you. Couldn't you take it easy this one time? When was the last time you had any real fun?" she asks me sympathetically, her eyes pleading.

_Why is it that I can never say 'no' to wide blue eyed, blonde haired people?_

I glance wearily at my friend and sigh softly.

"I know, Madge… I just… I don't know. It was too sudden. Maybe if you'd have warned me beforehand…"

"To make amends, I brought you this. I figured your suits wouldn't cut it and I'd never worn it before… so I'd like you to have it. Please wear it, alright?" she tells me, pressing a parcel into my hands.

My eyes lock on the tidy brown package and then flit up to Madge's face. Slowly, I open it and discover that inside lays a dark green garment, the cloth both soft and luxurious looking.

"Madge, I…" I start.

"No, Katniss. Please. Take it. Can't friends gift each other?" she asks, a small smile gracing her pretty face.

I let out a long sigh and fix her with an icy gaze. But before I know it, the corners of my mouth twitch into a reluctant smile and so I reach into the parcel. Sure enough, the material is soft and cool; I rub it between my fingers and then slowly pressed it to my face, nuzzling the fabric. Madge smiles and watches me, her expression pleased.

"I'll leave you to your devices now, Katniss. Have a safe flight and enjoy yourself, will you? You better tell me everything when you get back!" she says, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. "Also, there's something extra in the package… make sure to wear them too! They complete the outfit!"

With that, Madge disappears, not seeing the confused expression on my face.

"Madge, what am I going to do with you?" I murmur, carefully setting the dress down.

Peeking at the bottom of the package, I see a pair of heels in my size. I wasn't sure if Madge and I share the same size because the topic has never come up (_shoe talk, how silly_, I always thought)but now I just chalk it up to coincidence.

I carefully add the items into the duffel bag, stare at it for a moment and then zipper it to a close.

"Looks like I'm ready," I sigh, feeling resigned.

Taking a seat at the edge of the small bed, I look around my room.

_Will anything be different when I come back?_ _I can't shake the feeling that this event is going to change things… whether for the good or bad. I suppose despite my initial skepticism, I'm kind of looking forward to this._

"Katniss! Gale's here for you!" Prim calls, her eager footsteps running up the stairs, followed by Gale's telltale heavy sounding ones.

I straighten my posture and smile upon seeing my sister's beaming face. Turning to look at Gale, I notice he is wearing his usual brooding expression.

_So nothing's changed there._

Even so, Gale stands stiffly with his arms crossed across his broad chest.

"I don't like this, Katniss," he grumbles.

"Well, hello. Nice to see you too, Gale," I tell him dryly.

"I heard Madge was here earlier. Did she at least apologize for putting you in this situation?"

I roll my eyes inwardly but let out a loud sigh.

"She did. But, like any good fairy godmother, bestowed a couple of gifts upon me," I say mysteriously, sneaking a glance at Prim.

Prim's face brightens and she practically bounces on the soles of her feet.

"What'd she give you, Katniss? I want to see, please!"

I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm yet shake my head at her.

"Sorry little duck. You'll see it soon enough," I promise.

Prim pouts and makes a show of stomping out of my room, leaving Gale and I in stony silence.

"Catnip… don't go," Gale implores, his voice tense.

Startled at the urgency of his tone, I look up at him.

"Why shouldn't I, Gale? Why are you so against this?" I ask him, mystified.

I can almost see the wheels in his brain turning and want to laugh, but know it wouldn't help the situation.

"Well?" I press.

"It's just a bad idea! It wasn't your choice and you shouldn't have to go," he reasons stubbornly.

"Look Gale, its useless getting angry about it now. What's done is done. Besides, Prim was plenty repentant. And she's so excited about this… can't let her down," I finish softly.

He lets out a soft gruff sound and shakes his head.

"Always going to the end of the world and back for Prim."

"She's my little sister, Gale. I've been doing it for years and I sure as hell won't stop now," I snap at him, starting to get annoyed.

He softens his expression and drops his arms, stepping closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Catnip. I just… what if he's not good to you? I know it's only a few hours that you have to spend with him. But you're going to be so far away. What if he… tries something?" he chokes out, eyes flashing darkly for a moment.

I really do roll my eyes at him this time.

"Gale, please," I scoff.

"Seriously, Katniss! Posy goes on and on about all the models and actresses he's dated," he tells me somberly.

"Precisely, Gale! Why would he go for scruffy old me? I'm no model or actress. You've got nothing to worry about," I reply confidently.

It's Gale's turn to roll his eyes at me but he refrains from answering me.

"Just… be careful, okay? If you're not comfortable, just walk away, alright? I'm sorry I can't be here tomorrow to see you off but I've got to babysit for my mom," he informs me, a regretful tone in his voice.

"Gale, don't worry. I'll be okay, really. But thanks, I know you mean well," I smile at him and stand up to gently punch his arm.

Before I know what's going on, Gale takes hold of my hand and holds tightly on to it. I stare at him, eyes wide. He gives it a gentle squeeze before pulling me into his strong arms and holding me there for a moment. I can smell the scent that is wholly Gale, crisp air and oranges along with his own musky, male smell. It isn't unpleasant but I freeze, not quite knowing how to react. He finally pulls away slightly and before I can move, leans forward to press the lightest of kisses against my lips. And just as it began, it ends. Gale ghosts from my room without another word.

I feel my body go cold as I stare at nothing, the world suddenly coming to a stop.

_What… what was that? Did Gale really just kiss me? What… why would he do that?_

I finally thaw out and sit back on the bed, feeling lightheaded as words and feelings bounce around in my head. Frowning, I press my fingers against my lips.

_That was my first kiss. Gale gave me my first kiss. Gale Hawthorne gave me my first kiss. My best friend…_

I shake my head like a wet dog, confusion sweeping over me.

_Maybe he was feeling worried about me and it just became so overwhelming for him that he did the unthinkable. Yes, that should be it. There's no other reason for it. Gale couldn't possibly see me like __**that**__. No way._

Upon convincing myself with those thoughts, I start to relax. I inhale deeply and breathe out slowly, eyes closed.

_Yet I can still smell the lingering scent of orange in the air…_

Before I know it, the next morning arrives. Prim smiles tearfully at me and wishes me a good flight.

"Don't be mean to him, alright Katniss?"

"Mean? I'm not mean!"

Prim rolls her eyes at me.

"Please try to have a pleasant conversation with him, okay? I know it's in your nature to keep to yourself but please_, please _try to be nice…r. Won't you promise me that, Katniss?" she begs, her azure eyes wide.

I sigh and nod, giving in to her.

"Can't deny you anything, can't I now?"

Prim squeals and pulls me into a tight hug. I can't help but laugh and hug her back tightly. We finally pull away and stare at each other.

"Well, guess I'll go now…"

"Goodbye, Katniss!" Prim chirps.

"No, this isn't goodbye Prim. I'll be back soon."

"We'll see," she says mysteriously.

I frown at her but then kiss her forehead and walk to the car waiting for me. I climb in slowly, turning to wave at Prim once I'm seated. Prim grins, waving back energetically. Soon enough, I am whisked off and feel the sudden stab of regret in my gut.

_Did I really just leave my little sister alone? What kind of big sister am I? She's too young to fend for herself!_

But before the hysterics could claw their way into my head, I manage to calm myself down.

_She wanted me to do this. This is for Prim._

I feel the tears sting in my eyes and close them.

_Thank you, Prim. You're just too good. I promise that when I get back, I'll work even harder for you. How did you turn out so good when we've had so much bad in our life? I'm not the happiest or best role model for you, but I love you and you can bet I'll never let you down. Never, little duck._

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Have a great weekend everybody and see ya next Friday. ;)


	4. Note from moi

Hello everybody! Just wanted to write a quick note regarding the name change of my story. I received a PM from bookgirl318, author of Win a Date with Peeta Mellark! saying how another author alerted her of my story. She was very kind and she asked for me to change the title of my story, which I was only too happy to oblige.

So, bookgirl318, I'm sorry for any distress I may have caused you. I should have asked for your permission beforehand but I didn't, and so I apologize. I respect every single author on here and I would never want to belittle anybody's work.

With that said, I'd like to thank everybody who's supported, followed and favorite my story. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Cheers,

hoshiakari


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everybody! I hope everybody's Friday has been good thus far.

I am truly humbled by all the wonderful people who have followed my story, it means so much to me. In that vein, thank you so much for the follows and reviews as well. :)

Don't be disheartened… Katniss and Peeta's date is coming up in the next chapter. ;)

Also, sorry to change the point of view in this chapter! I thought it fit best. If the flip flopping bothers anybody, just shoot me a PM or a review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Peeta paced around the black leather couches in his living room, hands clasped behind his back. Haymitch, on the other hand, was flopped in one of them, watching him with a smirk on his face.

"Boy, you're going to burn trails into the floor."

Peeta threw a narrow-eyed glance at him but showed no sign of stopping. Haymitch sighed loudly and made a clicking noise of disapproval with his tongue.

"Haven't even met this gal and she's already driving you crazy," he said, half joking.

Peeta finally halted in front of Haymitch and ran his fingers through his already tousled blond hair, expression anxious.

"Haymitch, are you _very_ sure that she hasn't landed yet? On the ticket the landing was scheduled for 1:05. It is now 1:15. Maybe something bad happened…" he muttered restlessly, his blue eyes worried.

"Relax! You're so jumpy that you're making _me_ jumpy. And you know me, cool as a cucumber. Besides, we'd have heard from Effie regardless. No news is good news," he grumped, fingers itching for the flask in his coat.

"I know, but still…" he trailed off, his expression strained.

At that moment, Haymitch's phone rang and Peeta practically jumped out of his skin. He reached for it and looked at the caller, "Well, speak of the devil…"

"Just answer it, Haymitch!" Peeta snapped.

"Okay, okay… relax kid," Haymitch sighed, taking the call.

Peeta watched him carefully, wishing that he'd put Effie on speaker. Effie Trinket was Peeta's publicist. She, being the friendlier out of her and Haymitch got to deal with the public and press while Haymitch was the man running the show.

Haymitch made several noncommittal noises and nods, finally hanging up the phone.

Peeta watched him with wide eyes, the energy around him even more frenzied than before.

"Well?! Come on, Haymitch… you know I'm worried out of my mind here!"

Haymitch snickered but then sighed again.

"She landed five minutes ago. Effie got a glance of her and called me. She figured you would be driving yourself crazy and would need reassurance," he mumbled. "So, she's fine. Whole. Safe. Can you stop jumping from foot to foot now?"

Peeta let out a long and satisfied sigh, a smile lighting his face as he sank into his plush couch.

"Thank you, Haymitch. Really," he told him seriously.

Haymitch waved his hand as if to say it was nothing.

"But I know you won't be satisfied until she's in front of you. Want to accidentally bump into her? That way you can see her for yourself and get a chance to introduce yourself without all the paparazzi that will no doubt be hounding your date tonight."

Peeta shook his head, "No, she's probably overwhelmed enough as it is. I want to give her time to settle down. Don't want to make her even more nervous than she needs to be."

Haymitch nodded quietly, agreeing.

"You should probably do something relaxing too, kid. You're wound up quite tightly and I don't want you spazzing out tonight. So… go for a massage or read a book. I know sleeping is out of the question for you, so I won't even suggest it. Make sure you look your best tonight. Only got one time to make the best first impression of yourself, so use it well," he winked wolfishly.

"Thanks, Haymitch…" he mumbled, blushing.

"I'm off now. I'll be keeping an eye out, though. Just in case. Good luck and have fun, kid. I picked her out especially for you."

Peeta nodded again and watched Haymitch get up and leave. He would have accompanied him to the door but knew how strongly he felt against it; he had previously likened it to feeling as if he was being "herded."

Peeta let out a long sigh, shaking his shoulders out as if to relief the strain that had stuck there, no thanks to the worry. He looked up at his ceiling, wondering how Katniss felt being thrust upon into this strange new place. He could almost remember his wide-eyed wonderment when he himself arrived at the Capitol. It seemed like such an opulent, eccentric place.

Not that Peeta had been poor or anything. As a matter of fact, his father owns a bakery back home. It was quite successful; so much that it was the only bakery in the District. As soon as Peeta was old enough, his father taught him the basics of baking bread. Soon after, it turned into baking cookies. Not long after, Peeta became the official decorator. His intricate designs on the baked goods always garnered much awe and respect, much to his mother's annoyance. He always displayed his best ones at the front window of the shop and were always gone by the end of the week.

So needless to say, Peeta lived a relatively good life. There was always food on the table and he never went hungry, despite all the stale bread they were forced to eat. But upon arriving at The Capitol, Peeta realized that his life before had been a mere illusion. He felt like he had previously lived in a snowglobe, confined to a single place and knowing nothing outside of it.

Still, Peeta indulged himself on occasion. There were moments when he would miss the feeling of kneaded dough between his fingers that he would put everything down at bake. This usually happened when he was home, though, when nostalgia would hit him hardest.

On his spare time, Peeta loved to paint. It would only make sense that painting would come easy to him, after the many decorated cakes and cookies he'd created. So he kept plenty of canvases around and relished the feel of a brand new brush. Peeta always preferred to buy the best paint and brushes money could buy; not out of snobbery, of course, but rather because the quality was so much better. There were so many colors and finishes that Peeta never hesitated and would end up buying them all.

Mrs. Mellark had always considered this hobby a waste, which is why Peeta never had any supplies at home and had to do everything at school. _If it doesn't earn us any money, I'm not interested_, his mother would say. Then again, his mother was a cold and calculating woman. It always seemed like she resented her family, even if she was a little more tolerant of the eldest Mellark son, Mitch. The next son, Ryan, was the troublemaker of the three and thus landing more often Mrs. Mellark's bad side (_did she even have a good one?_ Peeta would often ponder). Peeta was the youngest and almost always was at the end of Mrs. Mellark's fury. If he didn't do something right, he was '_useless, a stupid boy_.' If he did something right, Mrs. Mellark exclaimed that '_it could have come out better.'_ No matter what, Peeta could never do anything right in his mother's eyes. He knew that his mother had wanted a girl so badly that when her third son was born, saw nothing but disappointment. Thus her cruel treatment of Peeta, her gentlest and brightest son.

So Peeta lived with hurled insults and slaps, never saying anything. Because regardless of how she treated him, she was still his mother. He loved her even if he didn't quite understand her.

Thankfully Mr. Mellark was the better parent, always silently watching over Peeta as he baked and decorated. His quiet nature was always comforting, sort of like taking a bite out of a fresh out of the oven roll; the warmth would just fill you. As many times as he could, he'd take Peeta from his mother's wrathful eye but could only do so much himself. Peeta wasn't sure, but he thought that his father was perhaps scared of his mother. And rightly so, she was a terrifying woman. But Peeta couldn't quite comprehend why.

_Why did he marry her? I doubt she was always so bitter. I've seen pictures of them when they were younger, both smiling and carefree. What went wrong?_

But Peeta knew in his gut that it was he who went wrong. Had it not been for him, his mother would have continued smiling. And that was such a heavy burden for someone so good like him.

Once Haymitch became Peeta's manager/agent, he told him, "I'm going to make you famous kid. You're going to be the hottest thing since sliced bread."

To which Peeta thoughtfully responded, "I don't want to be famous, I just want to be successful."

Haymitch had stared at his young protégé, impressed despite his natural cynicism.

And so Peeta grew to become successful. His movies were always a hit, selling out within minutes and making millions in the first days.

Of course, Haymitch counted as a blessing that Peeta was incredibly good looking. He was of average height; broad shouldered and had a nice, lean body. His golden hair sparkled like a halo on his head, his blue eyes always bright and welcoming.

Not only did Peeta have the looks, he was also unfailingly kind and warm. He treated his fans (even the crazy, _Mrs. Peeta Mellark_ ones) like they were old friends and never denied anybody a picture or autograph. Haymitch had to admit that was part of his allure, his personality. Which was why Peeta was always a favorite of Caesar Flickerman's, he was just so amiable and easy to talk to.

Haymitch always wondered why Peeta didn't become one of those snobby, better than thou celebrities (which the likes of Cato and Glimmer came to mind). Because despite his fame and fortune, Peeta was still the boy Haymitch had met years ago. And that impressed the hell out of the ever jaded Haymitch Abernathy.

Peeta padded over to his secret room, his favorite, really. It was right across his bedroom and usually locked when he had company over. Except when Haymitch was there, of course. Haymitch was the only one who knew about Peeta's hobby and Peeta had pleaded with him not to let anybody know. He knew most of his life (nowadays) wasn't private and he'd just wanted to keep a little part of himself from the rest of the world.

Peeta felt like painting could cure anything. Painting could cure his insomnia, homesickness, loneliness, frustration and fears. In short, with a paintbrush in his hand, he felt like everything was right in the world. He felt himself enter a state of nirvana and would only really see the final product once the last detail was finished. He had wide windows in the room, often causing nature to be the inspiration of many paintings. But he had many paintings stored of his family. The bakery. His old room. His old friends.

But today, Peeta found himself reaching for shimmering grey and silver paint for a pair of eyes. Dark mahogany laced with subtle golden tones for hair. Layers of brown and white that resulted in olive skin. Before he realized it, Katniss Everdeen was staring back at him. He had painted such intensity in her eyes that he felt himself blush as he set down his brush and inspected his latest work of art. He swallowed thickly, feeling foolish for feeling intimidated by a painting, no matter how lifelike it was. Her lips were set mysteriously, the corner of her lips twitched up ever so slightly. Her skin looked silky and warm, the skin on her throat and the patch that peeked from her shirt downright inviting. Her hair in what Peeta thought of as her signature hairstyle, a dark braid spilling from behind her head.

Peeta sighed softly, feeling himself fall in love with the idea of this woman. Which was just absurd. Sure, Peeta was a daydreamer, a romantic, but even some things were just too far-fetched for him.

_How is it even possible for me to feel love for this woman whom I have never met? Yes, I read her profile and saw her interview, but that was nowhere near enough to dictate any solid emotions. Still… her awkwardness and shyness told me a lot about her. She's not used to the attention, which means that she keeps to herself. Possibly doesn't have many friends… no, no. It's useless trying to guess things about her. I'll just wait 'til tonight to figure out how I __**really**__ feel about this girl._

He heard his ringtone blare from his room and with one final intense look at portrait Katniss, Peeta sprinted toward his phone and grinned when he saw who was calling.

"Well, hello there Mr. Heartbreaker. I'm so honored you took the call, being busy finding a wife and all," a deep voice spoke smoothly.

"Maybe if my best friend weren't being a stranger perhaps he'd hear more of me!" Peeta laughed.

He heard laughter from the other end and his best friend Finnick Odair dropped the act.

"You know I've been busy wrapping up filming and all. I had, however, kept up with your little contest. Almost created a fake identity to enter myself for fun. But then thought I should at least give somebody else the chance to win," he joked, to which Peeta snickered. "Saw the interview, Miss Everdeen looks…"

"Don't even say it, Finnick. I don't want to know what perverse thoughts swim in your mind," Peeta told him, half serious.

"Calm down. I was merely going to say how innocent and unaffected she looks," Finnick observed.

Peeta thought about it for a moment and agreed.

"I suppose you're right, Finn."

"I'm always right, Peet."

"Except when you're not," Peeta said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man. You know I speak the truth. I just pretend to be wrong so other people don't feel too intimidated by me," he said, sighing wistfully.

Peeta laughed again.

"We really need to hang out soon, man."

"I'd say tonight but looks like your schedule is full. Hey, maybe I can make a special appearance if you miss me so much…"

"Don't you dare, Finnick! If you mess up my date, I swear I'll… I'll…"

"You'll stutter at me?"

"No! I mean it. I don't want her to be even more nervous than she has to be."

"You really like this girl, don't you? You barely even know her. But okay, don't get your knickers in a twist. Just, you know, be careful. I'm not saying she's not a good person but you never know what lurks underneath a person's surface. You know I've dated my share of famewhores. Again, not saying she is one… but still…" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

But Peeta understood.

"Thank you, Finn. I understand, my arms don't drag on the floor, you know," he joked, hoping to bring out the lighter side of his friend.

"Really? You sure make me wonder sometimes," he quipped. "Well, I'll leave you to pretty yourself up. Have fun. Let me know how things go. Not that I'll be watching or anything… I'll be too busy drinking with actresses and partying with models."

Peeta rolled his eyes again and thanked him, knowing he was probably going to be keeping an eye on the date as well. With a last '_Knock her dead!_' they hung up and Peeta sat on his bed, thinking about Finnick's words.

_He is right, you never know what's in a person's heart but I just get a different vibe from her. And here I am again, fretting about what she's like. Perhaps he's right and I should start getting ready._

Peeta wandered to his huge walk-in closet and perused his suits, getting lost in the colors and fabrics of his clothing.

* * *

Thank you for reading and your continued support!

See ya'll next Friday. :D


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! Happy Friday! I hope everybody's had a good one. :)

I cannot stress just how much everybody's support means to me. Thank you so much for the reviews (I read 'em all!), favorites and followers... my story has now been followed by 50 people! Definitely a milestone for me. So really, thank you!

This is finally the chapter we've all been waiting for... and without further ado...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Katniss sat in front of the huge mirror in her luxurious hotel room. She was still in awe at how different things were here in The Capitol than back home in District 12. The buildings were sky high; so tall that she couldn't tilt her head back enough to see where they ended. The women all dressed elegantly, if eclectically. They wore bright colors and garments with geometric shapes. Their hair was an array of different hues, all varying from snow white to the deepest raven. Their shoes looked so strange to Katniss, the heel incredibly thin and tall that it seemed they teetered on the balls of their feet from place to place.

Katniss got a fair share of looks as well. She was dressed in dark pants tucked into boots and a thin grey shirt that hung limply over her body. She definitely stood out in her dark garb compared to the bright ones of the ladies from The Capitol.

But now she stared at herself with disbelief. The dress that Madge had so kindly given her hugged the upper half of her body, emphasizing her lean figure. The square neckline didn't dip too low, mercifully, but it still managed to show off the smooth skin of her chest. She was glad for the cap sleeves that covered her shoulders, for she wouldn't have felt comfortable leaving them exposed. The hemline of the dress fell a little below her knees and she just loved how swingy and feminine the bottom part was. But the best part was how the emerald color of her dress made her olive skin glow. All in all, Katniss found herself to look decent enough. She'd done her hair in two braids and then pinned them, crisscrossing each other at the nape of her neck. A few wisps of hair had come undone near her face but she let them be, knowing she wouldn't win that particular battle with her hair. She'd finally slipped on the heels, tying the strap loosely around her slim ankles and practicing walking around her room. She was a bit wobbly, not used to wearing heels so high but even she had to admit they made her legs look even longer. She hadn't brought makeup with her, seeing as she found it useless but now wished she'd have borrowed some from Madge. She pinched her cheeks gently, attempting to give them some color.

She sighed and slumped forward, feeling her nerves starting to settle in the pit of her stomach. A knock sounded at her door and Katniss all but jumped out of her seat, pressing her hand against her chest in an attempt to soothe her wild heartbeat. She opened it and found Effie Trinket beaming at her.

"Katniss! My, oh my! You sure clean up well," she nodded approvingly, looking at her up and down. "But hmm…"

"What?" Katniss asked, looking down at herself and then up at Effie.

She inched her face toward Katniss', causing her lean back slightly.

"No makeup. That won't do. Thank goodness I always carry spares with me! Come on now," she instructed, strutting into the room and pointing at the chair.

Katniss sighed internally, doing as Effie asked her. She started talking a mile a minute and started to apply some sooty makeup in a wand to her lashes. She dabbed rouge lightly to her cheeks and finally applied some pink balm on her lips.

"Ah… there we go. Beautiful!" Effie grinned, taking a step back to survey her creation. "Go on, look! What a world of difference some light makeup makes! You've got the raw material, all I need to do is polish you a little. You're like my little pearl!"

Katniss turned to look at herself and had to agree with Effie. Her eyes looked bigger, her skin radiant and her lips plump.

"Thank you, Effie. You didn't have to do this yet you did," she said, turning to look at her.

"Well, I like you," she admitted, taking a gentle hold on Katniss' arm and lifting her up with surprising strength. "Now, it's time to go out there. Don't be scared, okay? I'm going to take you to your table and Peeta should arrive soon after."

Katniss nodded mutely and they made their way down. As soon as the restaurant came into view, Katniss felt her palms get clammy and wished she could wipe them. She drew deep breaths to settle down her pulse and felt the back of her neck and ears start to heat up.

The inside of the restaurant looked simple but elegant, where a big chandelier hung from the center while a strange sort of candles sat in the middle of each table, creating a cozy and warm glow about the place. To her dismay, Effie stopped at one of the tables in the center, pulled her into a hug and wished her good luck before leaving a stunned Katniss alone. She finally had the sense to sit down, not wanting to get any more attention than she would indisputably be receiving as soon as Peeta Mellark would arrive.

She stared at the candle in front of her; it burned brightly, yet curiously enough, no wax fell.

_Hmm… how strange. Must be a Capitol thing._

She was curious to see if the flame was hot or whether it was some sort of illusion. Just as she was about to reach her fingers out, a shadow fell across the small table. Katniss looked up, not quite tilting her head and felt her jaw drop slightly upon seeing Peeta Mellark smiling down at her with a curious look in his eyes. They watched each other for a few more seconds until Katniss had the common courtesy to stand up rapidly, causing the table and candle to wobble.

_Damn it, Katniss… get it together! First you gape like an idiot and now you stumble? What's wrong with you?_

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, shaking her head at her stupidity, causing Peeta Mellark to smile even wider.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" he asked, extending his hands out as if to steady her.

She shook her head again and looked at his hands, which were big and strong looking despite his slender fingers.

"I'm sorry," she said again, breathing out. "I'm Kat—"

"Katniss Everdeen, I know," he smiled, extending out his hand.

She raised her brows in surprise but reached out her slim hand, placing it in his. His hand was warm and gripped hers firmly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Or maybe it was her nerves that imagined it.

"But you're the movie star," Katniss reprimanded as they let go of each other's hands.

Peeta let out a soft laughter, causing his brilliant teeth to be showcased.

"I'm human too, you know," he teased, clasping his hands together.

Katniss watched him, once again remembering the comforting feel of his hand on hers.

"Yes, a very rich one," she scoffed.

_What'd I tell you, Katniss? Be nice to him,_ she could almost hear Prim's scolding tone in her head.

"There's more to life than money, Katniss," he responded thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side.

"Not when one starved as a child and hated the fact that her little sister did too," she whispered softly, not quite able to hold her tongue.

Peeta's expression softened, his forehead creasing with worry.

"I'm sorry, don't mind me. I just had a rough childhood," she said seriously, pressing her finger along the white linen covering the table.

Peeta's expression cleared and nodded, a strange sense of understanding in his eyes.

_But what could he possibly know of that when he's surrounded by luxury?_

"So, congratulations on winning and thank you for accompanying me. I'm a very lucky man."

Katniss frowned, unsure whether he was serious or not.

Just then a waiter appeared to take their drink order. Not wanting to embarrass herself further, she stuck with water as did Peeta.

"So. Tell me about yourself Katniss. I only know the information about you that you submitted but I'd like to know more, if you don't mind," he told her, looking as if he was truly interested in her boring life.

She stared at him for a moment to which he just looked back at her patiently, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have a younger sister, Prim. We live together, alone. But our friends come by often to visit us. I'm a secretary at a law firm and I've worked there since I was 17. My job mostly consists of running around doing errands, bring them coffee and organizing their schedules, which isn't too bad for the pay. I… don't go out a lot. I get home late from work and cook when I finally arrive. That's… about it."

"Your parents?"

Katniss looked away from his kind blue eyes, not wanting to see the pity that would undoubtedly be there when she'd answer.

"They're dead," she said softly, not wanting to tell him the whole truth.

_She might as well be too._

"Sorry for your loss," he whispered hoarsely, snaking out his leather clad arm to gently press his fingers on her arm.

Surprised at his touch, she looked at him. His face was somber but there was no pity there, to her everlasting astonishment. She felt the warmth from his fingers spread through her and somehow managed to give him a small smile.

"It was a long time ago. But thanks," she nodded and he pulled his arm back. "Sorry, I think the topic got a little too heavy for a first date."

Peeta smiled infallibly and shrugged his shoulders.

Once again, Katniss couldn't help be stare at him in amazement.

_For such a popular star, he sure is sympathetic and nice. I suppose I was expecting a jerk, especially with those looks…_

The waiter approached their table once more to take their order and Katniss let her eyes survey Peeta. His golden hair was parted on the side, the perfect mix of styled and tousled. She hadn't paid much attention to his outfit before but now saw that he was wearing a white button down shirt, a charcoal vest over it and a skinny black tie nestled in the collar of his crisp shirt. He wore a black leather jacket and Katniss guessed he wore black slacks. Even from this distance she could smell his cologne, a fresh and clean scent.

"Katniss?" Peeta queried, his fair brow quirked.

"Yes?" she asked, flushing at being caught staring at him unabashedly.

"What would you like to order? Please order as much as you'd like. All to your heart's content," he said, nodding to the menu in her hands as he controlled his twitching lips.

_Damn it. Now he's surely laughing at me, thinking what a daydreaming fool I am._

She turned to her menu, her eyes browsing the dishes.

_It all sounds so mouthwatering! He did say to order whatever I wanted… so I'm going to eat for Prim too._

So Katniss gave in her order, her cheeks warm.

"I like it when a woman eats. So many don't around here," he whispered, glancing around the restaurant.

Katniss followed his lead and glanced around too. To her surprised, they weren't being gaped at as much as she'd thought. But he was right. The women were so thin, most of them with a plate of greens before them.

She didn't know how to respond so she stayed quiet. Katniss felt his eyes roaming her face and so she turned to look at him, causing his face to turn a rhubarb shade. Not able to help herself, Katniss laughed out loud and was soon joined by Peeta. Their laughter soon died out and they were staring at each other again and Katniss once again felt the back of her neck prickle with heat.

"I like to paint," Peeta blurted out, nervously casting his eyes around the room after, making sure nobody listened.

"You… what?"

"I enjoy painting. I do it in my spare time," he whispered, leaning closer.

Katniss mimicked him and looked at him inquisitively.

"Why are you whispering?" she whispered.

"You're doing it too," he smiled cheekily, causing Katniss to give him a sour look. "Nobody knows. I wanted to keep one aspect of myself private."

"Oh."

His blue eyes were bright despite the dim light and Katniss noticed how his long his pale lashes were; they casted shadows over his cheeks. She leaned back, feeling too close for comfort and he followed suit.

"I have a special room for it," he said, clearing his throat.

"When was the last time you did it?"

His cheeks turned a bright red and he looked away.

"Today."

_Why is he embarrassed?_

"What was it?" she asked, interest getting the best of her.

His whole face flushed scarlet and he swallowed nervously.

"You."

Katniss felt her mouth drop slightly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, bewildered.

He cleared his throat again and turned those blazing eyes on her.

"Because I was really excited to meet you," he told her honestly, his cheeks still red.

Thankfully, the food arrived at that moment and the conversation ceased. Katniss didn't know what to try first, everything smelled so delicious. The scent that wafted from the plate nearest to her made her mind up for her and so she dipped her fork in, twirling it in the pasta. The cheesy sauce that covered it practically melted on her tongue and she let out a soft groan of pleasure, closing her eyes with delight.

Peeta watched her, enjoying the sight of her. He finally gave in to his stomach and started to dig in.

"It is delicious. It would go even better with a glass of wine but my manager warned me to stay away from alcohol."

Katniss opened her eyes and couldn't help but agree with Peeta Mellark's manager. Adding alcohol to the equation would practically be asking for trouble.

_Especially in these heels._

After finishing her plate of pasta, Katniss eyed a plate of what looked to be strange looking rocks.

"Those are the mussels. They're pretty good too. Try them," Peeta said, nodding to them.

Katniss poked it around a bit with her fork and found that there was an opening and that a tender piece of meat lay in the center. She scooped it out and put it in her mouth and groaned softly again, causing Peeta to laugh delightedly. The sauce tasted garlic-y with a hint of wine and it was so delicious.

"How do you not get fat when you have food like this all around you?" she demanded, taking a sip of water.

"I have a trainer. He keeps me in shape," Peeta explained, taking a bite of his food.

Katniss cocked her head and watched the man before her.

"Is it because you lack motivation to do it on your own?"

Peeta had been chewing and coughed, pressing his silk napkin against his mouth as his shoulders shook. Katniss looked at him worriedly, hoping he wasn't choking. A moment later she realized he was laughing and felt herself relax. Soon Peeta laughed out loud and took a deep drink of his water.

"You okay there?" she asked, uncertain about what made him laugh.

"Yes, thank you. I've just never met someone as blunt as you. Usually people try to kiss up to me. It's refreshing, thank you Katniss," he smiled brightly, taking the last bite of his food.

Katniss felt her face turn red and wondered what Prim would think about that.

_I thought you said you were going to be nice to him!_, she would tell her, her blue eyes flashing with reproach.

But then she thought about what he had just said.

_Mustn't be so bad that people try to please you… but then again, it must get annoying after a while. People only telling you what they think you want to hear, never really taking what you think or say seriously._

At once, Katniss felt herself look at Peeta Mellark a bit more kindly. This man, one of the most popular actors in Panem who painted as a hobby yet told nobody as to keep a piece of himself intact. Her eyes roamed his attractive face and she felt a strange emotion stir in her chest, causing her to frown and look down at her now finished plate of food. They continued to eat their salmon in silence, Katniss savoring the lemony-butter sauce that it was soaked in.

"How about some dessert?" he suggested brightly after they finished their meal.

She peered at him from the bottom of her lashes and his face froze for a moment, his smile faltering. The stirring in her chest got stronger and for a moment she feared that she would get a heart attack.

"I'm not sure… I ate so much already," she murmured abashedly, looking down again, confused over what just happened.

"We can share, if you'd like," he proposed enticingly.

She bit her lip and looked up at him again, his expression composed as he smiled at her.

"Well… alright," she consented.

They ended up ordering a slice of honey cake drizzled topped with fresh strawberries. It sounded heavenly and she couldn't help but fidget as they waited for it. Peeta watched her calmly, a serene smile on his face while it seemed that she looked everywhere but him.

Something near the entrance caught her attention and she turned to see all the people loitered there, cameras ready in their hands. Peeta looked too and scowled, causing Katniss to frown. So far he'd been happy and smiling that it looked out of place on his handsome face.

"Anything for the money shot," he grumbled, turning his face away and looking at the candle between them.

Finally their slice of cake arrived and Katniss almost drooled at the sight of it. The waiter handed them two bundles of utensils and Peeta motioned for her to dig in.

"Ladies first," he smiled good-naturedly.

She cut the tip off and all but jammed the fork into her mouth, her shoulders slouching and letting out another soft moan of pleasure.

"Peeta, you have to try it. It's so good, come on! You said we were sharing," she nodded toward the slice.

He cut a piece for himself and chewed thoughtfully.

"A little too much ginger… otherwise, splendid."

She looked at him strangely as she took another bite.

_It tastes absolutely perfect to me._

Almost as if he could read her mind, Peeta laughed.

"Can't taste it, can you?"

Katniss shook her head, mouth full of delicious cake.

"I suppose working at my father's bakery helped me fine tune my taste buds," he said, leaning forward and watching her.

"Your father has a bakery? That's amazing!"

A curious expression took over his face as he took another bite.

"Yes, don't you…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. You can have the strawberry."

Katniss smiled widely at him and took the plumpest strawberry in her fingers, biting into it, the juices running down the sides of her mouth. She set it down and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin, smiling sheepishly at Peeta. He smiled back as she finished the strawberry in another bite.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Katniss once again wiping her mouth and taking a drink of her water.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, her stomach knotting tensely.

"Mind if I walk you to your room?"

Katniss hesitated for a second, wondering what the paparazzi were going to think.

"Yes. I mean, no, I'd like that," she stuttered.

They both stood up and he offered her his arm. She slipped hers through it and he pressed his warm hand over hers, sending weird flutters to Katniss' stomach.

_That's what I get for eating so much… it was worth it, though. Everything was so delicious!_

"A tip: don't look directly into the cameras because they _will_ blind you. Don't be nervous, I'm with you every step of the way," he whispered soothingly, craning his head slightly near her ear.

And suddenly, Katniss wasn't so nervous or mortified.

Sure enough, she looked down but plastered a smile on her face and could see all the flashes go off though they didn't hurt her eyes. At a certain point, both she and Peeta looked at each other, causing the other to blush and smile shyly.

_No doubt their money shot, as Peeta said._

They entered the elevator, Katniss' hand still on Peeta's strong arm.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Katniss. It was such a pleasure dining with you," he spoke genuinely, looking directly at her.

She squirmed, feeling something strange stir in her chest again upon hearing him say her name.

"The… pleasure was all mine, Peeta Mellark. There's nothing I could ever do to thank you," she said softly, her grey eyes meeting his.

He chuckled.

"You can just call me by my first name, you know. After all, we've just had dinner together," he teased her.

She laughed weakly, guilt gnawing at her.

They walked to her room in silence and he finally released her, a wistful look on his face.

"Well…"

"Peeta, wait. I'm afraid I haven't been very honest with you. I feel awful because you've been so good about this that I can't take it anymore," she cried out, anguish embedded in her features.

Peeta frowned and straightened up, tilting his head attentively.

She let out a deep breath, forcing herself to look into his deep eyes and said shakily, "I didn't enter the contest."

* * *

And that's it for today, folks!

I hope everybody has a great weekend and see ya next week. ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! Happy Friday, ya'll. :)

I hate to sound like a broken record, but thank you to everyone who has followed my story and reviewed. You don't really have to review (as I'm often guilty of not reviewing ^^;;) but it means a whole lot to me nevertheless.

I'm so sorry to have left you with a cliffhanger on this past chapter, though. I suppose I hadn't thought of it that way because I knew what was happening next. XD

Anyway, thank you so much for your patience and support.

Do enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"What do you mean, you 'didn't enter the contest'? _You_ are Katniss Everdeen, are you not?" he asked perplexedly, crossing his arms.

"I am. It _is_ me. But… my little sister and a friend entered me without my knowledge. They figured the odds wouldn't be in my favor and therefore no harm would be done. But I _did_ win and I didn't want Prim to get in trouble and so here I am. That's why I was so flustered when I saw Caesar Flickerman on my front lawn; I had no idea what was going on," she rushed, wringing her hands together anxiously.

Peeta blinked, his expression blank. She gulped noisily, hesitating for a moment before plunging right in.

"They entered me because they thought I deserved a break from all the work I do. And I suppose I do because I just want the best for Prim, my little sister. She has nobody but me and I can't let her down," she sniffled, unable to control herself.

Peeta's azure eyes widened with sympathy and stretched his hands out, placing them firmly on Katniss' shoulders as she struggled to hold her tears back.

"Katniss. Katniss. It's okay. Calm down," he spoke softly, hoping to soothe her.

She nodded jerkily but let out a few soft sobs.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I honestly didn't mean to lie to you. You deserve much better. Please don't be angry," she implored, her lower lashes brimming with unshed tears.

Peeta felt something tug at his heart and he sighed softly.

"I'm not angry, Katniss. Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it. I… I'm sorry too."

She gaped at him, taken aback.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Nobody deserves the struggles you've been through. I can see that you obviously adore your little sister. Prim, is it?"

She nodded, her liquid silver eyes stormy, causing Peeta's heart to ache.

"So I take it you're not one of my fans?" he asked wryly.

Her face turned red and shook her head slowly.

He laughed quietly but smiled at her nonetheless.

"That explains why you didn't know that my father owns a bakery. Don't worry, I'm not holding it against you," he said, releasing her shoulders reluctantly. "Have you even seen any of my movies?"

"Prim's dragged me to a few… but I must admit I fell asleep," she admitted, her face burning bright. "But not because you were boring or bad! I was just tired. I work a lot."

Peeta laughed, crossing his arms again. He watched Katniss, dabbing lightly under her eyes with the pads of her fingers and immediately took out his clean handkerchief, handing it wordlessly to her. She paused for a moment and then took it quietly from him, daubing at her eyes. She could smell the scent of him on it, causing yet another wave of emotion to sweep through her.

"Thank you," she murmured, unsure of what to do with it.

Once again, as if reading her mind, he smiled and said, "Keep it. Plenty where that came from."

She nodded, grateful for his kindness.

"Katniss, I have a proposition for you," he said seriously.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously, looking up at him curiously despite herself.

"Won't you stay a few more days?" he asked softly, his blue eyes burning into her.

"I… can't. I have to go back home. Prim's waiting for me. Besides, I have to work tomorrow…"

"Those things are easily taken care of. I can bring Prim to you and get you excused from your job, with pay," he told her enticingly, his eyes bright and pleading.

Katniss felt her mouth drop open slightly as she stared at him.

_Just how much power does he have?_

"I know Prim would like it here," he said, appealing to Katniss' weakness.

She glared at him to which he responded with a cherubic smile.

"You play dirty."

"I was honest when I said I enjoyed spending time with you... and I'd like to do more of it," he shrugged.

"But then it's going to be difficult to adjust to real life once we go back…" she said hesitantly.

"Don't think about that. Think of the happiness that you'll give Prim," he spoke softly.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked, confused.

"I'll spend more days here with Prim."

Peeta's face split into a breathtaking smile as he shifted from foot to foot with enthusiasm, causing a little spasm in Katniss' heart.

"Great! I'll make reservations tonight so Prim can get here tomorrow at noon. We can go pick her up together, if you don't mind," he added, suddenly shy.

Katniss raised her brows silently but shook her head.

"I know this is already too much for you… but would you consider one more thing?"

"What would that be?" she asked, suddenly tired.

"Would you and Prim stay at my house? I have plenty of extra bedrooms. You wouldn't need anything and you'd be just as comfortable as you would be in a hotel."

"Peeta, I… you've been too kind already. I…"

"Please say yes, Katniss. Nothing would please me more than to have guests at my house," he asked, his eyes intense as they looked into hers.

Katniss felt her heart constrict with sadness for him, so she sighed and fixed him with an icy stare.

"Fine."

He perked up and beamed, "Thank you. It's truly an honor."

She looked at him strangely yet knew that he was completely serious.

"You're too good, Peeta," she observed.

"I just… I want you to be happy too," he said timidly, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Katniss stood stunned, staring at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I should go now… get everything ready," he smiled briefly, looking up at her once more.

She nodded slowly.

"May I… may I kiss you goodnight?" he asked, his cheeks flaming red.

Upon the word 'kiss', Katniss was taken back to her last encounter with Gale and felt guilt course coldly through her veins.

"Not on the lips!" he said nervously, sensing her hesitation. "On your cheek, I mean."

Katniss let out a little laugh of relief and nodded again, noting how much he resembled a little boy with his hands in his pockets, his hair tousled and his expression bashful.

_Is this the same man who's a famous actor? Famous for dating models and actresses alike? He's so vulnerable and there's something about him that just makes me want to take care of him, as ridiculous as it may sound. Like Peeta Mellark needs any protection from me!_

Peeta looked into her eyes, his own shining with happiness. She felt the corners of her mouth lift up involuntarily, her expression softening. Slowly, he inched closer to her and she could smell his delicious scent. She breathed in deeply but subtly, feeling the nervous flutter in her gut once more. He finally pressed his lips on her cheek, soft and warm, causing Katniss to blush furiously at the intimacy of it all. He pulled away slowly again, his eyes finding hers.

"Goodnight, Katniss. I'll come by the morning to pick you and your things up, alright?" he asked, his voice husky.

She swallowed thickly and nodded, unsure of what to say. He gave her a sweet and timid smile and was about to turn away when Katniss felt a wave of something crash through her.

"Peeta, wait!"

He turned around, his expression curious.

"I… just… goodnight," she muttered, taking a slow step with each word toward him.

He froze as he watched her wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. She leaned forward into him, pressing her hand on his chest as she pressed a kiss on his cheek.

_His skin is so warm, he practically radiates it… and he smells so good._

She pulled back quickly, blushing furiously and saw that he was too.

"Goodnight," she whispered again, walking backwards to her door and all but running inside.

She pressed her back against it and closed her eyes, feeling a little guilty of closing the door on him but glad the moment was over.

_What was that?!_

xox

Peeta shuffled to the elevator, his heart and mind racing.

_She kissed me. Sure, it may not have been entirely romantic but she didn't have to. Could she have possibly felt something for me? She was a little awkward and blunt throughout dinner but it made sense after she told me she didn't enter. That certainly surprised me. But of course I couldn't hold it against her. She really loves her little sister and anybody who shows that much devotion to a loved one couldn't possibly be a bad person._

He stepped out of the elevator and the camera flashes caught him off-guard for a moment, causing him to freeze like a deer in headlights. He finally unfroze and smiled, lifting a hand to wave.

"Peeta, how did your date go?"

"It was marvelous," he admitted.

"What did you think of your date?"

"She's every bit wonderful as I thought she would be," he answered honestly.

"Do you think you'll see her again?"

"That is entirely up to her," he said, always the gentleman.

"She'd be out of her mind not to want to!" somebody joked to his left.

Peeta laughed and waved his hand.

"Thanks. Goodnight!" and walked to the car waiting for him.

Once arriving home he looked around his vast house, smiling at the thought of having Katniss and her sister Prim over. Suddenly, he felt giddiness build up in him and he dialed Effie.

"Effie! Good evening. Yes, everything went magnificently. But I need your help. Could you please get a ticket for Katniss' sister Prim? She agreed to stay here longer as long as her little sister could be here too… isn't that great? So I need you to arrange for Prim's arrival. Preferably at noon. Yes. Thank you so much, Effie. You're the best. Goodnight and see you tomorrow," he said.

He slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket and headed for the stairs, skipping two at a time until he finally arrived at the top. He stood staring at the doors of the empty bedrooms, pondering which one to give to Katniss and her sister.

_Or would they rather share? I'm sure Katniss would feel more comfortable sharing but I'll give them the option of having separate ones. Besides, each bedroom has its own bathroom. Why I chose such a big house when I hardly have any guests is beyond me… but I'm definitely glad for my decision at this moment._

Peeta was tempted to put Katniss in the bedroom next to his but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep as it was but knowing she was so close would overwhelm him. So he'd put a bedroom between them. Maybe her sister Prim could take it. It didn't really matter since all of his spare bedrooms were decorated alike, thanks to Lavinia, one of his personal shoppers.

_How I wish I could fast forward the hours ahead of me until I see her again! I know sleeping will be futile tonight but I might as well try… I want to spend as much time with them as possible without having anything get in the way._

So he went to his bedroom and took his leather jacket off, hanging it neatly in his closet. He undid his vest and tossed it into his dirty clothes hamper, loosening his tie with his other hand. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the hamper, wriggling his pants down his legs and carefully kicking his shoes off, laces be damned. He finally kicked his pants off and tossed them in the hamper as well and staring thoughtfully at his bed, clad in his underwear and socks. He finally climbed into bed, not bothering to put a shirt on.

Peeta felt himself start to drift off into sleep when his phone rang. He opened his eyes slowly and reached for it, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Hey kid. Was just wondering how your thing went," Haymitch said.

"My thing? You mean my date. The one you so lovingly arranged," Peeta laughed.

"You understood me, right? So… how was it?"

"It was very good, Haymitch. The food was delicious. Conversation was a little awkward at first but we got the hang of it."

_Well, sort of. _

"That's great. I'm relieved for you, boy."

"Relieved for me? Can't you be happy for me, Haymitch?" Peeta joked.

"I'll be happy for you when she declares her love for you on television. Until then, I'll hold back on the happiness."

Peeta rolled his eyes.

"She would _never_ do that, Haymitch. Not unless her little sister's life depended on it…"

"Little sister, eh?"

"I suppose I better tell you myself before you hear it from someone else. She's going to stay a few more days here. But her sister is coming too. I called Effie when I arrived so she could make proper arrangements. So I'm going to have two guests in my house," he said brightly.

"Why are you flying the little sister over, though?"

"Because Katniss is all she has. Katniss didn't want to leave her alone and I thought that Prim might enjoy all this. She's a fan," Peeta explained patiently.

"So she's only staying because her sister will like it? Not herself?" Haymitch asked, barking out a laugh.

Peeta sighed, torn whether to tell Haymitch about Katniss' earlier predicament.

"To be honest with you, Haymitch… Katniss didn't enter the contest. Her sister and friend did it for her," Peeta told him honestly. "But Katniss didn't say anything until our date was over, she looked so guilty."

To his everlasting surprise, Haymitch laughed.

"No offense kid, but like I care. An entry is an entry, regardless of who entered it."

Peeta sighed, relieved.

"Thanks, Haymitch."

"So you're going to pick her up tomorrow so you can pick the sister up together?"

"That's right. Then we're coming back home. To my house, that is," Peeta corrected himself, blushing.

Haymitch laughed again, wheezing at the end.

"You've got it bad, huh? She that good, boy?"

"She's… amazing, Haymitch," Peeta sighed.

"Well, I'll let you off now so you can dream of your girl, lover boy," he told him.

Peeta blushed again.

"She's not my girl… but thanks. I expect you to go with me to pick her up, alright? Goodnight, Haymitch."

"Fine. See you," he barked and hung up.

Peeta was tempted to call Finnick but held back. He had a big day ahead of him tomorrow and didn't want to miss any part of it no thanks to lack of sleep. With a last thought of Katniss and her kiss, he was swept away into the comforting lull of sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope everybody has a great weekend and see ya next Friday. ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! Okay, so I hate to change to point of view once more, but the plot just called for it. ^^;

Also, thanks to all the sweet reviews! It really makes me happy to see such positive reactions and thoughts to my story. :)

As much as I'd love to update sooner as everyone has requested, I already have most of the fic written and I just want to keep the pace I've had thus far.

If you're wondering how many chapters this story will have, I'm going to say no more than 25. But even that sounds like a large number so hopefully I get everything wrapped up nicely by then.

Anyway, thank you for your continued support!

Enjoy.

* * *

Peeta

I'm torn from sleep when I hear the ringer from my phone blast off. I bolt up in bed and reach for it blindly, yawning as I press the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Peeta! Good morning, it's Effie! I just got word that Primrose Everdeen was picked up and is well on her way to the airport. Her flight leaves in an hour and she should be arriving at 12:30pm. I'll be picking you up with Haymitch at noon and then we can go pick Katniss up, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, Effie. Thank you so much. You go above and beyond, as always," I praise her sleepily.

I can practically feel her beaming from the other side of the phone. I know she takes the utmost care with every task, no matter how menial and delights in getting praise.

"Thank you, Peeta. As always so courteous. Well, just wanted to update you. I'll leave a message for Haymitch and will call him before I go pick him up, just to be safe," she mumbled, irritated. "Have a good morning and see you later!"

She hangs up and I drop the phone, slumping back into the warmth of my sheets and pillows. But then my eyes snap open, staring at the rays of sunlight falling on my bed. I turn and look at the clock on the nightstand; the time read 8:05.

_I might as well get up. It's going to be a good day today. In just a few hours, Katniss will be living here with me. Along with her little sister. For a few days. And then she'll be gone… but I shouldn't focus on that. They haven't even gotten here and I'm already kicking them out! Hmm… nothing like a nice shower to wake me up._

I dress myself in a nice pair of well-fitting khaki pants and a simple blue polo shirt with two buttons at the top. I stick my feet in my favorite pair of sneakers, tying the laces twice.

I run my fingers through my wet golden hair, tousling it to the side as I hum on the way to the kitchen. I'm surprisingly not hungry but opt to have a couple of slices of toast with butter and jam. I lean against the counter, my mind elsewhere as I eat. I glance at the clock in the kitchen and think that Katniss would probably still be sleeping. Or not.

_Is she awake? If she is, there's a chance she's bored and idle in her hotel room… or maybe she's sleeping in. It wouldn't seem like something she does often, considering she works a lot. Perhaps she's pacing, worrying about her sister or wondering about the time I'm going to pick her up. Katniss just seems to be a natural-born worrier… if it's not her sister, it's about causing too much trouble. I wish I could help her more but I have a feeling she wouldn't accept my help. Maybe I can get Prim's help with this… she obviously can't say no to her. But how? Maybe I could get Katniss a job with my agency… and Prim could enroll into school. They could live here. But I have a feeling this plan wouldn't go over well with Katniss. I'd need to tweak the details with Prim's help. Hopefully she would be on board, which means it wouldn't take a lot to get the other Everdeen on board. Of course, I'd need to steal Prim for a moment or two… and hopefully that won't arouse the suspicion of Katniss._

I serve myself a cold glass of milk to wash the toast down and feel an enthusiastic wave pass through my stomach.

_Yes, surely there is a way to make it all work._

To distract myself and to make the time pass quicker, I decide to bake some bread. I'd missed how my fingers would automatically knead the dough, the way my mind would relax and immerse itself in the task, leaving nothing else to occupy my thoughts.

When I'd finished making the cheese buns, I slipped them in the oven and get started on cookies that were sure to please Prim. I smile with satisfaction, my brain already creating intricate patterns and designs.

The scent of warm bread wafts to me, the telltale sign that the buns were practically ready. I open the oven once more and feel the heat envelop me, bringing back memories of when I used to help out at my father's bakery. I slip in the tray of cookies and take the tray of cheese buns out, letting them cool on a rack near the oven. As the cookies bake, I take out different (edible) paints and brushes, setting them near the counter where I'd be working at. I lean against it, looking up at the ceiling and wishing for a moment that I could reach it.

_Maybe I could add fluffy white clouds with rays of yellow sunshine bouncing off of them. The sky would be a bright blue, with songbirds flying about._

I smile and in that moment, picture my ceiling finished, a masterpiece. A small wave of regret washes over me, wishing that I could know more about Katniss so I could have painted a room to her liking.

_Perhaps someday, if they were to really stay and live here… I could get Katniss to stay in another room and then unveil it to her after she gets home from work. Prim could probably help me, clue me in as to her likes and dislikes. For Prim as well, of course. She would deserve no less. I don't even know this girl and yet I'm already fond of her. So I have a feeling I'll be quite in her debt, should my plans work out._

I snap myself out of the reverie and take the cookies out of the oven, letting them cool for a moment before icing them with simple buttercream frosting. As I let them cool off further, I take a thin brush and place it next to the pink paint. I start to picture the flower in my head for a moment, tracing invisible strokes in the air, my mind imagining how a certain petal would fold and shade another. Feeling satisfied, I pick up the brush, dip it into the paint and get to work on the cookie. Not ten minutes later, I'd drawn a delicate pink primrose in the perfectly circular cookie. I grin and get to work on the next five. I decided half would be primroses and the other six would be other flowers. I stare at my batch of primroses, strangely proud of how none resembled the other.

_Now the others._

I settle on a violet, the outside of the petals a creamy ivory, subtly fading into streaks of purple until the inside of the flower was a deep violet with a drop of yellow at the very center. Next was an almost opened dark pink peony with the color fading ever so slightly until it got to the tips of the petal, at which it was a faint rose. I added yellow once again to the center of the bud and set it aside, glancing at the clock in the kitchen and feel strangely relieved that I still have plenty of time left. I immediately get to work on the next cookie, which I draw a bright orange cosmos flower, the insides fading to an ever slightly lighter orange hue. Next up was a small branch of lilacs, their hues varying from the darkest violet to the softest lilac. I then draw a dark blue hydrangea, making it look as if sunlight was was bouncing off of it and thus creating a lighter effect up top. I stare at the last cookie thoughtfully, wondering what other flower I can draw. I finally settle on a dandelion. I dip my brush into the yellow paint, taking even more care to draw the flower accurately with feathery strokes. I smile as I do so, feeling a strange emotion come over me, relaxing me to my core; something akin to peacefulness. I finish a good ten minutes later and set it down next to my bouquet of cookies, smiling proudly at them.

I look up at the clock again and realize Effie and Haymitch would be coming soon for me. I wash the brushes, set the caps back on the paints and put everything away carefully. I wash my hands next and set the trays of baked goods next to each other with a promise of 'I'll be back' whispered to them. I run up to my room to collect my keys, wallet and phone. I hadn't yet stepped on the bottom stair when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket but don't bother checking who sent the text because I know the person was undoubtedly outside waiting for me. I lock my door and walk to the awaiting vehicle, smiling and waving as I open the door, sliding into the empty seat.

Across from me sat Effie and Haymitch, both with a grumpy expression on their face. I decide to keep silent; not quite wanting to intrude on whatever conversation had went on prior to picking me up. So I turn and watch the buildings and houses go by, feeling the anticipation in my stomach grow. We finally reach our destination and I slide out, wordlessly agreeing that I should be the only one to fetch Katniss. The room was already paid for and she needed to be out by checkout time, which was in ten minutes.

_All good so far. Aside from the pair of mutes waiting for us in the car, anyway…_

As I press the button on the elevator, I feel my happiness bubble over (no doubt dampened by Haymitch and Effie) and smile, feeling the warmth travel all over my body. I finally reach her door, take in a deep breath and knock twice. I hear the soft footsteps padding toward me on the soft carpet and not a moment later the door swings open. Lo and behold, there she stands in front of me, looking just as good as I'd remembered. She's wearing soft dark pants that hug her hips and legs, which are tucked into combat boots. Her shirt is oversized with a low hemline, showing that she's wearing a tighter shirt underneath to avoid showing a scandalous bit of skin. Both her shirts are in the dark grey palette, making her eyes look lighter by comparison. Her hair is braided down her back as usual, and she stares at me, almost as if unable to believe I'm really at her door.

"Ready to go?" I smile at her.

She nods wordlessly and I motion for her to lead the way, walking in front of me. My gaze slides from the back to her head, down her braid to her lower back to her behind, which I stare at for more than a few seconds. Had she known that I'm checking out the goods, there is no doubt in my mind that Katniss would clobber me. I chastise myself and have the decency to look away. Finally my eyes roam down her slim legs and I remember how they looked in a dress and with heels on her feet; just thinking about it made my head spin. So I stick to looking at the relative safety of her shoulders. But then I remember how in her distress I'd grabbed them, my thumbs brushing her collarbones.

_Has skin ever been so silky? I think not. _

We ride the elevator in silence but I can feel something in the air between us, something electric.

_It's not awkwardness. Last night there were plenty moments of silence between us but it just felt comfortable. Which is strange in itself because I feel like I turn into the chattiest person ever when there's an awkward moment. _

I peek at her from the corner of my eye and see that she's looking down, gnawing on her bottom lip, concentrated on something as if her life depended on it. I'm not so surprised to find that she isn't wearing a drop of makeup… yet I find that it suits her better.

_Then again, I may be a little bit biased in that thought because I think Katniss is the most stunning woman, ever. Makeup or no makeup. Dressed up or not._

We finally arrive at the lobby and continue to walk in silence, yet I start to feel a bit starved for her attention.

"So… sleep well?" I ask her amiably.

"I did, thank you," she nods, finally turning to look at me. "How about you?"

"Never better," I smile warmly at her.

She blinks rapidly and looks down again, murmuring 'good.'

I sigh inwardly, feeling a bit disappointed.

_Don't despair! She'll be reunited with her sister soon and she'll feel better, just you wait._

Once we step outside, I take the lead to show her to the car and I knock on the trunk twice before it pops open. Katniss stuffs her duffel bag inside and I close the trunk afterwards, making sure to open the door for her. She nods at me in thanks and slides in.

* * *

Katniss

The inside of the car is cold, which isn't that uncomfortable since my sleeves fall to the crook of my arm. I notice there is a man that I've never met before sitting as far as possible from Effie and he watches me interestedly, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Katniss! How simply wonderful to see you again. We're so glad you decided to stay longer!" Effie chirps, the annoyed expression melting off her face.

I nod wordlessly, plastering a smile on my face.

It wouldn't be easy to answer _why_ I stayed. So I steer clear of the topic. Instead, I look once again at the man and he smirks at me.

"Katniss, that is Haymitch Abernathy, my manager and agent. Haymitch, Katniss Everdeen," Peeta introduces us swiftly, sensing my slight discomfort at being stared at by the stranger.

"Sweetheart, a real pleasure. My boy here had been so excited to meet you and now look at you. Staying with him for a few more days," he tells me, his tone uninterested.

I feel my eyes narrow when he called me sweetheart, my hackles rising.

"Thank _you_, Haymitch. For picking me," I answer back, my tone dripping with fake sweetness.

He lets out a little laugh and I see his fingers twitch toward the inside of his coat but he abstains himself in time, clearing his throat.

"Happy to see your sister, I bet," he spoke again.

I feel the happiness crash with the anxiety inside of me and so I nod once again, swallowing thickly.

"More than you could ever understand," I say softly, turning to look at the side.

I catch Peeta watching me and he smiles hastily, almost a little nervously and he looks away. I stare at him, perplexed.

_Was he staring at me? Why? Maybe I should be careful too. Haymitch here is unquestionably watching my every move. No doubt to make sure I'm not going to hurt Peeta or that I'm going to turn out to be some kind of gold digger…_

We ride to the airport in silence, though I feel a strange energy between Peeta and me. Our shoulders knock into each other as we cross over a bump and I feel a jolt run through my body. I pull away immediately, turning to stare at him in surprise and scoot over on the seat a little bit. It's no use being so close to him. I can practically feel his body heat and it doesn't help that he smells delicious; like his cologne and like something warm.

I force myself not to think about my breakdown last night. It would just make me feel worse about everything. I felt so embarrassed this morning, scolding myself for showing so much of myself to this total stranger. A stranger who had been kind, understanding and sympathetic. Okay, so it'd been easy to confide in Peeta Mellark. What worried me was that very easiness.

_What else will I be compelled to disclose to him?_

We arrive at the airport and I feel my anxiety vanish.

_I'll worry about that later… what matters is that I'm going to see Prim soon!_

The car parks and Effie and Haymitch make no move to get out, so I'm guessing they'll be staying here. Peeta opens the door and slides out, turning to face me as he offers me his hand.

Once again I can feel the hawk-like gaze of Haymitch piercing into me so I hesitantly take his hand, surprised but glad for no more jolts passing through us. He grips my hand firmly yet gently at the same time, his hand as warm as yesterday. I feel the strange sweep through my stomach yet again and I slide and stand up, his hand unclasping mine.

I follow him in silence, unsure of what to say to him.

_How many more times could I possibly thank him without him getting annoyed or frustrated? Should I even try? I know he'd just give me that brilliant smile of his and wave it off._

Every now and then the sunlight falls on his hair, illuminating the gold strands on his head. It makes me want to get closer, to have a better look. But I stay away, knowing the outcome wouldn't be good. So I watch from this distance, wondering if that hair is as soft as it looks…

I frown at myself, instantly tearing those thoughts out of my head. He turns to look at me at that moment and his expression becomes questioning and I just shake my head awkwardly at him.

"She'll come through this gate, come on. She just landed," he grins at me.

I grin back, not quite being able to help it. His smile is too infectious and I'm just so happy and relieved that I'm going to have Prim with me soon.

Before I know it, I see a blonde head walking towards me, her dress tidy but worn. A huge smile breaks across my face and it takes all my self-control not to race at her. Instead, I jump on my tiptoes to get a better look at her. I can feel Peeta watching me amusedly but I'm too excited to frown at him.

"Prim!" I call out to her, excited. "Prim! Prim!"

I wave my arms at her, hoping to catch her attention and I see a few males stare at her appreciatively. I roll my eyes inwardly but don't let that take away from my happiness. She finally spots me and waves energetically. When she's not even six feet away, I take off and run toward her, holding my arms out. She grins at me, her arms wide as well and we collapse into a hug. She hops and does a little turn, which gives me the perfect view of Peeta's face.

He looks dumbfounded, no doubt by the fact that Prim and I don't look alike at all. Then curiosity takes over and I can see the appreciation for Prim's beauty growing in his eyes. I feel a stab of something cold in my gut and frown, clenching my teeth tightly as to not snap at him to stop looking at her. We finally pull away and she kisses my cheek, talking a mile a minute about how nice everybody was.

_Of course, everybody is nice to Prim. You can't not be nice to her. Her sweetness and beauty just call for it._

She stops talking and her wide azure eyes travel to the movie star standing behind us, surely watching us. Or maybe just her. Her mouth drops and her cheeks redden, her eyes lowering out of bashfulness. I take this moment to realize that while Prim is my little sister, there is nothing little about her.

"Surely you must be Prim. What a pleasure to finally meet you," he speaks warmly, extending his hand out.

Prim looks up at him and shakes his hand vigorously before they both pull each other into a hug simultaneously. If I didn't feel so aggravated I would have found it hilarious, yet I force a little laugh out anyway. I could only see Peeta's face but his expression was of pure happiness. I could only imagine how ecstatic Prim's is.

_I guess I'm just used to having Prim for myself that I don't know what it's like to share her._

They pull apart and she fawns over him, telling him what a big fan she is and how she's watched every movie, even going as far as telling him her favorite lines of his. He smiles and laughs pleasantly, looking as if this was the most enthralling conversation ever.

_Surely he gets this all time… so why's he so attentive to her? Could he… well, it's obvious that my sister is attractive. But could he possibly see her like __**that**__?_

I suddenly find two pairs of blue eyes staring at me (_great, they even have that in common_) and I clear my throat, unsure of what to say.

"Katniss, is there anything you'd like to tell Peeta?" she asks, her lips pursed sternly and her eyes motioning for me to go over to him.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her and decide to keep the peace between us. So instead I turn to Peeta and find that he's already looking at me. I feel my aggravation soften and I let out a soft sigh.

"I don't… thank you, Peeta. Thank you so much," I tell him sincerely, softly.

And I do something that shocks us all: I step toward him and wrap my arms around him in a hug. He feels steady and warm and yet frozen with shock, my action no doubt rendering him speechless.

_Am I that ungrateful? I know I can be a little difficult sometimes… but surely it can't be that shocking, can't it?_

I feel his warmth combining with mine soothing; his heartbeat pounding against my chest feels strangely relaxing, his scent intoxicating and I find myself not wanting to let go.

* * *

That's all for this week!

Happy Friday, everybody and see ya next week. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Well, hello there! So nice to see you again.

I know what you're thinking... nope, not Friday yet. I'd promised myself that if I gained ten more followers before the next story update, I'd add another chapter. I'd like to consider myself a woman of word, so here it is. :)

So for realsies now, I'll see ya'll on Friday. ;)

Also, thank you thank you thank you for your support! It honestly means the world to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

But I do, so I unwrap my arms stiffly around him and take a few steps back, not brave enough to look him in the face. I can feel him both and Prim staring at me and so I pick up her duffel just to have something to do.

"So… we leaving or what?" I mumble, staring at my hands in concentration.

"Um… yes. Lets. I'm sure Prim is hungry by now," he says smoothly, as if the hug never happened.

I'm not going to lie, there's a part of me that feels the tiniest bit disappointed. He didn't hug me back, mostly since I'd wrapped my arms in a vice-like grip around him. Not to mention he was probably shocked motionless.

"I did have a light snack on the plane," Prim admits.

"Yes, but snack isn't the same thing as meal," he tells her playfully.

She laughs and I stare at their backs.

_I hate feeling so left out. Especially by my little sister! Can't blame her too much, though..._

They chatter comfortably and I remain in silence, suddenly wondering how I'd feel if she and Peeta were to get together. She is certainly of age to have a boyfriend. Though to be honest, I thought there was something going on between her and Rory. She always claimed they were "friends" though.

Her and Peeta, on the other hand…

_She would have everything at her fingertips. She'd live in his mansion with him and she would definitely go to college then. He would give her everything she'd need and then some. He'd take care of her well and would love her, protect her. So why do I have an uneasy feeling about it?_

We finally arrive at our car and Peeta opens the door for her, to which she smiles in thanks and slides in carefully meanwhile I knock on the trunk to store her bag with mine. He turns to me, his smile as bright as ever and I nod my head and start to slide in, not as carefully, accidentally bumping my head on the doorframe.

"Ouch!" I cry, plopping down next to Prim and rubbing my forehead furiously.

Peeta slides in quickly and looks at me worriedly, his fingers twitching.

"Katniss are you okay?" they all ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small case of ineptness," I tell them, closing my eyes.

"Oh, Katniss! You should really be careful! This isn't like you at all," Prim scolds me gently.

_Well, sorry perfect Prim. We can't all be like you, enchanting movie stars alike._

I snap my eyes open at my bitterness and frown, causing my forehead to hurt even more.

"Duly noted," I answer shortly. "Anyway, this is my little sister Primrose."

She turns away from me and smiles brightly at Effie and Haymitch, extending her slim hand out to them.

"Prim," she says sweetly, correcting me.

Although I initially had my questions about Haymitch, I can see that he is completely taken by her. He's smiling normally at her and nodding intently as she talks to them.

I feel a strange jealousy pass through me. She's always been better with connecting to people while I, on the other hand, shun them.

_Maybe I could learn a thing or two from her._

I suddenly remember I'm sitting next to Peeta when I feel his shoulder brush against mine. I look down at his calm hands, remembering how twitchy they looked before. I look up at his face and find him looking at me already.

"Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt," he says, frowning as his blue eyes flick up to my forehead.

"I'm fine, really. I wasn't expecting that at all," I answer honestly.

"You don't seem like a head in the clouds type of person," he replies jokingly.

I feel the corner of my lip tug upward but don't fully smile, opting instead to look at him questioningly.

"Oh? You think you know me after one date, Peeta Mellark?" I ask, arching my brow at him.

"Not really. But it's the impression you gave me," he chortles, shrugging a shoulder.

I stare at him and he looks back at me, arching his fair brow.

_He looks so different from last night. It was as if he was playing the role of a famous movie star. Glamorous and sexy. But today he's like the boy the door, still handsome but much more approachable. Friendly and nice. But even last night he was that too. How does he do it?_

Today he's wearing a royal blue shirt that makes his eyes look even deeper and brighter in comparison, making his eyelashes look even paler. I see his cheeks start turning pink as I continue to stare at him, no doubt wondering what my problem is. So I look away, embarrassed and focus my attention on Prim again, who is regaling Haymitch and Effie with a story about her cat, Buttercup.

_Oh, that mangy creature. If I'd had it my way, I would have tossed it into the streets! But Prim supplicated and cried for the thing, knowing my soft spot for her. So we kept it. She took it to the vet because it wasn't in great health. As a matter of fact, we weren't even sure if it would make it, but with love and motivation she nursed it back to health. Now, it hisses at me, sensing my dislike of it. It's mutual, believe me._

Haymitch asks her a question to which she answers hesitantly.

"I left him with the Hawthorne's, close friends of ours."

At their last name I snap out of my reverie and turn to stare at her.

"How… did… how are they?" I stutter, her big blue eyes staring into mine.

"Well, you know Gale," she replies, her voice cool but her eyes telling me all I need to know. "He's busy with work, as always."

I groan silently, knowing perfectly how he reacted to Prim's coming here.

She starts telling me about the other Hawthorne's but I drown her voice out and think of Gale.

_I'd be willing to bet he hates it. He probably thinks we're going to stay here for good, that perhaps money or popularity swayed my beliefs. Of course, if doing something meant Prim's well-being would guarantee it, I'd do it. Anything for her. I don't know what __**his**__ problem is, thinking he could kiss me without any explanations and then just leaving. Does he think he owns me or something? That he should have a say in what I do? I'm starting to feel glad I stayed. I will never be the first to admit it out loud, but truth is, I really could use a vacation. Plus, Prim will appreciate everything Peeta shows her so much more than I could. Besides, they already seem to get along well…_

"Ah, we're here," Peeta calls out and I realize we're parked on a massive driveway.

He opens the door and climbs out, holding it open for us. I climb out slowly, not wanting a repeat of what happened before I'd climbed in. Prim comes after me and we both stare at his two-story mansion, my jaw dropping open.

Peeta tells us that Effie and Haymitch won't be coming with us so we bid a distracted goodbye to them and turn back to his massive house.

He sweeps his arm over the set of stairs that lead to the front door and so we climb, Prim and I turning to look at each other with shock and admiration. He trails behind us, chuckling at our reaction to his home but eventually takes the lead to open the door. It's then I notice that he has our bags and it makes me uncomfortable to think that I actually forgot to grab my things because I was too busy gawking at his house. I start to grab mine but he just pulls it farther away from my grasp and grins. I narrow my eyes at him, barely holding back from sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're going to need to put them down to fetch your keys, you know," I tell him smugly, watching the grin slide off his face with satisfaction.

"Why can't you just let me be nice to you?" he mumbles and hands me my bag, reaching into his pocket for his keys.

He opens the door and lets us go through first and I feel even more shock looking at the inside of his house.

His floors are shiny, no doubt mopped this morning. To the left is his living room, his leather couches inviting and indisputably expensive. There is huge television that sits against the wall, directly opposite the loveseat. In the middle of his couches sits a rectangular coffee table, the remote and a few magazines stacked neatly on top. There are a few picture frames on the tidy shelves on the wall, but I'm too far to make out who it is in each one. Right under the television is a fireplace, built directly into the wall. It's full of beautiful pieces of wood, undoubtedly expensive as well.

"I could show you to your rooms, if you'd like?" Peeta offers, breaking my trance. "I'll give you a tour in a bit, don't worry."

We follow him and pass what looks to be his kitchen and dining room and reach a sweeping staircase. Upon arriving at the top he turns to us and smiles.

"That is my bedroom right there. The room across is locked but you can choose whatever room you want," he tells us, nodding toward his rooms. "They all look the same and all have a bathroom in it. Or you could share a room too; they're certainly big enough."

"She may be my older sister but I like having my own space!" Prim giggles.

I turn and give her a wintry glare but she just smiles pleasantly at me.

"I'll choose that room, if it's okay," I say, nodding to the room immediately to my left.

A strange look crosses Peeta's face but he pushes that away and smiles, gesturing for me to go inside.

"In that case, I'll take the one across!" Prim calls, running to her room.

I walk slowly to the door and poke my head inside. I feel my mouth drop open again but I close it quickly, not wanting to look overly dumb. The room is indeed vast. The furniture is all a matching deep mahogany. In the center sits the large four poster bed, its light and frothy curtains tied back. I walk in slowly and brush my fingers on them, amazed at how soft yet sturdy they feel. I look down at the bed and smile at the varying green and gold stripes that adorn the comforter on the bed. The plush pillows at the head of the bed look fluffy and inviting; two of them matching with the comforter and a few others are varying shades of green. The headboard has intricate carvings in them and I ache to run my fingers across it but hold back for now. I set my duffel at the foot of the bed and see the inviting brown couch perched next to the wide window, its curtains matching the ones on the bed. There's a nightstand next to the bed with a small vanity next to it. There's a television across the bed and there was a door that would undoubtedly be the restroom. The walls are a calm beige color and I find myself liking this room, despite the initial splendor of it all.

"Like it?" asks Peeta from behind.

I feel myself jump and turn to glare at him. He's leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, his eyes focused on me. I feel my irritation melt and I sigh, shrugging my arms.

"Can I say no? It's beautiful, Peeta. You sure do work hard," I joke, giving him a little smile.

He laughs easily and shrugs a shoulder.

"Really, Peeta. It's more than I deserve. You said all guest rooms look alike, right?"

He nods in silence and continues watching me stare at this beautiful room.

"I'm going to feel like a princess, sleeping on that bed," I joke again.

"I'm glad," he answers simply, eyes serious.

I feel myself start to fidget under his scrutiny and take a seat at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just think… you deserve a lot better than what you give yourself credit for. I really want you to enjoy your days here, no matter how long or little your stay is, alright? You need anything, you tell me. I'm on your beck and call," he tells me.

I can hear Prim's squeals of delight as she jumps on the bed and I swallow thickly, looking into Peeta's intense blue gaze. Before I regret my decision, I jump up from the bed and rush into him, wrapping my arms around him. He freezes for a moment but then wraps his arms tightly around me.

"Thank you, Peeta. Nothing makes me happier than listening to my sister's happiness. You have done so much for us already… there is no way I could ever thank you. But I will. Somehow, someday," I whisper near his ear, feeling my throat close up with emotion.

Once again, I can feel his strong heartbeat and it calms me. I close my eyes for a moment, soaking up his warmth and happiness when I feel a sudden flutter in my gut. I frown, pulling away and clutching at it.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks worriedly.

"I should be. Think I'm just hungry," I mutter, embarrassed.

He laughs softly and nudges me with his elbow. I look up at his face and he smiles sympathetically at me.

"Come on then. I think there might be something in the kitchen waiting for us," he winks at me and walks off.

I stare after him and then scramble to catch up to him. I swallow nervously as he calls for Prim to come join us. She skips toward us, a huge smile on her face. I smile uncertainly at her and watch him as we head down to his kitchen.

Like all of the other parts of his house, it's huge with a counter in the middle. There are barstools on one side, the top of the counter shiny, undoubtedly marble. There is a black stainless steel refrigerator with double doors. Next to the (black stainless steel) oven, there are two trays. He carries one over first and I see that's it has a dozen what seem to be buns on it. I lean closer and take a whiff and the heavenly scent of it makes my stomach grumble. He places the other tray next to it and it takes me a second to turn away from the bread to realize exactly what it is. They're a dozen iced cookies, with flowers drawn so real on them you'd swear it was the real thing pasted on there. Six of them are perfectly pink primroses, at which Prim was staring at in rapture. The other six were other flowers and I didn't really notice what they were except one. It was bright yellow and dainty.

_It's a dandelion._

All of the cookies were beautiful, but for some reason, I couldn't look away from the dandelion. It made me feel like everything would turn out okay, strangely enough.

_Why would he draw a dandelion? It's not a flower, it's a weed. Yet, with his touch, it's something equally beautiful to those other flowers he painted._

"Oh, Peeta! You baked these, didn't you? They're so beautiful, thank you SO much!" Prim sings out to him.

He just smiles cheerfully and shakes his head.

"I thought you'd like them."

"Like them? I love them! But how can I eat them when they're a work of art?" she pouts prettily.

He laughs, putting his hands in his pockets modestly.

"Well, there's more where that came from, believe me," he winks.

"Do those buns have cheese?" Prim asked knowingly, sniffing appreciatively.

"They sure do. How'd you know?"

"Because Katniss can't keep away from them! She loves cheesy things," she told him.

"Is that right?" Peeta muses.

I force myself to stop staring at the dandelion and turn to look at him, nodding stiffly. He just smiles beautifully at me, face radiating triumph.

"Well, dig in! What would you like to drink?"

"Milk, please."

"You, Katniss?"

"Um… same."

So Peeta pours some milk in a pair of crystal glasses and hands them to us.

"These are just some snacks. We'll have dinner in a couple of hours. I must admit that I don't often have dinner here, I find it too lonesome. But tonight we can dine in here since the dining table is far too big. I'm not a very good cook so I'll definitely call my help in," he says, face turning red.

"Ah, so there is something you can't do!" Prim teases him.

I take one of the cheese buns and bite into it, groaning softly as the spices and flavors weave themselves together on my tongue.

"Peeta, these are delicious," I tell him honestly.

He smiles shyly at me, looking at me from under his golden lashes. I take another bite and lose myself in the moment.

"The cookies are delicious too, Peeta! You really are your father's son, aren't you?" Prim exclaims proudly.

Peeta smiles but a sad expression passes through his face and I feel my heart soften for him.

_He must miss his family so bad… but if he does, why aren't they living here with him?_

After giving us the tour of his house, which included his patio, deck and pool we each go our own separate ways. He goes to make some calls into his study and Prim unpacks, singing loudly along with the television. I sit perched on the couch in my room, looking outside into the shining pool of dazzling blue water, lost in my own thoughts.

_Peeta Mellark, master actor and baker extraordinaire. He's handsome, polite and kind. But he's also lonesome. He really is something, isn't he? An enigma, to be sure. Maybe during my stay here I'll find more about it. If anything, I could ask Prim. There's no doubt she knows everything there is to know about him. But maybe not yet, she'll probably think I like him or something. Maybe __**he'll**__ tell me a bit about himself. Here's to hoping._

I sigh deeply, leaning my chin on my arms.

_But why do I care so much?_ _There's something vulnerable hidden deep in him. That even __**I**__ can't help but want to take care of him. What nonsense, right?_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope everybody had a great Monday.

Follow, favorite, and/or review... I'm not _that_ picky. ;)


	10. Chapter 9

Hello again, everybody!

I hate to sound like a broken record, but I don't think I can enough say just how much your support means to me.

Thank you so much for the kind reviews, favorites and follows. :)

It's things like that which make me enjoy publishing a chapter every week.

That said, enjoy.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to claim Peeta as mine, he belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

I hang up my phone and stare at the pool, watching how the sunlight reflects on the surface.

_That should take care of any foreseeable problems. Effie said she'd drop by early tomorrow morning with everything. Katniss still looks a bit out of sorts, though… I wonder what could be bothering her. But that hug at the airport… wow. I was not expecting that. And I couldn't reciprocate because she'd wrapped her arms surprisingly tightly around me. But this last one… I definitely savored it. She feels so warm and fragile, despite her strong personality. I wish I could have stroked her hair but I might have scared her off. Maybe next time. She obviously loves Prim. I can see why, she's a lovable girl. Though to be honest, I was expecting a mini Katniss with pigtails. I wonder who looks like their mother and father. They would be very proud to see that their girls are such good people. Especially Katniss. She wants to come off as unfriendly and aloof but I can see past that. Oh, Katniss… I hope you let me into your life._

I look up at my ceiling and wonder what she's doing. I can hear Prim singing and laughing in the distance, which makes me smile. Katniss on the other hand is too quiet. I force myself to stay seated instead of jumping up and seeking her out but I don't want to bother or annoy her.

I'm about to call for help for dinner but I stop myself.

_I wouldn't want them to think I'm some rich starlet who can't even cook for himself. I mean, I can't. At least not well. And it's not like I don't have plenty of ingredients in my fridge. But I wouldn't want them to eat my horrible food either. No, no. This is going to serve as lesson to me, to learn how to cook. After all, the way to Katniss' heart is through her stomach, at least according to Prim. She did love my cheese buns after all. I must find something to cook that has cheese in it… but what?_

I think for a while, watching the ripples of water in my pool.

_Maybe I should go to Prim and ask for Katniss' favorite meal, but that might be too suspicious. I wish I could talk to Prim alone for a bit, that way I can know a bit more about Katniss. Which reminds me, why did her face go pale when Prim mentioned Gale? Gale Hawthorne, I'm assuming. Is he possibly… could he be her boyfriend? I didn't even think to ask Katniss. But I assumed she was single. She works so much that it seems unlikely that she has a boyfriend. Could she possibly like him? Love him? I couldn't ask __**her**__, of course… she'd definitely be wary of me. Or maybe she wouldn't even answer me. Now, Prim… I could get her to spill the beans._

I hear a light knock on the doorframe and I'm about to turn around when I hear her voice.

"Peeta?"

I smile like an idiot, loving the way she says my name. I shake my head, frowning at myself and turn around, my grin replaced by a small smile.

"Hey Katniss. This is my office," I say, cringing inside.

_Of course this is my office, Mellark. Anybody who has common sense knows it._

She smiles mysteriously and looks around.

"Nice."

"Like you said earlier, it's thanks to all my hard work," I joke.

She turns to me and laughs softly, taking a seat across from me.

"No kidding, looks like a smaller version of your living room in here," she observes, turning to look at the couches and television.

"It's because I spend more time in here, aside than my bedroom. So I need it to be comfortable. There _is_ a bathroom at the back, you know," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes and looks at me again.

"Figures. You rich people," she jokes.

"Hey now, I wasn't always rich you know. Oh, wait… you wouldn't," I tease her.

She turns red but somehow manages to glare at me, her expression defensive.

"I'm just kidding. I really don't hold it against you for not knowing anything about me. I lived well enough, but never to his level of opulence," I tell her seriously.

"Do you miss them?" she asks me softly.

I pause for a moment before I answer.

"Sometimes I do. Though to be honest, I'm not a very good son. I don't think of them often, usually because I'm so busy shooting a movie, reading roles or working out. As if that wasn't enough, Haymitch suggested that I start modeling and doing commercials."

Her mouth drops slightly and her dark eyebrows shoot up.

"Modeling? Like… what?" she asks, perplexed.

"Like… being the face of a certain product. I'm not sure of what since there aren't as many products for men as there is for women in the fashion world," I snicker, suddenly picturing myself holding a pair of heels.

She snickers too and stares at me, unnerving me slightly.

"Well, you've certainly got the looks for it," she tells me offhandedly.

I feel my stomach do a flip and hear my heartbeat pound in my ears but somehow manage to downplay her praise.

"Yeah, well… I'm not too sure Finn would appreciate it," I tell her, my cheeks pink.

"Finn?" she questions.

"Finnick. Finnick Odair?" I ask.

She shakes her head, her expression guilty.

"Okay, maybe you don't know him by name. But he's really popular. And handsome, might as well admit it. He's tall, bronze hair, sea green eyes… drives the women wild," I say, rolling my eyes.

She stays quiet for a moment but then her expression suddenly brightens.

"Ah yes! I've seen him in ads. You know him?"

"He's my best friend," I tell her honestly.

"Figures," she says again, mumbling.

I frown but laugh anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You movie stars like sticking with one another," she explains. "Is he going to drop by? It would probably kill Prim. She's a huge fan of his. I think she'd probably faint at the sight of him. No offense."

I laugh again and scowl playfully at her.

"Why would that offend me? I don't mind that I'm not her only favorite actor. In fact, it would almost certainly amuse Finn. Especially if she likes him more than me."

"I don't know. She might. To be honest, I don't really talk too much to her. I leave home early and get home late. We only really have time to converse at dinner. Even then we're both tired so it's not the same," she tells me, playing with the end of her braid.

"Well, looks like you'll have time now," I smile at her.

She peers up at me from under her lashes and smiles shyly, causing my heartbeat to speed up.

"Thanks to you."

"Please stop thanking me, Katniss. It's nothing to me. I just like making you happy," I tell her honestly.

_Oops, maybe I shouldn't have phrased it like that._

But her expression doesn't change and instead looks up fully and peers behind me.

"I have a beautiful view of your pool too. Do you use it often?"

"I don't," I tell her, feeling bashful.

She frowns at me, tilting her head slightly.

"I… don't know how to swim," I confess, my face turning red.

"You… don't know how to swim? Yet you have a pool? Unfathomable."

"It's for when I have people over. And besides, sometimes I just like to lay on the chairs to soak up some sun. Plus, it's nice to have that view," I tell her defensively.

"Calm down, I was just saying. How would you like me to teach you? I'm a pretty good swimmer. My father taught me," she tells me proudly.

I eye her cautiously.

"You won't let me drown?"

She laughs.

"I'm pretty sure I'd go to jail for drowning Panem's sweetheart," she tells me sarcastically.

Even I can't help but laugh, it _does_ sound pretty ridiculous.

"Well… maybe," I tell her, still unsure.

"Come on, Peeta! It'll be fun," she tells me, her eyes bright. "But I don't have anything to wear in the water…"

That resolves my answer.

"Don't worry about that. But okay, you can teach me how to swim," I tell her, nodding my head.

She smiles brightly at me and claps her hands, genuinely excited.

"Does Prim know how to swim?" I ask.

She nods her head.

"I taught her. It seems like I taught her everything she knows," she muses.

"You'd be a good mother someday," I tell her.

"No way. I'm never getting married, let alone having children," she scoffs.

I frown at her, leaning forward in my chair.

"And why not?"

"Don't have time for it," she replies simply.

"I should have known. But what about the day when you stop caring from Prim? Surely you'll slow down then."

She seems to think about this.

"Well, what about you? Could you ever slow down after working hard for so many years?" she asks knowingly.

"I see your point. But life is lonely as it is. Why not have someone who loves you by your side?" I ask.

She opens her mouth to respond but then closes it.

"I've… never had time for love. The only love I knew was my father's. Now it's Prim's. I don't think I could ever be in a relationship with someone else. It would be too strange for me."

"What about Gale?"

"_What_ about Gale?" she asks slowly, her eyes apprehensive.

_Uh-oh… too soon to mention him. Backtrack, backtrack!_

"He's your… friend?"

She nods slowly, the suspicion not yet gone from her eyes.

"How long have you known him?"

"Practically all of my life. He's had my back and I've had his. We've both lost and it's something that leaves a person marked," she tells me solemnly.

"You've both lost your parents?" I gasp.

"No. His father left their mother when she was weeks from giving birth to Posy, his younger sister. Of course, he resents him now and wants nothing to do with him. As for Prim and me…" she trails off, fidgeting slightly.

I raise my eyebrows at her, beckoning for her to go on.

"I lied to you about my parents. Sort of. But I didn't want to bring it up then… I didn't want it to ruin our dinner. My father indeed died years ago but our mother… she walked out on us. She grew into depression after his death. I really thought she wasn't going to make it out of that dark hole. She stopped eating, responding. I was scared for her, but I was more scared for Prim. A little girl shouldn't have to see that."

Katniss sat hunched in the chair, eyes on her hands which were grasped tightly. I felt my heart go out to her and agreed privately with her.

"How old were you and Prim when your father passed?" I asked softly.

"I was almost 11 and Prim was 5. She was so tiny and sweet, so defenseless. Every night she asked about him," Katniss spoke tightly. "But even that wasn't strong enough for my mom to pull out of her despair. It's like a black hole had sucked everything out of her. Her hopes, her will to live… she'd been a healer in our district and earned pretty good money. But all that stopped. Luckily for us, we had plenty of food in the house so that sustained us for a while. But then food became scarce and I had to hunt. Easy feat since we live near woods. Of course, there's a fence that I had to slip under carefully. My father had been very good with his hands and had crafted beautiful bows and arrows. He'd taught me a bit as a child and so I relied on that. I'd go back home with rabbits, squirrels and turkeys. My skills weren't very good but they quickly got better as time passed, naturally. I'd also discovered edible plants thanks to a book that belonged to my mother and in which my father had thoughtfully written in. Eventually, she started coming back and got a few customers. Things weren't so bad. She was talking to us again and Prim was so happy to get what was left of her mother back. I wasn't so happy, though. I didn't trust her and I was so scared that she would slip away again. So I kept on hunting. Everything seemed well for a while but then she started to drink…" Katniss trails off, grimacing.

I bite my lip and lean back into the chair, in complete disbelief at the abandonment this girl has been through.

"It got so bad that it would become the norm that she wouldn't come home for days. Finally, one day… she didn't come back at all. It was nothing to me, but to watch Prim suffer… it was unforgivable. If she were ever to come back there is no way I'd let her come near Prim. Not even if she begged on her knees," Katniss spit out, looking up at me.

My heart broke as I see her eyes shiny with tears. I want nothing more than to reach out to her and hug her tightly, tell her that should she wish it, I could take care of her and her sister. But of course, I have more sense than that at the moment. To my utter surprise, she takes the handkerchief I'd given her and presses it tightly against each eye. I feel something tugging at my heart and sigh softly, closing my eyes for a moment as well. She finally folds it carefully and then puts it away.

"Well, that makes two of us who've had bad mothers," I mutter, not quite thinking.

She looks up at me, curious.

"What do you mean?"

_Damn. Well, she opened up to me… why shouldn't I pour a little bit of myself back into her? Know that she's not alone and that bad things happen to everyone._

"My mother… she… she hates me. Always wanted a girl but got stuck with boys. Resents me, her last son the most because she didn't get the precious daughter she was promised. So she beat me, screamed at me… wasn't very kind to me in general. I hated how she treated me but I couldn't bring myself to hate her. Or to tell her to stop as I grew older. So I left because I knew she would never change. And a person can only put up with so much…" I trail off, swallowing thickly. "I never wanted there to be a day when she would finally kill me. She was surprisingly strong for someone her size. And I most certainly never wanted the day to come that I would hit her back. I couldn't see myself doing it, but…"

"You never know," she finishes the sentence for me.

I nod and look up at her. Her expression shocks me for a moment, it's so strong and heartfelt but at the same time sympathetic and angry.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. No child ever deserves that," she tells me softly. "Especially not you. You're so thoughtful, kind… it's a wonder you didn't turn out bitter and angry."

"It was thanks to my father, really. He and I have very similar temperaments," I explain.

"So why didn't he stop your mother from being so wretched to you?" she demands, eyes blazing.

"I think part of him was scared of her. I know I was," I laugh shakily.

"Oh, Peeta…" she whispers, her eyebrows furrowing together in pain.

"Anyway… I think I better get started on dinner," I tell her, wanting to change the topic desperately.

Her expression changes quickly and she looks at me peculiarly.

"I thought you were going to get help?"

"I was… but figured I might as well learn how to cook properly. Wouldn't want to be useless all my life," I half joke.

She stares at me, her eyes undecipherable and fiery.

"I'll help you. I'm okay at it," she tells me.

"You don't have to… you're the guest," I frown at her.

"Guest I may be, but I _want to help,_" she presses, puckering her lips.

I laugh and stand up.

"Fine! But don't be too disappointed at my lack of culinary skills," I warn her playfully.

She smiles and nudges me gently with her elbow, "Well, we all have to start somewhere."

I stare after her, the feeling in my gut telling me that I've started falling in love with Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

You don't have to, but it would mean the world to me if you reviewed, favorited and/or followed. :)

See ya'll next Friday!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everybody! The week sure flew by. Thanks for the continued reviews, follows and favorites! :)

Also, did anybody catch the Hannibal finale? I seriously can't wait to own the first season so I can have that to obsess over until we get the second season. XD

Anywho... without further ado, here ya go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

I watch Peeta putter around his kitchen, his face bright with embarrassment.

"Is this the first time you have attempted to cook in here? Baking aside, of course," I ask him.

"Yes… can't you tell? I'm sorry. I really thought it would be easier," he laughs nervously, the merry sound filling the room nevertheless.

I stare after him, unable to believe this sunny person was mistreated as a child.

_How could his mother have done that to him? I can picture little Peeta, sweet, innocent, kind… so undeserving of her. I'm glad he doesn't stay in touch, she doesn't deserve to even be looked at by him. It's a wonder he grew up to be such a good person. But I really can't picture him any other way. He's so good… maybe I could learn a thing or two from him as well. _

"How do you like baked potatoes?" he asks, sack of said items in hand.

"I love them," I tell him, smiling.

He smiles back, placing the sack on the counter and picking out the three largest ones. I take them and wash them thoroughly, placing them on a cutting board. He takes out some aluminum foil and wraps them individually in it, making them look like massive silver eggs. He turns on the over and fiddles with the temperature while I place the potatoes on a tray and hand it to him. He smiles at me and opens the over carefully, sliding the tray in there.

"Well, that was easy," he jokes easily.

I raise my eyebrows at him and shake my head.

"The toppings?" I remind him.

"Right!" he blushes, opening the fridge and gathering a mass of ingredients in his arms.

He closes the door with his hip and places everything on the counter. I see the tub of butter, the block of cheddar cheese, the jar of sour cream and a few more other things that I don't bother reading the labels of.

"Would you like meat as a topping too?" he asks, half-turned to peer into the fridge again.

"Uh…" I say, feeling stupid.

He laughs easily and opens the fridge, moving packages aside. He finally takes out a plastic tub full of some kind of meat.

"Turkey," he tells me, noticing my inquisitive stare.

"Oh, I do like turkey," I nod appreciatively.

"Good," he says simply, taking out the pre-cut pieces and setting them on a wooden cutting board.

He starts to dice them carefully, if clumsily.

"Uh… you want me to do that for you? I'm sort of an expert with sharp things," I grin widely. "Don't want you cutting yourself and bleeding all over the counter…"

He looks up at me, eyes narrowed.

"_Katniss, _I'm not _that_ usele—" he starts to say but is cut short when he lets out a gasp.

I straighten up and rush toward him, his face deathly pale.

"Ouch! Damn!" he bites his lip, clutching his finger tightly.

"Peeta! Let me see, come on…" I speak softly, trying to coax him into showing me.

He finally unclenches his fist and I see a small pool of blood, slowly starting to drip down his forearm. There is indeed a cut on his index finger, right along one of the creases. I wince, knowing how it was going to hurt to bend his finger later.

"Peeta, sit down. Let me help you," I tell him urgently.

He takes a seat on the barstool, his eyes on the blood spilling from the cut. I rapidly take a rag, wash it quickly and mop up the blood on his arm, very carefully cleaning the cut. I rinse the rag again and mop the blood from his palm and the blood that had begun to seep once more from the cut. I bite my lip, hoping he didn't hit an artery. Suddenly, anxiety takes over me and I feel genuinely worried about Peeta. I glance at his ghostly pale face and lips, feeling my own blood pressure drop. I finally clean up the remaining blood and cut a large piece of the soft rag off, wrapping it tightly around his finger to stop the flow. I watch it for a few seconds, hoping the rag doesn't get soaked in blood. If it were to, then we'd be in big trouble. So I pray under my breath and let out a sigh of relief when only a few spots of blood soak through.

"Peeta?" I call his name softly, looking up at him.

His face is still pale but not as much as it was minutes ago. He's staring at his hand, almost catatonic.

"Peeta?" I try again, shaking him gently. "You in there? Peeta?"

He finally swallows thickly and his azure eyes flicker to mine.

"You feel okay?" I ask him.

He nods jerkily, silently.

"Peeta, you've got to talk to me. You're worrying me."

He swallows again and clears his throat.

"Sorry, Katniss. I just… blood," he says dazedly.

I hold back a laugh and bite my lip instead.

"Not a fan of blood, huh?"

He shakes his head weakly and I notice the sweat beaded up on his upper lip and forehead.

"Thank goodness your father was a baker rather than a butcher then," I joke, hoping that it takes him out of his shock.

His face livens up a bit and he smiles feebly at me. I smile back at him and wash what's left of the rag thoroughly, wringing the water out of it and using it to gently wipe the sweat off his forehead; a few tendrils of his hair brush against the back of my hand as I do and I find that it sends tickles all through my body. His eyes watch my face intently and I'm trying hard not to let my face turn red.

"You're a natural," he tells me, breaking the silence around us.

I frown, throwing the rag away.

"Natural? At what? Speaking too quickly?" I ask, feeling guilty.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"At taking care of people. Like a healer," he tells me.

I scowl.

"Like my mo—"

"No, I never said like her. In your own way. Besides, you could never be like her. You're too good," he nods.

My heart aches for a moment but I push that feeling away and shrug indifferently. But still, I feel touched that he thinks such good things of me.

"Sorry, Peeta."

"What for?" he asks.

"For speaking too soon. I shouldn't have distracted you. If I hadn't, you probably wouldn't have cut yourself," I tell him fretfully.

"Katniss. It's okay. It was bound to happen sometime. Thankfully it was with you around," he smiles.

I give him a tiny smile in return and take over the task of dicing the turkey.

"Why don't you relax for a moment and I do this?" I suggest.

He agrees, apparently, because he stays seated. I turn on the stove and let a pan heat up for a bit. I finally add the diced turkey, letting it cook for a few moments before turning the heat off. The smell of the cooked turkey makes my stomach hurt but I resist from taking a bite. Peeta and Prim are probably hungry too.

"Is there anything else you want to make?" I ask, turning to look at him.

He looks pensive for a few moments and it's almost as if I can hear his thoughts.

_The potatoes are more than big enough, but would it be fine to have something else? Rice, pasta…_

"Is there anything you'd like to try?" he asks me.

"No, the potatoes will be more than filling," I smile at him.

"Well… if you say so. The potatoes are almost ready, by the way. A little bell will sound off when they do, so don't be alarmed."

"Maybe I should go call Prim…"

"No, you stay here. I'll go call her," he offers, jumping off the barstool and leaving me alone.

I glance around the enormous kitchen and understand why Peeta chooses not to cook. It _is_ too lonesome. Suddenly a bell rings and I peer into the oven to look at the potatoes.

_Well, of course you can't see anything… they're covered, genius._

So I take some gloves to protect against the heat, open the oven and take out the tray. A most heavenly smell of baked potato reaches my nose and I can hear Peeta and Prim chatting easily. I place the tray on the wooden cutting board and take the gloves off, putting them back where they were. I see the block of cheese sitting there so I open drawer after drawer, hoping to find a grater. I finally do and grab a plate to place the grated cheese in and unable to help myself, grab a pinch-ful of grated cheese and eat it.

"Katniss, I can't believe you made Peeta cut himself!" Prim rebukes me.

I fidget, once again feeling guilty and bite my tongue as to not tell her off. Instead, I force a smile at her and take one of the barstools and set it on the opposite side.

"Well, looks like they're ready!" Peeta says, clapping his hands together gently.

He gets utensils out and takes a seat next to Prim. I plop down and very carefully take a potato, keeping my eye out on Prim and Peeta. We start putting our toppings on the potatoes when I hear a strange vibration. Judging from Peeta's expression, it came from him.

"A text," he mumbles, not bothering to check.

Not even five minutes later, his phone starts to ring. Prim and I look at him, his face red.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?" I ask him.

He lets out a deep sigh and reaches into his pocket for the phone, eyes narrowing when he sees who the caller is. He gets up and answers, putting the phone to his ear.

"Yes Glimmer. Hello?" I hear him say impatiently before walking out of the room. "What is it…?"

"Ooh! Glimmer! The actress! She used to date him, if memory serves," Prim tells me.

I stare at her, not really caring who she is.

"Well, does it bother you?" I ask her.

She frowns at me, looking at me as if I'm crazy.

"Why would that bother me?"

"Don't you like him?" I ask her, letting out the question that has been driving me crazy. Partially.

She bursts out laughing.

"That doesn't mean I'm in love with him! Geez, Katniss. Just because he's one of my favorite actors doesn't mean I want to marry him," Prim scoffs.

"Well, excuse me. You two have been getting on very well, is all," I shrug.

She puts her fork down and stares at me in disbelief.

"Don't you know?" she asks, stupefied.

"Know what?"

Her eyes bulge a little out of their sockets and she continues to stare at me.

"Seriously, Katniss?"

"Don't I know _what_?" I press, starting to grow irritated.

"It's so obvious!" she giggles.

I glare at her but then Peeta comes back into the kitchen, his expression exasperated.

"Everything all right?" she asks him.

Peeta arranges his lips into a smile and shakes his head.

"I'd really rather not get into that right now. Don't want to ruin dinner," he says curtly, for him.

She nods understandably and continues to eat in silence. I just stare at him, puzzled.

_She obviously must have annoyed_ _him, otherwise why would he come in and answer like that? To Prim, no less! But I really mustn't put my nose where it doesn't belong. No matter how intriguing a matter may seem._

So we continue to eat in silence. We finally finish and Prim washes the utensils we used.

"That was a lovely dinner, Peeta! Thank you so much. And sorry about Katniss cutting your finger open, hopefully that will heal soon," she tells him, kissing his cheek and floating off.

I stare after her, still a little bit unwilling to believe she doesn't like Peeta. He turns to me and I look back at him, curious as to what's running through his mind.

"You're more than welcome to wander around the house. You can either lounge in the living room, my studio or in the outside patio. You can even borrow a book or two, if you'd like. Remember, my house is your house," he reminds me with a dimpled smile.

I nod wordlessly and he nods back, starting to turn away.

"Wait!" I call out.

He turns around, curious expression on his face. I swallow and put a smile on my face.

"What are you going to do?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Going to read some scripts… have to upkeep the house, you know," he laughs.

I snicker and nod once more.

"Gotcha."

"Why do you ask?"

_Damn! Wasn't really expecting him to ask me this._

"Just… wondering. I guess I'll go up to my room now. Goodnight?"

He smiles tenderly at me, his eyes bright.

"Goodnight, Katniss. Sleep well," he tells me.

We both walk in silence out of the kitchen and start to part ways when he gently tugs on my arm, causing me to turn to him. He leans in and presses a tender kiss on my cheek, making my face turn bright red. His cheeks are red as well and he smiles shyly before walking into his office, leaving his door open.

I stare after him, bewildered. I climb slowly to my room and stare at my duffel bag. I shake my head, snapping myself out of my trance. I reach for the bag and take what little clothes I brought out. Thankfully they're not too crumpled and so I look around for the closet. I hadn't noticed the door across from what I presumed what the bathroom was, so I open it and am amazed to discover a small walk-in closet. There are many hangers hung up but no clothes.

_Obviously. I doubt anybody's even ever slept in this room before. Oh, Peeta… are you solitary by nature? It wouldn't seem so. Your personality demands affection and human interaction._

So I hang my clothes and close the door carefully. I sit down at the foot of the bed, looking at my surroundings again, not quite able to believe it still.

_Like I told Peeta, I'll probably get used to all this just as we have to leave… I suppose real world will be awaiting us. I wonder what they'll tell me at work. Oh, joy. Work. But at least Prim's graduating soon and then she'll be off to college. And I'll be alone… just like Peeta._

* * *

Thanks for reading! I sure hope you enjoyed it. :)

See ya next week.

Oh, before I forget! This story is three followers away from having 100! Can you believe it? It might seem like a small number, but to me, it's my greatest success and I have nobody but you guys to thanks... so, thank you! ^_^


	12. Chapter 11

Hello everybody! Since the story reached 100 followers much faster than I anticipated, I decided to post another chapter. :) The story now has 111 followers, yay! So thank you so much for being so supportive of my story, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.

Disclaimer: Katniss, Peeta and errbody else belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

I bolt straight up in bed, eyes alert as I take in my surroundings. Swallowing thickly, I remember where I am. I let out a soft sigh and lean back against the headboard, watching the pale moonlight pour through my window. I nibble on my lip as I try to recall the dream I was having.

_All I know Prim and Peeta starred in it. I know him for two days and I'm already dreaming of him. How is that possible? Just as possible as moving in with him… maybe this was a bad idea. I know it makes Prim happy to be here, but what's going to be left when it's time to go? Maybe… possibly… Prim could stay here? I would hate it but as long as it made them happy, I would be—_

I stop my internal babble and cock my head slightly. There's a faint scratching sound coming from another room and before I'm aware of my actions, I'm out of bed. I tread quietly, curiously, into the hallway. I see that the door to Peeta's studio is open and I can't help but peek in. There, before the big windows sits Peeta in front of a canvas, his brush working meticulously.

_So that was the sound I heard._

And before I can order myself to go back to bed, I walk in softly, not wanting to disrupt him. I peer over his shoulder and feel my mouth drop. He's painting the outside scenery.

_From the moon to the river, to the lights in the distance… it just seems so much more beautiful with his touch. Even the leaves on the trees seem to be swaying in the wind. How does he do it?_

I look at him, his hair looking lush and silver with the moon beams reflecting on it. It's then I notice that he's shirtless, making me blush and I start to take a step back when he notices my presence.

"Katniss! What are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in," he tells me, broken from his trance.

"I… uh… heard a noise and followed it," I say, sounding stupid to my own ears.

He frowns and looks up at me.

"A noise? What noise?" he asks, blinking his eyes up at me.

I swallow nervously and look into his light eyes for a moment before focusing on his painting.

"It was just you. I mean, the sound from the strokes of your paintbrush," I explain. "That's really beautiful. You really are talented."

He chuckles softly and turns to his painting.

"If you were to look at my collection, it would seem as if I have copies of this very painting. Truth is, they're all unique. I always try to make a subtle change, which I only I notice, probably. Of course, they do differ when the moon is changing. But other than that, to an untrained eye, there is no discernible difference."

"That's very clever. I assume that you also use that to remember what night you painted it?" I ask, stepping closer.

He looks at me, surprised.

"Well… yes. How did you know?"

I smirk and look at him from the corner of my eye.

"No untrained eyes here," I joke.

He laughs, the sound soft and filling the room. I feel a shiver come over me and look at him critically.

"Aren't you cold? I mean, it's hardly cold out but sitting here for who knows how many hours…" I trail off, trying not to notice the way moonlight makes his skin glow opalescent.

He blushes, realizing that he's shirtless.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I always sleep shirtless and I guess I forgot that you and Prim were here," he tells me, not quite looking at me.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Peeta, please. This is your home and there shouldn't be any reason why any of your habits should change because we're here," I tell him, half wanting to comfort him and half annoyed.

"Is that right? Or are you just used to seeing shirtless men?" he teases me, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

I feel my face redden as I scowl at him.

"I am not! Besides, I'm not one to ogle over half naked men's torsos! Movie stars or not!" I sputter indignantly.

He stands up and raises his hands out, as if in peace.

"Calm down, Katniss. I was just joking," he smiles.

I clench my jaw and storm out of his studio, not wanting him to see just how much he rattled me.

_Sure, I'm not one to ogle but it doesn't mean that I don't notice._

I jerk an extra blanket from a drawer next to my bed and move quickly back to his studio. I stand close to him and shake the blanket out, wrapping it around his broad shoulders. My fingers brush ever so slightly against his surprisingly chilly skin and I can't help but notice the goosebumps that erupt in their wake. I focus my eyes on his collarbones, not quite wanting to see what emotions are brewing in his eyes. After covering him, I pat him awkwardly and give into looking at him.

His expression is passive but his gaze is electrifying, his pupils threatening to engulf the blue of his eyes; though I notice that they look grey like mine in the moonlight. I feel my lips part slightly, his eyes flickering down at them and then up into my eyes again. I can feel his warmth radiating off of him while his delicious, unique scent surrounds me. My heart thumps wildly against my ribcage, making it sound like a stampede of elephants are stomping through my head. It's now when I become aware that I'm in my nightclothes, consisting of threadbare shorts and a thin spaghetti strap shirt.

I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks and look at his chest. I notice that he doesn't have much chest hair and feel my blush burn deeper. He clears his throat, causing his Adam's apple to bobble nervously and crosses his arms when I finally get the guts to look up at him. But whatever had passed between us is gone, thankfully.

"You… um… should probably go back to bed, Katniss," he tells me huskily, his breath fanning over my face.

I bite my lip and look down at his chest once more, nodding.

"But thanks. For giving me some company and covering me up. Nobody had ever done that for me before," he admits quietly.

I feel my heart twist and look up at him quickly but find that he's not looking at me. Instead, his eyes are focused elsewhere to hide the fact they're glassy; I can see the unshed tears nestling on his fair lower lashes.

I open my mouth, wanting to tell him something comforting but nothing comes out. Instead, I curse inwardly that witch who calls herself his 'mother.'

Still, not wanting to leave without reassuring him, I press a hand over his arm and give it a gentle squeeze. He turns to look at me, the tears gone from his eyes. I sigh inwardly with relief and give him a tentative smile, one that he returns ever so slightly.

"Goodnight, Peeta. Don't go to sleep too late. Remember… swimming lessons tomorrow!" I tell him, hoping to get him excited.

He actually laughs and gives me a real smile.

"Goodnight, Katniss. Sweet dreams," he tells me softly, his eyes intense.

I feel a blush creep over me again but I give him a soft smile nevertheless, giving his arm another gentle squeeze. I let him go, a bit reluctantly, and find that my feet are hesitant in heading toward the door. Instead of going to my room, I pause outside and press my back against the wall. I hear him let out a forlorn sigh and finally take a seat once more. I'm about to move when I hear him sniffle and I freeze in my tracks. It takes all of my resolve not to burst in on him to give him a hug or something. I bite my lip, my heart shriveling with sadness and allow myself to take a peek into the studio. It's so vast… so lonely.

And all of a sudden, I get hit with a wave of melancholy so strong that I rush to my room, closing the door as quietly as I can behind me. I feel my lips tremble and my gaze begins to get hazy.

_Is that what Peeta deals with every night that he can't sleep? This is just one night that I've been here… how many have there been in the past years? Oh, Peeta… why can't you just find yourself a girlfriend and deal with it?!_

I scowl and wipe my eyes, rushing toward the bed and climbing in. I grab the blanket angrily and cover myself, forcing myself to lay still.

_Stupid, too-good Peeta. He __**chooses**__ to be lonesome! He could just as easily… easily… ask two girls to stay with him for a while. Damn it. He's handsome, rich and friendly. Why hasn't he snagged by some actress or model? Though I can't imagine it would be too easy with his hectic schedule… _

I let out a deep breath and relax myself into the pillows, watching a particularly bright star twinkle at me until sleep finally washes over me.

…

Slowly, I open my eyes and see the warm sunlight stream through my window. I yawn widely and stretch my arms over my head, loosening any tight muscles. I finally climb out of bed and carefully arrange the covers back, fluffing the pillows methodically. I turn to face the door but stop.

_Do I really want to head out right now? Won't it be awkward between Peeta and me after last night? Maybe I should take my time getting ready…_

I decide on taking a shower, giddiness building in my gut.

_I'm betting the shower is as lavish as this bedroom! Maybe I can actually soak…_

I head to the closet, already having picked out a simple outfit in my head. I open the door and stare at the contents in shock. Not only are my clothes hung but also an array of shirts, pants, skirts and dresses that hadn't been there the day before.

_What the… these clothes weren't here yesterday, right? Or am I just losing my mind?_

I reach my hand out slowly and brush my fingers against the different fabrics and give a little smile.

"This must be Peeta's doing," I muse out loud.

_What had he said yesterday? About me not having any swimming apparel? 'Don't worry about that'? Is that why he agreed to quickly after being dubious of my swimming teaching skills? It makes sense. How am I ever going to than— oh, my. I bet my closet isn't the only full one. There's no doubt in my mind that Prim's is too. Oh, Peeta… what am I going to do with you? You have given me so much already when I have barely given you back anything. Though I suppose swimming lessons will lessen the debt a little bit. _

I sigh, staring at the different hues of purple, red, green, blue and grey in my closet, which are the predominant colors. I notice that the colors aren't too garish or the fabric too fancy. In fact, the selections seem to be like something I myself would pick. But of a price I could probably never, ever afford. Suddenly, a dusky orange catches my eye but a thought strikes me.

I hurry to the dresser and pull it open slowly.

_Yep. I have new underwear. And bras. And nightgowns. Ooh… this feels so nice and silky. No, no! That's not the point. Ugh, Peeta! My debt just grows and grows… I guess there's nothing I can do about it now._

I pull open the last drawer and sure enough, there lay different swimwear. I shake my head slowly but can't help but smile.

I end up choosing a soft pair of grey cargo pants and a simple white shirt. I choose appropriate undergarments and make my way into the bathroom.

_Holy groosling!_

The bathroom is _much_ larger than the one back home. To my immense surprise, a chandelier hangs from the ceiling. It throws rainbows on the floor, which is covered in immaculate white tile. The walls are covered by dark green tile and it makes me feel like I'm in the woods. I brush my fingers along the cool tiles and smile. There's a huge ivory bathtub with gold trimmings off to the left side. I drop gently to my knees and brush my finger along the gold and then gently wipe my fingerprint off. There's also a shower to the right but then blush when I realize that there is no curtain, but rather a clear glass sliding door panel thing separating from the rest of the bathroom.

_I wonder if Peeta's shower is like this as well._

At that, I blush even deeper and gently smack my forehead with the palm of my hand.

_This is no time to be thinking of that, Katniss!_

I jump in for a quick shower and then dress rapidly. I re-braid my hair hastily, slip on a pair of black flats (from my new shoe collection, which has its own little closet) and take a deep breath.

_Time to see him. Can't dawdle any longer, Everdeen. _

I open my door, pause atop the staircase and finally walk down slowly. I can hear voices drifting from the kitchen and I smile.

_Peeta and Prim._

Though it certainly makes it easier for me to face him knowing Prim is there.

I walk into the kitchen and see bits of white floating in the air, laughter ringing loudly in the vast room as Peeta holds a struggling Prim close to him. I freeze, feeling as though someone sucker punched me.

_Does he really have to hold her that close?_

They finally spot me and they let go of each other, smirking at one another.

"Morning, Katniss!" Prim chirps, her nose dusted with a thin layer of white.

"Sleep well?" Peeta asks, having some white in his hair as well.

I see the stack of pancakes on the table and come to the conclusion that they were having a flour fight. I look from Prim's face to Peeta's and both are smiling radiantly at me. Instantly, I feel shame course through me though there's a part of me still irritated at them.

"Morning. Good, thanks," I mutter, walking toward them.

"Great! Well, breakfast is ready. Please help yourself," Peeta smiles at me, waving his arm at the spread.

I nod wordlessly and watch as Prim takes a napkin and wipes her nose and Peeta runs his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Peeta! That might only make it worse," Prim giggles.

He gives her a dark look and then snickers. He reaches for a clean cloth and gently wipes the leftover flour on her cheek and forehead. She rolls her eyes as he does so and he pokes her side.

_Do they really have to keep touching each other like that? I just might get sick from all the sweetness._

"Aren't you two going to eat?" I ask, gulping down some milk.

"We already ate. Prim had said she was hungry and so I ate with her… I hope you don't mind," Peeta answers me apologetically.

Even that irks me and I roll my eyes.

"Please, I'm not a child," I mumble and continue with my breakfast.

The two continue to prod and joke with each other, to my complete annoyance. It's then I notice that Prim is wearing a pretty dress, something that she didn't bring from District 12. It's a pink gingham dress that flares slightly at the waist. Thankfully the hem wasn't too high and the neckline too low, just perfect for a teen like her. The pink made her look even more youthful and her peaches and cream skin all but glow. And for the tiniest moment, I feel jealous of her.

_Just how scruffy must I, ol' Katniss, look next to my stunning and fair-haired little sister?_

I stuff the last of my pancake into my mouth and chug my milk, setting the glass a little too loudly down on the table.

They turn to look at me and I stand up, pretending to be impervious to their stares and wash the plate, utensils and glass. Eager to get out of here, I turn to Peeta.

"So, are you going to want those swimming lessons or not?" I ask him, a bit too grumpily.

He smiles eagerly at me and nods, causing his blonde and floury tendrils to fly all over the place.

"Wait… isn't it a bad thing to go into water right after eating?" he asks, brow furrowed.

I laugh genuinely and seeing me do so makes him join in.

"I doubt you're going to be doing many laps. You'll be fine," I assure him.

"Well, I'll go get changed. See you at the pool in ten," he smiles, walking out of the kitchen enthusiastically.

I watch him go and turn to Prim, who has been surprisingly quiet all along. I catch her staring at me intently, a knowing expression on her face.

"What?" I ask, feeling defensive.

She smirks and shakes her head, making her braids whip back and forth. I glare at her and we have a little stare down. I finally give up, shrugging my shoulders and walking out.

"I'll be in the gardens, reading one of the medical books I brought!" she tells me, smiling.

I look back at her and nod, giving her a smile in return.

_I shouldn't take out my grouchiness on Prim. I love her. So why do I feel like I could claw her eyes out? Like I guessed before, it's probably because I'm not used to sharing her attention… has to be._

* * *

Isn't jealous Katniss funny? Not in a 'haha' sense but she is _so_ oblivious. Someone needs to tell this girl to get a clue. :P

Anywho... see you all on Friday, for real now. ;)


	13. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Happy Friday to ya'll. :)

Again, thanks for the reviews and favorites/follows, you guys are the best... a cookie for everybody!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I walk around the edge of the pool nervously, if excitedly. I have a towel draped around my shoulders to cover up a bit so as to not look so naked. I'm about to take a seat on one of the lounging chairs when I hear the sliding door being opened, no doubt it being Katniss.

At once, I feel my heart start to beat faster so I turn to face her. She's standing very close to me, a soft grey robe enveloping her body and I feel my face burn as I try not to stare at her.

"Hey," I tell her.

"Hi," she smiles. "So… ready to learn how to swim?"

I let out a soft groan and peer at the water with respect.

"Is it too late to back out?" I half joke.

She gives me a fierce look, her eyes dark and forceful.

"Do you really think I'd let you drown, Peeta Mellark? Do you not trust me?"

I feel my heart do a little dance when she uses my full name and try not to grin stupidly at her.

"It has very little to do with you, Katniss. I know you'll be a great teacher," I tell her instead, comforting her. "But… I don't know how to explain it. It's not that I'm afraid, I guess just because it's unknown?"

She nods thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm just going to start you out with floating. If you do well enough, I'll teach you the next step. If not, there's always another day," she informs me.

She slowly reaches for the knot holding her robe close and I turn around, wanting to give her a bit of privacy. Not that it'll be much help since I'll be seeing her in a swim suit all throughout our lesson.

_I wonder… did she pick a two piece? No… I think she's definitely a one piece girl. More modest yet still sexy._

I shake my head and take the towel off my shoulders, thinking that I should have probably brought out some sunblock lotion.

_Might as well, I'm too pale._

I hear a splash, feeling the cool water droplets splash on my legs and I know that Katniss jumped in so I grin and turn to face her. She's gliding like a fish in the water and I stare at her, transfixed by the smooth movements. She finally comes to a stop near my feet and looks up at me, shielding her eyes from the brilliant sun.

"That is going to be you in a few weeks. Now, come on in!" she orders, extending her slim hand out to me.

_I seriously doubt that… but I best not say anything lest I offend her._

I crouch down and eye her hand warily.

"You're not going to pull me in and dunk me, are you?"

She drops her hand and I feel a stab of regret at passing a chance to hold her hand. She splashes some water up at me and I laugh, rocking back on my heels.

"Enough dilly-dallying, get in!" she orders again, motioning for me to join her.

I sigh and look over to the side, where the steps of the pool lead down into the water itself. Preferring to stay on the safe side, I take those and pad towards Katniss, enjoying how the cool water feels. She rolls her eyes at me but says nothing.

"We're going to stay here, on the shallow side. Baby steps, right?" she tells me, trying to sound reassuring. "Okay, first thing. I'm going to need for you to lie on your back. Don't worry, I'll have my arms around you."

I blush at the thought of Katniss holding me and so I nod quietly, watching how the droplets of water roll down her arms and collarbone. Turns out, Katniss indeed choose a one piece swimsuit. It's deep blue, which makes her skin look seamless and perfectly tan. In fact, the blue makes her eyes look a bit blue themselves. I try not to stare at how the fabric hugs her curves and make myself focus on what she's telling me.

"The water's going to go in your ears and will dull any sound, so don't freak out, alright?" she tells me, standing behind me and extending her arms out as I start to lean back into them.

Sure enough, as soon as the water goes into my ears I fidget a little but Katniss just squeezes my arm encouragingly. I focus on her bright eyes and at the way the sun shimmers on her dark hair; I can almost pick out the copper tones in it.

"Okay now, slowly bring one leg up and then the other. Shouldn't too difficult for you, Mr. Work out," she smirks at me.

I narrow my eyes at her but choose not to respond and instead follow her instructions.

"Good, good… now. I'm going to let go of you," she tells me.

"What?!" I exclaim, turning up to look at her so fast I lose my balance and crash down to the pool floor.

"Peeta!" I hear her yell, quickly grabbing me under the arms and fishing me out.

I sputter and cough, wiping my eyes frantically with the back of my hands.

"Peeta, are you okay?" she asks me concernedly.

"Fine, I'm fine… just got a little worried about you letting go of me," I explain sheepishly.

She sighs but I can feel her staring at me… and I suddenly feel very self-conscious of myself.

_Mellark, you dummy, she's not staring at you because she finds you attractive. She's staring at you with disbelief. Get your head out of the clouds._

"It was going to happen sometime. Besides, how else will you progress if I keep holding on to you?" she asks, trying to sound patient.

"I know, I know. Okay, fine. Just tell me what to do," I answer back in the same tone.

"I need for you to tense your muscles because it'll cause your body to be less buoyant. You'll also need to breathe shallowly because the air in your lungs will act as a flotation device for your chest," she tells me.*

I nod, trying to remember what she just told me. Taking a deep breath, I start to tense my muscles and lean back slowly into her awaiting arms. I try to keep my breathing shallow and I focus once more on her icy eyes.

"Now I'm going to let go on you. You're doing very well. Keep those muscles tensed and that breathing shallow. You'll be doing this on your stomach in no time!" she says cheerily.

I feel my concentration vanish and once again find myself flailing on the pool floor.

"Peeta!" she cries out.

I stand up, coughing out water and wipe at my eyes with one hand while the other pushes my hair off my face.

"What do you mean, doing this on my stomach?" I demand, feeling panicky.

"Well, you're not going to swim on your back, are you?" she asks, raising a brow.

I narrow my eyes at her but she glares back at me.

"Of course not! I just need to get comfortable with doing this on my back," I tell her uneasily.

"It's not like I'll be pushing you before you're ready," she says, sighing.

"Okay, okay… fine. Let's do this again," I mumble.

I continue trying to float with Katniss hovering near me. I find that I can't concentrate because even though she's not touching me, I can still feel her presence and it unnerves me. Her eyes are focused on me, never once straying from my face. I try not to let it get to my head because I tell myself she's only doing it for my safety. I'm undoubtedly boring the pants off of her.

Still, every now and then I take peeks at her. She's such a magnificent woman and she doesn't even know it.

_The slope of her neck is so graceful and her smooth skin tan and unblemished. How have poets not written odes to this woman? Her body is slim but she's not stick straight, she has slight curves which hide in her everyday clothes. Which is, undeniably, the reason she wears them in the first place. But it might also have something to do with the fact that it might let her blend into the crowd. Her hair shines so beautifully in the sun. The mix of golden and reddish tones make it seem like the strands are glowing, like the dying embers in a fireplace. I wonder if they're as soft as they seem to be…_

"Would you look at that? The one and only Peeta Mellark trying to float," a voice muses loudly.

While I can recognize that voice anywhere, it startles me to hear it. I move too quickly, which causes me to sink to the pool floor once more. I hear his laughter, muffled by the water and I hear Katniss call my name out worriedly. I push myself right up, staggering a bit as I turn to the sound of his voice, grinning.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to sneak up on a person like that?" I scold him playfully, wiping my eyes.

"You were in the shallow section, hardly any danger there," he scoffs.

I finally see him standing at the edge near the pool and smirk at him. But I see that his attention is focused on my companion.

_Oh, great._

"Hello there," he says smoothly, smiling his aren't-I-smooth smile at her.

I frown at him and turn to her, wondering how she'll react to him. Surely enough, she looks half revolted and surprised. I try hard not to laugh out loud and instead look back at Finnick.

"My name is Finnick. Finnick Odair. Who might you be?" he asks suavely.

By the looks of it, Katniss has gone mute. I look at her and snicker, holding back the urge to poke her into life and instead cross my arms, watching her amusedly.

"Earth to Katniss! Is Katniss in there?" I tease her.

She finally snaps out of it and turns to scowl at me. She clears her throat and turns to look back at Finnick, who's still watching her.

"Hi. My name is Katniss Everdeen," she says, sounding almost shy.

I start to feel a little irritated and turn to look at Finnick, who casts a glance at me before focusing on her again.

"What a beautiful name, Ms. Everdeen," he purrs. "You must be the older sister of the magnificent creature who told me you were outside."

I roll my eyes and start to stomp out of the water.

_I know it's silly but I can't help but be annoyed. Just when I have her attention all for myself, he arrives and distracts her. But it must be Prim to whom he's referring to. I wonder how __**she**__ reacted to him, hopefully no fainting, though that would have delighted him._

Still, I can't help but chuckle inwardly and walk toward Finn, his eyes still focused on Katniss even though his body faces me. I reach him and pull him into a hug, one he starts to return until he realizes that I'm, in fact, extremely wet. He lets go of me with a groan, narrowing his eyes at me as he looks down at his sopping clothes. I laugh and run for my towel before he pushes me into the deep end. I see him walk to the steps of the pool and extend his hand out to Katniss, who immediately goes to him and takes it. I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I give my back to them, gently toweling my upper body off. I give one leg a shake and then the other and turn back around again, sighing in my head.

He's holding on to her hand as she raptly stares into those legendary sea green eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Katniss is blushing. She's still quiet and I suddenly wonder what is going on in her head.

"How do you do, Ms Everdeen? I see that you've been teaching Peeta how to float. A little useless at this point, don't you think?" he smiles brightly at her.

"Don't mind him, Katniss. He's all smarm," I joke.

Finn sticks his tongue out at me and Katniss breaks free of her trance, turning to look at me.

"What? It's true. But you're _so_ handsome that people let it slide," I wink at him.

I see that Katniss finally snatches her hand out of Finnick's but he doesn't notice because he starts laughing. I chuckle and run my fingers through my hair, shivering as I feel the water trickle down my back. Katniss walks toward me and I notice that she didn't bring a towel, only her robe. The same thought seems to be crossing her mind because she frowns and hesitantly reaches for the robe. Fluffy it may be, but it won't be of much help.

"I can lend you mine, if you want. I only used one side," I offer, extending it out to her.

Her eyes snap up at me and I see them roam up to my hair and to my neck until she finally grabs the towel. _My _towel.

"Thanks," she murmurs, dabbing at her neck and arms.

I just smile at her and watch her for a moment before feeling the pull of Finnick's eyes on me. I turn to him and see him smirk, raising a brow up dubiously.

"Come on… let's go inside," I tell them.

I wipe my feet on the soft mat and turn to Finnick.

"I gotta take a quick shower but you're welcome to come up to talk to me while I do."

He pretends to blush and bats his eyes at me.

"Peeta! I didn't know you felt that way… I don't know what to say, really. It's like a dream come true," he sighs dreamily.

I smirk and nudge him. I feel Katniss bump into me from the back, no doubt wiping her feet down as well. I turn to her, feeling my face heat up as I realize just how close we are.

"You can, um, just throw the towel into your hamper. Dirty clothes hamper, I mean," stammering.

She looks up at me, slightly wide-eyed and scurries away, not quite looking at Finnick either. He watches her leave and turns to look at me. Not wanting to look back at him, I watch Katniss ascend the stairs with Prim at her heels, giggly as ever. Putting it off no longer, I turn to him and nod for him to follow me and he does so, quietly.

"I'm not sure how you want me to talk to you while you shower with that transparent door of yours," he jokes.

"So just wait for me out here, then," I roll my eyes at him as we enter my room.

He closes the door behind him and jumps onto my bed, stretching out luxuriously as he places his hands behind his head.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears," he advices warmly.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be right out."

…

I stride into my closet, towel wrapped firmly around my waist and quickly slide on some underwear. I settle on khaki cargo shorts and a simple white tee and walk out to my room, toweling my hair off.

"So… I know you're dying to tell me. What did you think of her?"

"She's… very beautiful. But quiet. Is she always that quiet?"

I nod as I put my towel aside and turn to fix my hair in the mirror.

"Thought so. But she also seems to have quite a temper. Am I right?"

I laugh and nod again, finger combing my hair.

"Complete opposite of her sister. How old is she?" he asks, trying not to sound too interested.

"Seventeen or eighteen. Not too sure. But I know what you're thinking and you better not even go there, Finnick. I really like this girl and I don't want you making things harder than what they already are," I tell him seriously.

"Damn. She does look rather youthful. But don't worry, teen girls aren't my thing. All they do is giggle and fawn around me. Though Prim does make that look rather cute."

I nod vaguely and see Finnick sit up and look at me knowingly.

"You said you really like Katniss. Just _how_ much do you like her, Peet?"

I feel my face burn and I whip around to look at him, trying to look nonchalant.

"Oh, you know…"

"Peeta," he says sternly.

I blush and sigh dejectedly.

"I _really_ like her, Finn. She's so lovely and she doesn't even know it. But what's sad is that I don't even think she particularly likes me," I finish with a forlorn sigh.

"I don't know, you two looked pretty cozy sharing a towel…"

I glare at him.

"Don't get my hopes up like that, it's cruel."

"I'm not being cruel, Peet. I'm just saying what I saw," he shrugs.

I let out a frustrated sigh and put a pair of socks on, soon slipping my feet into my favorite pair of sneakers.

"She was watching you rather intently. Before I arrived, I mean," he clarifies, no doubt trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, making sure I wouldn't drown," I mutter.

He shakes his head, furrowing his brows a bit.

"No… that's not quite it."

"But then _you_ arrived and completely took her attention off of me," I pout, half joking. "How did you know I was here, anyway?"

"Haymitch. Said you 'might have some company.' I was curious and so I came. Hope you don't mind," he smiles brightly at me.

"It's fine," I shrug. "Stay for dinner?"

"That was the plan. But don't worry about it, I brought us service. Besides, it'll give me a chance to gather even more insight on the enigmatic Katniss Everdeen."

I groan softly and look at him pleadingly.

"She doesn't seem to be aware of my feelings toward her… let's keep it that way, shall we?" I plead.

"Fret not, young Peeta. Your love is safe with me," he winks. "I might need to have a chat with her, though."

I groan again, closing my eyes.

"That's what I was really afraid of."

He laughs, nudging my side and clapping his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

*I had to search what swimming/floating is like because I don't know how to swim. So a huge thanks to ehow because otherwise I would have been lost to describe what it would be like. XD

Have a great weekend and see you next week. :)


	14. Chapter 13

Hello everybody! Happy Friday.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. :)

Not much else to say... so here goes.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

After a fulfilling and hearty meal, we sit at the table and I listen to Peeta and Finnick Odair banter. Prim adds to the conversation once in a while but giggles for the majority of time, not quite able to take her eyes off the latter gentleman. I must agree, if rather grudgingly, that he's _very_ easy on the eyes.

His eyes are a light green shade, easily his best feature. They're so expressive that they shine with laughter one moment and smolder with seductiveness the next. His hair is thick, shining bronze that flops over his forehead and he occasionally sweeps it back with a slim and graceful hand. His skin is bronzed and well-maintained for being his age; then again, 32 isn't _that_ old. His smile is friendly, open and with the twitch of a lip can turn sexy or petulant. He's tall, taller than Peeta which means he towers over me. He looks to be incredibly in shape, no doubt maintained by a personal trainer.

Without meaning to, my eyes wander over to Peeta, his face animated as he listens to Finnick Odair tell a story about a hilariously bad date with a model. His hair seems to be getting longer before my very eyes, the ends curling slightly. He'd definitely gotten some color during the morning's floating lesson and I found that it suited him quite well; it certainly made him look a bit livelier and healthy. The white shirt he wore emphasized his tan and it also magnifies the blue of his eyes. It fits him quite nicely, accentuating his strong shoulders and arms. Which ends up reminding me that I saw him shirtless, clad in swimming trunks. I have to admit that he does have a nice body, though. Peeta seems to be strong with not a single scrap of flab on his body.

I force myself to look away from him and look at Prim instead. She's eyeing me with a strange look on her face and I feel my face redden, suddenly wondering if she minds and wondering again why I care.

"After such good dinner and conversation I feel like heading for a walk. My dearest Katniss, would you please do me the honor of accompanying me?" Finnick Odair asks me, his smile alluring.

I nod silently, not trusting myself to answer and instead force myself to stand up. He rises from the table and tells Peeta and Prim a 'see you later' with a wink directed at Prim. He offers his arm out to me, which I take hesitantly and turn to look at Peeta and Prim one last time. It seems, though, as if they are in their own little world, already laughing at something one of them said. I feel a pinch of irritation travel through me and turn to look at Finnick, who's already watching me intently. I feel my face burn but continue to stay quiet. We walk up the stairs and I think of the incredible dinner we had.

We started with a salad with crispy spiced croutons, juicy grape tomatoes and plenty of spinach. I almost drowned mine in Italian dressing and devoured it just as instantly. Next, we ate a creamy and delicious mushroom soup, which we accompanied with small pieces of buttery toast. The main dish was a delicious steak, which I smothered in sauce. Finally, dessert was a delicious peach cobbler, which we all topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"I shouldn't have had that extra slice of pie but it was just so good," Finnick Odair says, breaking the silence between us.

"It _was_ very tasty. I'd never thought to add ice cream to pie," I admit.

He chuckles as he opens the terrace door for me.

"My dear, life is full of little pleasures like that," he purrs softly near my ear.

I jump slightly, glad to have broken contact with him. It's not that I don't like him, per say, but I don't know what to make of this man.

"You'd know about life's little pleasures, wouldn't you Finnick Odair?" I ask, leaning against the rail.

He laughs loudly and leans his elbows against the rail, watching me from the corner of his eyes.

"Please, just call me Finnick. But yes, I know _all_ about life's pleasures. Wouldn't hurt you to be more open to them," he smiles, no doubt thinking he looks irresistible.

I blush and look away from him while knowing he's smiling triumphantly. I swallow nervously and grit my teeth.

_I can't let this man rattle me. That's his game and I refuse to lose._

"I'm curious, Finnick…"

"Yes? Ask away, dearest Katniss, and I shall respond to the best of my ability," he says with a flourish of his hand.

"All this you're doing… just how much of it is an act? I must congratulate because it's a good front you put up. I wonder what it is you're really hiding deep down," I say, turning to face him.

He stares at me with wide eyes, shocked. A few moments later he collects himself and gives me half a smile.

"I like you, Katniss Everdeen. You remind me of another friend, Johanna. I think you'd get along well… eventually. But it's not only me who puts up barriers now, is it?" he questions softly.

I freeze for a moment but allow myself to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask neutrally.

"Come on… why are you here?"

I blink at him, not quite understanding what he's referring to.

"Well, Peeta asked me to—"

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. Why are you here?" he asks again, slowly.

I open my mouth and then close it, not knowing how to answer. Instead, I watch how the breeze plays with his hair.

"I'm here for Prim," I whisper.

"Prim?"

"Yes, Prim. The girl whom you've been winking and flirting with all throughout dinner," I snap at him.

He chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I apologize if it irritated you. I just can't help myself at this point," he shrugs suavely.

I just roll my eyes at him, thankful for the change of topic.

"So… for Prim?" he presses.

"Yes, for her. Look, what do you want from me, Finnick? To bare my heart and soul to you?" I growl.

Now he rolls his eyes at me.

"Calm down, Katniss. I was just curious and you certainly don't have to answer unless you want to. I was just merely making conversation," he answers coolly, inspecting his polished nails.

The silence that follows is a little awkward but I have a nagging feeling at the back of my head, telling me to answer him.

"I thought Prim would like it here. She's worked so hard to get good grades to be able to attend a great college… plus she's always so terrifyingly optimistic. I don't know how she does it. Besides, she's a big fan of Peeta and I thought that they would get along well. I wasn't wrong," I say bitterly.

"Oh?" he asks, interest piqued.

_Well, it's not like I can tell Prim about this and Finnick's so ready to be my confidante… fine, I'll lay it on him and see what he makes of it._

"I think they, Prim and Peeta, I mean, might like each other," I admit, feeling my gut twist.

"Why wouldn't they like each other? They're about the friendliest people in the world. It'd be hard not to like them," Finnick reasons.

"No, no. I mean like… attracted each other," I admit, shame coursing through me.

Finnick stares at me, unblinking, as if wondering whether I'm being serious or not.

"What makes you say that?" he asks slowly.

"Well, they're always smiling and laughing with each other," I grumble.

At that, Finnick lets out a laugh.

"My dearest Katniss, not everybody is serious like you are. Besides, it's not exactly a crime to smile and laugh, is it?"

"You haven't seen them at it," I say gravely.

"Did it occur to you that they smile and laugh because they get along? Because they're friends? Don't you have any friends with whom you smile and laugh with?"

"Gale," I whisper unintentionally.

"Is she your best friend?"

"_He_ is my best friend, yes."

Finnick nods mutely and continues watching me.

"Well, why don't you join them?"

"I'd just get in their way. I'm like the dark cloud that threatens their sunshine."

"Has it occurred to you, that maybe, just maybe, Peeta likes to spend time with you too?"

I look up at him and scowl.

"Why would Peeta like to spend time with me? I'm not very friendly or funny. You must be out of your mind," I scoff.

"Surely he asked you to stay here for a reason, don't you think?"

I frown at him with confusion.

"I don't know what you're getting at."

He lets out a mildly frustrated sigh which makes me smile.

"Wicked woman, you're enjoying this," he says.

I laugh and shrug.

"There's very little happiness in my life, beggars can't be choosers."

"Because you choose to be, Katniss. Look, I'm not trying to make you see the error in your ways. I just want you to open your eyes. And just… be nice to Peeta, alright? He's my best friend and _such_ a good human being."

"You sound just like Prim. But yes, I'll be nice to him. Really, there's no reason why I shouldn't be. I'm not unpleasant for the fun of it, you know," I tell him dryly.

"Really? Hard to tell," he laughs.

He looks at his watch and then straightens up.

"I should probably go… I'm filming a new commercial tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Katniss. Truly. I hope I see you again soon. And please remember what I said… think about why you're really here. You coming with?" he asks, motioning to the door.

I shake my head.

"No, I don't want to intrude on…" I trail off, shrugging a shoulder.

He rolls his eyes at me yet again and shakes his head, mumbling as he walks away. I smile slightly and watch him go.

_What is it with these movie stars being so easy to talk to?! Well, seems like Finnick is more than just a pretty face. But why would he want me to think about why I'm here? And why would he ask me to be nice to Peeta? I suppose he took my silence for standoffishness… I wonder what Peeta and Prim have been up to. No doubt being nice and good looking with each other. Though I suppose I had it good, too… talking to a famous actor and model. Oh, Finnick… what am I going to do with you?_

By this time the stars are starting to appear. A few more pop up before my very eyes and I watch as they twinkle and glow.

_**Why**__ am I here? I'm not so sure I really did it for Prim now… but that's impossible. Why else? Sure, I found Peeta nice and easy to get along with… but that's all. Maybe I just wanted to escape real life for a bit. Perhaps I just wanted to get away from Gale. I wonder what he's doing… has he thought about the kiss? Does he regret kissing me? I wonder how he's going to treat me when I go back home. Hmm… home. Funny how it doesn't seem so home-y now that I'm here with Peeta and Prim._

I wrap my arms around myself, more out of comfort than out of being cold.

_How sad is that? I wrap my arms around myself because nobody else does. No, that's not quite true. It's because I don't let anybody come near enough to touch me. Though I've been doing a lot of that these days… hugging Peeta, squeezing his arm and holding him. I don't even touch Prim that much and she's my sister. Peeta just seems so lonesome that it just brings out this instinct in me. How ridiculous is it that I want to protect that man? But his very personality demands it. He's so good, so friendly, so giving…_

"Hey Katniss, thought you'd be out here. Want some company?" he asks.

I jump, startled, and clutch at my throat.

"Peeta! You scared me half to death!" I reprimand him, feeling my heartbeat drum wildly under my fingers.

He grins ashamedly but stays at the door.

"Sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean to startle you," he apologizes contritely.

I sigh and motion for him to come over. He straightens up and beams at me, eyeing my arms.

"Are you cold? I can get you a blanket," he offers.

"No, I'm not cold. Just lonely I guess," I chuckle humorlessly.

"Lonely? But you have Prim here," he says, frowning.

"You're here too," I tell him softly.

He smiles wider and crosses his arms, looking up at the sky.

"I'll always be here for you, Katniss."

I feel something warm spread through my chest as I watch him.

"Your hair. It looks even more silver now."

"Silver?" he asks, puzzled.

"Last night… the moonlight streaming from your windows made your hair look silver. The sun from today lightened it a bit so it looks even more silver now," I explain.

"Huh… I never would have thought of that," he chuckles. "Does it make me look old?"

He then hunches over like an old man, causing me to laugh.

"Definitely not. You're still strong, young and handsome," I smile… and then feel it freeze in place as my face begins to burn.

He stares at me, slowly straightening to his full height. But then he just smiles shyly, causing my heart to pound faster.

"Let's just keep that between us, though… Finnick might not take to that too kindly," he whispers dramatically.

I laugh again and stop myself suddenly.

"I've never laughed or smiled so much in my entire life as I have for these past few days," I whisper, biting my lip nervously.

Peeta cocks his head and purses his lips.

"Is that such a bad thing, though?"

"Gale would think so," I admit.

"Gale… your best friend, right?"

"I don't know about that now…" I trail off, looking away.

"Why do you say that?"

"He… he kissed me. Just before I left," I blurt out. "But then he left before I could say anything."

I can feel Peeta staring at me and the back of my neck burning.

_Why do I care so much what this man thinks of me?_

"Did you… do you… love him?" he asks in a soft voice.

"Sure I love him. He's my best friend. He's had my back for years. But do I love him, _love _him? I'm not sure. I don't know what to think. It's certainly never happened before," I answer honestly. "It didn't even last very long."

But Peeta just stays quiet.

"You know, you're certainly quiet at the worst of times," I try to joke, turning to look at him.

But he's staring straight ahead, his face strangely pale for someone who caught quite a bit of sun earlier.

"Peeta?"

"Just go easy on him, will you? It's just too easy to care for you," he smiles wistfully, tucking his hands into his pockets as he turns to walk away.

I stare after him and he turns to look at me again.

"Don't stay out too long, Katniss. Wouldn't want you to catch something," he says, giving me a little smile before walking away from me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Have a great weekend.

See you next Friday. :D


	15. Chapter 14

Hello everybody! Fridays just seem to come by faster and faster, don't they?

I'd like to thank everybody for the reviews, follows and favorites; you guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.

* * *

"I got in! I got in! I got in!" I hear Prim shout ecstatically from downstairs.

I poke my head from my room and stare curiously at the stairs, listening to Prim's footsteps thunder up them. She finally jumps on the top one, her pretty face flushed and her gossamer braids wild.

"Prim? What's going on?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe.

She smiles delightedly at me and I notice a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand.

"Katniss, I got in. They accepted me! They're even going to give me a full scholarship, housing and free food! Call you believe that?" she bursts, jumping around in circles.

I stare at her, half in disbelief and while the other half of me beyond happy for her.

"Uh… Prim, wow. That's really great. I'm happy for you," I tell her, attempting to inject happiness into my voice.

She stops and turns to stare at me, her blue eyes flashing with disappointment.

"You sure don't sound happy for me, Katniss," she tells me quietly.

I grimace for a moment and then let out a sigh.

"I really am, Prim. I love you and I want the best for you, always. But… it's just that I'll be all by myself when you leave," I say to the floor, feeling guilty for raining on her parade.

I see her feet stepping towards me and I find myself being embraced by her. I stare down at her blonde head and gulp thickly.

"Hey, what was all that commotion?" Peeta asks good-naturedly, entering from the deck.

He sees us embracing and stops in his tracks, as if wishing to disappear.

"Peeta! I got accepted into UP! I was given a scholarship, housing and food! Can you believe it?" Prim says, pulling away from me to tell Peeta.

I see him beam at her from the corner of my eye.

"Of course I can believe it, Prim! You're very smart! Congratulations, I'm so proud of you! This is only the beginning. But… I'm sorry that I intruded on your moment with Katniss," he speaks and I can feel him look at me.

Ever since we spoke that night after Finnick left, things have been a little awkward between us.

_What did he mean that it's too easy to care for me? Does it mean that he cares for me? Why should he? He barely even knows me!_

"It's okay, Peeta, you weren't intruding at all. I thought Katniss was being a sourpuss about this but turns out that she's just going to be lonely when I leave," she explains to him.

I just about keel over with shock at hearing Prim speak so plainly to him, while Peeta nods thoughtfully, feeling his gaze flicker to me once more.

"I know! Why doesn't Katniss come and live here with you? That way, she can be close to me and won't be lonely with you here!" she proclaims, a little too innocently for my taste.

I finally lift my head and give her my best glare; she's definitely looking a little too smug for my liking.

"Prim, don't be silly. I can't live off of Peeta's generosity forever. Besides, I have a job waiting for me back in District 12, remember?" I tell her sternly, a stiff smile plastered on my face.

She rolls her eyes at me and turns to Peeta.

"You wouldn't mind, would you Peeta? In fact, if you were here Katniss, that means I could come here to spend every weekend and holiday with you two! Wouldn't that be fun?" she grins.

I finally make myself look at Peeta. He's staring at Prim, his lips parted slightly and I can practically see the wheels in his head turning. He licks his lips and turns to look at me, blue eyes glowing.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Prim. In fact, that sounds lovely. But you know that we can't force anybody to do anything," he speaks quietly.

Prim turns to me, her eyes in full puppy mode.

"Oh, _please_ Katniss! What do you have waiting for you back in District 12 that isn't your job, huh? I'm sure you could just as easily get a job here, if you really wanted to!" she speaks eagerly, her hands clasped together with her letter in between.

"There's Gale, Prim. Rory. Vick. Posy. Hazelle. We can't just pick up and leave," I tell her softly.

Even so, at Gale's name Peeta's head snaps toward me. His face clouds uncertainly and the color of his eyes somehow dull, bright no longer.

"Gale's a big boy, Katniss," Prim tells me, rolling her eyes. "And the rest will understand! Don't you see that this would greatly benefit you too?"

I open my mouth and close it right away, not quite sure what to say.

"Prim, I…"

"Don't, Katniss. What are you afraid of? Is living by yourself so much worse than living here with Peeta?" she asks me quietly.

I open my mouth to speak once more and glimpse at Peeta, who is now looking away uncomfortably with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Or is there another reason why you're so focused on getting back home? Did something happen between you and Gale before you left?" she asks suspiciously, her sapphire eyes narrowing.

I shut my mouth and stare at her, feeling my eyes bulge out of their socket.

"He kissed me," I mumble, looking down at my bare feet once again.

Prim lets out a soft sigh and slumps her posture slightly.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming," she says, sounding unhappy.

I frown and look up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously, Katniss? The way he looks at you, for one. He looks at you as if he could stare at you forever," she tells me with a weary sigh.

But for some reason, I find myself looking over at Peeta who is looking at me and I feel a flash of something warm flutter in my stomach. His face turns red and he looks away once more.

"It would have been nice to get a warning, Prim," I speak, gritting my teeth.

"Oh, Katniss. You're so oblivious! If Peeta here was in love with you, you wouldn't know it because you're so out of tune with feelings!" she cries out passionately, her eyes widening and face blushing scarlet soon after, as if regretting her words.

I, too, feel my face turn red but can't help but roll my eyes nonetheless.

"Prim, let's be real here. First off, he's way out of my league and second, _he's way out of my league_! Anyway, you're just trying to wear me down. It's not going to work. I'm going back to District 12 to my job and friends!"

She sets her jaw and I can honestly say I've never seen her looking so upset with me.

"Fine! Let's see how many times I go back to visit _you_ in District 12!" she shouts, storming off to her room and shutting the door quite soundly.

I stare at her, unable to believe what just happened. Peeta is also still standing there, staring at Prim's closed door. I let out a long and frustrated sigh, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"I'm sorry, Peeta…" I trail off, feeling hugely embarrassed over having him witnessing such behavior.

He looks up at me, his face red but he has a soft and kind smile.

"Don't worry about it, Katniss. I can assure you that I've heard much worse," he says with a shake of his head, leaving a few unruly golden tendrils resting on his forehead.

I let out another sigh and drop my shoulders.

"Erm… Katniss? Mind if we go into your room?" he asks, his eyes going to Prim's shut door.

I nod rapidly and he walks toward me and into my room, signaling for me to step inside so he can close the door. He leans against it and I take a seat at the foot of my bed, watching him curiously.

"How about if we host a party for Prim? To celebrate her acceptance into college, I mean. Do you think she would like that?" he asks, crossing his arms.

I stare at him for a few seconds and then let out a soft laugh.

"I think she would love that, actually."

He smiles proudly and nods his head.

"That's what I thought."

"You're just good with people, that's all," I shrug.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I just want to make people I love happy," he smiles serenely and then blushes, as if giving his words a second thought.

_Of course he loves her! Why didn't I see it until now? Maybe I__** am**__ as oblivious as Prim says._

Yet I can't help the overwhelming feeling of sadness that washes through me.

"When would it take place, though? Who would you invite?" I ask, desperately trying to change the conversation.

"How about Sunday? Gives people a few days' notice. What if I brought over… Gale? And Rory and the rest of them?" he asks hesitantly.

"Prim would definitely love you for that," I smile and instantly regret my choice of words.

He smiles a little, pleased.

"Then I shall arrange for them to be flown over. I might as well use this party to my advantage, as I know Haymitch and Effie will want me too," he sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"Invite Finn and other important, happening people," he says with an eyeroll.

I snicker and stand up, walking close to him.

"It will mean the world to Prim when she sees the Hawthorne's here," I tell him honestly.

A corner of his lips quirk up and his eyes stare into mine.

"I know it will mean a lot to you too," he tells me softly, meaningfully.

I feel my cheeks burn and look down, cursing myself for ever telling him about the Gale kiss and repeating for him to hear earlier.

"He's been in our lives ever since she can remember and has helped me feed her. He has done so much for us that I'm not sure how I'll repay him," I speak calmly, quietly.

"Well, I'm sure he can think up of a couple of ways that you can," he jokes, puckering his lips.

I look up at glare at him but I notice that the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. Before I can stop myself, I reach out to brush the hair from his forehead back and gently brush it in place. I pull my hand away, feeling a jolt of electricity passing through me. I stare at him, at his shocked face. But strangely enough, I find that the coldness of his eyes has melted and all that remains is tenderness. His bright blue eyes stare into mine and I find them hypnotic; at once I realize how the outer part of his iris fades into a lighter blue and I find it fascinating.

I am suddenly struck with a thought, _what does he see when he looks at me?_

Even though not one minute has passed, it feels as if we've been staring at each other forever. The longer his eyes roam my face, the faster my heart thuds and the more my knees feel like buckling.

_This is ridiculous… but why does it feel like I could stare at him forever?_

"Well, then…" I clear my throat, "Maybe we should decide if it's going to have a theme or something."

Peeta blinks his eyes rapidly and then leans away from me, taking a few steps back. I hadn't even noticed that he had leaned into me, so entranced I was with his eyes.

_Would he have kissed me? But he said himself that he loves Prim! What gives? Men..._

"Right. A theme…" he speaks, letting his breath out. "How about something formal? I bet Prim will look like a princess in a lovely pink gown."

"That sounds nice," I nod, leaning against one of the bedposts.

"We can have caterers on foot, handing out drinks and finger food. But of course, nothing will be grander than the feast we have that night. Yep, I better get things in motion now. I'm going to call Haymitch and Effie first and then go from there," he mumbles to himself as he reaches for the doorknob.

He pauses and then turns to look at me.

"Prim may be the princess… but you'll be the queen that will leave everybody breathless," he tells me shyly before opening the door and scurrying from my room.

I stare after him, his scent lingering in his wake.

"These men will be the death of me," I mumble and collapse on the bed.

But soon I prop myself on the bed, eyes wandering to the door of my closet.

_Could there possibly already be a suitable dress in there? Did Peeta have all these events in mind when he ordered my wardrobe? _

I jump off my bed and open my closet door, stepping inside carefully and shutting the door behind me quietly. I let out a soft sigh as I run my fingers through all the fabrics and stop when the orange dress that had first caught my attention is hanging before me. With slightly trembling fingers, I take it out and gasp softly, gently hanging it on the back of the door.

The hem reaches the floor and the material feels like silk, truthfully. It has thin spaghetti straps and it has beads and crystals in the midsection, almost as if it were a belt. I turn the dress around carefully and feel my jaw drop. It's backless and terrifying. Of course, it doesn't dip any further than my waist but I've never bared so much skin in my life.

Though I had first thought the color was orange, I realize now that it's not a loud or bright color; instead, it glows like the embers of a long put-out fire. Or like sunset.

_I wonder if Peeta asked Effie to buy this dress in particular… or whether he knows about it at all. Still, it's very beautiful and by far the finest thing I've ever worn in my life._

I turn the dress around again and lightly finger the dazzling stones and it's then I notice they're not all the same color. Some are the same orange as the dress and others are a burnt hue, while others range from canary yellow to a beautiful topaz. It's not something very noticeable but it definitely leaves a stunning effect. I sigh once more and pay attention to the neckline. It's in a v and slightly deep, but it's not like I'm particularly endowed so it's not a big deal.

_Peeta Mellark, you have given me so much. How am I ever to give back to you? He's just too good-hearted for his own good. How am I supposed to make myself not miss him when I go back to District 12? But staying here, as Prim not so coyly suggested, is completely out of the question._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you so much for taking time out of your day for doing so.

Also, this is slightly out of topic but I've started writing a new fic, though it has nothing to do with The Hunger Games. I'd started watching Harry Potter and kept thinking that Draco and Hermione would have been an interesting couple. Don't get me wrong, I ship Romione but I can't help but think "what if?" with Dramione. Gosh, that name kills me. XD It'll probably be the next fic I publish though I'm currently revising every chapter very diligently.

I also have another idea for a Peeta/Katniss fic and have written the first chapter... but I'm not too sure about. I like the premise but I just need to flesh it out a bit more. We shall see. :)

Anyway, just wanted to give you guys and gals a little update.

Have a great weekend and see ya'll soon!


	16. Chapter 15, part i

Hello hello! Happy Monday to everybody. :D

I'd like to begin by saying that this chapter is split into two parts. I wanted to focus this one on Katniss' makeover and the reactions to it while the next focuses more with the party (and certain people) itself.

Also, I'll be updating twice a week from now on. I received a PM from a reader who suggested that I write longer chapters, especially since I tend to update once a week. That, or updating more often, since they stated that I might frustrate my readers or even lose them. I'd never want such a thing, so like I'd said, I'll be updating every Monday and Friday.

If any of you have any suggestions or thoughts on the dates you'd like me to update, please let me know. I'm incredibly open to reading your thoughts and want nothing more than to please you. :)

Updating twice a week will also help me write the rest of the story faster. I know what I want to happen, I just need to type it out.

Without further ado...

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

* * *

I stand before the full length mirror in my closet, turning this way and that, admiring the majestic creature that stares back at me.

It's mostly thanks to Cinna and his three assistants that I look like this. Actually, it's also thanks to Effie, the same woman who burst through my door while I was still sleeping snugly in bed. She clapped her hands and proclaimed it was a 'big, big day' and that I ought to get up. She proceeded to explain that there was going to be photographers and that I would need to look my best.

Cinna's three assistants arrived first, Venia, Octavia and Flavius. They stripped me of my nightgown and ran a bath for me, scrubbing me until my skin tingled and glowed. They shampooed and conditioned my hair religiously and wrapped it in a hot towel so it could further soak up nutrients, at least according to them. While my hair cooled down in the towel, Venia went to work on my eyebrows; she called them an 'unruly mess.' Sure, they weren't that bad but it's not like I have time to groom them. After having them deemed being in shape, Flavius started on my makeup. From the looks of it, he applied a sheer and sparkly bronze color on my lid with a darker, matte brown in the crease; the effect made my eyes look bigger and cat-like. He lined the top lash line with black, flicking out the tail into a subtle cat eye. On my lower lash like, he applied the same sparkly bronze and a darker brown on the outer parts of my eyes, thus making my eyes look even bigger. He applied something he called "half lashes" on me, designed to make my eyelashes look plumper and more voluminous. He powdered my face and told me enviously that "I didn't need much cover-up" and proceeded to contour my cheeks slightly and then applied a blush color that made my skin seem even more glowing. He finally applied a gloss that made my lips look juicy.

I must admit, the woman looking back at me in the mirror didn't look like me at all, yet underneath it all, you could still see a glimpse of me in her. My eyes roamed to my hair, amazed at Octavia's nimble fingers, which had braided some shimmery strands of goodness-knows-what into my own hair. The effect was subtle but beautiful with every turn of my head. She had created a deep part and started to do something she called an "inverse French braid" and I'm guessing there's even more braiding at the back.

They finally helped me into the dress and that's when Cinna came in. He looked shockingly normal to be from the Capitol, unlike his three assistants. His hazel eyes surveyed me warmly and he smiled at me, telling me that I was a vision. He then explained that the dress is of his making and was puzzled but game when Effie went to him, needing two dresses. I inquired about Prim's dress but he smiled and said that she would look like a "cupcake princess," whatever that meant. He said that while he made my dress, his partner, Portia, created Prim's and that her three assistants were with her at that very moment.

Effie knocked and came in, velvet box in hand. She sniffled when she looked at me, smiling and nodding proudly.

"Oh, Cinna, you're such a genius! My little pearl," she sniffled again.

I held the urge to roll my eyes but instead smiled warmly at her, knowing she meant well.

She held out the box to me and said that she'd gotten a very prestigious jeweler to sponsor Peeta and indirectly, me. I opened it curiously and felt my jaw drop. Nestled in the silk where two pear shaped drop earrings, their color the same as my dress.

"Oh, Effie… I couldn't possibly…" I'd trailed off, speechless.

"They're yours," she said simply, smiling at me.

I stared at them, their surface glinting and I swallowed thickly, looking up at Cinna. He nodded and smiled kindly at me. With slightly trembling fingers, I reached out and put them on slowly.

"Oh, just beautiful!" Effie cried, going to my shoe closest, no doubt to find me a pair of shoes.

She finally emerged with a pair of strappy sandals, the heel thankfully not too high and gold in color. I sat down and slipped them on quietly, looking up at Effie and Cinna when I was done. Cinna held his hand out at me, which I took, and helped me stand up and maneuvered me to stand in front of the mirror. I gasped with surprise, my eyes unable to believe that it's really me.

I turn to both of them, feeling my eyes start to water as I realize I'll probably never see either of them after this.

"Thank you both so much," I gurgle, opening my arms at Effie.

We hug and I bite my lip tightly, so as not to sob.

_Why am I behaving like this? Sure, Effie is likable enough but it's not like we were bosom buddies. Cinna, on the other hand, I really like._

Cinna gave me his card, and told me that anytime I need a dress, advice, anything, to not hesitate to reach out to him. I nodded, his face blurry and he brings me into a hug. He kisses my cheek affectionately and smiles at me before leaving.

"Is Prim ready?" I ask Effie.

She shakes her head and tells me that they're probably working on her hair but that I could probably check in half an hour. I nod and she tells me that she's got to go so that someone uninvited doesn't try to crash the party.

"Effie, are the Hawthorne's here yet?"

"No. Peeta wanted them to stay here, but since there's so many of them… though they'll be here shortly. Last I knew, a driver was picking them up," she answered.

I nod and thank her, turning to look at myself once more. She beams at my reflection and turns to leave.

_What will Peeta think of me when he sees me? Will he really think I look like a queen? Or will he think that Prim looks even more beautiful? I wonder what he's wearing…_

I raise my hand and very lightly finger the braids that Octavia so beautifully created for me. Then I very gently touch an earring, marveling at its shine. I shake my head disbelievingly, causing the earrings to sway slightly.

_I've never felt so beautiful in my entire life. It's going to be much more difficult than I thought to go back home and live as I had before… but what's going to be harder? Not seeing Peeta or not living in such opulence?_

I immediately shake my head again, a little ashamed of having such a thought.

"Of course I'll miss him most," I whisper at my reflection, who, for a moment, looks exquisitely sad.

I feel myself blush and look away from my reflection, instead opting to pace around nervously.

After what felt like twenty minutes, I carefully walk out of the closet and into my bedroom, observing it carefully, as if wanting to memorize every aspect of it. I let out a heavy sigh, feeling myself start to get emotional again and decide to head to check on Prim. I knock but get no answer.

_They must be putting the final touches on her. No doubt Prim will look like a sugarplum fairy._

I almost turn to knock on Peeta's door but I stop myself.

_No way. I know I'd start sobbing or do something to make even bigger fool than myself. It's best that I don't see him for the time being._

So I head downstairs, hearing Effie barking out orders and smile despite myself. Just as my feet touch the bottom stair, the front door opens and in steps Gale, looking dashing in his well-fitting suit. His expression looks a little annoyed but his eyes open widely as he takes in the inside of Peeta's house. I too, look around for a moment before turning to look at Gale again. His Seam eyes find mine and widen appreciatively as he looks me from the head down and up once more. His mouth opens as if to greet me, but then he is pushed as Rory no doubt crashes into him. I laugh, feeling my heart warm with fondness. Rory is also looking sharp in a suit, the mirror image of Gale. Next I hear Vick's laughter and Posy's giggle and I smile wider, striding to them, unable to hold my happiness much longer.

Gale grins at me, opening his arms widely for me and I all but run into them, relishing the comforting feel of them and his scent. He holds on to me, as if unable to believe he's really hugging me again. I start to pull away but he keeps clutching me tightly until I finally tell him I can't breathe. He chuckles nervously and lets go of me but stays close and I turn to look at the rest of the Hawthorne's and give them each a hug. Hazelle looks elegant, if a little intimidated as she kisses my cheek.

"Welcome to Peeta Mellark's residence. I'm not quite sure where the gentleman in question is, but I have no doubt that he'll come soon, to welcome you to his home himself," I smile at all them.

Gale watches me oddly, his gray eyes narrowed a bit. I stare back at him, challenging to say what's on his mind but he just shrugs.

"Catnip… you look… amazing," he tells me, clasping his hands nervously.

"'Course she does! Which means she doesn't look like herself," Rory snickers.

That earns him a smack from his mother. He grimaces and rubs the back of his head while his mother glares daggers at him.

"It's okay, Hazelle. He's completely right, though," I say, sticking out my tongue childishly at him.

She sighs but still gives her son a glare.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I tell Gale, reaching out to lightly pull on the lapel of his coat.

He blushes, which is strange in itself. Gale doesn't blush.

"That's what I told him!" squeaked little Posy. "I told him that he looks tall, dark and handsome, didn't I, Momma?"

I smile at her, patting her cherubic cheek affectionately.

"You're right, Posy! But you look like a little princess, don't you?"

And she indeed did. She's wearing lacy and frilly pink dress, white shiny shoes with frilly socks. She smiles bashfully and hides her face in Hazelle's side.

"What do you think of the Capitol, Vick?" I ask.

"It's nice, every building looks so big, though!" he says, amazed.

We all nod in agreement when something suddenly catches Gale's attention. I turn and see Peeta emerging from his office, his eyes wide and his lips opened in a small o as he surveys me. I feel myself blush but smile at him shyly.

_He looks like a white knight, ready to sweep the princess off her feet._

His suit is white and impeccably tailored, emphasizing his broad shoulders and lean build. He still has a bit of a tan from the day I taught him how to float, so the crispness of the suit emphasizes it. He's wearing a bowtie in the same color of my dress and I find that the hue makes his blue eyes seem even brighter, much more cerulean than their usual sky blue.

"Katniss," he says in a low voice, the sound causing me to shiver.

"Peeta."

"You look… you're… you…" he attempts to speak, instead shaking his head. "You look glorious."

I blush deeply and look down as he starts making his way toward me again. I peer up at him from under my eyelashes and he freezes for a moment, which causes me to freeze for a moment. He seems to let out a sigh and continues toward me again.

"Remind me to thank Cinna profusely," he smiles, eyes sparkling as he looks me over.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Very much like a white knight," I speak without thinking, blushing as a result.

He blushes too, making him look adorable.

_Wait, did I just think that Peeta looks adorable blushing?_

"You must be the Hawthorne's. I've heard so many good things from Katniss and Prim. Welcome to my home and thank you so much for accepting my offer to come here. As I'm sure you've guessed, Prim doesn't know you're here so it'll be a great but pleasant surprise. Please enjoy the party and if you need anything, do let me know," he smiles brilliantly at them.

I see Gale looking at him grudgingly and his gaze snaps onto me. I look back at him, eyebrows slightly raised.

"No, thank you, Mr. Mellark. It is us who appreciates the opportunity to see our friends Katniss and Prim," he speaks formally, stiffly.

Peeta chuckles and shakes his head.

"Please, just call me Peeta. Anyway, just make yourselves at home. The party is outside," he says, pointing, "or you can get the view up top by going upstairs."

We all look up but someone at the top of our stairs captures our attention. It's Prim, looking very much as a 'cupcake princess' as Cinna had described. Her dress is a pale pink with layers upon layers of gauzy chiffon. The bodice of her dress was covered with flowers (no doubt silk), sequins and rhinestones. Her hair was braided so that it wrapped around her head like a halo, with what looked like real flowers tucked here and there. She was smiling widely, looking beautiful and grown-up.

For a reason I can't quite explain, I sneak a look at Peeta and see him smiling brightly at her, making my chest ache. I swallow thickly and look away quickly, looking up at Prim once more.

_Of course. I could never compare to her. Prim is young, beautiful, smart… how could I ever think… stupid Katniss. _

Prim finally starts to make her way down slowly and once she's on the bottom stair, rushes toward the Hawthorne's and gathers them into a group hug. She finally pulls away, her beautiful azure eyes wide and teary and she looks suspiciously at Peeta.

"Peeta, is this your doing?"

He laughs and smiles at her.

"You caught me. Guilty as charged," he says, raising his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, Peeta… what am I going to do with you?" she chastises playfully and goes into his arms.

An even bigger pang hits my chest, though this one feels closer to my heart as I watch him wrap his arms protectively around her. His eyes are closed and his lips are in a beatific smile.

_Yes… they do look really good together. Well, good for them then. Not like I ever stood a chance._

I blink at my thoughts and feel my body run cold.

Peeta's eyes pop open and he looks at me, a little line appearing between his brows as he undoubtedly wonders what's wrong with me. They finally pull away and Prim starts chattering a mile a minute, telling them how wonderful the food has been and how Peeta has such interesting books. I feel my mind wander and I look down at my toes, feeling both Gale's and Peeta's eyes burning into me.

I reluctantly lift my head and look back into intense blue eyes, heart grieving.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read! Reviews make me happy but it's entirely up to you if you want to leave them.

See ya'll on Friday!


	17. Chapter 15, part ii

Hello everybody! You know what today is, don'tcha... Friday! :P

So first off, I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to review (but I won't persecute you if you didn't). I love reading what you gals and guys think and I'm glad you agree with me updating twice a week (who wouldn't, really?). So I guess the updating days shall stay Monday and Friday.

Also, thanks to the people who continue to favorite and follow my story.

And last, but not least, thanks to everybody who takes the time to read my story.3

That said and done, enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

"Katniss, could I have a word?" Gale hisses in my ear.

"Sorry, Gale… we'll have plenty of time to talk later. After all, I'm headed back to District 12 with you all."

"My, how happy you sound, Catnip," he tells me wryly.

"I just want to enjoy my last hours here as much as possible," I mutter, looking down from his x-ray stare.

"Enjoy them? How, Katniss? With Pretty Boy Peet—" he starts but I look up to glare at him.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare, you ungrateful swine!" I snap.

Gale's eyes widen momentarily but then narrow down to glacial slits.

"A swine, am I? Must be because I'm not as refined as—"

"No!" I cry out. "You will not mock him, not ever, in my presence, you hear? If you do, I swear to you I'll—"

"You'll what, Katniss? Fall in love with him? Stay with him?" Gale interrupts snidely.

I clench my jaw tight and will myself not to tear up.

"As if I ever had a chance… but no, Gale. He's a really good person. Don't let his movie star status blind you of it," I tell him softly.

He raises his sooty brows and stares at me with disbelief.

"Why did you kiss me, Gale? Before I came here?"

He opens his mouth and then closes it, the color slowly draining from his face.

"I suppose this is good time as any… I care for you, Katniss. No, scratch that. I love you. I've been in love with you for quite a while, but I could never talk myself into telling you. Mostly because I'm intimidated by you and of whatever reaction you'd have. But I'm tired of being silent," he speaks, looking into my eyes intently.

I feel my jaw drop as I stare at him, my best friend since I could remember. He takes my hand in his and gives it a squeeze, while I feel my eyes pop out of their sockets.

"Gale…" I whisper, shaking my head ever so slightly.

"I love you, Katniss."

"Gale…"

"Is there a chance that you feel the same?" he asks, his grey eyes softening.

I swallow thickly as I look at him, a large part of me still reeling from the shock.

_It would be easy to love Gale. He's not exactly hard on the eyes. He's loyal and he works hard. He just confessed to being in love with me for a while… that's not exactly unflattering._

I bite my lip and it seems like he takes it as a good sign because he takes me into his arms and kisses me, his lips overly warm against mine. I freeze, not knowing how to react… and before I know it, I'm wrapping my arms around him and my lips are moving against his. His kiss gets deeper and passionate when a part of my brain just suddenly clicks.

_This isn't who you want to be kissing._

So I wrench myself from his grasp and watch as Gale stares at me questioningly, breathless. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone in white walk away.

_Peeta. Peeta! Oh, no! He… he probably thinks… oh no, no, no. _

I force a smile on my face and turn to Gale.

"We'll talk later, okay?" I mutter, speeding off without hearing his response.

I step outside and it seems like the party is in full swing. There are twinkling lights in the trees and bushes, giving the atmosphere a magical air. To my immense surprise, the pool is covered by what looks like a huge glass window.

"Ah, Katniss! My, my. You sure look ravishing," I hear a voice near my ear.

I jump out of my skin and turn to see a grinning Finnick. I glare at him reproachfully but he just winks at me. He's looking every bit movie star in a black suit that seems to sparkle with every move while his bow is a molten gold. His hair is parted on the side and slicked to the sides, making him look even more handsome and debonair than usual.

"You look good too, Finnick," I mutter hesitantly.

He pretends to blush and someone catches his eye over my shoulder.

"Jo!" he calls.

I turn and see a woman, slightly shorter than me, stalking towards us. She's wearing a black satin sheath dress that reaches all the way to the floor, which shows off her milky skin beautifully. But what catches my eye about her is not her skin, but her hair. It's short and spiky, creating an interesting contrast with the feminine dress. She's wearing quite a bit of black liner but I find that it suits her big brown eyes quite nicely.

"Jo! Here's someone I've told you quite a bit about. This is Katniss Everdeen," he beams at me.

I extend my hand out to her and she looks down at it, raising an inky brow dubiously but extends her own hand to shake mine nevertheless.

"Katniss, Johanna Mason. My best friend," he says proudly.

She snorts as we let go of each others hand.

"Don't let Peeta hear you, you'll break his heart."

"Well, I mean my _female_ best friend," Finnick says, rolling his eyes.

"I met Peeta through him," she tells me. "Dunno why he felt the need to invite me. He knows I hate hanging around people and wearing stupid dresses."

At this, she lifts the hem of her dress and I'm impressed to see her wearing black combat boots that have dark studs at the toe.

"Put that down! You'll give a proper lady a heart attack," Finnick jokes, laughing.

Johanna merely rolls her eyes and then turns her attention to me.

"So what's going on between you and Peeta? Was that a real date you had? Or was it something Haymitch cooked up?"

I gape at her and shake myself internally.

"Uh, no. It was pretty real," I say, clearing my throat.

She presses her lips in distaste.

"I bet. For you to come and live with him…"

"Oh, I'm not living with him," I tell her quickly, blushing.

She raises her brows at me but says nothing.

"Have you seen him, by the way? Peeta? I'd like to have a word with him."

"Yeah, last I saw him Blondie had sunken her claws into him," Johanna says dismissively.

"Blondie?"

"Glimmer," Finnick clears up.

_Could it be __**the**__ Glimmer that texted and called him that day he cut his finger? An ex, according to Prim._

I look around and finally spot them in a corner and feel my eyes bug out when I see the sheer gold dress that barely covers her voluptuous body.

"Excuse me," I tell them rapidly and rush towards them.

The closer I get, the more beautiful she looks. Her hair is perfectly sculpted into waves, her makeup emphasizing her natural beauty. I look at Peeta and see him looking a bit nervous but annoyed.

_Of course, must be the dress. Interested he may not be, but he's still a man._

I'm about to reach them when none other than Caesar Flickerman steps in front of me, a wide smile showing off his pearly whites.

"My dearest Katniss! It's been a long time! How have you been?" he asks, enthralled.

I glance at Peeta and Glimmer but realize they're not going anywhere and resign myself to talk to Caesar.

"Caesar, I have been just splendid! How about you?"

"Splendid as well, dearest. My word, you sure look stunning tonight! Mind if I give you a little interview after Peeta's?" he asks, giving me a wink.

"Uh, sure. Now, if you don't mind…" I trail off.

I see Glimmer whisper something in Peeta's ear, causing me to see red and walk even faster despite wearing heels.

"Peeta!" I practically shout.

He turns to me, his expression relieved and yet a little annoyed. I stand before them and Glimmer can barely get herself to look at me.

"Glimmer, this is Katniss. Katniss, Glimmer," he introduces us.

"Yes, fascinating," she says, not even bothering to look at me.

"Likewise," I say acidly. "Peeta, can I have a word?"

He stares at me quietly for a little too long, making me squirm but he finally nods.

"Erm… see you, Glimmer. Enjoy the party."

"No, Peeta! Please stay. We were having fun," she turns to me, narrowing her midnight blue eyes at me with distaste. "I'm sure whatever you have to say to him can wait. It's impolite to keep a host from his guests."

I straighten my back to reach my full height and I stare at her with thinly veiled dislike.

"Host he may be, but it's rude to keep him to yourself. Now, excuse me…" I force a smile at her and take Peeta's hand, pulling him towards me.

I can feel everybody's eyes on us and for a moment I feel stumped.

_Where can I take him to talk to him? I have a feeling people will try to eavesdrop on whatever I say to him._

I finally settle on an unoccupied corner and all but drag him there, the twinkle lights starting to glow even more as the sun begins to set.

I whirl around and drop his hand as he looks back at me, a slightly amused smile on his lips while his eyes watch me patiently.

"Peeta, I'm afraid you saw something that wasn't what it seemed," I begin, feeling myself blush as I remember Gale's kiss… and me kissing him back.

He raises his fair brows with either surprise or disregard, not really sure.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I don't know why… I was going to my office but I saw you two… I froze. I'm sorry," he apologizes sincerely, looking down at his shoes.

"No, no! It's okay! It's your house, after all. We had no reason to, well…" I trail off, unsure of what to say next.

"Katniss, you can do whatever you please. You're an adult and don't have to explain yourself to me. Believe me, I understand," he says, still not looking at me.

"I… suppose Gale caught me by surprise. Yet again. Except that this time I…"

"I know, I saw. Where exactly are you doing with this?" Peeta asks sharply.

But he finally looks at me, his eyes looking a little too shiny and his cheeks pink.

"It didn't mean anything to me," I rush out, releasing the breath I was holding.

Peeta watches me silently for what seems like minutes until he finally tilts his head slightly, looking at me strangely.

"Why are you telling _me_ this? Shouldn't it be Gale?"

I roll my eyes at him but I see that the corners of his lips are curved.

"I told him we'd talk later. That for now, I wanted to enjoy every hour I have left here. With you," I tell him as I tack on the last bit in the spur of the moment, feeling my heart jump into my throat

His eyes widen slightly but his smile grows bigger.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right now," he tells me softly.

I frown at him but he just smiles serenely at me.

"I also wish I had a paintbrush. You look heart achingly beautiful… almost like some sort of sunset goddess, all smoky eyes and sharp tongue," he smiles, teasing me.

I blush and look down but he immediately reaches out his hand to carefully lift my chin up, as if I were fine china.

"That particular color of your dress is my favorite. As you have probably noticed, it's also the color of my bow. I think Effie definitely had something to do with this," he smiles, shaking his head slightly.

We look into each other's eyes and I feel something electric between us. His roam my face, as if wanting to memorize every feature while I stare at him hungrily, knowing I'll remember him in this moment forever.

"Peeta, I—" I start to speak but get interrupted by an overzealous Caesar.

"Peeta Mellark! Katniss Everdeen! I was wondering if I could have a few quick words with you now?" he asks, flashing us his perfect teeth.

"Of course, Caesar!" Peeta answers enthusiastically, dropping his hand to his side.

I start to walk away but Caesar stops me and signals for the camera crew to come closer.

"Both of you, if you don't mind. You do make an incredibly attractive couple," he winks at us.

Peeta smiles bashfully and I step back to his side, so close that his hand brushes against mine, causing a slight tremor to go through it.

"Okay, we're going live in 3… 2… 1. Hello everybody! Good evening! I'm here in Peeta Mellark's mansion, live. He was gracious to invite us to this little soiree for Ms. Everdeen's younger sister. Please tell us more about it, Peeta!"

So Peeta launches into the back story for the party. I feel my mind begin to wander but I realize I'm on television so I try to keep my expression interested.

"How have you been enjoying their company, Peeta?"

"Very much, Caesar. Too much, probably. I've gotten so used to their presence that it's going to feel a little lonely when they leave," he admits, frowning slightly.

"Oh, no! You're leaving too, Katniss? But we're going to miss you so!" Caesar speaks tragically.

"I'm afraid I do, Caesar… I have work and a home waiting for me. I had so much fun being here, though. Peeta has been such a gracious host, anybody who stays here with him is lucky," I answer as honestly as possible, turning to look at Peeta.

"Do tell me, beautiful Katniss, who is that dress by? It is simply divine!" Caesar asks, wolf whistling at me.

I blush and smile embarrassedly at him.

"It's by Cinna. He's so wonderful! He stopped by himself to make sure it fit. Ladies, if you're ever in need of a gown, do go to Cinna! He's incredible," I smile genuinely.

"That's good to know, good to know indeed! Won't you twirl so we can see the back of it?"

I oblige and I turn slowly, knowing Peeta is undoubtedly watching me and feel my face turn even redder when Caesar wolf whistles again. I finally face the front again and glance at Peeta for a moment and notice that his face is red too.

He turns his attention back to Caesar as he answers a couple of more questions and I start to feel fidgety when Caesar turns to me again.

"So tell me, now that you're leaving, how will that affect your relationship? _Are_ you in a relationship? What is going on?! Panem is anxious to know!"

Peeta and I both look at each other simultaneously, nervous. However, he seems to see determination in my eyes and he nods ever so slightly and I know he's going to let _me_ answer. Whether that's a good idea or not, I'm not sure. But I just know that I can't keep quiet.

"Well, Caesar… as any person who's met him can attest, Peeta is a wonderful man. It doesn't hurt that he's so devastatingly handsome. But even more so than that, he has a good heart; he'd much rather give than receive. The days I spent here in his company have been the best of my life, ever. To think it all started as a contest… but it's much deeper than that. It was my good fortune to be picked and I still can't quite believe it to this day. We're not in a relationship, but I am very, very fond of him. Which is to say, I really like him," I speak, unsure of where all the confidence is coming from.

I can hear Peeta's guests clap and sigh with relief. Even Caesar himself lets out a whoop.

I turn to look at Peeta, who's looking at me with the most tender eyes and I can feel myself getting weak in the knees, as cliché as it may sound. I don't know what it is, maybe it's the whole atmosphere or maybe knowing tonight is the last time I see him but I feel myself looking at Peeta in a new light. A light that makes me realize that his smile disarms me, where a mere touch from him sends my heart in a tizzy and that his heart of gold is his best attribute.

_I __**really**__ should have listened to Prim more often. I am __**the**__ most obtuse person, ever; even more so when it comes to myself. I'd try to pass it off as something else… but I can't help but comprehend what it was all along._

"Actually, that's a lie, Caesar," I say, listening to the gasps all around. "I don't like him. I'm not sure 'like' would be enough to describe what I feel for him. So here's a better one: love. I love him. I love Peeta Mellark," I find myself saying, staring into those surprised blue eyes.

I feel like I'm floating as I reach out and pull Peeta closer to me, snaking my fingers up his back as I lift my head up and press my lips against his warm and supple ones, feeling as though my heart is about to give out.

* * *

Ahh! Sorry to leave you hanging! But Monday'll be here before you know it.

Thanks for reading and have a good weekend. :)


	18. Chapter 16

Sorry for Katniss' slight OOC-ness… but I just think Peeta deserves an explanation. I'd also like to think that she garnered the same strength she had when she addressed Thresh and Rue's family in Catching Fire.

Also, this is from Peeta's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

And though I can feel it, I can scarcely believe it.

_Katniss Everdeen is kissing me. On national television. After confessing her love for me._

But before I get a chance to kiss her back, she pulls away from me. Her beautiful face is flushed and though she doesn't look at Caesar, she gives me a sheepish look. All I can do is gape at her like an idiot and feel my eyes very nearly bulge out of their sockets when she takes my hand, giving it a tight squeeze; her clammy fingers calm the warmth that is spreading like fire through me.

"Well… looks like we got our answer, folks!" Caesar shouts, a wide grin taking over his face.

I blink, still dazed, and continue to stare at Katniss, wondering if it's real. Her face is still red and she refuses to look at the cameras, opting instead to look down at our intertwined hands. I shake my head, still unable to believe it.

_Is it really possible that Katniss feels the same for me? Have I been __**so**__ oblivious to her feelings all along? Or is she just good at hiding them? Is that… is that why she was so keen to tell me her kiss with Gale meant nothing? Could it possibly be true? Better not get too ahead of yourself, Mellark… don't want to end up disappointed, now do you? But this… this changes everything… could this mean that she wants to stay?_

We pose for pictures and I smile numbly throughout them, unable to relax even though the woman in my arms smiles easily at the cameras. I peek at her from the corner of my eye and though her body posture gives off an air of confidence, her eyes look a little too round and her mouth is in a smile that's a little _too_ wide.

_I've never seen her smile that big, ever. Not even at Prim. She's definitely nervous, then. She's behaving so naturally, though… maybe __**she's**__ the actress…_

Effie finally shoos the photographers away and Caesar takes his leave as well, but not before grasping our hands ecstatically and wishing us the best of luck.

We're finally left alone for a few seconds and I turn to look at her. She looks back at me hesitantly, her grey eyes smoldering yet somehow shy.

"Katniss, why—"

"Oh, you lovebirds! When were you going to tell us?" Finnick asks, pulling me into a hug.

I feel my face turn scarlet but stay quiet, hoping Katniss answers so I can get a glimpse at what's going on in her head.

"It… was very sudden, Finnick. I didn't even know what I felt until it all just hit me," Katniss explains, extricating herself from the hug Finn pulled her into.

"Well, I knew Peeta had his eye on you from the start! Even before meeting you, can you believe that?" he snickers, punching me playfully on the arm.

I see Katniss turn to stare at me with surprise and I feel my face turn even redder, if such feat was possible.

"You… did?" she asks, reaching her fingers out to brush against my own tenderly.

My heart races double time, feeling as though it could burst out of my chest at her gesture and I look back at her, embarrassed.

"You just seemed so earnest and I found you so beautiful…" I murmur.

"No doubt that you made quite an impression on him since he was so quick to ask you to stay!" Finn chuckles, nudging my side.

Turning rhubarb, I find that I can't possibly look at Katniss and can only manage to glare Finn. Still, I feel her silver eyes roam my face.

"I guess you figured out why you stayed, Katniss. I'm glad," Finn beams at her, nodding proudly.

At his words, I snap my head up to look at him curiously and then at her. Now she's the one avoiding _my_ gaze, blushing all the way to her hairline.

But before I can question his statement further, we're called to dinner. Katniss slips her chilly hand into mine, causing my heart to flutter, and we make our way to the inside of my house wordlessly. We're the last to enter the dining room and I'm not surprised to find that all eyes are on us.

She however, seems to be avoiding looking at one particular set of eyes: Gale's. He's watching her, a stony expression on his face and it's like I can almost see a nerve twitching in his jaw.

I hardly notice the food that is being put in front of me, let alone what I'm putting in my mouth to eat. All I can focus is on how much I'm in awe with Katniss. I can't stop watching her and how her eyes often end up meeting mine, causing her cheeks to redden. Even so, she doesn't speak a word to me. When I finally _do_ pay attention to my food, I can feel her watching me. It's incredibly intimidating, if extremely flattering.

After what feels like the longest dessert course, the dishes are cleared and I invite my guests to mingle for a bit more outside. Katniss is the last to stand up when Prim comes barreling toward us, a wide grin on her face.

"Katniss! I can't believe it! I'm so happy that you finally realized it! I honestly didn't think it would take you so long to come to the realization of your own feelings for Peeta," she tells her breathlessly, clinging to her in a hug.

I watch with amusement as Katniss turns beet red, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"I did not… I can't believe… is that any way to speak to your older sister?" she scolds, glaring down at her.

But Prim just rolls her eyes sweetly and pulls away from Katniss.

"What's more, you realized that Peeta loves you too," she squeals, turning to me and crashing into me with a hug.

I hug her back tensely, looking at Katniss over Prim's blonde head. She's still blushing furiously, though I'm sure Prim's words have something to do with it. When nobody's said anything, she pulls away slowly and narrows her eyes at me.

"You _have_ told her that you love her, right?"

I chortle nervously and glance at Katniss before replying to Prim.

"Well, we really haven't had a moment to ourselves since the interview so I really haven't…" I trail off under her intense blue stare.

"Peeta Mellark! You two march up there and talk! I'll make sure nobody bothers the two of you. Now, off you go… shoo!" she grins, ushering us toward the stairs.

Katniss and I stare at each other for a moment but I finally motion for her to go first. I can't help but ogle her smooth back, watching in amazement the way ripples to go through it; I want so desperately to touch but hold myself back.

_Cool it, Mellark. She may have said that she loves you but that doesn't mean you have the right to grope her. At least not without her consent first._

She opens the door to the deck for me and motions for _me_ to step through first. I raise my brows uncertainly at her, which causes a soft laugh to erupt from her lips.

"Why won't you let me be nice to you?" I grumble, walking onto the deck.

She chuckles as she closes the door, walking slowly to my side.

"That's the second time you've asked me that."

I turn to look at her, astounded.

"You remember?"

"Sure, I remember everything you say," she tells me simply, leaning against the rail.

I feel my cheeks burn, making my heart swell with love for her.

"Katniss… did you really mean what you said? Do you truly love me?"

She glances at me from the corner of her eye before turning to face me.

"I… I don't know," she tells me softly.

I frown at her, watching the way she bites her lip.

"Did you lie?" I ask her, feeling my body start to go cold.

"Not intentionally, no," she whispers.

I stare at her, her face illuminated softly by the lights that are strung downstairs.

"Not intentio—" I scoff and find that my feet are walking away from her.

"Peeta, wait. Let me explain. Please," she pleads anxiously.

"Explain _what_, Katniss? That you made me just about the happiest man ever only to let me down? Or that you lied to all of Panem about it?" I snap at her, turning around to scowl at her.

She cringes away from me but shakes her head.

"Will you listen? Will you promise to let me talk without interruption?"

"Seems I have no other option," I speak coolly, crossing my arms.

She lets out a weary sigh but then straightens herself up.

"I didn't lie, not really. When I told Finnick that it hit me suddenly, it was the truth. Gale kissed me and I started to kiss him back… stop, you said you were going to listen and now you listen. But it was like a part of my brain suddenly clicked into place and I realized he wasn't who I wanted to be kissing. In hindsight, I should have known that I felt _something_ for you because… because…" she sighs, struggling to speak as she looks down at the floor, "I used to get jealous seeing you and Prim together. Any smile, touch or form of bonding you two made, it made me jealous. At first I told myself that it was because I wasn't used to sharing her. Of course, I came to the realization that it's been jealousy all along tonight."

She drags her gaze from the floor and slowly looks up at me, causing a shiver to run through me.

"Also, can't forget about the amount of smiling and laughing that I do with you. I mean, surely you remember how I behaved on the date, right? You could barely get me to crack a smile and look at me now, grinning like a chimp every time you're near. I just feel such… easiness being around you, it's so liberating. Unlike before, where every single detail of my life stressed me out; I was always worried about one thing or the other, but not with you. I didn't lie, Peeta, when Caesar asked what I thought about you. You're the most kind and selfless man despite having a mediocre childhood. Looks don't really mean much to me but… I find you to be… what I mean is… you really are…"

Watching her try to explain herself, the manner in which her hands are fluttering, as if wanting to talk for her make me lunge toward her and pull her in a hug. I feel that my earlier anger has melted into resignation as I wrap my arms tightly around her. She hugs me back in kind, her hands clutching the back of my suit fiercely. We eventually part and her eyes are glassy as she looks into my eyes.

"I can't deny the way your smile causes the butterflies in my stomach or how your laugh makes me feel like I've drank something warm on a cold night… and I most certainly won't deny that I absolutely meant that kiss," she whispers, a corner of her mouth twitching despite the frown it's currently in. "I can't say that I love you because even _I'm_ not sure of what it means… but I _do_ know that I really do care for you."

"Well, if you want to kiss me I'm really not going to stop you," I joke as I brush my thumb gently against her cheek.

She gives me the tiniest of smiles before her face falls into utter despair.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she confides, speaking even softer with trembling lips.

"So stay with me."

"Peeta… I can't. I have a job and a house… I just can't drop them," she sighs.

"You can easily find a job here. As for the house, you can sell it," I shrug a shoulder.

"It's not that simple… I wouldn't want a job because of your connections. I know you'd mean well, of course… but I just couldn't. And I really couldn't just live here, not doing anything."

"Katniss, you know very well I could support you and your sister should you wish it," I tell her, taking her cold hand in mine.

"That's the thing, I _don't_ wish it Peeta. It wouldn't feel right to me just living here and not offering anything of my own."

"You'd give me your company and that's plenty for me, Katniss," I tell her honestly.

"I know, which is why it would only make me feel doubly worthless," she confesses, eyes wide.

"You are not worthless, Katniss. You're the most worthy person ever," I tell her sternly.

"You only say that because you like me."

"No, I don't."

She blinks, staring at me with confusion prior to as snatching her hand from mine.

"I love you, Katniss," I murmur, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes go even wider and her mouth drops open slightly.

"Here I thought I was obvious about it," I joke lightly once more, chuckling.

She closes her mouth and clears her throat, obviously at a loss for words.

"I suppose it makes sense now," she mumbles, looking embarrassed.

"Why would you find it so hard to believe that I love you?"

"Look at you… and look at me," she says, gesturing.

"I am looking at you. As a matter of fact, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you," I whisper brazenly, stepping closer to her.

She blushes but doesn't step away.

"Of course you can't, this dress is ridiculous," she mumbles, tugging at the skirt.

I laugh softly but shake my head, taking a gratuitously long look at her, causing her to nibble on her bottom lip.

"You _do_ look ridiculously attractive in that dress, I'm not going to lie. But that's not what I meant, Katniss. Ever since I first met you, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Meeting you was like a breath of much needed fresh air. You are completely blind to the effect you can have on people," I tell her sincerely, grabbing a hold of her hand.

She stares raptly into my eyes, tears swimming in her silver ones.

"Why me? When you could have absolutely anybody…" she trails off, undoubtedly thinking of Glimmer and their earlier confrontation.

"Precisely. And it just so happens that it's you I want," I tell her heatedly, pulling her into my arms.

She swallows thickly but shakes her head.

"I'm nobody of importance."

I let out a frustrated sigh and give her a squeeze.

"Prim loves you. _I_ love you. The Hawthorne's obviously love you. Therefore, you matter," I tell her tenderly.

"Prim has to because I'm her sister and because I provide for her and the Hawthorne's do because I used to help provide for them too…" she murmurs.

"You just won't let me be right, will you?" I laugh softly.

She looks half apologetic and half obstinate as she shrugs a shoulder.

"So you're not going to stay."

"I can't, Peeta," she whispers.

"And nothing I say can change your mind?" I ask, daring to feel hopeful.

She looks at me sadly, her eyes big and melancholy.

"Is this it, then?" I whisper, feeling a knot tighten in my throat.

"I don't know, Peeta," she whispers back.

With a heavy heart, I loosen my arms around her and take a slow step back.

"Well, then… I won't get in your way."

She blinks in confusion and furrows her brows.

"Peeta…"

"I certainly won't hold you here against your will, surely you know that."

Her mouth drops as she watches me step back slowly.

"So when the Hawthorne's leave, you and Prim will leave with them," I say, my heart twisting in my chest.

"Are you kicking us out?" she questions with incredulity.

"Never. My home will always be open to you, Katniss. Should you desire to come back in a week, a month or even a year… I'll be here," I say, attempting my best to give her a smile.

"Peeta…"

"I… um… I should probably mingle some more with my guests. But I'll see you and Prim off later," I nod, averting my eyes as I turn toward the door.

"Peeta!"

I pause, grasping the door handle tightly as I turn back to look at her. She's holding one of her hands out, as if wanting to reach out to me and licks her lips nervously, as if hesitant of what to say.

"Thank you," she whispers, clasping her hands tightly.

I let out a small sigh and feel a corner of my mouth twitch up.

"Anything for you, Katniss," I whisper, soft and gentle as the breeze before turning away.

* * *

Poor Peeta. :(

Damn it, Katniss. Why won't you get it together? _

Thanks for reading, everybody! I hope you enjoyed.

See ya'll on Friday.


	19. Chapter 17

Hello everybody! Thanks for the positive reviews, I appreciate them so much. :)

Without further ado, here ya go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The moonlight bounces off the white of his suit for a few seconds before he vanishes from my sight.

_Peeta loves me. I can't believe he loves me. What's more, he wants me to stay… but I just **can't**._

I lean my elbows on the rail, watching enviously as Peeta's guests laugh and joke among themselves.

_I'm so selfish… why did I say that I would miss him when I knew he would ask me to stay? Do I really want to cause him any more grief after not being able to tell him what he wants to hear? But it's not like I can lie to him… not that would I want to; he deserves so much better than that. He deserves so much better than me. So why is he being so stubborn about it? Um, maybe because he loves you, Everdeen. He was pretty clear about it._

I sigh as Effie laughs at a joke Finnick makes.

_But Finnick was right. How could I fool myself into thinking I was doing this for Prim? I stayed because of Peeta. He was so warm and welcoming from the get-go… how could I deny him his invitation? Maybe it would have been for the best, seeing as how disastrous this is turning out to be._

I watch Peeta emerge from the house, trying hard not to look up at me. He joins Finnick, Johanna and Effie and is immediately included in the conversation, smiling and joking.

_He really __**is**__ a great actor._

I straighten up wearily as I watch him speak animatedly; no doubt telling a story that soon causes even stone-faced Johanna to burst out in laughter. I gulp thickly, knowing all too well just how easy Peeta can make a person feel.

_I might as well start packing my things… not that there's much to pack, anyway. Still, it gives me time to be by myself before Prim and Gale start breathing down my neck._

I look down at Peeta one last time and could have sworn that he'd been looking at me, except that he glanced away before I could catch him.

_Or perhaps it was just wishful thinking on my part._

I cross the deck and open the door, not paying attention where I'm going which causes me to bump into the person who's seemingly waiting for me.

"Watch it, will you? These shoes cost more than your whole outfit, Karla," snaps a girly voice.

I freeze, warmth spreading to my veins as I recognize that shrill voice.

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize?"

I snap my head up, gritting my teeth together as I glare at Glimmer.

"No and that's not my name," I speak evenly.

She sighs dramatically and rolls her dark eyes.

"Whatever. These sandals are dime a dozen… to someone like me, anyway," she laughs nastily.

I force a smile on my face and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Is there a particular reason why you were waiting for me? If so, get to it, I have more important things to do," I snap.

She raises a perfectly painted on brow and smirks at me.

"Yes… more important things like packing and getting the hell out of Peeta's life."

"Oh, like you care about him," I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"I care plenty about him. Besides, we are a _way_ better match than you and him. It's like you two are complete opposites… and it shows. And I just feel bad for you," she says with an annoying head shake.

"Is that so?" I speak softly, dangerously.

"Of course!" she purrs. "You were just his charity case."

I try to breathe evenly through my nose but all I can do is see red.

"Look, Blondie, I don't care what you think. You think you know Peeta but you're wrong. You see what you want to see."

She squares her jaw at me, narrowing her eyes at me.

"You don't belong here and you know it. Why else leave? Because deep down you know you're not worthy of him. And no matter what you do, you never will be," she speaks slowly, venomously.

Her words sting; not because _she's_ the one saying them, but because I _do_ know it, deep down. No matter how much Peeta tries to assure me, I know better.

I swallow hard but stick my chin in the air as she smiles maliciously at me.

"Besides, why in the world would he want you when he could have me? Just look at us… our differences couldn't be any more obvious than night and day," she says, eyes sparkling with glee.

"So if you're so high and mighty, why do you deign to speak to a person so low such as myself?"

She laughs, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Because you need to be put in your place, that's why."

I want nothing more than to sock her in the mouth but I hold back, knowing it's the very reaction she's hoping for. So instead I straighten my back and put on my best smile.

"Too kind of you, Shimmer."

Her eyes are reduced to slits for a moment but then smiles too sweetly at me.

"Now that you've understood me, it would be in your best interest to pack your rags and get the hell out and never come back," she warns.

"Oh?"

"Peeta will be in good hands and he will soon forget about all this," she assures me.

"I just _love_ how certain you are of the power you think you hold over him. Really, if I didn't think you were such a venomous harpy I'd ask you for tips," I tell her, widening my eyes innocently.

Her pink lips are reduced to a line and I can swear that she growled at me.

"If I had him once… I can have him again!" she hisses.

Her face is red, contorted and in that moment, her true self shines through.

"So keep him! What the hell do I care?" I snap at her.

My response seems to quell her anger and she smiles tightly at me.

"Precisely… he was never yours to begin with."

I open my mouth to reply to her but I'm interrupted as someone stomps up the stairs.

"Hey, Glitter! Are you lost or something? Surely you know the bathrooms are downstairs," Johanna drawls, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

She freezes and stares at Johanna for a moment before turning to look at me; she definitely knows Johanna will give her the verbal lashing she so deserves. She raises her eyebrow at me and then gives me a look full of contempt before walking away.

I feel my shoulders sag as I hear her footsteps walk further and further away. I close my eyes and try to hold myself together.

_She's not worth my tears, she's not worth my tears, she's not worth my tears…_

"Hey, Everdeen… you okay? You look really pale," Johanna says nervously.

I open my eyes and stare at her, surprised that she's still here.

"I'm fine," I mutter, smoothing the skirt of my dress.

"I still can't believe Peeta dated her without having a lobotomy first."

I can't help but snort and give her a grudging smile, one which she returns promptly.

"I hear you're leaving, is that true?" she asks bluntly.

"It is, yes."

"Don't you love Peeta?"

"Love is a complicated thing," I answer testily.

"So you don't," she says, crossing her arms.

"It's complicated," I mutter defensively.

"Shouldn't be, it's beyond obvious that Peeta is crazy over you," she tells me.

I lean against the wall, feeling slightly uncomfortable at her brazenness.

"So?"

"'_So?_' You really must be brainless, Everdeen. Love is something that shouldn't be thrown away, especially when it's hitting you right between the eyes. Tell me, what's so complicated about that?"

I feel my vision get hazy so I look down, staring at my red toenails.

"It's not him, it's _me_," I mumble.

Johanna snorts scornfully and I can hear her shift her feet.

"Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"I'm serious! I… I don't even know where to begin," I sigh.

"Save it, Everdeen. Look, I know I can come off as uncaring but truth is I care about my friends - _a lot_. Their losses are my losses and their grief is my grief… I'm not going to let you hurt Peeta," she speaks firmly, coolly.

"I'm hurting him because I care for him. Can't you see, Johanna?" I look up but see nothing but her fuzzy outline.

And before I can wipe them away, the traitorous tears fall from my eyes. I close my eyes tightly and clap a hand over my mouth as so not sob out loud. Long moments later, I have regained control over my body and stare at Johanna, whose expression has softened.

"I see it," she speaks softly.

"Nobody can know. About any of this," I warn.

She nods her head slowly.

"Can you… can you do something for me?" I ask.

She looks questioningly at me but nods again.

"If he… wants to date somebody, could you please try as hard as you can to dissuade him? I mean, only if she's not good enough. Because he deserves the best," I tell her, wringing my hands together anxiously.

She gives me a strange look before nodding yet again.

"He deserves whatever the hell he wants."

I feel shame and sadness course through me as I give Johanna a tiny smile.

"Not if it's not the right thing for him," I whisper.

She stares at me for a few more moments before shaking her head incredulously.

"And here I thought you were smarter than you look. Have a safe trip, brainless. Oh, and tell that grim-faced, grey-eyed friend of yours that he needs to learn to take a joke," she says, rolling her eyes before walking off.

I stare after her, watching how her gown billows around her combat boots.

_Well, that was strange… and slightly comforting. Can't forget about embarrassing… how could I lose a grip on my emotions? Geez…_

I walk into my room and gaze around, as if seeing it for the first time. Closing the door behind me I walk across and peek out the window. There are still a handful of guests and Peeta is still there, ever the gracious host. I feel myself smile and watch him for a few more moments.

"Katniss, get a grip. It was nice while it lasted and like all good things, it had to come to an end. Now, start packing and get ready to leave before you do something stupid, such as burst into tears again."

I locate my duffel bag and unceremoniously toss my clothes and boots in there. I stare wistfully at the clothes Peeta bought for me and once again run my fingers through the fabrics. I stop and shake my head, hard.

_Stop and get out. It's for the best._

I close the closet door behind me and set my duffel bag on the bed. I go sit by the window once more and can soon hear Prim's footsteps coming up the stairs. She pauses outside my door for a few seconds, as if contemplating whether to knock before turning around and heading to her room.

_Good. I don't feel like talking to anybody._

I watch how the moon reflects on the glass which covers the pool, thinking how romantic it would look to have it act as a dance floor of sorts.

_Still, I'd feel a bit uneasy about dancing on glass… of course, I know Peeta would never let anything bad happen to me… not that I know how to dance to begin with._

I let my mind wander and before I know it, I hear Prim finally knocking on my door.

"Katniss… time to go. The Hawthorne's are waiting for us," she speaks softly.

I straighten up, feeling as though my heart has jumped into my throat. I look around once more, feeling my heart grow heavy under my rib cage. I shake my head and steel myself, standing up and grabbing my duffel.

I open the door slowly and Prim stares at me with wide blue eyes, still looking every bit a sugarplum fairy.

"Katniss… you don't have to go."

I frown at her as I close the door behind me.

"Don't be silly, Prim," I scoff. "Besides, where else would I be than by your side? It's where I belong. Now, I don't want to discuss this anymore. Let's go home."

We walk down the stairs in silence and are greeted by Peeta who's standing in the doorway of his office. He looks much more relaxed, now that he's taken his coat off, rolled his sleeves up and undid his bowtie.

He smiles at Prim as she takes a step towards him, her duffel in hand.

"Thank you so much, Peeta. For everything. I won't forget it," she says, sniffling as she throws her arms around him.

Even now I can't help the jealousy that seems to slap me across the face, when before it was just a vague feeling in my gut.

_How perfectly ridiculous._

They pull away and he pats her head affectionately, bending his knees slightly to look her in the eye.

"You know my home is always open to you, Prim. Should you have a free day at school, you're more than welcome to spend time here. Or to borrow books. Or for company, alright?" he speaks sweetly to her.

She nods, sniffling once more before taking a step back and looking at me. Looking as though he'd much rather do something else, Peeta straightens up finally turns to me as well. Prim glances at him and then looks back at me and I can see than an idea dawned on her.

"I'll wait for you in the car," she murmurs, giving Peeta one last watery smile.

We both watch her go and then turn to meet each other's gaze. His face reddens slightly but manages to keep a relatively blank expression.

"Thank you, Peeta. Your kindness could not have been given to anybody more thankful than me. Or Prim. We both appreciate everything from the bottom of our hearts."

He raises a pale brow but says nothing.

"This was quite a party," I say lamely, hoping to draw out a reply from him.

He just smiles this time, though it looks less than genuine.

I sigh, feeling defeated and at a loss of what to say.

_I already told him how I feel, what more is there to say?_

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I'm sorry that I won't stay and I'm even sorrier about hurting you. Maybe my realization of what I feel for you came too late."

"What you feel for me… you're not even sure of what it is," he says softly, eyes flashing with hurt.

My heart twists in my chest and I take a step toward him.

"I care for you, Peeta… I really, really care for you," I whisper urgently to him.

He gives me a sad little smile that all but breaks my heart for him. Not knowing what else to do, I drop my duffel and throw myself into his arms.

He immediately wraps his arms around me so tightly that it almost hurts; tightly as though he's afraid that if he releases me I'd float away. Still, I relish the feel of his strong arms around me. His right hand is resting on my lower back but his left hand soon starts rubbing my back slowly, causing me to shiver and pull away slightly. I'm left staring at his strong jaw and lips; slowly I raise my eyes to his and I swallow nervously. His blue eyes are bright and deep, as if they are looking into my very soul, which in turn makes my legs feel like jelly. I bite my lip timidly, feeling my face burn as his gaze focuses on it. Soon, he's lightly brushing his thumb against the outline of my bottom lip, causing my lips to part with his touch. My face burns even brighter as he gently cups my chin and continues to stroke my lip, all the while I feel a slow fire build in the pit of my stomach.

Somehow, we both end up meeting our lips halfway. He presses me closer against his body while I wrap one arm around his neck and tangle my other fingers in his hair. His hair is surprisingly soft, despite having product in it and I try to memorize the silkiness of his honey strands in my rough hand.

I find that my lips mold to his perfectly despite having _way_ less practice than him. Our kisses are urgent, so passionate that it feels like there is fire coursing through my veins; a fire that only Peeta can quench.

His fingers are stroking my hair lightly, slowly moving behind my ear and down my neck. I shiver against him, which causes him to shiver as he caresses my collarbone. Without thinking about it, I gently bite his lower lip and instantly regret it; he groans softly and pulls away from me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry… I… I… I…" I yell, the sound of my heartbeat hammering in my ears.

"No, no… it's okay. I… liked it," he speaks huskily.

He turns to look at me, his eyes intense and fevered.

To my eternal surprise, that just adds to the fire that has spread along my body.

"I should probably go," I whisper, taking a few steps back to pick up my bag.

He runs his fingers through his golden hair and nods jerkily.

"Goodbye Peeta," I murmur, starting to turn around.

But before I have a chance to take a step, Peeta grabs me just above my elbow and gently whirls me around. His eyes are still bright but this time there's sadness and tenderness there too. His hand slowly slides to mine, causing the butterflies to erupt in my stomach. He gives it an affectionate squeeze before raising it up to his lips.

"I love you, Katniss," he speaks clearly before pressing the softest of kisses upon my knuckles.

Before I have a chance to melt into a puddle, he releases my hand and gives me a sad dimpled smile.

I stare at him for a few seconds before turning on my heel and practically run out of his house and into the waiting car.

Prim and Gale stare at me, the latter accusingly, but I just close my eyes as the car pulls us out of Peeta's house and out of his life.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope everybody has a great weekend.

See ya'll Monday. :D


	20. Chapter 18

Happy Monday, guys and gals! Once again, thanks for the positive reviews; I appreciate from the bottom of my heart. :D

Also, I just want to let ya'll know that I'll be going on vacation tomorrow, so I won't be able to post a new chapter on Friday. However, I arrive home on Saturday so I'll be posting the next chapter then. I thought about posting two chapters in a row but you'd just have to wait a whole week for a new one... and that's way too long of a wait. So Saturday it is. I hope you understand. :)

If anybody is interested or mildly curious about where I'm headed (with my family), we'll be going to Orlando and you can bet your sweet tootie patootie that I'll be geeking out at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. I'm just so excited. XD

Anywho, that's enough of an author's note... enjoy.

Oh! One last thing (for reals, I swear). I apologize for fast-forwarding six months. I usually feel like doing that's a bit of a cop-out but I thought that would be best for the plot.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Six months later

There's a loud pounding on the door but I ignore it, choosing to close my eyes instead.

"Katniss! Katniss! Damn it, Katniss, I know you're in there so open the hell up! Don't make me knock the door down!" Gale calls out.

I sigh and wrap my arms even tighter around my legs, which are pressed against my chest.

_It's just so nice and dark in here. Just the way I like it._

"Katniss, this is getting out of hand! Open the door, won't you? Or at least tell me you're okay?"

"I'm fine! Go away!" I scream, gently rocking back against the wall.

"You win this time. You won't be so lucky the next!" he growls, giving the door a violent kick.

_Geez, what did the poor door ever do to him? Gale needs to relax. Maybe take a vacation. Or perhaps getting a girlfriend would help._

I sigh serenely as the quiet takes over again.

"Ah, bliss," I mutter quietly.

_How did I ever get to relax with Prim here? She was always making some sort of noise…_

As if waking from a dream, my eyes open and stare at the inside of my dark house.

"Prim…" I whimper, rocking myself gently once more.

_I can't believe it's been three months since she left. But I bet she's working so hard and making friends. Who wouldn't want to be her friend? She's so sunny and lovely, just like Peet-_

I freeze as I start to think of his name, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, blinding me momentarily. It suddenly feels like the space underneath the table is getting smaller, so I crawl out uncertainly, not quite seeing where I'm going. Before I know it, my forehead bumps angrily against the bottom edge of the table, causing the hot tears to leak from my eyes. I cry out with pain, clutching at my forehead as the black threatens to engulf me once more. My eyes roll back into their sockets and my body crashes against the floor.

"Oh, shi-" I groan, letting the darkness embrace me.

_His bright blue eyes watch me tenderly, his petal pink lips curling into my favorite dimpled smile. I notice how__ the sun reflects off his golden hair like a halo, giving him an angelic look._ He laughs, the sound bubbling over his lips and spilling, filling me with warmth; it sounds like angels singing though there's still a rough edge to it. He extends his arms out at me, beckoning me to him.

"_Katniss… Katniss!" I hear him call me, my name sounding sweet on his lips._

"Katniss! Katniss! Damn it, woman… wake up! What the hell did you do?"

And at once, my face is soaked with water. I sputter and open my eyes, staring up into the grey worried eyes above me. He sighs with relief but that doesn't last long; he soon scowls at me.

"Katniss…"

"Hey Gale," I greet weakly.

"Katniss, what's going on?" he asks worriedly.

"I… um, saw a mouse under the table. I tried to kill it but the bugger got away. Then I stood up and hit my head on the table… guess I blacked out, huh?" I say innocently, getting my head off Gale's lap.

He stares at me with disbelief.

"Katniss, you lost your job a few weeks ago, it's okay to feel down," he tells me, patting my shoulder awkwardly.

I scoff at him, waving my hand like it's no big deal.

"Gale, please. I can have any job I want. I'm just waiting for the right one to come along," I tell him confidently.

His brows knead together with worry as he continues to stare at me.

"Is that why you've taken to hiding in small, cramped places, Catnip? Because you're waiting?" he whispers, sounding scared.

"Oh, Gale! I'm merely appreciating the places I never could when I was a slave to my dead-end job," I grin at him.

His eyes widen with horror and he moves away from me. I frown at him, tilting my head slightly.

"Are you okay, Gale? You look kind of pale…" I tell him, squinting my eyes to get a good look at him.

"I'm… I'm fine, Catnip," he whispers. "Do _you_ feel fine?"

"Fine? I feel great!" I smile, laughing maniacally.

_Okay, this time I heard it._

I clear my throat and straighten up, trying to look as solemn as possible.

"I'm okay, Gale… really. Thanks for the bath, though," I joke wryly.

He lets out a sigh of relief but continues to stare at me nonetheless.

"Madge has tried calling you…"

"Oh, yeah! Forgot to pay the phone bill, sorry," I cringe.

"And the electricity bill, by the look of it," he mutters.

I blush as I look at the windows that Gale opened. Warm sunshine pours through them, making me feel ashamed for the way I have been behaving.

"I'll go make the payments today," I promise.

"No, no… I'll do it. You just stay home and… relax," he tells me, eyeing me apprehensively.

"Gale, really. You don't have anything to worry about," I assure him.

"You obviously haven't taken a good look in the mirror lately," he mumbles, embarrassed for me.

"Seriously now, Gale. There's no reason to bring my looks into this," I frown at him.

He sighs and shakes his head, at a loss of how to respond.

"Katniss… is this because of… _him_?" he asks hesitantly.

"Him?" I reply, puzzled.

"Yes… you know… Mellark," he whispers his name.

I blink at Gale with confusion until it dawns on me.

_He thinks I've gone crazy because of Peeta._

"He has nothing to do with this, Gale," I sigh.

"Then, Katniss? What is the reason for you to be living in this… squalor? We're worried about you, Catnip," he tells me softly, eyes softening.

"Well, it's not… it's not… because of Peeta," I state again, feeling my throat close up with emotion.

Gale's eyes widen with horror once more as I burst into loud sobs.

"It's most certainly not because I miss him or because I care about him, no way!" I sob, feeling the treacherous tears roll down my face. "Nor is this about Prim! It's not because I miss her! As a matter of fact, I much prefer solitude and quiet to living with her!"

His mouth drops open, shocked at my tears and words.

"As for that job, they never appreciated me! They treated me like their slave, not like their equal so I'm _definitely_ better off without that stupid job!" I scream, flapping my arms wildly.

Gale just keeps on staring, though at this point it's starting to annoy me a little bit. He keeps watching me with an alarmed expression on his face, unsure of how to deal with me.

"What?! You've never seen a person in distress or what?" I bark out at him.

His eyes are reduced to slits as he looks at me with dislike.

"There's no good reason why I should be here, putting up with your shenanigans, Katniss. Yet here I am, trying to figure out just how the hell you went from a perfectly rational person to an overly emotional one… what gives?"

All I can do is I roll my eyes at him, barely reining in the anger that threatens to explode.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Gale. I wasn't aware that it wasn't okay for me to have feelings. Thank you so very much for clarifying," I speak acidly.

"I said 'overly emotional,' woman! Don't be putting words into my mouth," he snaps.

"I didn't put anything there… you just said it yourself!" I yell, crossing my arms tightly as to not wring his neck.

"You're just being irrational," he mumbles.

"Which is it, Gale? Irrational or overly emotional? Make up your mind, will you?"

He lets out a weary sigh as he spears me with his grey gaze.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you, Catnip. I know you're like this because you're feeling lonely. You may be all talk about how you don't like getting close to people, but truth of the matter is, you're absolutely miserable alone… aren't you?"

His words are dead on but even so, I don't feel like admitting to it so I shrug instead. He groans with frustration as he stomps his way out of my house, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Gale, you big baby," I mutter, sounding like a big baby myself.

So I stick my tongue out and blow a raspberry, undoubtedly looking childish, but I find that I don't really care.

_I just don't care anymore. Why not just let misery have at me? It's not like I'm very useful anymore… Prim doesn't need me and Peeta most certainly never did. He's probably vacationing somewhere with Glimmer, the memory of Katniss Everdeen long gone, just as she promised._

I drag a chair in front of the windows, letting the sunshine wash over me. I try to clear my mind, but I just can't get the vision of sun-drenched Peeta out of my mind. I feel my throat start to well up so I make myself inhale and exhale deeply, as if to dispel the thoughts of Peeta along with my breath. Still, the rays warms me to my very core and soon my eyelids droop...

_The wind rustles Peeta hair, making it look adorably tousled. He's still smiling that smile that he reserves especially for me; the one where the corners of his eyes crinkle and where his blue eyes practically see through me. I'm not going to lie, it makes me weak in the knees so I walk toward him. His eyes shine with love and mirth as his warm and steady hands grip my shoulders before pulling me into a bone-crunching hug. Strangely enough, I find myself not caring. I wrap my arms around him and bury my nose in his neck, inhaling deeply and unashamedly; he smells of sunshine, cinnamon, honey and warm bread. He stops hugging me as tightly but still keeps me in a secure grip and never have I felt so safe, relieved or happy. He starts pulling away slightly, as if to look at my face and I follow his lead. His eyes are so blue and bright that it almost hurts to look at them, but I find that I can't look away anyway. I'm suddenly distracted by the faint outline of his eyelashes dusted on his cheekbones and a few freckles on the bridge of his nose._

_"Katniss," he says simply, his voice radiating euphoria._

_I look into his hypnotizing eyes again, feeling myself turn red with embarrassment at being caught staring. But he still smiles at me, causing my insides to feel gooey and warm._

_"Peeta."_

_"I love you so much, Katniss," he whispers, slowly leaning towards me._

_I swallow nervously but I can't help the butterflies that have sprouted in my tummy. He closes his electric eyes as his face gets nearer to mine and I do the same. I pucker my lips, feeling the heat of his as I practically feel them on mine..._

Somewhere, a car door slams close, snapping me out of my dream. I open my eyes and frown, feeling a weird hollow sensation in my chest. Sighing, I stand up to close the windows now that darkness has fallen.

Curiously, I try the light switch and find that the light above my head turns on. Looks like despite our earlier spat, Gale made good on his promise and paid the bills that I owed. I grudgingly make a mental note to thank him later… if he ever speaks to me again, that is.

_I suppose I was pretty crazy. What irks me the most is that he's absolutely right. I've long prided myself on being a solitary person… but I'd never really experienced true loneliness until now. I've always had Prim by my side and have had Gale and Madge by my side since I can remember. I guess I'm not really lonely, after all. And by the sound of it, I've worried Madge quite a bit. Maybe I should give her a call so I can let her know I'm okay… I just don't understand how Peeta does it. But I guess that's not my problem anymore._

I'm about to head upstairs when I hear a timid knock on my door. I turn and stare at the door curiously, wondering if it's Gale.

"Who is it?" I call out hesitantly.

"It's me, Madge," she replies quietly.

I sigh with relief and bolt towards the door, practically ripping it open. My smile, however, slides off my face when I see the two other people who've accompanied her; one who is gaping at me with sheer horror and the other who smiles brilliantly at me.

"F-Finnick… Johanna… wh-what are you doing here?" I stammer.

"We've come to take you back to the Capitol, of course," he winks.

I blush but continue to stare at them with disbelief.

"Why me?"

"Let us in, won't you? It's not something to be discussed in public," Johanna says briskly, brushing past me as she walks into my house.

Finnick tips his head at me as he follows after her, leaving Madge at my doorstep.

"Well, come on in," I mutter to my friend, who has the grace to look guilty.

I close the door behind me slowly and turn to them, seeing they've sat down as comfortably as they could in my living room.

"Did you die and come back to life, Everdeen? It reeks," Johanna grimaces.

I give her a scowl and take a seat across from them.

"How are you, Katniss?" Madge asks.

"I've been better," I mutter.

"You've _looked_ better," Finnick speaks, handsome face apologetic.

"You look like you've been to hell and back," Johanna says, sounding oddly cheerful.

"I… haven't quite been myself lately."

"Gale told me all about it. He sounded scared out of his wits," Madge says softly, biting her lip worriedly.

I swallow nervously and avoid looking at them.

"What's going on, Katniss? What happened?" Finnick asks, sounding genuinely worried.

"I lost my job about a month ago and Prim left three months ago…" I trail off, embarrassed at what has become of me.

"So what?" Johanna asks, shrugging.

"In theory, loneliness didn't sound so bad. In practice, it was nothing how I imagined it would be," I glare at her.

"So then you shouldn't have left Peeta's house," she says bluntly.

"It wasn't my place to stay," I mumble.

She starts to retort but Finnick interrupts her.

"We're not here to chastise you, Katniss. What's done is done. But you need to come with us. Peeta's…" his voice fades, uncertain of what to say.

"What happened to Peeta?" I ask him urgently, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Peeta's turned into an ass— jerk," Johanna finishes, noticing Finnick's reprimanding stare.

"What? That can't be right. Peeta's the sweetest, kindest—"

"You mean he _was_," Finnick sighs tiredly.

I stare at them, their glum expressions daring me to believe otherwise.

"What happened?" I whisper, dread spreading through my body.

"Well… after you left, he was okay for a bit. He kept going into his pool everyday to practice floating and even gave swimming a try. But then Glimmer starting coming around. He was, you know, stern but polite. Soon, however, they started going out to dinner and it got worse when we all got contracted to film a movie. It's like her personality has rubbed off on him and we're not sure what else to do. We've tried talking to him but he's been ignoring us," Finnick says sorrowfully.

I frown, the dread turning my body ice cold.

"The movie premiere will be in a couple of weeks and we came up with the idea that Finnick should take you as his date. That way, maybe seeing you will make Peeta come back to his senses," Johanna nods.

"But… why me?" I ask, puzzled.

"Because he loves you, brainless," she rolls her eyes.

"What makes you think that? He could very well have fallen in love with her by now…"

Johanna snorts and leans back into the couch.

"She may easy on the eyes but she represents everything that Peeta loathes about fame. So, not very likely."

"You'd promised me that you'd keep her away from him," I whisper accusingly, narrowing my eyes at her.

She glares back at me, sitting up suddenly.

"Believe me, I did everything in my power to keep her away but there's only so much I could do when Peeta became willing to see her."

Finnick stares at us confusedly, clasping his hands tightly.

"You promised _what_ to Katniss, Jo?"

She gives me a sideways glare before turning to look at him.

"She made me promise that I'd keep anybody undeserving away from him."

He blinks at her and then glances at me.

"You accepted the task willingly?"

"Of course I did! I may be an ass, but I still care for Peeta, you know that."

"I know, I know… but still. I'm impressed. I guess that you weren't planning on going back to Peeta at all, had you Katniss?"

I blush as his sea green eyes pierce through me but somehow manage to shake my head. He sighs deeply and runs his fingers through his hair.

"You haven't even heard the worst," Johanna says, gnawing on her lip nervously.

I feel my heart speed up as I stare at them, alarmed.

"What is it?" I whisper, fearing the worst.

"He told me that he's going to marry her," Finnick says softly.

I feel my eyes widen with terror as I stare at them, shaking my head stubbornly.

"He can't! He can't marry her, Finnick!" I wail, letting the tears loose once more.

Before I know it, his arms are around me and he's holding me close to him. He feels warm and steady but lacks something I can't quite name, something that Peeta's arms had.

"He just can't! Please tell me it's just a horrible joke!" I plead, sobbing.

"Unfortunately not, dear. This is why we came here for you. Only you can undo whatever Glimmer has done to him," Finnick says soothingly.

"This is my fault," I hiccup, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Possibly… but it's going to be you who sets things right," Finnick tells me, pulling away and patting my cheek.

"You can half-ass this, Everdeen. You've got to mean it or it won't work," Johanna says sternly, looking as compassionate as someone fierce like her can.

"We know you love him, Katniss. For some unknown reason, you can't seem to come with terms with it but that's okay. Maybe the experience will let you realize it on your own. You don't need to prove anything to us. All we need to know is that you're going to do your best to cooperate with us to get Peeta back," Finnick tells me, looking down at me.

"I'll do anything," I whisper passionately.

"That's the response we're looking for. Welcome to the team. Now, go take a shower because you stink," he smiles affectionately at me, patting my cheek.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read! I apologize if I've left you in a bit of a cliffhanger. ^^;

I appreciate reviews, but ya'll don't have to if you don't want to.

I hope everybody has a great week! See ya'll on Saturday.


	21. Chapter 19

Sorry for the late post, guys and gals. I've edited this previously, but I tend to edit all of my chapters twice or even three times. However, I'm so tired that I didn't look over it a third time. If you spot any mistakes, do tell me. I appreciate it greatly.

Anywho, I hope everybody's been having a good weekend so far. :)

Enough jibber jabber on my part, enjoy!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_And once again, I'm back at the Capitol. I honestly thought I'd never come back. But how could I just let Peeta get manipulated by Glimmer, of all people? I'm not really sure how seeing me is supposed to help him, especially if he's really set his mind on… marrying her._

Even at the thought of Peeta marrying that wretched woman makes my throat feel tight. I swallow thickly, attempting to dislodge the tightness and lean back against the chair in my new room. I've been in the Capitol for two weeks now, living in Finnick's unsurprisingly grandiose house with Johanna popping up every day and staying for dinner. But tonight is finally the movie premiere and today is going to be the first time I've seen Peeta after practically half a year.

_I wonder if he looks the same… silly, Katniss. It's been six months, not six years! He probably looks the same. If anything, his hair might be longer. But why do I feel so nervous? It's just Peeta. Peeta, who according to Finnick and Johanna, has changed for the worse. I just can't wrap my mind around it, Peeta's good through and through. It's strange to think of him otherwise..._

"Katniss," Cinna spoke, looking at me with an amused expression. "Lost in thought, were you? I've been calling your name for a good thirty seconds."

"Cinna!" I gasp, jumping nimbly off the bed and into Cinna's awaiting arms.

He chuckles and hugs me warmly and I hug him back tightly, a sudden feeling of desperation coming over me. We part simultaneously and he eyes me discreetly.

"How are you, Katniss?"

"I've been better, I guess… but it's _so_ good to see you, Cinna. It's truly been too long," I sigh, feeling the corners of my mouth turn down in a frown.

"The last time I saw you, you were wearing one of my designs. I brought you one of my dresses to wear tonight. You'll look spectacular, Katniss; nobody will be able to take their eyes off of you."

"I'm not sure about that, but your designs _are_ beautiful. I can't wait to see the latest gown," I nod, giving him a tiny smile.

He tenderly brushes his thumb on my chin and smiles back at me.

"There we go, that's what I wanted to see. The prep team should be here shortly. Try not to mind their comments too much, alright?"

I nod silently as the trio bursts through the door, smiling and chattering animatedly. They stop short as they look at me, eyeing me apprehensively.

"Katniss, what happened to your brows?" Venia croaks, pressing a hand to her cheek.

"Look at those split ends!" wails Octavia.

"And those bags under your eyes, have you not been sleeping well?" Flavius sighs, shaking his head, causing his trademark corkscrew curls bounce.

I blush under their scrutiny, looking down at my bare feet with guilt.

"She's had more important things to worry about," Cinna tells them gently but firmly. "Don't give her any more grief. Now, please, get to work because she needs to be ready by 7."

I throw Cinna a look of gratitude as the trio set their bags, cases and tools down. He gives me the smallest of winks and turns around to leave.

"Okay, Katniss. Into the bathtub you go. We've got a long way to beautify you," Octavia tells me with a rueful expression.

I sigh inwardly and start stripping before slowly climbing into the gold bathtub. She soon pours all kinds of oils and dry flower petals to soften my skin. She lets my skin soak while she gently but firmly washes my hair, untangling it as carefully as possible. Soon her fingers are massaging my scalp and I close my eyes, letting out a soft and content sigh. She warns me about the bucketful of water she's about to dump on my head, so I hold my breath. She does this a couple of more times, mumbling about the thickness of my hair. Suddenly I get a whiff of coconut and Octavia starts massaging what I'm guessing is coconut oil into my hair. She wraps it in a hot towel as Venia comes in, holding a loofah in hand.

"Scrub time. Let's get that skin sparkling," she chirps as she dunks the loofah into the tub.

What feels like half an hour later, my skin is red and raw as they help me stand up in the bath and gingerly climb out of it. Flavius appears with a bottle in hand, handing it silently to Venia, who squeezes a goopful of iridescent pink lotion into her hand.

"This will help to soothe your skin," she smiles kindly at me as she lathers it on my skin.

Sure enough, it gives my skin a cooling sensation and I find myself relaxing. After smothering my body in it, she wraps me in a fluffy robe, leading me to the bedroom, where Flavius is waiting for me with his makeup kit propped up on the table. Once spotting me, he smiles widely, flashing his too-white teeth at me. I manage to give him a weak smile in return as I slowly sit down into the chair he's pointing at.

"Let's turn you into a smoldering goddess!" he says, reaching for an eyeshadow.

"Wait!" Venia cries. "I've got to fix those brows first!"

After much plucking and reshaping, Venia declares herself to be done, making way for Flavius to finally start on my makeup.

"Wait, does this mean you've seen my dress already?" I ask with closed eyes, knowing that Flavius would never let my makeup clash with the dress.

"Yes and it's so intricate and beautiful. Truly one of a kind! You'll be the most beautiful woman there!"

Curiosity piqued, I can't help but smile at the thought of what the dress looks like.

_Could it be the same color as my other dress? No, I think Cinna would consider it greatly uncreative on his part._

Finally Flavius is done too, smiling and nodding at his work.

"Octavia, you're up! Remember that her hair has to be up," Venia reminds her.

"I know, I _know_," she mumbles as she frees my hair from the towel she had wrapped it in.

After brushing and drying it thoroughly, she starts to mold my hair into whatever she's going to style it into. First she creates a deep part and I feel her clip that section of hair to the side, undoubtedly coming back to it later. I feel her separate some strands in the back of my head and braid but I really have no idea what she's doing. Knowing Octavia, the end result will be beautiful and elegant.

I finally hear the door open and the trio stand in rapt attention.

"Are you done?" I hear Cinna's soft voice ask.

"Yes! We can't wait to see how she's going to look in her dress! Still, she could go naked and she would be the most beautiful woman there!" pipes Venia with a giggle.

I hear Cinna chuckle as his footsteps walk closer to me.

"Is she asleep?" he asks.

"No, I'm not. I was merely resting my eyes," I say, opening one eye to look at him.

He's smiling down at me, holding a black garment bag in his hands, causing me to straighten up with anticipation.

"Very well… we should get you dressed since you appear to be ready for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"Yes, you're still missing jewelry and shoes," he tells me with an _of course_ tone.

I sigh and stand up slowly, curious to see how I look but tell myself to wait until I'm all dressed. I disrobe and Cinna starts unzipping the bag when he catches me looking at the item in his hands eagerly.

"Why don't you close your eyes, Katniss? It'll be better that way when you finally see yourself," he grins.

I sigh with frustration but do as he says.

"Okay, lift your arms up. The dress is going to feel a bit heavy but it's nothing you can't handle," he says encouragingly.

I comply and soon feel the cold material slide down my body, noticing how indeed it feels heavy; but he's right, it's not _too_ much of a burden and as soon as he's finished zippering me up I find that I'm used to the weight already; still, the dress has to weigh a good fifty pounds and I wonder what he sewed on to it to make it so.

I can hear the trios' gasps and squeals, making me all the more eager to see myself.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask, pooching out my lower lip.

"No, not yet. We're going to put your jewelry and shoes on for you," he answers.

"But Cinna!" I protest, voice raising to a whine.

"In due time, Katniss, in due time," he chuckles.

I sigh petulantly and feel something that feels like beads or stones under my fingers as I lower my arms to my sides. Cinna places something cold and heavy around my throat which I guess is a necklace. It seems to be quite long actually; so long that with very careful fingers Cinna straightens it out between my breasts. I feel my cheeks turn warm but know that he means no harm. He suddenly makes a displeased noise and turns quiet for a moment. I'm afraid to disturb him so I keep quiet as a mouse. He finally turns the long chain around, so that it dangles down my back; the sensation startles me so that I let out a little squeal of surprise, straightening my posture.

_Looks like I'll be showing quite a bit of skin again. But this time there's going to be so many more people and photographers…_

Next Cinna puts some slightly heavy earrings on me and seems to be assessing the overall looks of my jewelry. It must have pleased him because I hear him ask Venia for the shoes.

"Okay, Katniss… I'm going to help sit you down so I can put your heels on, alright?"

I nod nervously as he gently guides me toward the chair. I wiggle my bottom experimentally, feeling the texture of the beads on my dress.

_Hmm… seems like all the dress is covered in them. I'd touch more but I don't want Cinna to scold me. I know it means a lot to him… and because of that, it means a lot to __**me**__._

He finally finishes strapping the heels onto my feet and he helps me up again.

"Okay, Katniss… I want you to open your eyes now," he speaks slowly, an undercurrent of excitement in his voice.

I open my eyes and immediately look down.

"I was right! I knew the dress was beaded, that's why it feels heavy, huh?" I ask triumphantly.

Cinna just smiles and watches me.

The dress is a beautiful vivid red and every bit of it seems to be beaded with what looks like tiny rubies. It sparkles with every movement I make. The neckline is a deep v, which manages to show off the inner curves of my breasts; I blush as I look up at Cinna.

"It's quite revealing," I tell him nervously.

He laughs as he places a warm hand on my shoulder, raising a brow.

"Are you embarrassed? Anxious? It's a good thing Finnick brought you over two weeks earlier… I was told that he had to fatten you up a little bit. Because by the sound of it, you were positively skeletal when you arrived," he tells me in a low, worried voice.

"Not at all. I'm immensely proud to be wearing one of your designs again," I smile at him, choosing to ignore the skeletal bit.

While his eyes still show concern, he slowly breaks into a grin.

"There's a full-length mirror over there," he nods toward the other side of the room.

I walk slowly, observing how the material that pools around my feet trails behind me elegantly. I squint at the hem, about to ask Cinna if I'm seeing things when I catch sight of myself in the mirror.

I freeze, looking very much like an unfortunate deer that's caught at the end of an arrow. My body is slim but I pull off the revealing, sexy dress with elegance. It has no sleeves, though the beaded spaghetti straps are remind me of the ones from the other dress Cinna made for me. My lips are a deep crimson, the same shade of the dress; though upon closer inspection, there's a light gold dusting at the v of my top lip, giving the illusion of a fuller lip. My eyes are sooty, lined in soft black kohl that somehow makes them look bigger (despite my current look of surprise) but sultry. My brows are truly a work of art: neat, sharp but natural-looking; nothing like the mess of what they used to be. I turn my head slightly to the side, seeing how my prominent cheekbones give me a more striking look. A sparkle near my ear catches my eye, widening them further as I take in the subtle square shaped ruby that hangs from a string of tiny diamonds. Next my eyes travel to my neck, and I suddenly wonder how that wasn't the first thing I saw. On my collarbones rests a necklace inlaid with rubies the size of coins and other smaller ones along with flecks of diamonds and topazes. Curious to see how it looks from the back, I turn around slowly.

_I knew the dress was backless again, but I didn't think it would show __**so**__ much more off!_

I blush as I stare at the dimples on my lower back; I didn't even know a person could _have_ dimples there. My eyes find Cinna's in the mirror and see that he looks pleased. I look at the back of my dress once more, thinking how if the deep v of the backline dipped any lower, you'd definitely start seeing my butt. But once I get over my initial shock, I find that I look, well, _smoldering. _While the necklace hangs nicely down my back, I find that it's a little distracting from the dazzling beadwork of the dress.

"Cinna, I don't want to offend you, but isn't the necklace too much? It's lovely and all… but I feel like there's so much going on already," I tell him timidly, gesturing vaguely to my dress.

He stares at my back for a few moments before uncrossing his arms and striding over to me.

"You're right. It would definitely take away from your overall look," he nods as he unclasps the necklace with delicate fingers. "Also, don't you worry about offending me. I'll always want your honest opinion and a good stylist always listens to his client's advice. Of course, I don't quite consider you an client. We may not know each other for long, but I feel comfortable around you."

I smile at him with relief and gratitude as he puts the necklace away in a black velvet box. I immediately turn to look at my back once more and feel strangely pleased with myself.

_There, it isn't so distracting now. Must admit… I look good. Even better than last time. I wonder what Peeta will think when he sees me._

I start to turn around when the hem of my dress catches my eye once more.

"Cinna, what _did_ you do to the hem?" I ask, whirling around to look at him.

He lets out a laugh and beams at me.

"I'm sure you noticed that the bottom of your dress isn't _entirely_ red, right? Well, I added some citrine, topaz and sapphires to make it look like the bottom of your dress is engulfed in flames with every step you take and even more when you twirl," he says, looking extremely proud of himself.

"Cinna! That's incredibly brilliant! You completely outdid yourself," I laugh delightedly, clapping my hands with enthusiasm.

He smiles modestly, shrugging a shoulder.

"You inspired it. Mostly how you took the media by a storm. You'll be the girl on fire. You really do look exquisite. I don't see how Peeta will be able to ignore you," he tells me softly, brushing an odd strand of hair away.

I let out a forlorn sigh and give him a weak smile.

"He must hate me by now," I whisper, biting my lip.

"No, stop! You'll ruin your lipstick. Come now, let me fix it for you…" he grumbles, taking me by the hand and smoothing over any errant teeth marks. "There we go."

"Thank you so much, Cinna. You're like my fairy godfather," I whisper affectionately.

He beams at me and pulls me into a hug.

"Go get 'em, girl. Ignore the haters and just be your own beautiful self," he tells me, pulling away from me and handing me a red satin bag. "It's a clutch. I'll store the lipstick in here just in case you need a touch-up."

We stare at each other for a few moments and I feel myself start to get nervous again.

"Finnick should be waiting for you. I'll be watching but I'd still like to hear how it went from you. Also, don't forget to mention the designer," he winks, pressing a kiss on my forehead and vanishing, taking the trio who were still ooh-ing and ahh-ing over me with him.

I look at myself one more time, as if that's all I need to give me strength.

"You can do this, Everdeen. Besides, Johanna and Finnick will be there and they wouldn't let anything bad or embarrassing happen to you…"

I watch myself with amazement and blush, scowling momentarily.

_This is no time to fall in love with yourself, Katniss. Get out there, there's no doubt that Finnick's already waiting for you. Oh, boy… I wonder what __**he's**__ going to say…_

With a final look at myself, I straighten my shoulders and walk out slowly, feeling the butterflies flutter anxiously around in my stomach.

* * *

Thanks for reading, everybody! Again, sorry for posting this so late. T_T

See you all on Monday. ^_^


	22. Chapter 20

Well, well... hello again. Thanks for the reviews everybody, I truly appreciate all the support I've received thus far. Ya'll are truly the best. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I'd be a billionaire... and wouldn't that be nice?

* * *

"You really _do_ look stunning, Katniss. If I wasn't Peeta's best friend, I might consider keeping you for myself," Finnick smiles devilishly at me in the darkness of the car.

I blush but can't help but rolling my eyes.

"Finnick, _please_. Like you'd be interested in little old me," I mutter, turning to look out the window nervously.

"I don't see why not, Katniss. Not only do you clean up extremely well, you're also a strong woman. You don't seem to fall all over yourself over me and I appreciate that," he chuckles, raising a bronze eyebrow delicately.

"Yes, must be _so_ refreshing not having a woman moon over you," I say sarcastically.

He laughs, even going as far as throwing his head back as he clutches his stomach.

_He even **laughs** handsomely. Some people just have all the luck, don't they? No, that's not quite right, though. Finnick puts up a good front, but there are times when I see past his charade. In the time that I've spent with him, he's quite different from his public persona. Of course, Finnick will **always** be Finnick but he seems to be more vulnerable and open one-on-one._

I can't help but smile as his rich sounding laughter fills the small space between us. Seeing him like that, you'd think I just told the most hilarious joke ever. Still, there's been little laughter or smiles in my life these past months and I'll take anything at this point.

"_And_ she makes jokes," he says, hiccuping as he wipes under his eye, as if he actually teared up from laughing. "Really, Katniss. You're just what I need."

I squirm uncomfortably in my seat, the stones in my dress catching the dim light from outside and illuminating Finnick's striking face. He's watching me earnestly but his lips are twisted in their usual teasing smile, allowing me to relax.

"I am _not. _It's not my fault that I'm one of the few women you can let your guard down with," I reply flippantly, shrugging.

The smile fades from his face and he watches me intensely, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

"I think I'm starting to see what Peet sees in you," he tells me.

At the mention of his name, my pulse begins to race but I try my best to keep my cool.

"Are we there yet?" I ask suddenly, desperately wanting to change the topic.

"Yes, we're just around the corner. Okay, let's go over the game plan once more. Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, young lady. I know we've been over this but there's no room for mistakes. Anyway, there's little doubt that you'll probably receive quite a bit of backlash for arriving with me, especially since you confessed to loving Peeta not so long ago. Don't worry, they'll quickly get over it. You have _no _idea just how much the media loved you. Really. Okay, they're going to interview me and I'll make sure to say that we're just here as friends. But when they ask you what you're doing here, you're going to tell them that you heard through the grapevine that Peeta wants to marry Glimmer, but you came here to stop that. They love a good love story and will immediately be in your corner. Glimmer may be beautiful, but the media doesn't love her. Of course, she's always in scandal after scandal, so maybe they appreciate her love for publicity. I'm getting off topic. Peeta and Glimmer are going to arrive after us and he'll undoubtedly see us together. When he does, I'm going to pull you in closer to me, so don't freak out alright? Looks like we're here. Relax, I'll be with you the entire time. You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you," he tells me seriously, looking incredibly handsome in his midnight black satin tuxedo.

I nod breathlessly, feeling my body tense up with anxiety.

Next thing I know, the door is flung open and I stare at the bright lights illuminating the carpet, listening to the screams of the fans and I swallow nervously. Finnick suddenly appears and extends his hand out toward me, smiling calmly at me. I reach out and grasp it, holding onto it as if it was my lifeline. I step out of the car and Finnick tucks my hand in the crook of his arm as we walk the lavish gold carpet, feeling my heart pound achingly faster. I see the simulated flames of my dress from the corner of my eye, giving me the courage I need to get through this ordeal. So I straighten my back and clutch the bag Cinna with all my might, raising my chin enough as to not look shy or snobby.

Soon his fans and photographers catch sight of him and start screaming his name wildly. I notice from the corner of my eye that he smiles suavely, raising his left hand in a wave. As expected, his fans shortly catch side of me and the yelling subdues, whispers breaking out instead. I feel myself shaking from head to toe as the flashes of light nearly blind me, so I hang on to his arm even tighter.

"Sounds like they're starting to recognize you, Katniss," he whispers in my ear, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

Sure enough, I can hear my name being whispered angrily and it sounds like a horde of angry bees. I even hear a loud boo and frown, breaking the mask of neutrality I set my face in to turn to look where the noise came from but Finnick pulls me along swiftly.

"Don't mind them. Time for our first interview. Ah, there's Caesar!" he whispers to me once more, squeezing me reassuringly.

I groan inwardly, wondering just how the hell I'm supposed to let all of Panem know that while I'm on Finnick's arm, it's Peeta who I still love.

"Finnick Odair! My, oh, my! You are looking handsome!" Caesar exclaims, not quite noticing me yet.

Finnick beams at him and pulls me closer to him, causing him to finally notice me.

"Is that… could it possibly be the elusive Katniss Everdeen?!" he all but shouts, the whispers of fans getting louder and louder with his announcement.

I wince slightly but force myself to smile slyly at him, looking at him from under my lush eyelashes.

"Hello, Caesar. Been too long, hasn't it?" I ask genially, fidgeting internally.

"I'm afraid that everybody's mad at you, Miss Everdeen!" he chastises, wagging his finger at me. "Last time we saw you, you were proclaiming love to Panem's golden boy! But then you pull off the ultimate vanishing act and appear once more on the arm of his best friend Finnick Odair! What are we supposed to think?!"

"We're just friends, Caesar," Finnick clarifies sternly yet somehow managing to look friendly at the same time.

"I knew… I knew this would be my only opportunity to see Peeta again, Caesar. You see, I've been hearing _awful_ rumors about Peeta wanting to propose to Glimmer. I needed to come and see for myself if there's any truth to it. I… just can't let him, Caesar. When I went back to District 12, we parted amicably, if sadly. I can't let him make the big mistake of marrying someone he doesn't love. I came to win him back. I made the mistake of leaving him once and I'm not going to lose him again," I finish, a strange surge of power and triumph flowing through my veins.

"That is so touching, Katniss! I can honestly say that Panem's hearts are with you. Of course, you and Finnick do make quite a stunning couple," he says sneakily, wriggling his perfectly groomed magenta eyebrows at us.

And we actually, truly do. Finnick is looking beautiful in his tuxedo with his hair swept to the side, a seductive smile firmly in place while I look like a radiant, fiery goddess.

"You're right Caesar. But the heart wants what the heart wants," I sigh dramatically, glancing at Finnick before turning back to give Caesar a tiny shrug.

"I wish you the best of luck, Katniss. And if I may say so, you are looking extremely beautiful! Who made that gorgeous dress?"

"Cinna. Isn't it beautiful? Look!" I say, pulling my hand from Finnick's arm and spinning around.

The air is suddenly filled with awed screams and yells, along with a fair share of wolf whistles.

"Needless to say, you are the girl on fire, Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar claps excitedly.

We soon bid goodbye to Caesar and I tuck my shaking hand into the crook of Finnick's arm once more.

"That was quite a spectacle; you really are smoldering, Katniss," Finnick leans down to whisper to me, his breath warming my cold cheek.

I blush and smile at him when the wild screaming reaches my ears once more. My heart just about jumps out of my chest when I hear shouts of 'Peeta!' I stiffen, the sound of their screams magnifying in my ears.

_He's here… I can't believe it. He's really here!_

Finnick pulls me along gently as he waves to his fans as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened, though more fans have started screaming at the sight of my dress.

"Finnick, he's here!" I whisper urgently.

"I heard. Just keep cool, Katniss and keep walking," he murmurs back as he blows a kiss to his swooning fans.

_These girls, they really go crazy over him, don't they? I suppose it's the same for Peeta…_

We continue walking but I just can't fight it anymore, so I turn my face and spot him immediately. He's looking incredibly attractive in a fitted black tuxedo, waving animatedly to his fans. Unfortunately, the image of him is tainted mostly in part to having Glimmer clinging onto his arm, towering over him in her heels. She's wearing another gaudy, practically see-through dress and I can't help but roll my eyes. Still, I feel great anxiety flow through me, aching for Peeta to turn to look at me.

Amidst camera flashes, he glances at me and then does a double take, making the moment feel as if it were in slow motion. His blue eyes widen as he sees me, a range of expressions crossing through his handsome face as he drops his hand to his side. My heart slams into my chest as his eyes stare into mine, the butterflies coming to life in my stomach.

I jump when Finnick slides his hand down my back, pressing it gently on my lower back protectively. I look up at him and see him smile pleasantly at Peeta, giving him a friendly wave. I turn to look back at Peeta, who looks momentarily stunned but his face soon tightens and gives a stiff nod toward Finnick, looking away tensely.

"What'd you do that for?" I hiss at him. "Now he's going to think we're together!"

"Calm down, Katniss. I was merely doing it to show that you're not alone," he mutters back, giving a last wave to fans and photographers before we step into the building. "I'm sure Caesar will hint about your appearance. Anyway, the screening will start in fifteen minutes, let's go get good seats."

"Finnick! Everdeen! You finally show up… geez, thought I'd die of old age here," Johanna exclaims, stomping over to us.

"Jo! Where'd you come from?" Finnick asks, looking amazed.

"I came in through the back. You know how I'd probably end up flipping everybody off if I strode down that stupid, garish carpet," she huffs, giving the said carpet a venomous glare.

"Johanna, you look very pretty," I tell her.

She's wearing a navy blue dress whose frothy skirt is short in the front but long in the back. I notice that this time she's wearing heels; that would definitely explain her grumpy expression. Even so, she is a vision of elegance with every step she takes. Her neck and ears are dripping with black diamonds, enhancing the pallor of her skin. I notice that this time, though, her hair isn't spiky; quite the contrary, it's parted and smoothed quite voluminously to the side.

She gives a weary sigh and glowers at her shoes.

"Yes, well, thanks. You look decent too," she nods towards me. "You sure caused a scandal with that dress."

I give her a small smile and she returns it slowly, turning to look at how Finnick's hand is still on my lower back.

"Bet you Peeta didn't like that," she says grimly.

"Not at all. If looks could kill, I'd be dead already," Finnick chuckles humorlessly.

"My goodness, how could they let her out looking like that? She looks like an absolute tra—"

"Johanna," Finnick scolds sternly under his breath. "Even if you _are_ right, this is no place to be saying such things. Somebody could hear you and hell would break loose."

She harrumphs sulkily, crossing her arms across her practically translucent chest and frowns at something in the distance.

I turn to see Peeta and Glimmer walking toward us, a dazzling smile on her face as she waves to everybody. She finally turns her attention to us and I notice her staring at me as if she's seen me before, but can't quite place where from. I look away from her and find that I can't seem to take my eyes off Peeta's face, feeling my knees go slightly weak with relief as having him so close again.

"Ah, Peeta! Glimmer. Good evening. You two are looking dapper, I must say," Finnick tells them brightly, pulling me closer to him once more.

"Thank you, Finnick! You're looking gorgeous as always," she winks flirtatiously at him.

Johanna lets out a soft gagging sound, causing me to giggle nervously.

"And who might this be? I don't believe we've been introduced. That's an amazing dress, by the way," Glimmer gushes, turning to look at me.

I raise my eyebrows politely at her, giving her the sweetest smile I can muster.

"On the contrary. I believe your last words were something of the effect to 'get the hell out of Peeta's house'," I say, relishing the look of horror that comes over her face.

"It's… I can't believe… but you look so…" she stammers with wide emerald eyes, staring at me up and down.

Peeta remains too quiet, so I turn my attention to him. His expression is mostly blank though he seems to be clenching his jaw together tightly.

"Peeta, you look good," I tell him graciously, watching him greedily.

His eyes cloud over for a moment and he gives me a strained smile.

"Thank you," he says shortly before turning his attention back to his date. "We should go if we want good seats. Johanna, Finnick."

And with that, they're gone. I get the overwhelming urge to weep but manage reel it in.

"Is… what happened to him?" I whisper, feeling a chilling dread spread through me.

"That's what we'd like to know. He didn't even greet me, the louse!" Johanna cries, obviously offended.

"We should really go. The movie will be starting soon," Finnick mutters, pulling me along gently.

We walk into the giant theater and I manage to spot Peeta right away.

_Is this my fault? What did I do to him? What has Glimmer poisoned him with? That's not the Peeta Mellark I… care for. Because I do. I always have. How can I fix this? He barely even glanced at me..._

We sit ourselves quietly and the theater goes dark. The beginning credits start to roll but I feel too keyed up to be sitting down.

"I'll be back. Don't worry about me," I whisper to Finnick, who pierces me with a pleading look for a second but then nods slowly.

I walk out slowly, wrapping my arms around myself as I step into the hallway. I hear some footsteps behind me and I roll my eyes, letting out a loud sigh.

"Finnick, I said that I'd be okay. You don't need to baby me," I say, turning around to face him.

But to my great surprise, it's Peeta.

Who's now sneering at me.

"Expecting your boyfriend, were you?" he raises a pale brow.

I open my mouth to respond but no words come out. Closing my mouth, I swallow nervously as I look around, knowing anybody could see us. So I start walking away, wanting to be somewhere a bit more private. Thankfully he follows me and I can't help but think of how he's probably looking at my very naked back. We finally reach the end of the hallway and I wheel around, stumbling slightly. He reaches out his hand to steady me, his fingers warming me to my very core. I peer at him hopefully and see him looking right back at me, his forehead creased with mild confusion. He gives my shoulder a very subtle squeeze and quickly retracts his hand, closing it into a fist on his side as though he's been burned.

"He's not my boyfriend, Peeta," I tell him softly.

He laughs derisively, tilting his head back and fixing his icy blue eyes on me.

"I suppose that would mean that you've finally left Hawthorne," he speaks coldly, leering at me.

I gape at him, feeling tears sting my eyes but I tell myself not to shed a tear over this man who is nothing like the Peeta I last saw.

"What happened to you, Peeta? You look and sound like the Peeta I knew… but it's like your heart has been replaced," I whisper sadly, struggling to swallow the tight knot in my throat.

Yet he looks even better than I remember. His hair is gelled to the side and by the look of it, seems a little longer. His skin is back to being pale which makes the dark circles under his eyes even more noticeable; of course despite the makeup that they put on him to camouflage them. His eyes now hold a frozen and distant quality to them, the blue no longer warm and inviting that turned my knees to jelly. Nevertheless, seeing him again is like being able to breathe after having held my breath for too long.

His eyes cloud over for a moment, frowning, looking vulnerable and unsure of himself.

"My heart was broken by none other than you, Katniss. How do you expect me to remain the same after that?" he questions softly, looking away from me as if he can't stand the sight of me.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read! I hope everybody has a great week and see ya'll on Friday. :)


	23. Chapter 21

Hello everyone!

First off, thank you for the great reviews! You guys and gals don't even know how much it makes my day to hear such good things about my story. Ya'll are seriously the best. :)

Secondly... enjoy! Because this chapter is from Peeta's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

She's standing before me but I can still scarcely believe it. She's all fire, the memories of our time together burning brightly in my mind. Even so, the image I had of her doesn't do her any justice.

She's smoldering, a seductress who's come back to haunt me. Her eyes are bright as she stares intently at me, her mouth set in a frown. She looks incredible in that dress that shows off her silken olive skin, even more revealing than the dress that I last saw her in. A strange impulse quickly overcomes me to brush my fingers down her arm. I ignore the errant thought, pushing it to the back of my head and make myself focus on her and the pain she caused me.

"That's where you're wrong, Peeta," she says, having the nerve to contradict me.

"I'm wrong, am I?" I ask her silkily, crossing my arms.

She licks her lips with what appears to be nerves and I hastily push the memory of our last kiss away. Even so, I can't help but feel the ghost of the fire that I'd felt that night burning through my veins.

"I didn't break your heart deliberately. It's not like I forced you to love me," she defends herself heatedly.

I laugh coolly at her, tilting my head to the side.

"Is that what you tell yourself to help you sleep at night, Katniss?" I ask mockingly, attempting to ignore the way my heart accelerates when I say her name.

"I… ugh, you're so frustrating!" she huffs, scowling at me.

I smile at her, not feeling particularly happy or pleased but find her reaction amusing nevertheless.

"Why are you here?" I ask with genuine interest.

She lets out a breath and fixes her silvery eyes on me, making me feel as if she's trying to see through me.

"I can't let you marry her," she says simply, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Her answer shocks me and all I can do is gape at her like an idiot for a moment. Mercifully, that doesn't last long and I feel the scorch of anger flowing like lava through my veins.

"Isn't that sweet? What makes you think you can stop me? First, you don't accept my love and leave. Now you come back when I've found a semblance of happiness and want to take that away? Just how selfish are you, Katniss?" I ask disgustedly, shaking my head slowly.

Her eyes widen with shock and she actually takes a step back from me as if I've slapped her. But she slowly straightens her posture and stares at me once more.

"Because I know that somewhere deep in your heart, you still love me," she says softly, expression softening.

I blink, feeling something in my chest stir.

"Are you really so full of yourself, Katniss? Do you really think I'd leave a steady life with Glimmer for a life full of unknowns with you?" I laugh unkindly, raising a brow dubiously at her.

She sets her carmine lips in a line as she looks away for a moment.

"I'm not expecting anything like that. I just know you wouldn't live a satisfied life with her. And as you just said yourself, you'd merely be pretending to be happy, to be in love. You don't deserve that," she says, piercing me with her eyes once more.

"What do I deserve, praytell?" I ask curiously.

"A woman who's going to love you for you and not for what you do. A woman who keeps you company when you paint, throwing a blanket over your shoulders when your skin gets cold," she whispers, taking a step closer to me. "A woman who will make you forget the cruel words of an undeserving mother. A woman who will hold you at night when you have bad dreams."

She takes another step closer and I feel the panic rising in my chest but the fierce yet tender look in her eyes causes it to dull.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" she murmurs, raising a hand to very gently brush her finger under my eyes.

I freeze, not quite knowing how to react. My heart starts pounding away, though I'm not sure if it's with fear or desire. I lick my lips, unable to look away from her hypnotizing metallic eyes; the more I look into them, the more I feel like myself.

_She's just tricking you, Mellark! Do you really want her to make a fool out of you again?_

I shake my head and take a large step away from her, watching her warily.

"You don't care."

"Of course I care, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to come," she sighs tiredly.

"You… what?"

She stills, as if giving away something that she wasn't supposed to.

"It doesn't matter now, not really. I'm here now. You can't marry her, Peeta. Please don't marry her," she pleads softly, clasping her hands together.

"Then what happens, Katniss? I wait to fall in love with another woman and be alone until then? I don't think so," I scoff, rolling my eyes despite usually finding it to be a very rude gesture.

"You don't have to be alone, Peeta. You have people who love you. Maybe you could move in with Finnick…" she trails off, shrugging a bare shoulder.

"Live with him? I think not. We're friends, not single middle-aged twin brothers. Besides, I don't want roommates. I want someone who wants to spend the rest of her life with me."

"Peeta, do you _honestly_ think… Glimmer… will stay with you until death do you apart? Do you really think she'll be faithful to you until you grow old and gray?"

_No, I don't. But it's better than nothing. And it's especially better than living being rejected by you._

"Katniss, what do you care? In the end, it's my life and my choice," I tell her frustratedly.

"Peeta, _please_. I'm begging you. Don't marry her. I'll even come back and live with you," she tells me, desperation seeping into her voice.

I frown at her, narrowing my eyes slightly as I wonder what the catch would be.

"It's not like you love me," I hiss, turning away from her.

She lets out a groan of frustration which actually makes me smile when I suddenly feel her arms around me. I look down at her tightly clasped hands, feeling the faint stir of something warm and confusing in my chest once more. Her cheek is pressed against my back and she's holding on to me securely despite being smaller than me. I swallow nervously, fidgeting, but she just holds on closer to me.

"Katniss, let me go. You practically ran away from me," I murmur, feeling a crack run in my guard.

"Don't be stupid, Peeta. I'd just… well, I've never been kissed like that, is all. I was a little overwhelmed and didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry," she tells me softly, giving me a hesitant squeeze.

"But I'm sure you've gotten plenty of practice with Hawthorne," I say darkly, feeling the strange jealousy creep up on me.

Suddenly I have unwanted images of them in a passionate embrace with Katniss declaring her love to him and I start to feel the anger burn through me.

She, however, scoffs, letting go of me and whirling me around. She's glaring reproachfully at me, gripping my upper arms tightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Peeta… you know I care for you," she tells me softly, somehow managing to suppress my fury.

"That's not enough for me, Katniss," I say with a shake of my head.

There's tense silence between us and I can see the different emotions shift through her eyes.

"What if… what if I said that I love you?" she asks abruptly.

"I wouldn't believe you. Simple as that," I shrug a shoulder.

Her eyes burn with fire as she digs her fingers deeper into my shoulders.

"You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss the thought, Peeta," she says with a frown.

"Katniss, come _on._ You appreciate, care or whatever it is for me. But I know it hasn't suddenly bloomed into love," I say, rolling my eyes again.

"Then what will you label it, Peeta? What I feel for you? Shall I name the symptoms? The great relief I felt when I saw you, for one. Almost like the sun peeking through clouds on a rainy day. The way I just want to jump into your arms or at the very least be touching you. The fire that burns through my veins when I think about kissing you…" she trails off, her magnificent eyes glowing.

I swallow thickly, eyes flickering down to her full crimson lips.

"Katniss, please don't lie to me," I mutter, looking up at her eyes again. "I'm not sure what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work."

She lets out a frustrated groan and lets go of my arms, shoving me back gently.

"You're so infuriating, Peeta Mellark!"

I can't help but chuckle at her expression but she just glares daggers at me.

"Katniss… I know you wouldn't willingly hurt me. So please don't lie to me, not even if you think it's a kind lie. I don't want to pretend, I'm tired of pretending," I sigh wearily.

"Peeta… I… you…" she chokes out, words obviously failing her.

Before I know it, she's in my arms and I find that I don't hesitate to hold her tightly. Her lips are on mine and she presses her unexpectedly warm hand on the back of my neck. I'm frozen for a moment, heart and brain at war. But the fire of her lips melts any doubt and I'm soon holding her even tighter against my body, kissing her back fervently. It doesn't fail to surprise me how our lips mold to each other's perfectly, every movement in synch with the other. I give in to my earlier desire of brushing my fingers against her skin; though this time I lightly skim my fingers down her back, causing her to press herself even more against me, sending shivers all through her body. Despite her eagerness to kiss me, her lips are still clumsy against mine and her nose collides with mine a couple of times, which probably means she really hasn't kissed anybody since she last kissed me. A great relief washes through me, holding her protectively as she starts to caress my hair. She bites my lip gently like she had done the last time and then brushes the tip of her tongue against it, making me shudder as I let out a soft groan. I capture her luscious lower lip between mine and suck on it, making her stiffen in my arms.

I immediately step away from her and watch her anxiously, her eyes opening slowly as she looks at me with a frown. Still, her lipstick is smeared all over her lips and chin and I can't quite hold back the laughter that threatens to escape my lips. Her expression slowly soften and her eyes travel to my mouth and chin and soon her laugh joins mine.

In this simple action, I feel like a great darkness has been lifted off my chest and a burden from my shoulders. We laugh heartily for a few more seconds until she stops suddenly, eyes wide as some unknown emotion to me crosses them.

"I'd really missed you, Peeta," she whispers, stepping closer to me.

My heart thumps loudly in my chest and I sweep her into my arms, kissing her once more. She wraps her arms around me immediately, kissing me back ardently.

_Kissing Glimmer is nothing like this. As a matter of fact, it feels like I'm kissing a dead fish with her. She may be very pretty but she lacks Katniss' passion. __**Passion**__. Could she… really love me? Or did she just want to gauge my reaction? I wonder what went on in her head that made her ask me that._

I push my thoughts away and focus once more on the woman in my arms. She experimentally sucks on my lower lip, causing my knees to go weak for a moment before groaning her name. I can feel her smiling, which causes me to smile in turn.

_When was the last time I felt this happy? Probably the last time we kissed… of course, I knew she was going to leave anyway, but that kiss was amazing. Of course, this one might just be better. Did she truly come back to stop my marrying Glimmer? I haven't even proposed to her. I'd mentioned it in passing to Finnick… wait. Could Finnick have gone for Katniss? I suppose he meant well. So why is he behaving all protective over her? Could he… could he love her too? No, he wouldn't. He may be many things but he'd never do that to me._

Very gently, I turn Katniss' head to the side, brushing my lips along her jaw line, eliciting a soft gasp from her lips. The fire starts burning in my veins once more, any worry or trouble pushed to the back of my mind. Her arms droop slowly and she takes a tight hold of my coat lapels, gripping tighter when I skim the tip of my nose under her ear.

"You're absolutely breathtaking, Katniss," I murmur gruffly, brushing my fingers down her back once more.

She shivers against me, letting out a soft groan as I brush my lips down her neck. My lips reach her pulse point and I can feel it racing, which fills me with a strange euphoria. I press a soft kiss there, bringing my hand around and brushing my fingers up her sides.

"Oh, Peeta. I love–" she murmurs before freezing in my arms.

I pull away immediately, staring at her with disbelief and a wild, terrible hope in my heart. Her eyes are wide and her face is a deep red as she stares back at me.

"You love…?" I inquire softly, hardly daring to breathe.

She swallows nervously and breaks eye contact with me, looking down at her hands instead.

"I love how you were doing that," she murmurs, wringing her hands together.

I continue to watch her, half of me hoping that she's lying to me. Still, when she doesn't look up, I let out a heavy sigh, feeling an intense, crushing pressure on my chest.

"Of course," I tell her coldly, all of the fears and doubts I'd pushed away in these months flooding back to me.

"Even if I had said… _that_… you wouldn't have believed me," she says defensively, finally looking up at me. "You said so yourself."

I shake my head, unable to believe what a pathetic fool I am and step away from her. I tuck my now trembling hands into my pockets before I do something idiotic like shake her.

"Good job, Katniss. Apparently you weren't satisfied with breaking my heart once, but you had to come back and after leading me on, break it again?" I ask with revulsion.

She shakes her head quickly, anguish etched on every part of her face.

"Perhaps we could date, Peeta. There's no doubt in my mind that I'd fall in love with you then," she says urgently, taking a step closer to me.

"Don't come any closer."

"Peeta, I _care_ for you. So much. I'm sorry that it's not the affection you seek, but it could eventually grow," she whispers, eyes shining with tears.

"I don't want maybes, Katniss. I want a definite, tangible love. A love that you might never be able to offer me. Look, let's just forget this happened. It was obviously a huge mistake on my part to follow you… for that I apologize. It would be in your best interest if you don't look for me or talk to me again because I won't be so pleasant next time," I tell her, ignoring the way my chest is throbbing.

Her lower lip trembles as she stares at me, hands curled into fists at her sides.

"Peeta," she whispers, taking a step closer to me.

"_Don't_, Katniss. If you truly mean that you care for me, stop. This won't end well. So… let's leave things as they are. I… I…" I trail off, licking my lips. "It was good to see you, even if it was for a last time."

"Peeta, please don't—"

"Ah… Katniss. Peeta," says a voice behind me. "I'd wondered where you had run off to."

I turn my face slightly as I hear him walking closer to us. He claps my shoulder as he passes by me, eyes staring my mouth and chin before moving next to Katniss. She steps closer to him as he wraps his arm around her waist, watching me carefully.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Finn? It's not going to work. I'm better off now," I speak callously, a part of me savoring the way her eyes flash with hurt.

He frowns for a moment but soon a smile takes over his lips.

"I'm not trying to do anything at all, Peeta. You're the one that's jumping to conclusions," he shrugs easily, putting his other hand coolly in his pocket.

I laugh cynically, shaking my head at him with pity.

"It's probably for your own good, anyway… it's not like she'll fall in love with you," I sneer, crossing my arms protectively against my chest.

"Sunk that low, have you? What happened to you, Peeta? You love her, so what are you doing with Glimmer?" he asks critically, stepping away from Katniss and closer to me. "You know you're making a big mistake; a mistake you won't be able to free yourself from as easily as you can now."

I flinch, his world-famous sea green eyes peering intently at me.

"I… I better go," Katniss mutters.

She pauses a few feet to my left, watching me with stormy, troubled eyes.

"Yes, run away. It's what you're good at, after all," I spit out callously at her.

Her forehead creases and looks like she wants to reply but holds back, breathing in deeply instead and casting me with one last look. I turn away from her, the flame of her dress being the last I see of her as I turn to Finnick once more.

"That wasn't nice, Peeta," he tells me disapprovingly.

I shrug, pushing away the misery that threatens to take over me.

"What does it matter anyway, Finnick? It's too late now," I murmur.

"It's never too late, Peeta. Especially if you love her," he argues heatedly.

"What good is it loving her if she doesn't love me back?" I snap, glaring at him.

He stares at me silently for a few seconds, shaking his head slowly.

"What _has_ she done to you?"

"It was about time I opened my eyes, Finnick. It has nothing to do with her."

"Peeta, don't do this. She loves you, you know," he tells me seriously.

I snort and look away from his overly earnest eyes.

"It's true. She's not able to voice it out loud for whatever reason, but in her heart, she absolutely does," he insists.

The tone of his voice makes me look at him and I can feel the strange stirring in my chest once more. And as if sensing my hesitation and weak heart, gives me a genuine smile.

"You should have seen the mess she was, Peeta," he spoke in a low voice. "She burst into _tears_ after we told her you told me about wanting to marry. She said she would do anything to get you back. My heart tells me that she loves you. Please don't push her away."

I grit my teeth together, feeling the sting of tears but close my eyes and shake my head stubbornly.

"Fine, have it your way. But you won't escape so easily from me," he says cheerfully and I sense that's he's smiling at me. "Oh, and don't forget to wash the lipstick off your mouth and chin; wouldn't want your _future fiancée_ to suspect a thing."

With a final clap on my shoulder, he walks away composedly. Once I hear his footsteps in the distance, I finally turn around and let out a weary sigh.

_Could… could it be true? Why would he lie to me to begin with? I'm not so sure I should let Katniss into my life again, no matter how desperately I want it. No matter how desperately I still love her. No, it's definitely time to move on. Too little, too late, Katniss._

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read! Reviews aren't a must, but it's always lovely to hear from you.

Have a great weekend and see you on Monday. :D


	24. Chapter 22

Hello everybody, happy Monday! I hope that everybody had a good weekend. :)

I'd like to thank all you lovelies who've followed my story, there's now 215 of y'all! I realize it might not be so many to some, but it's definitely a milestone for me. So thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Also, thank you for the continued reviews, especially those of you who take the time to comment after every chapter is posted (here's looking at you, pumpkinking5, TitanNegro and DragonClan... sorry if I missed you! But I'll be sure to thank **errbody** on my last chapter!).

Without anything else to say...

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

"Oh, Cinna… the whole evening was a disaster!" I moan, slumping in my seat by the window.

"At least you looked stunning and it never hurts to look your absolute best, Katniss," he tells me wisely.

I shift the telephone onto my other ear and make a cynical noise at the back of my throat, making Cinna to laugh quietly.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that I got no less than thirty compliments! I wouldn't doubt if all those women went to you for future occasions," I say to him, hoping for a change in the conversation.

At that, he chuckles and I can almost picture his hazel eye looking at me warmly, his thin lips set in an amused smile.

"I have gotten quite a few calls, indeed. Thank you for the advertising, lovely."

"It was the least I could do, Cinna. That dress is gorgeous. I'll treasure it forever," I tell him appreciatively.

"I'm always more than happy to create something for you, Katniss. Speaking of which… I must confess something to you. I didn't want to bring it up yesterday because I didn't want to put a damper on your evening… but Glimmer came to my studio a few weeks back, asking me to design a dress for her to wear to the premiere. I declined politely, of course. I can't stand the thought of someone like her wearing something I create with all of my love and effort," he sighs.

I frown but end up smiling with vindictive pleasure at the thought of Cinna turning her away.

"Thank you, Cinna," I whisper, my chest filling with gratitude toward him.

"Ah, a customer just came in. I'll talk to you soon, Katniss. Keep your chin up."

And with that last piece of encouragement, he's gone. I sigh once more, standing up and collapse on the bouncy and huge bed.

_How can he tell me not to give up when he doesn't know what I'm dealing with?_

"Knock knock," says Finnick suddenly.

I immediately sit up, embarrassed, as he stands in the doorway. He looks very suave with his hand tucked into his trousers, his bronze hair tousled meticulously with a friendly smile firmly in place.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Finnick, this is your house. You can go wherever you want," I laugh, fidgeting with my braid.

He chortles and steps in slowly.

"I got an idea."

"Oh? And what would that be?" I ask, having no idea what he's talking about.

"How to get you closer to Peeta, of course," he tells me with a raise of his brow.

"Finnick… there's nothing you can say or do that will make Peeta… care for me again. He clearly hates me. Rightly so, may I add," I mumble dishearteningly, resting my chin on my knees.

"Don't be such a downer, Katniss. You don't really have a choice, anyway. I'm going to call him now. The faster it happens, the faster we can progress with getting him back," he says, taking out a sleek phone from his pocket.

"Finnick, wait. Shouldn't you think about this—"

But he's already dialed him, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello Peeta! How are you?" he smiles, making himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

I watch him like a hawk, feeling my head spin anxiously.

"Good to hear, good to hear. I'm swell, thank you for asking. Actually, I called to ask you a favor."

I swallow nervously, my tongue going strangely dry.

"Well, you see, I was _just_ contracted to film a commercial. Thing is, I have Katniss as a guest and I couldn't possibly leave her all alone in my home. What kind of host would I be if I did? I was wondering if you could do me the favor of taking her in. It would be for a week, tops."

Finnick's forehead creases for a moment, causing my heart to race faster with fear.

"Peeta, _come on_. You wouldn't deny your best friend a teeny, tiny little favor like that, would you? Besides, it's not like you would have to entertain her. At least knowing you're within the same vicinity would be enough."

Finnick rolls his eyes and heaves his shoulders in a silent sigh.

"It's not like she'll find out either! Katniss can just keep to herself in the bedroom, quiet as a mouse and she'll be our dirty little secret," he says with a beseeching tone.

I can almost hear Peeta grumble and Finnick breaks out in a triumphant smile, jumping to his feet and doing some sort of victory dance. I let out a sigh of relief, smiling as well as he leans against one of the bedposts.

"Today, if that's alright with you. Of course, I'll let you know when I'm done so I can pick her up immediately. I truly can't thank you enough, Peeta. Okay, _okay_… see you in a bit," he grins, snapping his phone shut.

"Looks like you'll be staying with Peeta for a week. I hope you don't mind," he says, a serious expression taking over his face as he twists his mouth to the side with uncertainty.

"Well…" I mumble, feigning disappointment.

He laughs and ruffles my hair, smiling brilliantly.

"See, he couldn't help himself! He wants you near, even if he's not aware of it. Good thing he didn't make the mistake of asking her to live with him," he says in an undertone, shaking his head with disgust.

"Maybe he was being his nice, Peeta self, Finnick," I say, biting my lip.

"Perhaps. But that just means that his love for you is lurking under the surface. Katniss… you really can't tell me that you don't love him, can you?" he asks suddenly, frowning at me.

I feel the back of my neck grow hot all the while avoiding his stare.

"Katniss, please don't turn out to be one of those people who has a phobia of commitment," he pleads. "I know you care for him, you've shown me as much."

"I care for him, Finnick. But he loves or loved me… and that's a tough act to follow," I mumble, nibbling my lip.

He sighs loudly but stays silent.

"Where will you be going?" I ask him curiously, jumping off the bed.

He watches me with an amused smile, seafoam eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh, I'll probably stay at a private island of mine. All this drama has wreaked _such_ distress in my life," he sighs, feigning tiredness.

I snicker at him, barely able to hold myself back from rolling my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you thrive on it, Finnick."

He scoffs as if insulted.

"I do not! Besides, there's nothing wrong with wanting happiness for my best friend," he sniffs delicately.

"I thought Johanna was your best friend?" I tease, unable to restrain my smirk.

"Katniss, quit it! You're either trying to confuse or annoy me and I don't appreciate it," he whines, pooching out his lower lip in a rather attractive manner.

_Wait, what? Well... I suppose there's no denying Finnick is a handsome man. If only he wasn't so flirtatious. What am I saying? Flirtatiousness is part of his allure, I guess. It's charming, yes, but it gets old after a while. Oh, Finnick... are you stuck with a personality that you don't like? Though at this point I'm more than sure he's used to it._

"For being older than us, you sure don't act like it," I say to him.

"Well, hanging out with you youngins was bound to rub off on me," he counters, sticking his tongue out playfully at me.

"Still, you're not bad company. You're starting to grow on me," I admit, shrugging my shoulder as nonchalantly possible.

He perks up visibly, eyes growing brighter with a genuine smile gracing his face.

"You aren't bad company yourself, Katniss. You've just got to be a little more positive... and maybe have a little more self-confidence. Other than that, you're pretty much golden," he tells me softly, straightening up to approach me.

A thought seems to strike him and he stops, shrinking back to his original spot.

"Finnick... why are you single? Other than for publicity, I mean," I ask, tilting my head to the side.

His face tightens momentarily but soon a smile appears on his face, as if by practice.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Katniss."

"Finnick, please. You may be able to fool others but you can't fool me," I say, crossing my arms.

He watches me silently when a smile suddenly takes over his face.

"You really are special, Katniss," he tells me warmly, shaking his head and laughing softly. "Now, get your things packed, we're leaving soon. Remember, be yourself."

"Like I can be anybody else," I sigh, feeling my shoulders droop.

"I don't think he'd want you to be anybody else," he says kindly, reaching over to pat my cheek before walking out of my room.

We pull up into Peeta's driveway and I suck in a deep breath to steady my mind. Finnick notices my anxiety and pats my hand soothingly before opening the door of the car to exit. I grab my bag and do the same, rushing to catch up with him and his long legs.

"Try not to look too happy," he tells me from the corner of his lips, ringing the doorbell.

"Easy," I murmur, letting a frown take over my mouth.

"Remember, if you need anything, I'm a phone call away," he reminds me.

I hear his footsteps coming toward the door, heart rate spiking as I try my best to look indifferent. He finally opens the door, looking not so happy himself.

"Peeta, I can't thank you eno—" Finnick starts but is cut off by Peeta.

"I know, I know. She'll be fine here. Don't worry about it," he says grumpily. "Have a good time."

Finnick salutes him and gives me a wink when Peeta's not looking. We watch him walk away, jump into his car and get driven away.

"Well, come on in. Can't let anybody see you," he sighs, motioning for me to come on in.

I gladly walk into his home, the memories rushing to my mind with fondness and longing. He closes the door behind him and almost walks into me when he turns around. We watch each other for a few seconds, clenching his square jaw nervously.

Today he's wearing a simple gray shirt with white jeans. I'm surprised to see that his feet are bare but I make no comment of it. I can feel him inspect me as well but he keeps any thoughts or comments to himself.

"Well, you know where the bedrooms are…" he murmurs, starting to walk away.

"Peeta."

He stops immediately and turns to face me slowly, looking at me as if it's the last thing he wants to do.

"Thank you," I whisper, grasping my bag tightly.

He shrugs a shoulder and looks away uncomfortably.

"I didn't do this for you, Katniss," he tells me indifferently.

I nod feebly, forcing a smile on my face.

"Nevertheless… I'm thankful," I tell him softly, forcing myself to walk away.

I take my time climbing the stairs, remembering how miserable and confused I'd felt the last time I walked down them. I pause as I reach the top, wondering whether I should take the room I was staying in last time. Without stopping to think about it, I reach toward the doorknob and open it, feeling the nostalgia wash over me. I walk in slowly, dropping my bag at the side of the bed as I brush my fingers on the bedspread, gazing around the bedroom.

"Why does this feel more like home than my house did?" I whisper, frowning to myself.

I peer out the window and watch how the water in the pool looks temptingly cool.

_Maybe I can go for a night swim, how grand would that be. Oh, but I didn't bring a swimsuit with me…_

A thought strikes me and I stride toward the dresser. I open the last drawer and stare at it in shock. Sure enough, the bathing suits Peeta had purchased for me are still there. I open the other drawers and see that everything has remained intact. My eyes go to the closet door and before I realize what I'm doing, I'm standing in the middle of the closet.

_Everything's in here... why? Why, Peeta? Did you have so much faith in me? Faith that I would come back? Faith that I didn't deserve? Oh, Peeta. I'm so sorry. I can just imagine you jolting out of your bedroom or office at the sound of your doorbell, thinking it's me._

With that image, the tears that welled up in my eyes trickle out as I feel like the lowest, least deserving human ever.

"I'm the worst person ever," I sob softly, dropping to my knees and letting my tears fall freely into the plush carpet.

But the ache in my chest just gets bigger with every tear that falls; an ache so big, that I fear that soon there'll be a hole inside of me.

_As if I need another reason to be defective… no, Katniss. Stop. You can't do this to yourself. You're not the villain you think you are. You're way too harsh on yourself. The important thing is that you're now residing in Peeta's home. It's time to win him back for good. You can't quit and you can't half-ass things, as Johanna so eloquently said. You've got to mean it or it won't be any good. And you want Peeta back, don't you? Be the person he deserves, be the person he loves. Can't be so hard, can it? Especially when it's him._

I let out a tired sigh and wipe my eyes. I stand up and head out of the closet and into my room. Positioning myself in front of the huge vanity mirror, I observe myself.

_I look horrible. Maybe… I don't have to wear my hair in a braid all the time. Perhaps I could wear more feminine clothes… I'm not __**that**__ bad looking. Sure, I may not be a beauty like Prim but I'm not ugly. Well, at least when I'm not crying. Or frowning. Perhaps I could even be a little nicer and friendlier to Peeta. It wouldn't kill me to, would it? It would seem that people react better to kindness than to surliness. Maybe I should cook, especially since last time Peeta nearly chopped his finger off. Not that I'm a great cook myself, but I certainly have more practice than him. Besides, what man can resist a home-cooked meal?_

I start to feel a little more cheery and let out a breath.

"You can do this, Katniss," I cheer myself on. "But maybe not today, I think. Peeta would definitely find my sudden change suspicious. Tomorrow, I'll definitely dress nicer. Though I _really_ should cook something, I'm starting to get hungry and I have no doubt that Peeta is too."

I re-do my braid quickly, letting a few wisps loose near my face and look at myself with satisfaction.

_Yes, there we go. I definitely look more approachable. Now, need to get myself to the kitchen… I wonder where Peeta's at._

I slowly walk out of my bedroom, turning to look at the closed door that should be Peeta's bedroom, even though I've never actually been in there.

_Still, even if he was in there, I know he'd want to keep me out._

I frown grimly and head downstairs as quietly as possible. I pause near his office, listening to the sound of shuffling papers and pump my fist in the air silently.

_Yes, he must be in there! Great, now get a move on before he catches you lurking outside his office like a creeper._

I walk into Peeta's vast kitchen and smile, finding that it doesn't seem so lonely anymore. I head for the refrigerator and open it, letting the cold wash over me.

"Hmm… what to make? Oh, I know!" I smile, reaching for the ingredients.

I cook as swiftly as possible, wanting to have the food ready on the table by the time Peeta realizes I'm here.

"It smells good in here," Peeta says suddenly, startling me.

I whip around, nearly dropping the bowl of mashed potatoes I'm holding.

"Peeta! You scared me!" I tell him reproachfully.

"I _do_ live here, you know," he tells me dryly.

A corner of my lips quirk up in a smile but I turn around to check on the cooling fried chicken.

"Plates?" I ask, turning around to look at him.

He points silently to the cabinet and I smile at him in thanks, undoubtedly startling him.

"Katniss, you really didn't have to do this," he sighs wearily.

I turn around again and fix him with a disapproving look.

"Peeta, it really is the least I can do," I tell him. "Considering the fact that the last time you tried to cook, you nearly cut your finger off."

He struggles not to smile but I can still see the corners of his mouth lift slightly. He looks away and shrugs.

"Would you please get the drinks?" I ask as politely as possible.

He turns to look at me for a second but then moves to the refrigerator, pulling it open before grabbing two cans and closing the door with his hip.

"Counter, please," I tell him, signaling where the bowl of mash potatoes is set.

He hesitates for a moment but does as I say, setting the soda cans down silently. I open the drawer of utensils and take out a big spoon for the potatoes and two smaller ones for us to use. I set his spoon next to his plate and then set the plate of chicken between us.

"I hope you're hungry," I tell him simply, sitting myself down on the stool.

He continues to watch me silently before sighing deeply.

"Katniss, you don't—"

"Look, I know I don't have to, alright? And just because I'm here, you don't have to force yourself talk to me. Hell, you don't even have to look at me if you don't want to. Just please, _please_ let me cook for you," I tell him firmly, looking into his startled blue eyes.

He finally nods and sits himself in front of me while I try my hardest not to smile.

_Small victory for Katniss Everdeen… but it's a definite start._

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope everybody has a lovely week.

As per usual, see you all on Friday!


	25. Chapter 23

Hello everybody! Happy Friday to you all. :)

I don't have anything else to say... so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

We eat in silence, though I find that it's neither awkward nor strange. Once in a while I find myself watching her and immediately look away. Of course, she never notices but it's as if my eyes gravitate naturally to her, whether my brain wants it or not. Still, there are times when I feel her eyes on me but I force myself not to look back at her.

_Those little hairs… I just want to brush them away as I gently stroke her hair… no, no. Bad idea, Mellark. That would be an incredibly bad idea._

"That was really good," I compliment her after we've finished eating.

She beams at me, an expression I've never seen her make at me and it stops short. She raises a brow at me, undoubtedly wondering what my problem is but I just manage to shake my head.

"We can just put the plates in the dishwater," I mutter, anxious to get back to my office.

"Sounds good. Leave it to me," she says amiably.

I frown at the back of her head, feeling confused. She turns around suddenly and gives me a strange look.

"Problem?" she asks, raising her brows.

"No, it's nothing. Here, let me help," I mumble, reaching for the empty bowl of mashed potatoes.

But she starts reaching for it as well, which causes our hands to collide against each other. I pull mine away instantly, having felt a jolt of electricity run up my arm as I stare at her with a mix of disbelief and wonder. Her face reddens but she just grabs the bowl quietly, putting it carefully in the machine.

"Well… um, you can go back to whatever you were doing," she mumbles, starting to walk away from me.

"Katniss," I call out to her, the act of saying her name alone making me feel breathless.

She turns around with an inquisitive expression on her face, tilting her head to the side which makes her look even more adorable.

"Thank you," I tell her, giving her the ghost of a smile.

She watches me for a few moments and then looks around the kitchen, as if remembering the times we've spent here. Her grey eyes finally look at me again and she swallows before returning the smile.

"Thank _you_," she nods, turning around and walking away from me.

I sigh, feeling my shoulders droop for a moment before inhaling deeply.

"You've got work to do, Mellark. Get a move on. The house won't pay for itself," I joke with myself, not feeling one bit humorous.

I head to my office once more but don't close the door this time.

_Maybe it was wrong of me to behave like that with her… she __**did**__ say I didn't have to speak or even look at her. Like that's even remotely possible anyway._

I snort and shake my head, sitting down at my desk once more. I reach for the topmost script in the pile of scripts that I was about to read before the scent of food caught my attention. I position myself comfortably in my chair, ready to start reading when my phone starts buzzing. I, however, ignore it, thinking that whoever is calling will just leave a message and leave it at that.

_Wrong. This is their fifth call. Who in the world is so desperate to talk to me?_

I fish my phone out of my pocket and swipe at the screen, seeing the five missed calls from Glimmer. I roll my eyes and set my phone on my desk, glaring at the phone when I receive four texts from her. I can't help but snicker at this point, half expecting her to show up at my doorstep next. The idea of that happening stops me short, feeling the blood leave my face and scold myself.

_That would be __**the**__ worst idea in the world. The last thing I need is her snooping around my house. I don't like lying to people but…_

She calls once more and I make myself to answer her call.

"Hello?" I ask innocently.

"Peeta! What are you doing that's more important than answering me?" she demands haughtily.

"Sorry, I was eating," I tell her shortly, not feeling quite sorry at all.

"Like you don't have your phone in your pocket at all times," she scoffs.

I roll my eyes as she huffs, mumbling under her breath.

"Sorry, I just need to keep my energy up. I'm not feeling so hot," I tell her, making my voice sound weak.

"Oh, no! Poor baby! Do you want me to come over and make you feel all better?" she asks, dropping her voice to a husky tone.

I shiver, shaking my head violently. Instead, I force a cough out and a few sniffles.

"Sorry, the doctor came over earlier and told me I'm wildly infectious. I wouldn't want you to get whatever this is too, so I advice against coming over anytime soon," I lie, only feeling a little bad about doing so.

"Oh, it's that serious, huh? Well, I suppose I could take a vacation… I have been meaning to go to…" she starts to tell me but I manage to drown her out.

"Sounds good, have tons of fun for me!" I tell her in my best sickly voice.

"I will. Call me when you feel better, alright? Love you!" she coos.

"Love you… too," I speak hesitantly, but find that I'm replying to a dead line.

I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

_Well, that gets her out of my hair for a few days._

And as if by gravitational force, I look upstairs and wonder what Katniss is doing.

_Of all the times for Finnick to leave her with me… but he does take every single commitment seriously. I can't forget his parting words, though… about not being able to get rid of him so easily._

I frown, reaching for a pen and doodling as I think.

_No, he wouldn't lie about it… would he? Nah, he wouldn't. Finnick may be many things, but he wouldn't intentionally lie to me…_

A feeling of unease comes over me but I shrug it off and go back to the script, which I'd discarded once more.

_Maybe I shouldn't even bother reading it, considering that I can't even make myself start reading it…_

Hours later, I wipe my eyes, feeling fatigue take over me. I let out a weary breath, shaking my shoulders out of their stupor. I whirl around in my chair, observing the velvet night sky.

_Maybe it's time to head for bed…_

But my eyes gaze up towards Katniss' room yet again.

_Could she be sleeping already? It wouldn't hurt to check up on her, now would it? She is a guest in my house after all. And Finnick __**did**__ say for me to keep an eye on her._

And before I can stop myself, I climb the stairs as quietly as I can (which is to say, not quiet at all despite being barefoot) and stand in front of her door. I'm about to reach out for the doorknob but I stop myself.

_Weren't you telling her not too long ago to leave you alone? That if she really cares for you at all, she would let you be? Now here you are, standing in front of her door while she's possibly sleeping and wanting to check up on her like a stalker. Step away, Mellark._ _Besides, it looks like it's a nice night, why not head out on the deck? You could use the fresh air after being stuck so many hours in that stuffy office._

I step away quickly and head outside, the fresh breeze of the wind caressing my face and hair gently. I inhale deeply, letting the combining scents of the pool water, primroses and earth clear my clouded mind and I can actually feel myself start to relax. I lean against the rail and look up at the stars, admiring the way they twinkle at me.

_What in the world made me think I could handle being in a relationship so soon after losing Katniss? Even worse, I actually gave serious thought about proposing to Glimmer! She's so… spiteful and two-faced… does that make me spiteful and two-faced as well? But it's like I'm another person when I'm with her. It's as if… darkness enters my heart, banishing all my good thoughts and feelings. But the longer I'm away from her, the more I can feel myself think clearly. But now that Katniss is around… I'm not sure whether I can still say that. Of course, it's completely different with Katniss. I still resent her and it hurts my feelings that she doesn't love me, but with Glimmer, those feelings magnify themselves times a thousand. What gives?_

A sudden water splash catches my attention and I turn to look at the pool, watching a slim figure swim flawlessly. I watch as her strokes make ripples through the dark water, breaking the glass-like surface that reflects the moon. Smiling, I rest my elbows on the rail, watching her smooth and even movements. She finally comes to a stop to wipe at her eyes with her hands and smoothes her hair back. I smile once more, imaging the way her baby hairs must be stuck onto her face. I hold back a chuckle and continue to watch as she starts floating on her back.

_She probably hasn't noticed me yet… maybe she has her eyes closed. How relaxing, I'm half tempted to jump in there with her. Not that I'm a wonderful swimmer, just a mediocre floater. Who knows if she would even want my company? She does seem… friendlier, though. God, I can't believe she's back. After a few months, I'd lost hope but didn't even have the heart to throw her stuff out. Now look at her, happy as a clam in my swimming pool. I don't know how this happened, but I'm certainly glad it did. But just in case, maybe I shouldn't get too attached to her again; she'll be leaving again, anyhow. Don't want a third heartbreak, do you, Mellark?_

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"Enough peeping on Katniss, Mellark. Time for bed so you can be ready for whatever happens tomorrow," I mutter, wanting nothing more than to continue watching her. "Wait, what if something bad happens to her while you're in your room? You're going to be worried about her anyway… might as well do it where you can see her. Why don't you get closer? She won't bite…"

But the memory of her biting my lip soon comes to mind and instantaneously feel my cheeks burn.

_My God, what an amazing kiss. She felt so good, pressed tightly against me. If I kissed her now, her lips would be nice and cool… her bathing suit wet and clinging to her skin…_

I feel my face burn hotter and shake my head, dispelling the ungentlemanly-like thoughts away. Still, I swallow thickly and glance at her one more time before heading inside.

_Perhaps I could do with a cold shower instead…_

I remember to slip a shirt on, just in case I happen by Katniss. I stop and go to my window, observing that the water looks calm, once more reflecting the pearlescent moon.

_She must have come back inside then. She's probably showering…_

I frown and shake myself, feeling my cheeks turn warm once more.

_What a dirty mind, Mellark. Though I suppose hanging out with Finnick is bound to have its consequences._

I sit at the foot of my bed and wonder what to do.

_Should I head back to my office? No, I've already spent too many hours in there. Should I go paint? I must admit, seeing Katniss swim has inspired me quite a bit…_

Without a second thought, I head into my studio, feeling shame come over me as I think of the fact that I haven't been in here for six months.

"Having your heart broken… it does something to a man," I whisper to myself, reaching for an empty canvas.

I arrange my paints in a line, slowly unscrewing their tops and setting them in front of their respective bottle before carefully pouring some paint into each. Reaching for a clean brush, I gently dip the tip into a midnight blue paint, letting my mind drift off with ease as my hand starts to get to work.

I find it remarkable that despite the fact that I haven't painted for half a year, my mind and body have retained the skill perfectly as if the last time I painted was yesterday. I stop and observe the canvas, tilting my head slightly.

_I'm pretty sure if Katniss herself walked in this moment, she wouldn't have a clue as to what I'm painting. Katniss, "the girl on fire" as the media started calling her. She was definitely on fire with that dress. I think Glimmer just about burst with jealousy at the seams when she realized it was her… of course, that didn't stop the bile that poured from her mouth. Which reminds me… was it my imagination, or did Katniss really offer to come live with me in exchange for leaving Glimmer? This could be your chance, Mellark… but I'm so tired of chasing after her. Also, there's the huge possibility of having my heart broken again, which is most definitely not fun._

"Peeta?"

I jump, feeling startled as I hear her footsteps pad into my studio. I turn around and feel my eyes widen as I see Katniss wearing one of the soft and frothy nightgowns I had Effie buy for her. The amethyst color of the garment did wonders to her skin, making it look polished. Plus she has her hair down, waving gently behind her in a cascade of chocolate curls. Her pink lips are quirked in a smile and she's watching me curiously.

"Hey… Katniss. You startled me," I tell her, trying to appear calmer than I fell.

She gives me a mischievous smile and steps closer to me and the scent of her hits me, almost knocking me down into my seat again. She smells like a mix of flowers, honey and leather and it takes all my willpower not to close my eyes and inhale deeply.

_My goodness, she looks so warm and approachable._

"Nice… painting," she tells me, turning to look at me after studying my canvas.

I smile mysteriously at her and glance at the canvas before turning to watch her again.

"Thank you. My first since…" I trail off, feeling my throat well up.

Her expression falls and a tormented look takes over her face. But then she clears her throat and looks at it once more, nodding slowly.

"Always good to start again later than never," she says, tilting her head slightly as she inspects it. "_What_ is it? Is it a fish?"

I chuckle, the sound lingering in the room and she turns to look at me, her eyes wide and silver. They travel to my chest, causing me to blush.

"At least you're wearing a shirt this time," she smirks.

I blush even deeper, noticing how she steps closer to me.

"I remember how badly I wanted to kiss you, but couldn't bring myself to it," I confess to her unthinkingly and freeze.

She freezes as well and looks up at me, looking a bit dazed.

"I definitely wouldn't have stopped you," she murmurs, looking down.

"It wouldn't have been right, especially with your little sister sleeping in the room next to us," I tell her, running my fingers through my hair.

She chuckles and looks at me again and it genuinely feels like her eyes are staring straight into my soul.

"Have you heard from her?" she asks suddenly.

"Prim? No, I haven't. I'm afraid she's probably disappointed with me," I mumble, sighing.

She looks at me curiously but doesn't question any further.

"How about you?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

She presses her lips into a grim line and shakes her head.

"Nothing."

"Had you been… coping well?"

She looks away, clearly embarrassed.

"Not really, no."

I'm curious but don't question further either.

_Maybe she'll tell me on her own._

"I'm sure she's doing well," I say, hoping to cheer her up. "You know Prim, making friends left and right."

She smiles gratefully at me, her eyes shining with warmth.

"Sounds just like her," she agrees.

We're silent as we watch each other, the unasked questions and tension growing thicker as the clock ticks on.

"Well, I just came to say goodnight," she says, snapping out of her reverie.

"Goodnight, Katniss," I tell her softly, not wanting her to leave.

Something shifts in her eyes as she takes a step closer to me, my heart starting its racing shenanigans again.

"Peeta…"

I straighten up, watching how she steps even closer to me.

_I had told her to stay away, but here she is._

_But maybe Finn is right…_

_When is he ever right?_

_Well, it was bound to happen sometime, right?_

I push my thoughts away, thinking that this is the completely wrong time to be fighting with myself.

"Katniss?"

She reaches a hand out slowly toward me, but I keep my eyes trained on hers. I'm fascinated by the emotions going through them. Her fingers finally touch my hair, making me feel slightly weak in the knees. I close my eyes, pleasure filling me to my core at the feel of her gentle caresses. She gently brushes my hair off my forehead and so I open my eyes, not wanting to miss a single moment of looking into her incredible eyes. But even as I do, it feels as if the air is knocked right out of me; she's watching me with the tenderest eyes that it makes me ache for her. She gives me a serene smile as she continues to run her fingers through my hair, slowly brushing them down toward the side of my face. I take her hand, pressing it against my cheek as I turn my face slightly. I gently nuzzle her hand, noticing how it makes her blush and I smile, pressing a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

_Vampire much, Mellark?_

I pull her closer to me and she presses her hand over my heart, smiling in awe. I lean down slowly, not wanting to scare her and she looks right back at me, undoubtedly blushing deeper but she raises her chin to meet me halfway… but I stop. Still, she doesn't pull away and so I hold her tighter against me, brushing my lips ever so slightly against hers. A sigh escapes her, a sigh that tells of secret desires and so I place my hand behind her head, eliminating the small space we have between us.

I slowly slide my hand down to the nape of her neck as she kisses me fully, digging her fingers into my shirt and I respond back in kind. As always, I can feel the telltale fire that blazes through my veins like wildfire, a blaze so intoxicating and sensual that I would die a happy man if this moment was my last.

Her fingers make their way up my chest and neck, making me shiver, as she tangles them in my hair. I do the same to her, noticing how her kisses become more heated. I want nothing more than to run my other hand all over her body, but that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, so I hold myself back.

Barely.

Instead, I grip her tantalizingly bare shoulder, massaging my thumb up her shoulder, causing her to shiver.

"Oh, Peeta," she moans huskily, brushing her lips against mine before nibbling on my lower one.

I groan, feeling as though my blood has been replaced with gasoline when she starts to suck on it.

_Stop. This is as far as you two are ready to go. Not to mention you're still "in a relationship" with Glimmer. Though…_

As gently as I can, I push her body away from me but not before giving her one last kiss. We both part, breathless as we stare at each other in awe and with a little bit of coyness.

"You got your kiss," I joke softly, my voice deeper than usual.

She blinks at me and then slowly breaks into a smile, but not before turning pink.

"Well… goodnight, Peeta," she tells me softly as she walks backwards out of my studio.

I watch her amusedly, but not before giving her a genuine smile of my own.

"Goodnight, Katniss. See you tomorrow," I whisper, already missing her.

She nods and we stare at each other for a few more moments before she finally walks away.

I close my eyes and lean back into the wall for support.

_My goodness, is it possible that it gets hotter every time we kiss? What's next?_

But at the thought of that, my eyes pop open and my face burns red.

_No, no, no… above all, you must remain a gentleman, Peeta._

"Yeah, but I can only do so much if she's the one who instigates it," I grin.

_As for the Glimmer matter… I never asked her to be my girlfriend, to begin with… so it's not really a relationship, is it?_

I shake my head, pushing those thoughts away. Instead, I think of Katniss and her smile.

_My goodness, I didn't even think it was possible to love you even more. Her staying suddenly seems like the best plan in the world. Finn, wherever you are, I thank you._

* * *

Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read. Reviews are always great, but not necessarily a must.

Have a great weekend, everybody! See you all on Monday. :)


	26. Chapter 24

Happy Monday, everybody! There's nothing to say other than thank you for the reviews so...

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I feel the sun streaming through the curtains, warming my face. I smile, raising my arms above my head and stretching luxuriously. Opening one eye, I look at my surroundings and sit up, opening my other eye.

_Looks like it wasn't a dream, after all. I really am staying with Peeta again after Finnick lied to him about having to work on a commercial. What's going to happen when the alleged commercial doesn't air? Won't Peeta suspect something? Well, maybe he'll have forgotten about it by then, if things work out. I wonder what Finnick is doing… maybe I could give him a call._

I eye the telephone next to the bed but refrain from dialing.

_I wonder if Peeta's awake yet… no matter, I should get a move on so I can start breakfast. And also start on my ever diabolical plan of dressing… girlier. Of course, I did wear the pajama set that he had Effie buy for me and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets! So, I guess it's not a useless plan, after all._

Still, I can't ignore the butterflies that are fluttering around my stomach. I smile despite myself and allow myself to think of the kiss Peeta and I shared last night. My cheeks warm up, the butterflies traveling all over my body.

"Enough dawdling, Katniss. Besides, I know you'd much rather see the real Peeta than daydream about him."

I jump out of bed, covering the mattress with the bedspread and fluffing the pillows. I skip to the windows, opening the curtains wide to let the sun pour in. I watch the sun sparkling on the surface of the pool, feeling a strange sense of serenity flowing through me. Shaking my head, I turn away reluctantly and take a quick shower.

Dressing in a light cotton robe over my undergarments, I walk into the closet and stare at the multitude of dresses. Short ones, long ones. Casual ones, fancy ones. In jewel tones and pastel hues.

I take a step back, feeling a little overwhelmed at the selection.

_Well, what does Peeta like?_

_Easy, Peeta likes __**you**__. He doesn't care what you're wearing._

_Yeah, but he was practically drooling at the sight of you in that nightgown._

I shake myself, frowning and thinking that it's no time to be fighting with myself. I finally end up choosing a pale yellow plaid dress. I quickly slip it on, feeling slightly surprised to see how well it fits me. It has thin spaghetti straps and the skirt is pleated, knee-length; the neckline is what Cinna would call "sweetheart," not showing too much skin, but just enough. I tuck my feet into a pair of brown leather sandals and stride into my bedroom once more, staring at myself in the mirror. I let my hair down from its bun, shaking it out over my shoulders.

_Mmm… it'll have to do. I'm not very good at anything other than braiding and it seems like Peeta likes my hair down. As good as it's going get, I guess._

I pinch my cheeks lightly, hoping to give them some color since I'm lacking any sort of makeup kit.

_Again, it's a good thing since I wouldn't know the difference between lipsticks. If only Prim was here… she's good at this sort of thing._

Thinking of Prim deflates my anxious mood a little; my shoulders sag and I nibble on my lip.

_How is she doing? I haven't heard from her… surely she's doing her best but it's a little strange that she hasn't written to me._

A noise downstairs catches my attention and I decide it's time to stop brooding. My heart does a little jolt in my chest as I head down, the noises in the kitchen getting louder as I approach.

Curious, I peek in, watching as Peeta artfully flips a pancake into the air. I feel my mouth drop and step into the kitchen, making sure to be as silent as possible. I see him slide it into a plate stacked with pancakes. The scent is absolutely heavenly, making my stomach growl loudly.

Peeta sees me out of the corner of his eye and glances away; however, he soon realizes that I'm standing here so he turns around with a brilliant smile gracing his face. My lips curl up in a smile, feeling slightly breathless at the sight of him.

_He looks so glorious, never mind the fact that he's cooking for me._

Today he's wearing a simple cobalt blue shirt and what looks like dark wash jeans. The blue of his shirt enhances his eyes, making them look darker yet strangely enough brighter.

_Hmm… despite earning so much money, I've noticed how simply he dresses. Nothing showy and never name-dropping brands… he really is one of a kind, isn't he?_

As if noticing my dress for the first time, his eyes go wide and mouth goes slack. But he composes himself, shaking his head quickly and clearing his throat, averting his eyes from me. I can't help but hide the smile that blooms on my lips, wanting nothing more than to have him look at me once more.

"Good morning," I tell him, sitting down in one of the barstools.

"Good morning, Katniss," he replies, giving me a breathtaking timid smile. "You look very beautiful."

I look down bashfully but smile dreamily, feeling warm tingles from my head to my toes.

"Thank you, Peeta. That blue makes your eyes look even bluer," I blurt out, feeling my cheeks warm up.

He stares at me blankly for a few seconds before blinking confusedly, his golden eyelashes glinting in the sun that's streaming through the skylight in the ceiling. He opens his mouth to respond but shuts it immediately, speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" I tease, leaning closer to him.

His face turns red but manages to smile adorably, bringing out the dimple that I so deeply love. He clears his throat loudly again and pierces me with his gaze, deepening the dimple.

"Thank you, Katniss. That wasn't my intention… but I'm glad you noticed?" he replies, laughing nervously.

I roll my eyes at him but return the smile.

"It's a little impossible to miss."

"Well, I hope you're hungry," he says quickly, undoubtedly wanting a change of topic, pointing his thumb to the platter of pancakes.

_Add humble to the ever-growing list of attributes._

"I am, actually. But… I thought I was in charge of cooking?" I ask, reaching for a fork.

He lifts his eyebrow and smiles mischievously at me.

"I haven't been in here for months… besides, will you really deprive me of wanting to cook for you? Even if it _is _something easy like pancakes," he mutters, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Are you serious? I can't make pancakes to save my life," I laugh, not wanting him to feel bad or undeserving.

A corner of his mouth twitches up and he chuckles softly, watching as I stack pancakes on my plate.

"And if memory serves, yours are delicious," I add, buttering them generously and coating them in syrup.

I cut a piece out and put it in my mouth, the flavors melting seamlessly in my mouth. I chew, unable to contain the groan of pleasure that escapes me. He just watches me, amused and delighted. I swallow, taking a brief drink of milk that he served me and turn to him.

"Nope, I was wrong. They're even better than I remember," I chuckle, unsurprised at the fact. "Kind of like you."

He stares openly at me, a blush warming his cheeks. I turn back to my pancakes and see him smiling as he fills his plate with pancakes.

We eat in comfortable silence, catching each other's eye once in a while and looking away bashfully. After loading the dishes in silence, we turn to each other, his eyes full of questions that warrant answers.

"So… I'm guessing you have more scripts to read, huh?" I ask, unable to control the longing in my voice.

He watches me carefully, his eyes roaming my face.

"Is there something you had in mind?"

"Well… it's such a beautiful day outside and it'd be a waste to spend it indoors, don't you think?" I ask, cringing at how my voice gets tinier at the end. "But you're busy… so never mind. I'll just find something to entertain myself, don't worry."

He frowns at this and shakes his head.

"No, I'll be more than happy to spend the day with you. The scripts can wait," he smiles tentatively at me, watching me peculiarly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um… well… I haven't thought that far ahead yet. But I know that spending the day with you… would be something that I really want to do," I tell him, feeling strangely breathless.

His expression softens and smiles at me, the brightness of it shedding any doubt or embarrassment in me.

_How does he __**do**__ that? I used to be so tongue-tied around him… and look at me now, speaking my mind; telling him that I want to spend the day with him. Prim sure would be proud. Oh, Prim… I hope you're okay._

"I don't really have too many days to myself. The exception being when you first came here after the contest. I'm usually reading scripts, filming something or other or making appearances on talk shows," he admits, chuckling to himself.

"Same here. I was always so busy with work… that I didn't bother paying much attention to the people around me. Particularly Prim," I sigh, frowning.

"I'm sure she didn't hold that against you, Katniss. She was aware of what that job cost you and would never, ever throw it in your face," he tells me soothingly.

Even now, when I know that Peeta loves me, I can't help but feel the sharp poke of jealousy in my gut. I try to smile but it comes out as a grimace, no doubt amusing Peeta.

_Wait a minute. How am I so sure that Peeta loves me? He hasn't told me that he does. I'm just assuming based on the fact that he's told me in the past. And the recent kisses we have shared. But other than that…_

A package sitting on his oven catches my eye suddenly.

"What is that?" I ask, raising my chin at it.

He turns around and grabs it, setting it before me. It's a plastic see-through container, which seems to be holding cookies. He takes the garish pink lid off and sniffs, looking at the cookies with contemplation.

"Cookies from Glimmer. They're a get well gift; it had a little card but I threw that away," he shrugs easily, eyeing the cookies.

A shiver goes through my body as he takes one, studying it from every angle possible.

"Wait, a get well gift? Are you feeling okay?" I ask urgently, watching for any symptoms of illness.

He snickers and shakes his head.

"No, fit as a fiddle. It's something I came up with so she wouldn't come snooping around…"

"Oh. That wouldn't be good if she did, huh?" I say, my insides going cold at the thought. "Of course, I have nothing to hide…"

"Neither do I! I just…" he sighs and I can almost see the cogs in his brain turning for coherent speech. "I just need to be away from her. So I can think of the best way to break up with her, I suppose. Not that I ever asked her to be my girlfriend to begin with…"

"Wait… you didn't?!" I shriek, alarming him.

"No! She just… sort of clung to me. It was a complicated time…" he murmurs darkly, popping the entire cookie into his mouth and chewing.

He pulls a face and swallows hesitantly, shaking his head with disgust.

"Ugh… too much of everything. Too much sugar, too much butter…" he mumbles, grabbing the container gingerly and putting it back on the stove.

"That bad, huh?" I ask, feeling a strange sense of vindication.

"'Bad' doesn't even begin to describe it," he shivers, filling a glass with water and drinking it all in one go.

I watch with him amazement, observing how his Adam's apple bobs up and down. He finally sets the glass down, panting for breath.

"Peeta… perhaps we should… talk," I tell him hesitantly, measuring his reaction.

"Talk? About what, Katniss?" he replies softly, cautiously.

"About… about us, I suppose. Maybe I should start since I'm the one who brought it up. But how about we go outside? It really _is_ a nice day," I suggest, hoping to drag this out for a a few minutes more.

_Silly Katniss, not like you can put it off longer… how I wish I could. But this needs to be said. Especially since we've added kissing to the already messy equation. I need to be sure of what he feels for me before I do anything drastic…_

"Deck or pool?" he asks courteously, rinsing the glass.

"Pool. I bet there's a nice breeze…" I mumble, feeling the nerves start to get to me.

"Lead the way," he smiles politely at me, but I can see that his smile isn't entirely enthusiastic.

_Of course not, Everdeen, what did you expect? The fact that you don't love him will undoubtedly come up and things won't be the same. Why did I have to bring this up __**now**__? Especially since things have been good… but I can't put it off anymore. It would eventually come up, anyway. So there's no time like the present._

I slide the door open and feel the breeze caress my face; I smile stepping outside eagerly and heading to the patio table under the big umbrella. I sit in a cushioned seat, wiggling my bottom experimentally and finding it to be quite comfy. Peeta takes a seat opposite of me and watches me silently.

_He deserves answers, should he have any questions. This is no time to keep anything to yourself, Katniss. Be as honest as possible without hurting his feelings._

"So… I left despite the fact that you asked me to stay. At the time, I really did think it was the right thing to do. I didn't feel like I was worthy enough and despite the fact that it was Glimmer who told me that, I knew that she was right because I believed it to be true."

Peeta frowns, tilting his head curiously.

"Glimmer told you that you weren't worthy enough for me? When was this?" he asks, both confused and irked.

"Right after our conversation on the balcony," I answer him.

"Katniss… surely you didn't believe all the vitriol she said, did you?" he demands, sounding frustrated. "I've always told you what you meant to me, people's opinions be damned."

"I merely believed it because it's what I thought deep down too," I whisper, pressing my hand against my chest.

"Do you still believe it?"

"That I'm unworthy of you?"

He nods, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I believe it, I suppose. It's just difficult for me to understand _why_," I shrug, dropping my hand to the table.

"You _suppose_," he sneers, raising his brow.

I frown, feeling slightly alarmed at his response. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, shaking his head slowly.

"I apologize, Katniss. I didn't mean for it to come out like that… I just can't believe that after all this time, you're still not sure of what you are to me."

"What am I to you, Peeta?" I ask him quietly.

"If you _really_ have to ask…" he trails off, raising a golden eyebrow.

"I just… want to make sure. That whatever you felt for me hasn't changed. I wouldn't be surprised if it did, honestly. Because what I did… I wasn't planning on coming back," I whisper, feeling extremely ashamed of myself.

Peeta just stares at me, his face paling slowly.

"Why did you then?" he forces the words through his lips.

"I didn't think things would get so out of hand! Never did it cross my mind that you and Glimmer, well…"

"Desperate times called for desperate measures, Katniss," he mumbles, looking down at his hands.

"Do you love her?" I ask him suddenly.

He looks up, a mixture of emotions passing through his eyes. He finally shakes his head, gripping his hands tighter.

"Never."

Immense relief washes through me and I actually let out a small sigh. A tiny smile forms on his lips as he watches me intensely.

"Is it true that you burst into tears when Finn told you about my idiotic idea to marry her?" he asks in a low voice.

My face turns bright red but I force myself to keep eye contact with Peeta.

"Yes," I whisper, the sound carrying with the wind. "Even the thought of it now… is unbearable."

A tender emotion crosses through his handsome face and he stretches out his hand hesitantly to put over mine. His warm touch sends flutters all over my body and I try hard not to squirm, lest he think his touch makes me uncomfortable.

"I know you don't love me," he says matter-of-factly. "You have shown as much. But you have also shown that you care for me… and it confuses me because it's so contradictory, Katniss."

To hear him say it, well, it makes my chest ache with longing and desperation.

_But it's true, you don't love him. Why bother pretending that you do? His heart would be the inevitably broken one if you ever did._

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I wish that I could—"

"Stop wishing and do something about it instead, Katniss!" he cries out, giving my hand a sharp squeeze.

I cringe, to which he responds by releasing my hand immediately and crossing his arms across his chest.

He licks his lips nervously, eyes darting around.

"Sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean—"

"But you're right, Peeta. Maybe that's my problem. Instead of focusing so much on my weaknesses, I should strive to overcome them."

"You can't force yourself to love me, Katniss. I do not wish for it nor will I allow it," he tells me sternly.

"It's not… I wouldn't be forcing myself, Peeta. You really have no idea of the effect you have, do you?" I ask with disbelief.

He visibly relaxes, dropping his hands on the table.

"What effect _do_ I have on you, Katniss?" he smiles alluringly at me, leaning closer.

I swallow nervously but force myself to keep eye contact once more. Which is trickier than it sounds because looking at him is like staring into the sun itself.

"You… you… you…" I stutter, cursing myself inwardly.

He laughs delightedly, clasping his hands together. That, however, just pisses me off and so I scowl at him.

"You're so funny and smart, but so humble too. Even if you do something that rubs me the wrong way, I can't help but want to talk to you. But at the same time, you make any unhappiness go away. Oh, can't forget about being friendly. Despite… liking… me when Prim was here, you never made her feel left out and I truly appreciated that. Your smile disarms me and your kisses make me weak in the knees. I'm tired of fighting it, Peeta," I sigh despairingly, slouching in my seat.

He smiles slowly, his cheeks pink.

"Think of how much better things could be if you didn't try to fight them, Katniss," he tells me enticingly. "No thinking, no fighting… just going with your gut."

"That wouldn't be very like me," I admit, laughing.

"Perhaps not… but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

I frown at him.

"You're only saying that because it would benefit you," I mumble, crossing my arms.

"Of course! Who doesn't like to be shown affection and care by the person they love?"

At the word 'love,' my eyes snap toward his. His lips are set in an earnest smile while his eyes watch me lovingly.

"Do you… what I mean to ask… is it…"

"Yes," he interrupts, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. "I still love you, Katniss."

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read!

See ya'll on Friday. :)


	27. Chapter 25

Happy Friday, ya'll! Not much to say other than thanks for the reviews. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Her mouth is slightly agape and I can't contain the smile that threatens to take over my own. All too soon, she straightens up and clears her throat, looking away from me.

Still, I can't help but feel mild annoyance at her silence.

_I know that she doesn't love me back, but does she really have to stay silent? Can't she at least be tactless and tell me 'thank you'?_

"Was that what you wanted to know?" I ask her, attempting to shove my annoyance away.

Her gaze lingers on the pool behind me but then turns to me and nods, rosy cheeked.

"It is, thank you," she answers primly before looking away again.

_Ah, there is it._

"You do know I'm not expecting you to say it back, right?" I ask as leaning back into my seat, amused.

"No! Yes! I mean… I… know that, Peeta. You would never force anything that wouldn't come naturally out of me," she answers, a little crease forming between her eyebrows.

I want nothing more than to smooth it down with my fingertip but manage to control myself.

"I'm glad that's clear between us," I chortle, stretching out my legs under the table.

A moment of silence passes between us though I can feel her eyes on me.

"Would you really stay?" I ask abruptly.

"If you get rid of her, yes," she answers immediately.

I smirk, turning to look at her.

"Not a fan of her, are we?" I ask.

She scowls with distaste.

"She's rude, vain, arrogant, gaudy…" she trails off and I can almost see the smoke come out of her ears.

An unexpected thought strikes me.

"It couldn't be… because you're jealous of her?" I ask, skeptic.

She stops short and stares at me, but I see that she's deep in thought.

"I… no way! I have nothing to be jealous of," she scoffs, shaking her dismissively.

I smother the smile that threatens to surface; I don't want Katniss' mood to worsen. Especially since she's been so strangely delightful lately. Not that she isn't always, but a nice Katniss is the best Katniss.

"So you couldn't possibly be jealous of the fact that she got to spend time with me?" I ask, feeling oddly hopeful.

She stops short once more and stares at me in thought. I watch her patiently and soon her face begins to burn once more.

"There's a possibility," she answers curtly, carefully avoiding my eyes.

"Ah, so there _is_ a possibility that you're jealous of her. Hmm… could it be because we kissed? Or because I trusted her? Or maybe because she was with me when you weren't?" I muse, tapping my fingers lightly on my chin.

"All of it, dummy!" she growls, slamming her hands on the table. "I can't… it's too much to think about, even now when you're sitting in front of me."

I watch the way her eyes blaze with affection for me. That blaze sparks the fire in my own heart and I practically feel myself melting into a pool of mushiness before Katniss.

_See, she has to feel something! Jealousy is a very powerful emotion; at worst, it can break relationships. And at its best, well, it can form them._

"Was jealousy like this for you too?" she asks disconcertedly, running her fingers through her hair.

I purse my lips and think about her best friend Gale Hawthorne.

"Well, Katniss. I'm not so sure about jealousy, but I did feel very intimidated by Gale," I answer honestly, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. "Intimated because the two of you had so much history together. Of course, I couldn't overlook the fact that he was so obviously in love with you and so obviously suspicious of me."

She watches me raptly, her fingers distractedly stroking her hair.

"I can't deny that I felt jealous when I saw you two kissing, though I must admit I felt equally disheartened," I shrug, trying to ignore the way she bites her lip.

"I'm sorry about that. It was never my intention to kiss him, let alone have you witness it. At least it made me realize that it wasn't him who I wanted to kiss," she says, trying to sound positive.

"It didn't help that he had kissed you before you came. Or that you told me about it," I muse out loud.

She flinches and a look of regret comes over her face.

"I'm sorry about that too. I was just so lost and didn't know who to tell or what to make of it," she sighs. "Of course, he just had to ruin it by confessing his love for me."

"I can't say I'm surprised," I admit. "Did you two ever… talk?"

Bloods floods her cheeks and looks away.

"Not directly, no. But I'm sure he caught the gist," she frowns, as if remembering an unpleasant memory.

"Oh?" I ask, interested.

She takes a deep breath, a look of uncertainty sweeping her face.

"I burst into tears before him. About you. You see, I… didn't fare so well after Prim left. I'm sure Finnick mentioned something about it," she tells me wryly. "And after losing my job, well, whatever sanity I had left seemed to evaporate before my eyes. I took to hiding in small spaces, muttering and laughing to myself with the lights off. That last month, I even forgot to pay the bills! Even now the days are a bit hazy in my mind, but surely it was before Finnick and Johanna came for me. I… had hallucination about you. Or maybe it was a dream. All I know is that it seemed _so _real; I could hear and smell you, your body felt so steady under my fingers. Anyway… he woke me up none too gracefully and asked me if I was behaving like that over you. I must admit, I lost it a little bit. I denied it soundly, insisting that I didn't miss you, Prim or my job before bursting into tears. I'm positive that it confused him. We said something regretful things to each other but… I know he meant well. However, we never discussed you or feelings, in depth."

I feel my heart ache for her, but at the same time, relive the pain that I went through.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Katniss," I tell her softly.

She gives me a grateful little smile and I reach out to touch her hand again.

"What about… you?" she asks tentatively.

"As I'm sure Finn has summarized for _you_, I… became quite a floater. He was here every day, probably hoping that I wouldn't drown myself," I realize, shaking my head. "He even tried to give me swimming lessons, but I'm so hopelessly bad that he would just end up getting frustrated with me. Soon, though, word got around that you really _had _left. So Glimmer started coming over. Johanna was here too and wouldn't let her talk to me, let alone see me. But I started growing tired and desperate. I basically told Johanna and Finnick that if they weren't going to support me that they might as well leave. I did use stronger language, which I now regret. Oh, what an act she put on, Glimmer. She behaved like the patient, caring, listening woman. I found myself thinking that I could eventually like her; she isn't so hard on the eyes, after all. But soon I realized that those traits were nothing more than a charade. She really is a better actress than we give her credit for."

"Yes, Johanna told me about telling her to scram," she smiles suddenly.

"Did she really? I didn't know you and Johanna were close."

"We're not, not really. I just… I asked her to keep an eye on you. That if any woman dares to get close to you, to make sure she's really worthy of you. She did her best but told me there's only so much she could do when you 'became willing' to see Glimmer," she explains, looking down shyly.

"You… did that?" I whisper, astonished.

She nods silently and a sudden tender feeling envelops my heart, confusing me for a moment.

_Are you really sure that she doesn't love you?_

_Just because she did that doesn't mean she loves me! She did it out of pure selfishness. If she couldn't have you, nobody could!_

I frown, giving my head a quick shake.

"So you didn't make it clear for Gale Hawthorne that you could never love him?"

"There was no need to, especially after he saw me that way I got when he mentioned you," she tells me. "When I left when Johanna and Finnick, he was home but he didn't see me off. I'm pretty sure it was made clear that nothing could ever happen between us. Besides, what about you and Glimmer?"

"What _about_ Glimmer and me?" I ask politely, feeling a bit irritated.

"Have you told her that you love her?"

"Yes," I tell her frankly.

"I see… and why?"

"I find that the path of least resistance is often the best with her," I reply, shrugging a shoulder.

She nods quietly, slipping her hand from under mine.

"Are you… are you jealous?" I ask with disbelief.

Her lips are set in a grim line and there's a crease between her brows once more.

"No! I just don't see the point of you lying to her, even if it's the easy way out of an argument with her," she shrugs coolly.

I grin, knowing it will probably anger her even more but I can't help it.

"You _are_ jealous."

"You wish!" she snaps at me, turning away with her chin in the air.

"Katniss, this is ridiculous. There's absolutely no reason why you should be jealous of her. She _wishes_ she were half as good, beautiful and strong as you," I tell her in a gentle voice, wriggling my fingers at her, wanting to touch her hand again.

Instead, she crosses her arms tightly across her chest and refuses to look at me.

_So much for progress._

I stand up, pushing my chair back slightly and walk quickly to Katniss' side before she can get away. I kneel on one knee, holding onto the front of the armrests as I look up at her.

"Katniss, don't you see how backwards this is?" I ask her.

Nothing.

"It's completely ridiculous that you feel jealous of her when I've told you time and time again that I love you," I sigh, wanting nothing more than for her to believe me.

Still nothing.

"Damn it Katniss, don't I even deserve to be looked at?" I shout, shaking her chair forcefully.

She finally turns to me with wide eyes, clutching the armrests shakily.

I must admit, a part of me feels satisfied at seeing her like that but a bigger part of me feels ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I just want you to understand the depth of my love and devotion to you," I murmur, looking into her eyes. "Why are you so stubborn?"

I begin to stand up but she stops me, her hands pushing me down once more.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. It's just difficult for me to grasp it due to the lack of love I was given in my childhood," she frowns, undoubtedly thinking of her mother.

"You can't always use her as an excuse, Katniss," I whisper sadly.

"I know, Peeta," she sighs, frowning unhappily.

"Okay, well… think of the affection you feel for me. Are you thinking of it?"

She nods, stroking my hair fondly with her chilly fingers.

"Okay, now think of that affection multiplying… seven times."

"O-kay… and what?"

"That is what I feel for you, more or less."

Her hand freezes on my head and for a second it feels like she's patting my head. But I realize that she's frozen with surprise, her eyes staring at me with incredulity.

"You… really, Peeta?" she whispers.

I take her hand from my head and press a kiss on her pale knuckles, looking up at her as I do.

"More or less," I repeat, shrugging a shoulder.

"But… I can't… how do you expect me to—"

"Hold on right there, Katniss. I'm not expecting you to love me the same way. As a matter of fact, I'd love it if you loved me, even if it's a teeny, tiny bit. I will not, however, turn my nose at your affection. Because I know you mean it from the bottom of your heart," I smile at her, giving her hand a squeeze.

She blinks and finally relaxes her face into a shy smile.

"I mean it from every pore in my being, Peeta," she whispers fervently to me.

I swallow nervously, holding myself off from pouncing on her and kissing her senseless.

"It has to start somewhere," I smile at her, feeling genuinely relieved that she can express as much to me.

"It really is the least I can do," she tells me.

I frown, feeling the dread start to flow through me.

"Hold on a second, Katniss. Surely you don't care for me because you think you have to, right? Because you owe me or some other equally ridiculous reason?" I ask, holding my breath.

She stares at me in confusion for the longest three seconds of my life before shaking her head.

"I care for you because you are important to me. Ever since first meeting you, you have grown on me," she tells me warmly.

I feel great relief wash the dread away and let out a loud sigh.

"You too, Katniss. It's only been you," I tell her, grasping her hand affectionately. "Were you… serious when you said that you'd move in? But only if I broke things off with Glimmer?"

"Yes, Peeta," she answers me firmly.

"And nothing can change your mind?"

"Well, unless you suddenly back out of breaking things off with her…" she says, scowling.

"No, no… never that. I'd much rather spend the rest of my days doing nothing with you than everything with her. If that makes sense," I blush.

"It does," she assures me with a smile.

"Katniss…"

"Yes, Peeta?"

"Will you tell me about your parents? I've always been curious about who you and Prim take after," I tell her.

She stiffens for a moment but relaxes when I run my thumb over her knuckles.

"Well… alright. I'm thoroughly my father's daughter," she smiles brightly. "Not only do I look like him, we both had a love for the outdoors. He's the one who taught me how to use the bows he crafted. He also taught me the different plants that were edible, which helped save our lives when the going was tough. Oh, how he loved to sing! What a beautiful voice he had; it was clear and sweet. Even the birds would stop to listen to him."

I smile at the memories of her father and I know he'd be incredibly proud of the woman Katniss has become.

"You said you're your father's daughter… does that mean you have a beautiful singing voice too?" I ask her.

She blushes again and looks down shyly.

"Yes. We always used to sing together, our voices fusing to the most beautiful melody. But after he died… it's like that part of me died with him. The only times I've ever sang have been when Prim would awake at night, scared and asking for him," she breathes out, eyes shining with tears.

"Oh, Katniss," I murmur, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

But she looks at me and gives me an incredibly brave smile.

_Katniss never fails to amaze me. But she's so blind to her own strengths, choosing to dwell on the negative. _

"Prim looks exactly like mother; from the blue eyes to the blonde hair. She even inherited her interest in medicine! Of course, Prim is the sweetest, friendliest most amazing person ever," she says, smiling fondly at the thought of her sister.

"Oh, I don't know about her being the most amazing person ever," I tell her, amused at how quickly she goes from smiling to glaring at me.

"Peeta! How can you say that?" she scolds, frowning at me. "Especially since she's always been pro-Peeta."

I laugh wholeheartedly, my heart filling with adoration for Katniss' little sister.

"She _is_ a great person, but I happen think that you're the most amazing person ever," I confess, smiling coyly at her.

She closes her mouth, undoubtedly ready to chide me again but just keeps staring at me.

"Nobody… nobody's ever told me that," she murmurs, getting misty eyed.

"Because I'm sure that you've never let anybody get close enough to see that," I tell her softly, squeezing her hand. "Of course, I'm sure Gale and Prim see it."

She laughs ever so softly, looking away from me.

"Katniss… I don't understand why you have such low opinion of yourself. Is it because of your mother?"

She looks thoughtfully into the distance, twisting her lips to the side.

"Even after she came back from that darkness, I didn't let her get close enough to me. I pushed her hugs and affection away. I knew Prim needed them more than me, anyway," she shrugs, letting out a sigh. "I was always tip-toeing around her; I just couldn't get myself to trust her again. I don't even care that she neglected me… how could she do that to sweet, little Prim?"

"You're so strong, Katniss. But you don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to feel anger and sadness, especially when it's caused by a mother who left you to your own devices instead of nurturing and loving you. I know a thing or two about that," I say to her, desperate for her to let me in. "I used to feel so weak for crying over this woman who not once said she loves me, who used to smile when she hit me. But I couldn't keep those feelings to myself, I had to let them out because I didn't want to end up bitter and angry."

"I'm not bitter or angry," she growls, turning to glower at me.

We stare at each other for a few seconds before the corners of her mouth lift up.

"Okay, so I'm a _little_ bitter and angry," she admits, exhaling heavily.

I give her an encouraging smile, gently rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"How could she just leave us? Maybe she wasn't the best mother after her episode, but we still loved her. I didn't know what heartbreak was until seeing Prim brushing and braiding mother's hair, telling her about her day. Mother, however, just had a blank expression, as if living in another dimension. It wasn't fair to Prim," she whispers, swallowing thickly.

"It wasn't fair to you either, Katniss."

"It wasn't, Peeta. I tried to understand her, but it's not like Prim and I died along with my father!" she shouts, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I know that I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like to lose someone like—"

But she tops herself short, eyes widening with comprehension. Her gaze soon darts to me and she opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

"Katniss?" I ask nervously. "Katniss, you haven't gone into shock, have you?"

I squeeze her hands tightly, feeling the panic slowly fill me up.

"Katniss, please say something…" I murmur urgently, feeling slight relief at knowing I have my phone in my pocket.

_I can call Finnick and Haymitch, they would help me get her to a hospital. Oh, damn… what was the name of the doctor who I'd met at the gala last month? Dr. Ever… something. He gave me his card. I can just call him and get him to come here, I don't care how much it costs. Anything for Kat—_

"Peeta?"

Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Katniss! You scared me! Are you okay?" I ask her, pressing the back of my hand against her forehead and cheek.

"Are _you_ okay? You look paler than usual," she says observantly.

"Am _I_ okay? What about you? What happened?"

"I just realized that at the first sign of desertion… I practically turned comatose," she whispers through numb lips. "I… became just like her, Peeta."

"What?"

"I stopped eating like her and sat for hours on end, staring at nothing and living in my own world. Gale… oh, I must have scared him out of his mind!" she gulps, tears rolling down her cheeks once more.

Even now I can't help but feel the sharp sting of jealousy but I try to push it away.

"Katniss, you are nothing like your mother. You didn't neglect anybody," I tell her quietly, gripping her arms firmly.

"I neglected… the people I love," she hiccups.

I feel something twist painfully in my chest at the sight of her. So I wipe her tears away and lift her up out of the seat and sit down, sitting her on my lap. She tucks her head under my jaw as I wrap my arms around her, holding her protectively.

"Katniss… we still love you. We're all human and as such have a propensity to make mistakes. But that doesn't make you a bad person," I remind her softly.

"Still, I left you, Peeta! How could I ever forgive myself? How can you stand to have me near? You were right to push me away… look at me now, practically groveling to you," she sobs.

I frown, feeling tears sting my eyes as I feel hers drip down my neck.

"It doesn't matter to me, Katniss. What matters is that you're here now. Please calm down," I plead, giving her a squeeze.

She sucks in a deep breath but I can still feel the wetness of her tears on my shirt. She shudders occasionally and I want nothing more than to look at her face, but I know that she needs me like this right now.

_She says she neglected the people she loves, could that possibly include me? If it's not love… well, then… something really close to it. Maybe Finnick __**is**__ right… but do I really dare to hope for it?_

"Thank you, Peeta. For everything. For being you," she finally whispers, turning her face slightly to press her warm lips against my jaw.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Have a great weekend and see you on Monday. :)


	28. Chapter 26

Happy Monday, errbody! Hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

After a long and wonderful day of joking, lounging and snacking, tiredness overcomes Peeta and me. Pressing a tender kiss on my forehead, he bids me goodnight at my door with a shy smile, effectively tugging on my heartstrings.

I finally nestle myself into the comfortable covers, feeling my body radiate with happiness; it courses through me like electricity. The mere thought of his shy smiles and the way his fingers brush against my skin send sparks all over my body, finally ending with a jolt to the heart. Never did I think there would be a day when I'd go to bed with a _genuine_ smile on my face, let alone when the reason is a boy.

But Peeta is so much more than a boy. The neglect he suffered as a child matured him beyond his years. But instead of being bitter as I turned out, he channeled all his frustrations and sadness into something positive. Not only is Peeta kind, but he's _the_ most honorable, friendly and thoroughly wholesome man I know.

_Though..._ I think, frowning at the ceiling.

There were brief moments when Peeta's temper would rise and he'd snap, glare or roll his eyes at me. Stranger still was that he'd recover as if nothing had happened, only mumbling a 'sorry' and moving right along with the conversation. It puzzled me, but since Peeta didn't make a big deal out of it, I didn't either.

_But now that I think about it… could Glimmer have something to do with that? He'd certainly never behaved that way before spending all that time with her. I think it's worth mentioning to Finnick, anyway._

Yawning, I close my eyes and snuggle the pillow closer to me.

It could have been minutes or hours since I closed my eyes when I hear a strangled yell in the distance. I merely shift my sleeping position, thinking I'm dreaming. That, however, changes when I hear what sounds like Peeta scream my name.

My eyes pop open and I bolt up in bed, listening intently.

"Katniss, no! No, no, no…" I hear him whimper. "KATNISS!"

I rush out of bed and out the door, barely opening his door in time to scramble into his room. His curtains are wide open, letting in the moonlight. I see his body thrashing around in bed, mumbling incoherently with his sheets tangled between his legs.

"Peeta," I gasp before running to his side, turning on the lamp on his nightstand.

"No, don't," he pleads exasperatedly. "Please don't. Katniss… no, no."

There's sweat beading along his hairline and upper lip and his face is splotched with red.

_Could he be running a fever?_

I bite my lip, unsure of what to do. I press the back of my hand against his flushed cheek, letting out a sigh of relief that his skin isn't searing hot.

He suddenly pushes my hand away from his face, whimpering.

"What do I do? What _can_ I do?" I whisper to myself anxiously. "Peeta, please wake up. Wake up, Peeta, you're only dreaming!"

I start to reach out to him but he flails his arms, nearly socking me in the eye. I quickly take a step back, watching him fearfully.

_Well, Katniss, what do you usually do when Prim has nightmares? Of course, hers aren't as intense as his… I just hope that I'm able to calm him down some. _

I clear my throat, licking my lips nervously.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Peeta's eyes flutter, his movements becoming less heated with the sound of my voice.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Peeta now becomes still, his breathing starts to even out and the scowl on his face softens.

_Deep in the meadows, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your troubles and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

I can feel the tears sting my eyes, but I continue singing despite the tight knot in my throat. Peeta's fully calm now and I carefully sit down next to him, daring to reach out and brush his damp hair away from his forehead.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

The last note hangs in the air, sweet and melancholy. I let out a sigh of relief at Peeta's newfound tranquility.

_Here is the place where I love you…_

I feel something in my chest tighten and a tear falls from the corner of my eye. I wipe it away hastily, confused in my moment of weakness.

As if noticing the silence, Peeta's eyes open, startling me for a second.

"Katniss?" he whispers through dry lips.

"Hey Peeta," I greet him, giving him a weak smile.

"What are you doing here?" he frowns, sitting up slowly.

"I… um, heard you having a nightmare and came…"

He remains quiet for a moment and looks wildly around his room.

"What's wrong, Peeta? What were you dreaming about?" I ask softly, tentatively reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He stares down at my hand in confusion before turning to look up at me. His pupils are so dilated that I can only see a small ring of blue around them.

"Peeta?" I ask hesitantly, nibbling on my lip.

He blinks and shakes his head forcefully, staring out the window.

"You," he says softly.

My breath catches in my throat at the tone of his voice.

"You… had a nightmare… about me?" I question, gritting my teeth nervously.

"Yes," he breathes. "You're here… but I'm not so sure of what's real and what isn't at this point."

Tears pool in his eyes and his chin quivers, immediately ridding me of any selfish pain I might feel. To my surprise, he shrugs my hand off his shoulder and looks away from me.

"But Peeta… we had a lovely day together. Surely you remember that?"

"Of course I remember, Katniss," he snaps at me, still not looking at me.

"Did your nightmare… bring this on?"

"No, Katniss… I'm just wondering what the hell you're doing here," he says simply, finally turning to look at me dead in the eye.

"I… came to comfort you," I answer him slowly.

He scoffs, shaking his head.

"Why are you behaving like this, Peeta?" I ask, my voice just below a whisper.

"Because you're driving me CRAZY, Katniss!" he yells, narrowing his icy eyes at me.

"How am I driving you crazy?"

"You stand before me, claiming to wanting to comfort me when you don't even love me," he answers bitterly.

I exhale, the power of speech stripped from me.

"See… your silence speaks volumes, Katniss. Why did you even come back? Was it to torture me? To drive me crazy? Because I've got to tell you, you are succeeding," he laughs coldly.

_What a difference, it's like night and day. His laughter is usually deep and hearty but now... it just manages to chill me to the bone. But my Peeta is still somewhere deep in there and I've got to get him back._

"Peeta, please… why would I want to torture or drive you crazy? Can't you see that I clearly… care for you?" I plead, desperate to get close to him.

"Yes, yes, yes… always caring for me but never quite loving me," he rolls his eyes.

I feel my barriers start to crumble and I dare to sit on the edge of the bed, slightly unnerved by the way he's watching me.

"Why are you so hung up on me not loving you, Peeta? I'm here, aren't I? And I _will _stay here. Of course, you have to break up with Glimmer first," I remind him gently, placing my hand over his.

Peeta's face transforms instantly; long gone is the funny and cherub faced man who's confessed to loving me. He now glares coldly, baring his teeth angrily at me. Quick as lightning, he grabs my wrist and squeezes it forcefully.

"Will you listen to yourself? You truly _are_ the most selfish woman in the planet, Katniss Everdeen. How dare you ask such a question? How would you feel if I never loved you but kept stringing you along anyway? Tell me, how would it feel to have the shoe on the other foot?" he snarls at me, gripping my wrist even tighter.

I let out a small whimper of pain, unable to believe that this is really Peeta before me.

_What happened to him? Last time I saw him he kissed my forehead and gave me an adorable smile. Could someone have snuck into his bedroom and done something to him?_

"Peeta, you're hurting me," I gasp, feeling something wet trickle down my cheek.

He stares at it in shock, his eyes following its path down my cheek before turning to look at his hand holding my wrist. His eyes widen and immediately lets go of me, as if burned, scrambling away from me.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he breathes noisily, trembling from head to foot.

"Peeta, what happened? I'm not saying I don't deserve everything you've told me but… you were so normal earlier…" I trail off, at a loss.

"You should leave, Katniss."

"I'm not leaving you, Peeta," I tell him sternly.

"I obviously can't control myself! What if I hurt you even more next time? What if you can't calm me down? Who's going to help you then? You may be a strong woman, Katniss, but I can easily overpower you," he tells me grimly, holding eye contact with me for a moment before looking away ashamedly.

"I'd like to believe that you're much stronger that you give yourself credit for, Peeta."

"You have no idea what was going on in my head, Katniss. _No idea_! I… you should go. Now," he says urgently, grabbing fistfuls of the bedding.

"I said I wasn't going to leave you," I tell him stubbornly, crossing my arms tightly across my chest.

"I don't want to hurt you! Don't you understand that I might hurt you even more next time?" he snaps exasperatedly at me.

"Peeta, please… let me stay. I want to comfort you. I _want_ to be here," I whisper imploringly at him.

His jaw tightens as he thinks, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Fine," he answers curtly. "But if I start to get out of hand, don't hesitate to knock me out or something. I won't mind too much."

I sigh tiredly but nod at his request. The pitcher of water next to the lamp catches my eye, so I reach out and pour some into the glass next to it.

I hold it out to him but he watches me warily, keeping his eyes trained on the glass.

"You didn't… poison this, did you?" he asks in a small voice.

I swallow back the gasp that threatens to erupt from me and instead gaze sadly at him.

"I would never."

He gives me a short nod before scooting closer, reaching out for the glass with a shaky hand. He subtly sniffs the water before taking a hesitant sip from it, watching me. He waits for a moment before taking another one, as though half-expecting something to happen to him; his cheeks tinge pink and takes a less careful drink this time.

I let out a soft breath as I watch him finish his water, holding my hand out for the empty glass.

"Want more?"

"No, thanks."

"May I… get closer?" I ask him, wanting nothing more than to hold him close.

Uncertainty and confusion cross his face for a moment before giving me an approving nod. I give him a small smile as I slowly make myself comfortable on his bed.

"Are you… going to get closer? I won't bite, I promise," I joke lightly.

The corner of his mouth twitches but he doesn't smile. I open my arms temptingly at him, offering a more genuine smile. He scuttles closer to me, stopping at arm's length away from me, a bashful look taking over his face.

"Come here," I tell him, ignoring the blush on both our cheeks.

"Katniss," he sighs, wrapping his arms around me and nestling his cheek on my chest.

"Do you want me to turn off the light?"

He shrugs.

I reach over and press the button, casting the room in shadows once more with the moonlight as the only source of light.

_Come on, Katniss, say something comforting to him! He needs it now more than ever._

"I'll always be here, Peeta. No matter how much you shout or get angry at me. You can't get rid of me now," I tease him, laughing quietly.

"Why couldn't you just love me before, Katniss? Before, when I whole and not prone to bursts of anger," he laments tiredly.

"You _are_ whole, Peeta. I have no idea how this happened… tell me, when did you start having nightmares?" I ask him lightly.

"About five months ago. Right around the time when I started seeing Glimmer," he adds cautiously.

_Something sound right here._

"And has it… always been followed by bursts of anger such as this one?"

"Typically, yes. Though most of the time I just felt angry and hurt. Almost as if I have a wound that refuses to close and instead keeps bleeding out."

"Hmm."

"What is it? What are you thinking?"

"Could it be… could Glimmer be behind all of this?" I ask warily.

Peeta stiffens in my arms for a moment, alarming me for a second but he soon relaxes.

"Glimmer? No way, Katniss. She's not a particularly good person, but she would never poison me like this against you," he says naively.

_Poison._

"She absolutely _despises_ me, Peeta. I guess she's just good at being two-faced like that…" I trail off, feeling slightly hurt at his dismissal.

_Earlier Peeta ate one of the cookies she sent. But… no, that would be too much, even for her._

"Katniss, she's just the spoiled rich girl who's used to getting her way. She wouldn't stoop so low as to hurt me like that," he says, starting to sound a little unsure.

_One little cookie…_

"Peeta, did you eat any more of the cookies she sent you?"

He's quiet for a moment, as if embarrassed.

"Yes, I ate a few more before going to bed."

_This is getting fishier by the moment. I'll definitely be telling Finnick about this. I wonder what he'll make of it._

"Katniss, was I dreaming or was that you singing?" he asks all of a sudden.

"I was hoping it would calm you down. That's what I did when Prim had nightmares," I answer him, feeling a catch in my throat at the mention of my sister.

"You have a breathtaking voice. It puts angels to shame," he compliments me, pulling away slightly to look up at me.

I blush deeply and he gives me a smile, straightening up.

"Thank you, Peeta," I mutter, looking away from his eyes. "My father taught me that song."

"I can only imagine what the two of you sounded like," he says, awed.

"It was quite something," I smile fondly.

For a moment I think that Peeta's trying to crush me, but I belatedly realize that he's just hugging me tightly.

"Oh, Katniss…" he says, stroking my hair. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Some people are just gone too soon."

I nod, wrapping my arms around his body.

"My father was definitely one of those. But his memory will always live in my heart."

"That's my girl," he says proudly, squeezing me affectionately.

My cheeks flame up at the endearment, sounding so sweet and loving coming from his lips.

"So… um… are you tired?"

"A little bit, I guess."

"Would you mind… staying with me, Katniss?" he asks timidly.

I stare at his hopeful face, the moonlight illuminating his apprehensive gaze.

"Of course not, Peeta. I'll stay with you as long as you want."

"Forever," he tells me breathlessly, nuzzling my hair.

"Sure, that's what you say _now_…"

He laughs quietly and to my utter amazement I hear his laughter rumble in his chest.

"Do you mind if I… hold you?"

"Not at all," I answer, cuddling him closer.

_This is so much better than cuddling a pillow. Peeta's so warm, his body so steady and firm. Um, wait… that sounds dirty. Stop it, Katniss._

He lets out a long and pleased sigh, holding me closer to him.

"Goodnight, Katniss. Sweet dreams," he mumbles sleepily.

"Sleep well, Peeta. Goodnight," I smile, closing my eyes.

The light streams through a gap in the curtain, forcing me to wake up. I sit up and yawn, stretching luxuriously. Remembering that I fell asleep with Peeta, I look at the space next to me, expecting to see him sleeping.

_Wait a minute… this isn't even his room. Did he put me back here in mine? At what time? I must have been really tired to have slept through that…_

Still, the thought of Peeta putting me to bed sends me reeling. Did he watch me sleep? Did he murmur sweet nothings into my ear? I'm left feeling breathless at the thought.

I climb out of bed, opening the curtains. To my surprise, I see a shirtless Peeta sitting on one of the lounging chairs near the pool.

_Hmm… is he going for a morning swim? Wait, he admitted that he can't even swim well. Maybe he's just going to take a quick dip. I bet the water feels good. I might join him in a bit… but first, I must call Finnick._

I grab the phone next to the bed and dial Finnick's number. He picks up on the second ring, voice laced with sleep.

"Hullo?"

"Finnick, good morning, it's Katniss."

"Hey there, Katniss! How's it going?" he asks through a yawn.

"Relatively well. But last night…"

"What happened last night? Oh, did you two lovebirds already—"

"No, don't be disgusting, Finnick! Peeta was having a nightmare, so I went to comfort him. But he lashed out on me. Like when he saw me when I came back, only worse. He actually squeezed my wrist pretty tightly…" I trail off, listening to Finnick's gasp. "I'm okay, though. Worse scenario is that I bruise. But anyway… I have a feeling Glimmer might be poisoning him."

Finnick remains silent and I begin to count the seconds in my head.

"Um… what? That is a very serious allegation, Katniss," he tells me gravely, sleep gone from his voice.

"Hear me out. Yesterday she sent a container full of cookies and he ate one. He was his sweet self but then there would be moments when he would literally snap. But then he'd go on being sweet a pie. I even asked him if he had anything else to eat before going to bed and he said he ate a few more of her cookies! What else am I supposed to think? If she's not poisoning him, she's certainly doing something to him," I insist, watching Peeta jump into the water.

I feel my heart skip a beat when he doesn't resurface right away; but soon he stands up, slicking his hair back from his face. I let out an internal sigh of relief and force myself focus on my conversation with Finnick.

"Well, if you think she's doing something to him… it's certainly worth looking into. Don't worry too much, I'll ask Johanna for her thoughts and get back to you," he assures me.

"Where are you, Finnick?"

"Ah, missing me already, aren't you?" he teases seductively.

"Yuck! I'm asking out of mere curiosity," I say, gagging mockingly.

He chuckles and answers, though I don't quite hear because I notice how Peeta hasn't moved from his face down floating.

"Peeta."

"Um… no, that's not my name. Missing me so much you're losing your mind?" Finnick jokes.

"No… no… Peeta's not moving. Finnick, Peeta's not moving!" I shout, uselessly banging on the glass of my window.

"What? What's he doing?" he asks, alarmed.

"I watched him get into the pool and into floating position, but he's not moving!" I cry, rushing out of my room and down the stairs in a flash.

I practically break the sliding door in my haste and jump into the pool with my nightgown on, the sound of my heart hammering in my ears.

I finally reach him and pull him toward the steps, struggling to get him out of the water. I'd successfully avoided looking at his face until now, which is deathly pale with a gray cast to it.

"Peeta, please…" I mutter desperately, feeling for his pulse. "Be okay, be alive."

But I feel nothing. Where a strong and steady heart should be beating, there is only silence.

"Peeta… PEETA!" I shout futilely, shaking him.

_Stupid Everdeen, resuscitate him! You know how to do it, come on. It could be the fine line between life and…_

Shakily, I open his mouth and lower mine to and give him two breaths. Still nothing, so I start doing compressions on his chest, watching his face alertly. I lower my ear to his mouth, wishing desperately to hear his breath but I hear nothing. I gulp heavily, tears blurring my sight as I give him two more breaths and start compressions once more.

"Peeta, please… don't leave me! You're too much of a good person to go so…"

"_Some people are just gone too soon."_

"No, Peeta… please stay with me! I need you!" I cry out wildly, shaking him. "Peeta, please… I love you!"

I feel my eyes widen, tears spilling on his face as I stop in mid-compression.

_Oh, no… oh, no oh, no oh, no... this is just like me, realizing everything at the last second! Please dear God, don't take him away from me. How much dumber could I get? How could I not see it until now?__  
_

Still, I feel an even stronger determination come over me.

"Hang on, Peeta!" I yell, giving him two more breaths.

Finally, after more compressions I can feel the weak strum of Peeta's life beneath my fingers. He coughs up water but remains unconscious. I loom over him, feeling lightheaded at the rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Oh, Peeta… I love you. How was I so blind to see it? I'm so stubborn that it took _the_ most extreme case to make me realize that I love you. I love you. I love you, Peeta Mellark!" I shout out, feeling a certain heaviness lift from my chest.

_I should probably get back to Finnick, he must be worried sick._

But I just can't take my eyes off him.

_Oh, Peeta... Peeta Peeta Peeta._

"I love you, Peeta," I laugh wildly, brushing his sopping hair from his forehead.

"Ins't that sweet?" drawls an eerily familiar voice.

A shiver runs through my spine and I start to turn around…

But soon all I feel is a white hot pain in my temple and then there's nothing but darkness.

* * *

I hate leaving ya'll like this... but I bet you can imagine who it is. ;)

Thank you so much for taking the time to read! See you on Friday.


	29. Chapter 27

Happy Friday, everybody! As always, thank you so much for the reviews. It absolutely makes my day to read each and every one. :)

There's not much else to say... so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss! Wake up!" pleads a male voice.

I frown and immediately groan at the pain of doing so.

"Peeta, what's going on?" I ask blearily.

"I'm not Peeta, Katniss. It's me, Finnick. What happened? Where's Peeta?" he asks urgently.

"Not Peeta?" I say dazedly, forcing my eyes open.

And indeed it is Finnick, staring at me with uneasy green eyes. Oddly enough, my first response is to smile at him. But he just frowns deeper, undoubtedly wondering what the hell is my problem.

"Peeta! Stupid Peeta! He'd drowned and his heart wasn't beating… but I resuscitated him. And I love him, Finnick, I love him! But then someone snuck up behind me and… ouch, hit my head. Wait a minute… where's Peeta?" I ask, belatedly realizing that he's nowhere to be seen. "Where's Peeta, Finnick?"

Finnick scowls heavily, takes his phone out of his pocket and dials a number.

"Johanna. She took him. It looks like we're going to have to follow the plan much earlier than we anticipated. Yes, scope out and call me. Be careful," he says swiftly, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"'She'? _She_? Don't tell me… please, Finnick…" I say weakly, feeling lightheaded once more.

But Finnick just keeps a tight hold on me, his usually tan face looking very pale.

"Keep calm, Katniss. She's probably just infatuated with him and wouldn't seriously hurt him. I hope," he adds under his breath. "If anything, she's feeling spurned and wants to give us a scare. I told Johanna to check out her house security so we can head over there."

"You don't think she'd _really_ hurt him, do you?" I ask quietly, ice cold fear spreading through me.

Finnick doesn't answer and I feel my panic escalating as the seconds pass by.

"I need you to remain as levelheaded as possible, Katniss. I can't have you going batty on me. Peeta needs you," he tells me firmly.

I take a deep breath and nod.

"First, you need to change. I'll help you go up to your room and while you do that I'll fix you a quick breakfast, I bet you haven't eaten. Then we can plan further," he says, lifting me easily into his arms.

"Oh, Finnick… I'm such a fool! How could I realize that I love him just now?" I cry.

"The heart is a strange and fickle thing, Katniss," he murmurs. "Maybe you needed to realize just how much he means to you so you could admit your love for him. I'm proud of you, though."

I give him a weak smile after he sits me carefully on my bed. He lingers uncertainly in front of me before placing a swift kiss on my forehead and walking away, shutting the door behind him.

I stare after him, mildly intrigued, but shake my head.

_I must focus on Peeta. Oh, Peeta… please be okay. Just when I realize that I love you… I have the most awful luck in the world. But maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn and close-minded… no, it's no use torturing myself. What's done is done. Now what are we going to fix it?_

I force myself to take a quick shower and end up dressing in black, having little patience to dress myself otherwise. I quickly braid my hair, marveling at the throbbing purple bump near my temple.

"You're going to pay for taking Peeta away, Glimmer," I whisper under my breath.

Finnick knocks courteously but enters immediately. He straightens up at the sight of me, smiling genuinely at me.

"How can you smile when things are so dire?" I sigh.

"Because I think it's useless to mope. No offense," he tells me kindly.

I chuckle weakly as he sets a tray with eggs, toast and juice before me.

"Wow, impressive fare," I tell him, quirking a little smile at him.

"Anything for Madame," he bows, winking at me.

"Even now you can't help but flirt with me, can you?" I sigh, digging into the eggs.

"Never, it's like oxygen to me! Besides, I love your reactions," he answers with an impish grin.

"Oh, Finnick… I'm so glad you're here," I whisper gratefully. "This is really good by the way."

He smiles once more and looks away.

"Have you heard anything from Johanna?"

He's about to answer me when a telltale ringing comes from his pocket. He smiles knowingly at me and answers.

"Johanna. Yes… oh, really? That's very interesting. Okay, we'll meet two blocks from there in twenty," he says, tucking his phone away once more.

"What happened?" I ask him, taking a bite out of the toast.

"Glimmer just happens to have security around her house. Isn't that convenient?" he asks sarcastically.

"That can only mean she has Peeta there… how much dumber could she get?" I scoff, rolling my eyes and washing the last of the eggs down with juice. "But I'm also thankful to her stupidity because we might not have found him as easily otherwise."

He chuckles, watching me carefully.

"Katniss, I need to know that you're not going to kill her," he tells me seriously, all traces of humor gone from his face.

"What? Why would I do _that_?"

"Well, for one: she poisoned his mind against you by making him fear or hate you. Second: she knocks you out before third: stealing your man," he answers, ticking off her crimes with his fingers.

"Going to jail isn't worth it," I mutter, shaking my head wearily.

"Atta girl," Finnick smiles at me, reaching out for my head.

"No! No patting my head," I frown at him, ducking out of his way.

_That's almost what Peeta said… yesterday? Was it really yesterday? It feels like much longer. Of course, as much as I appreciate Finnick being here, I can't help but feel an overwhelming emptiness in my heart… nobody could ever take Peeta's place._

He laughs and retracts his hand.

"Very well… we need to form a plan. You have anything in mind?"

"Well, after we all manage to get in one way or another… I propose that I face Glimmer alone. You can go and hide somewhere so you can watch what goes on in the house," I suggest.

"What? I'm not going to leave you alone with that maniac," he laughs, running his fingers through his bronze tresses.

"Finnick, how else are we supposed to do it? We can't go in and tag team her, as appealing as that sounds," I grumble. "We've got to be smart about this."

"But Katniss, if something happens to you, Peeta will never forgive me," he tells me grimly, grabbing hold of my forearm.

"Finnick… I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. If it's so important to you, you can have Johanna watch my back. How does that sound?"

He frowns but thinks about my proposal nevertheless.

"I _know_ you can take care of yourself, Katniss. But I wouldn't be able to forgive myself either," he tells me quietly.

"Finnick… quit your worrying. Now, if you _really _wanted to ensure my safety, you'd give me a bow and some tranquilizer-filled arrows," I tell him, aching to hold a bow again.

He lets go of my arm and gives me a curious smile.

"Katniss, you underestimate me greatly," he grins toothily at me. "Of course, it's far too late for such things. So we'll have to go on intellect and common sense."

I let out a breath like a deflated balloon.

"Way to get my expectations up, Finnick."

"Sorry, Katniss. We should probably get a move on…"

"Is that what you're wearing?" I ask, eyeing him.

"Of course. Is there a problem with my attire?" he asks tightly.

"We're on a recon… I think your suede shoes might get dirty," I smirk.

He frowns at me and then looks down at himself.

"Besides, you want to blend in… black would be best," I tell him, pointing at myself.

"Yeah, if you're going to a funeral!" he snaps. "I only save black for special occasions. Besides, even if I _did_ want to change, Peeta and I don't wear the same size."

"Okay, okay… don't get your silk underwear in a twist," I snicker.

He gives me the evil eye and marches out of my bedroom, muttering under his breath. I grab the dirty dishes and head after him, dropping them off in the dishwasher.

"Finnick, wait! How are we getting there? Don't tell me we're getting chauffeured there?"

"Of course not, Katniss! I know how to drive, you know," he glares at me.

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry, Finnick. I didn't mean to offend you. Besides, you're much more fun to be around when you're not sulking," I tell him, offering him a smile.

He watches me for a few heartbeats and lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry too, Katniss. I'm just nervous about all this. What if something goes wrong? What if she's injured Peeta? What if we don't make it on time?"

"Weren't you the one telling me to calm down?" I ask him with a meaningful smile. "Don't worry too much, Finnick. Good always wins, right?"

"Only if your life is an animated cartoon," he murmurs but gives me a grudging smile.

"Wait a moment… shouldn't we wait until it gets darker? That way we're not as conspicuous in the streets," I say, blocking him from the entrance.

He stops immediately and raises his eyebrows.

"You raise a fair point, Everdeen."

"Everdeen? That's a new one."

"Just trying it on for size," he shrugs.

"Shouldn't you, um, call Johanna to tell her we'll be arriving later?" I remind him.

"Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me," he says, dialing her. "Jo, it's me again. Katniss suggested that we wait 'til darkness begins to fall. How'd you know? Okay, see you later, then. Wait! Would you do me a favor? Yes, please! _How_ did you know? You simply know me too well. Alright, see you in a bit then. I _cannot_ thank you enough."

He tucks his phone into his pocket once more and beams at me.

"Johanna is such an angel."

"She's going to bring you an extra set of clothes, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's the best!" he smiles brightly, clapping his hands excitedly.

I laugh and shake my head.

"You really are happy at the smallest of things, aren't you?"

"Why, dearest Katniss, if I wasn't able to muster up happiness for the small things, there is no way I could ever be euphoric about the big things." he says wisely, sitting down on Peeta's couch.

"Hm… I guess that makes sense, in a way."

"No wonder you're such a grumpypants," he pouts.

I huff, sitting on the edge of the couch next to him.

"So… what are we going to do to pass the time?"

"How about I teach you something?"

"_You?_ Teach _me_ something? I certainly hope it has nothing to do with acting," I mutter, looking away from him.

"It would take more than a few hours to teach you about my acting methods, darling," he laughs charmingly, tilting his head back. "No, it's something I tend to do in my spare time, usually when I'm nervous."

"Oh? The great Finnick Odair suffers from anxiety like the rest of us mere mortals?" I laugh, glancing at him.

He makes a face at me but pulls something out of his pocket.

"That's rope," I say, feeling dumb at the sheer simplicity of my statement.

"Very good. I like to make knots. I find that it makes me concentrate on the task and efficiently eliminates any other train of thought. It could help you pass the time," he shrugs, extending his hand out to me with the rope in his palm.

I raise my eyebrow skeptically but take the smooth piece of rope anyway. I suspect that this particular piece rope was once rough but has since been smoothed down by Finnick's restless fingers.

_Hmm… I wonder what could possibly afflict __**his**__ mind. Finnick, you just get more interesting by the day, don't you?_

He teaches me a simple knot, nodding and harrumphing as my clumsy fingers work the rope. Having finally mastered it, he starts teaching me a more elaborate knot when the doorbell rings.

"Must be Johanna," I say distractedly, focusing on a particular difficult loop.

"Why does she bother knocking? She knows it's just us in here," he says, getting up to meet her.

I hear their conversation in the distance and soon hear two pairs of footsteps coming my way.

"Sup Everdeen."

"Oh, hey Johanna…"

"I see that Finnick has taught you his annoying habit."

"Mm-hmm…"

"Yep, it's definitely annoying."

"But it definitely helps," I say, glancing up at her. "I can't seem to think of anything else but this stupid loop."

She snickers and I can feel her watching me but doesn't say anything else. I finally hear Finnick's footsteps come down the stairs and see him strike a pose from the corner of my eye, wearing all black.

"Can you take the dramatics down a notch?" I ask, not looking at him.

"Or eight?" adds Johanna.

I snicker and can almost picture him pouting.

"Well, I'll get going. I'm going to continue watch the house until you two arrive. If anything happens, I'll call," she says before slouching out.

"'Bye," I mutter absentmindedly.

"See you in a bit. Thanks again, you're a doll."

She grumbles something in response and then she's gone.

"Ah! Here we go!" I smile proudly, showing Finnick the finished result.

He smiles at me before taking the rope and unknotting it.

"Wait a minute… that's not fair! It took me forever to get it right," I complain, frowning at him.

"Try it again. Quicker this time," he says, tossing the rope at me.

I snatch it out of the air and get to work, murmuring Finnick's instructions to myself. I find that it's much easier this time and feel even more surprised that he was right; it really does take your mind off any worries.

_No, focus on the rope, Everdeen. It's completely useless worrying about what's going to happen… if anything, it'll just make you even more edgy._

"There you go! Good girl. Do it again, but quicker," he says, elegantly crossing his ankle over his knee.

I sigh but say nothing, choosing to get to work instead.

"Good, now… unknot it. I'm going to teach you the most difficult knot I know. You ready?" he asks.

I nod quickly, genuinely excited to learn.

And before we know it, the sun has fallen.

"Looks like it's time. Let's go, Katniss," he says, standing up.

I hand over the rope, still in a victorious knot and watch as he tucks it into his pocket.

I get up and follow him out the door and to his car, feeling my jaw drop as he unlocks it with his key.

"Um… that is totally the opposite of inconspicuous," I tell him, staring at the impossibly shiny and sporty convertible car parked in Peeta's driveway.

"And totally me," he laughs, motioning for me to get in. "We'll park a few blocks away, just to be safe. Don't you worry, kitty Kat."

"If you… say so," choosing to ignore his pet name for me.

He presses a button on the steering wheel and a dial tone starts ringing.

"Johanna, we're on our way. How're things?"

"Relatively calm. The same two guards are keeping watch."

"Great. Listen… when we get there, you'll need to find a way to distract them so Katniss and I can sneak in, alright? After that, you'll come in as well."

"How am I supposed to distract them?"

"Use your feminine wiles."

She snorts and then lets out a cackle.

"Fine. Those poor suckers don't know what's coming… so how am _I_ going to get in?"

"I'd say you might have to knock them out. But that might be too suspicious…"

"Can't I just kill them?"

I feel my eyes bulge out of their sockets and turn to stare at Finnick.

"Johanna!" he gasps, making a left turn.

"I'm only joking, keep your hair on."

Finnick frowns but says nothing.

"We're getting closer. See you in a few."

"She was joking, right?" I ask uneasily after he disconnects the call.

"Yes," he says, even if he sounds a bit unsure himself.

A tense silence soon fills the car and I'm more than glad when Finnick finally parks in a relatively desolate lot. He quickly climbs out and starts to walk ahead while I struggle to catch up with him and his long legs. I make myself breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth before I have some sort of panic attack. After finally catching up to him, he glances at me from the corner of his eyes and gives me a reassuring sort of smile.

"Johanna should be around the corner," he murmurs softly.

Sure enough, she's standing against the wall with a grim expression on her face.

"There you are, I thought you'd never come," she complains but sighs with relief all the same.

"How's everything? Still the same guards?" Finnick asks quietly.

"Yes, it's the same two goons guarding the entrance. I'll go on ahead and distract them while you two climb the fence to get in," she nods.

"Good luck, Jo," he whispers.

She gives us the briefest of tense smiles before walking away.

Finnick stands close to me, shadowed by the darkness of the alley we're currently hiding in.

We watch her approach the two beefy guards with a disarming smile on her face. She engages them in conversation and waves her hands around, talking animatedly.

"Um… what happened to Johanna?" I ask with disbelief.

"She's a much underrated actress if you ask me," he chuckles.

_No kidding._

She starts to point over her shoulder, causing them to crane their necks and shift positions slightly, which is cue for Finnick and me to approach carefully.

We cross the street quickly, being light-footed as possible. I almost feel like my heart is about to burst out of me when one of the guards begins to turn toward us. But Johanna suddenly grabs his bicep with an incredulous expression on her face, squeezing it experimentally.

"Good one, Johanna," Finnick mutters as we hide against the wall adjacent to the front of the fence.

I take a peek and see her laughing joyously with them, so I turn to Finnick and give him a short nod. He swallows nervously and we rapidly make our way to the front of the fence, climbing it as speedily as possible. I almost feel like I'm back home, climbing trees to wait for an animal to cross my path. Except that this time, it feels like I'm the one being hunted. I easily reach the top of the 10 foot fence, thankful for the nooks and crannies that make it effortless to climb. I look down at Finnick and soon he joins me at the top. I see Johanna glance at us for half a second and then smile flirtatiously at the men, who are obviously smitten with her.

"We jump," he whispers to me, looking a bit pale. "Too risky to climb down again."

I nod tersely and take a silent breath before looking down at the ground.

_At least it's grassy. But it's still going to hurt. It doesn't matter, Katniss. Peeta is somewhere in there and he needs me. Besides, nobody said this was going to be easy._

I push myself off the top of the fence, closing my eyes as I feel the air whip my face. Thankfully, I land crouched on the balls of my feet and receive most of the shock in my hands. I look up at Finnick, who seems to be unnerved.

"You can do it," I mouth at him, trying to look as encouraging as possible.

Next thing I know, Finnick lands next to me. I give him a few seconds to catch his breath before we start advancing to the enormous mansion.

I listen to Johanna and the men's laughter ring in the air once more, this time slightly louder than last.

"_I'm not paying you to flirt, you oafs!"_

Finnick and I freeze in our tracks, staring at each other in the darkness.

_It's her! It's her!_

"Do you think she saw us?" I whisper, barely moving my lips.

"I think she would have said something."

"Finnick…"

"Shush, Katniss. Let's wait a few minutes, just to be sure."

We wait in the darkness of her lawn, crouched behind a large water fountain. I start to feel dizzy again, closing my eyes tightly to stop the floor from spinning. Finnick gently squeezes my shoulder and gives me a small smile.

"You're the bravest woman I know, Katniss. We'll be okay," he whispers.

I nod silently before looking up at Glimmer's house, looming eerily before us.

"I think it's safe now," I tell him softly.

"How are we going to do this?" he whispers. "Do we look for him together?"

"I think it'd be best if we went our own ways."

"But Katniss…"

"No, Finnick, we already discussed this. Let's hope the front door isn't locked."

"It probably isn't."

"How are you so sure?"

"We famous folk don't bother with it, especially with tall fences like this."

"But we just climbed it… if we can, anybody can," I argue.

"We're just over-confident, I guess."

Sure enough, once I take hold of the doorknob and turn it, it opens quietly. We enter silently and I'm about to bid Finnick goodbye when he pulls me into a hug.

"Good luck. And please be careful, Katniss. Peeta's not the only one who cares for you," he whispers in my ear.

Before I get a chance to reply or even hug him back, he's gone into the darkness of the house. I shake my head and make myself focus on the task at hand.

_It would be __**so**__ much easier to call out Peeta's name, but I don't want to alert her of my presence._

Instead, I opt to climb the grand marble staircase, which is lined with photographs of her.

"Narcissistic much?" I whisper disgustedly.

I reach the second floor quietly and go to the right, peeping into the rooms before finally hearing voices at the very end of the hallway. I feel my heart start to thump rowdily in my chest and I know in my gut that he's there.

_Hold on, Peeta… be strong. I'm coming for you._

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter lacked any action but I just love adding to Finnick and Katniss' friendship.

Anywho, have a great weekend and see you all on Monday... which is from Peeta's POV. ;)


	30. Chapter 28

Hello everybody! Happy Monday to you all. :)

So, since the story is nearing the end, I have decided to update three times a week. About time, right? But joking aside, I just thought it would help speed things up. I hope y'all don't mind. :P

As always, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I am eternally grateful that my story has such awesome followers/readers.

Okay, I'm done.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

The last I remember is darkness.

But after what feels like an eternity I feel myself start to come to. I open my eyes slowly, squinting into the brightness.

_Am I dead?_

I try to raise my hands to rub my eyes, but find that they're tied to something. I frown and wrench my eyes open, looking around the bright but nondescript room. I'm halfway between sitting and lying on a bed, my arms spread wide since my hands are handcuffed to the bed posts. I take this time to notice that I'm fully clothed and distinctly remember wearing trunks in the morning.

"This is not heaven," I say out loud.

"This is _much_ better than heaven, sweetie," says a sickly sweet voice.

"Glimmer?"

"That's right!" she chirps, stepping from her hiding spot behind the large armoire.

Her usually smooth hair is frazzled and her typically impeccable makeup is runny. Her dress is wrinkled and she's smiling a little too widely at me.

"What… am I doing here?"

"I brought you home, silly!"

"This isn't my house, Glimmer," I tell her slowly.

"From now on, it will be," she nods, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to take care of you and love you so much that you won't want to leave!"

_She obviously has a few screws loose rattling around in that head of hers._

"You took me from my house, didn't you?" I ask her, the memory of this morning's events hazy in my mind.

Her face tightens visibly, losing the bizarre smile it held firmly.

"Yes, I saved you from drowning. What exactly did you think you were doing, Peeta?! You don't know how to swim!" she cries, shaking her head disappointedly.

_Yes, I remember going into the pool… but did I really drown? I could have sworn I heard Katniss'…_

"Katniss."

She scowls heavily at me and crosses her arms tightly across her chest.

"I'm Glimmer," she spits out.

"What did you do to her?" I ask her anxiously.

"Why do you care about her, Peeta? She obviously doesn't care all that much for you," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Did you harm her?" I whisper, feeling my body go cold.

"You should eat something, Peeta. You must be hungry," she says, changing the topic.

"I'm not hungry, tell me where Katniss is."

"I'm not telling you a thing! But maybe I'd be more obliged to if you ate," she tells me slyly.

"Fine, what do you have?"

"Soup," she smiles, a strange glint appearing in her steely eyes. "Let me go and get it."

She disappears and I hear her heels clicking in the distance. I tug at my hands futilely, fully aware that she has the keys. I let out a frustrated sigh, looking around the room once more. There's a large window to the left and settle to watch what remains of the sun stream in.

_I remember getting into the pool and losing consciousness… but did Glimmer really save me? Could that be why she looks like hell? But what about Katniss? She wouldn't have let that happen. Unless…_

Glimmer walks in cheerfully, holding a platter in her hands. She gives me a bright smile before settling it in my lap.

"You look a bit tied up," she giggles quietly. "So I'll be feeding you."

I glance down at the soup and notice its strange green hue. An ominous feeling in my gut warns me to not take a single spoonful but know that if I don't eat, she won't answer my questions. She dips the spoon in the soup and carefully guides it to my mouth. I open it and swallow it quickly, trying hard not to make a face at the horrible taste.

"Mmm… how delicious! Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes! Do you like it?" she simpers.

"It's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten," I lie, thinking of the mouthwatering fried chicken Katniss made days ago.

She giggles and continues to feed me. But the more she does, the stranger my body and mind start to feel. My blood begins to feel hotter and thicker in my veins and the memory of Katniss becomes cloudier. Once Glimmer feeds me the last spoonful of the soup, she smiles triumphantly.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she coos at me.

I just smile at her, not wanting to say anything that might upset her.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to know?" she asks, setting the plate on the floor.

"About… Katniss," I say, feeling my blood boil peculiarly.

"What about her?" she asks innocently.

"Did you… hurt her?"

"Why in the world would I do that?" she gasps, covering her mouth with a dainty hand.

"Just… a hunch," I frown, feeling an odd dizziness come over me.

"Why do you care anyway, Peeta? She doesn't love you. She didn't try to save you! She didn't even oppose to me bringing you here," she tells me nastily.

"She… didn't?"

"Nope. Can you believe she actually said 'good riddance'? The nerve of her," she says, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"I… don't know what to say," I murmur, feeling my heart race wildly.

"You should be angry. You were so kind to her and she threw it in your face!"

"I couldn't possibly, I lo—"

Her hand's so fast that my brain doesn't have time to register the movement but the sound of her hand hitting my cheek reverberates in the small room.

"You do _not_ love her! She doesn't deserve you, Peeta," she shrieks, throwing her hands impatiently in the air. "She's so poor! Besides, she left you once, who's to say she wouldn't do it again? She has zero consideration for your feelings."

I frown, struggling to think of a valid reason to defend Katniss.

"She doesn't love you, Peeta," she tells me plainly. "Who knows if she's even capable of feeling love? She's so damaged and people like that are selfish, unable to care about anything or anybody else but themselves."

"No, no… that's not true," I murmur, my lightheadedness growing by the second.

"It's _true_! You just refuse to see it because you're so blindly in love with her!" she yells at me. "Take off the rose-colored glasses, Peeta… she's no good for you."

_She has a point… I loved her before I even met her. I'm obviously biased when it comes to her._

"But I… I can give you everything you need and more," she says, softening her tone. "I would always love you and care for you. There's nothing you would lack by my side."

I gaze at her, her once beautiful face now looking tired and strained. Her blonde hair hangs limply down her shoulders though her emerald eyes are peculiarly bright. There are fine lines around her lips, lines that she's too young to have. Her lipstick is dried, showing the dryness of her lips and there are black smudges under her eyes. Still, there's a wild earnestness about her that I can't help but be attracted to.

"Glimmer, I don't love you," I tell her as gently as possible.

Her eyes harden but her chin quivers, somehow managing to hold herself together.

"You will, one day. But you'd have to give me a chance first. You have to _really_ give your heart to me, not like this past time," she growls. "Katniss appeared and you went to her, like a moth to a flame. But like the flame, Katniss is going to be your ultimate destruction, Peeta. Sure, she has moments where she isn't too bad to look at, but she couldn't possibly understand what _we_ go through. There's so much stress on us as actors… and she doesn't even _have_ a job! Is she going to live off of you forever? That wouldn't be very fair to you, Peeta. For all you know, she'd squander yourhard earned money on frivolities."

I look away from her face, the reality of her words sinking into my brain. My blood begins to boil once more and I start to feel inconceivable rage towards _her_.

_She played you, Mellark. And like you fool you are, fell for it. Masochistic much? But Glimmer here… wait a minute, if she cares __**so**__ much for me, why does she have me handcuffed to a bed?_

"Glimmer, do _you _love me?" I ask her softly, trying to quell the growing fury in my chest.

"I do, Peeta. I love you _so_ much," she smiles, looking at me tenderly.

_Has __**she**__ ever looked at me like that? You wish, Mellark._

"Why am I handcuffed then?"

She straightens up and eyes me warily.

"I can't have you running off, Peeta," she explains nonsensically.

"Why would I run off?" I ask her not-so innocently.

She grinds her teeth together for a moment before composing herself.

"I can't have you leaving yet, it's too soon… it has to take effect…" she mumbles incoherently, looking down at her hands distractedly.

"Glimmer, I will _never_ leave you again," I sigh, feeling irritation pinch at me.

"No, you never will," she agrees with a candid look in her eyes.

A shiver runs down my back but I manage to suppress it as to not raise any suspicion.

"So why don't you take these handcuffs off me, then? I could sure use a stretch, my body feels like lead," I tell her, shaking my legs out.

"I said to wait!" she snaps at me. "I'll let you go when I damn well please."

Her tone chills me, raising the hairs on the back of my neck but I manage to nod curtly. I glance and outside and see that darkness has fallen. In the distance, I hear a woman laughing.

_Hmm… why does that sound familiar? Where have I heard that laugh before?_

Glimmer frowns and stands up, going to the window. She sticks her head out and yells, "I'm not paying you to flirt, you oafs!"

She mumbles something under her breath and turns to face me, giving me a benign smile.

"Oh, Peeta… we'll be together forever," she sighs, leaning against the wall. "Nothing will tear us apart again."

A strange ache stirs in my chest but I force myself to smile at Glimmer.

_No, Glimmer would never hurt me intentionally. Not like __**she**__ has. Her intentions are pure, if slightly misguided. She's just jealous and wants me for herself… who wouldn't want the undivided attention of the person they love?_

At that moment, the door slams wide open, startling me.

Lo and behold, there stands Katniss, looking extremely out of breath.

"Peeta," she whispers with relief.

She's dressed in all black, presumably to have a better chance of sneaking into Glimmer's home.

_My, my… she __**is**__ a dangerous one. Glimmer is right to be wary about her._

She starts walking to my side, causing my thoughts to go slightly hazy and blurred.

"Stop right here!" Glimmer tells her sharply. "Not another step."

Katniss comes to a stop and notices her for the first time, an ugly look taking over her unusually pale face.

"You," she snarls.

"Me," Glimmer smiles conceitedly.

"How _dare_ you! Not only do you have the nerve to snatch an unconscious Peeta from his house, but you handcuff him like animal to your bed? Just what kind of unfeeling person are you?" she yells angrily at her, eyes sparkling with hatred.

"Do you see how she just called you an animal, Peeta? How rude. Not only do you break into my house, but you think you can just strut in and yell at me? Just _who _do you think you are?" she asks venomously.

At Glimmer's words, I feel a wild revulsion towards Katniss and find that I can't even look at her.

"Your door was unlocked, so _technically_ I didn't break in. Especially with those two goons you call security," she says coolly.

"That doesn't make your presence any more wanted," Glimmer tells her. "Does it, Peeta?"

I can feel _her_ looking at me but I still refuse to look back. She slowly steps closer to me and a wild, irrational fear explodes in my chest.

"Don't come any closer!"

"But Peeta…" Katniss trails off, confused.

I force myself to look at her and notice a vivid purple bruise on her eye and a painful looking welt on her temple. The ghost of an emotion pulls on my heart and I find that I can't look away from her now, fear and hatred be damned.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Ask _her_," she says, nodding toward Glimmer but never taking her eyes off me.

"You told me you didn't hurt her," I turn to Glimmer, narrowing my eyes at her.

Katniss scoffs and mutters something under her breath.

"Fine! So I lied. Like it matters, anyway," she shrugs.

_**Does**__ it matter?_

I turn to look at Katniss, feeling goosebumps explode all over my body.

"How did that happen?"

She swallows thickly and takes a tiny step closer, sending my heart into painful gallops.

"Right after I gave you CPR."

"_You_ gave me CPR?" I ask skeptically, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes. I saw that you weren't moving so I jumped into the pool and got you out. You didn't respond right away," she whispers, looking pale. "But my determination paid off because here you are."

"She said she was the one to pull me out."

"She lied to you about not hurting me. Think of the many other things she probably lied to you about," she tells me.

_No, no… Glimmer wouldn't deliberately lie to me._

But the sincerity in her eyes disarms me.

"Peeta, _she's_ the one lying to you! She's just preying on your emotions!" Glimmer cries with annoyance.

"Obviously, I was in the way to her happily ever with you, so she knocked me out and took you away."

"But you're here now," I say, feeling utterly baffled.

"Where else would I be?" she asks softly, sitting down hesitantly on the edge of the bed.

"Don't come any closer! Please!" I plead, shutting my eyes and turning my face away from her.

_How disgusting and weak I sound… I hate it. I hate her._

"What did you do to him?" she demands Glimmer.

"_I _did nothing. This is all _your_ doing," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Peeta, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you," she murmurs.

I shake my head wildly, wanting nothing more than having a large distance between us.

"Don't believe a word she says, Peeta. She's manipulating you!"

"I'm not you, Glimmer!" she bristles, standing up.

I force myself to take steady breaths and open my eyes slowly.

"Oh, sweetheart, you could never be me!" she cackles, throwing her head back.

"I'd prefer a painful death than ever having to be you," Katniss tells her coldly.

Glimmer stops and glares hatefully at her.

"I can give that to you, if you want."

"Are you threatening me?" Katniss asks, narrowing her eyes.

Glimmer laughs spitefully and rolls her eyes.

"I guess I am."

"You'd never get your hands dirty."

"Maybe not, but there are others who… would love to."

An electric silence suddenly fills the atmosphere and I can feel Katniss' fright and disgust roll off of her at Glimmer's cryptic answer.

"You… wouldn't," Katniss chokes out.

"You know nothing about me, you stupid, inferior girl!" she screeches.

"Peeta… look at me," Katniss pleads, dropping to the edge of the bed once more.

"Get away from me, get away from me," I murmur, feeling my body go hot.

"Peeta, please," she begs desperately.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" I roar, shaking so bad I can almost feel my organs jiggling inside me.

She freezes in her spot for a moment before tentatively reaching out to me.

"Nononononono!" I yell, fidgeting away from her.

_She's like the flame, if she touches me I will surely die…_

"Don't you remember the wonderful time we had yesterday?" she asks me abruptly.

"You're trying to distract me," I murmur, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Although it had been difficult for me to open myself up to you, I got it done because I didn't want there to be anything between us," she continues, as if not hearing me. "After that, never have I felt to light or untroubled and that is saying something."

"You're lying to me," I tell her through clenched teeth.

"You know that's not true. Maybe I haven't always been truthful but I have never lied to you," she tells me softly, placing her hand on my arm. "Whoa… Peeta, you're burning up."

I stiffen at her touch and although her clammy hand feels nice against my skin, I feel my breathing start to get out of hand.

"What did you do to him?" she screams at Glimmer. "Peeta, have you eaten anything?"

"Soup, she fed me soup earlier," I whisper, feeling droplets of perspiration run down my back.

"First it's cookies and now soup. You're much clever than I gave you credit for," Katniss tells her cryptically.

Glimmer scoffs but remains uncharacteristically quiet.

"How do you feel, Peeta?" Katniss asks me worriedly, using a light as a feather touch to press her fingers on my forehead and cheek.

"Angry. Confused. Hot. Shaky," I hiss, gritting my teeth together.

"Is this how you felt last night?" she asks me.

I frown, struggling to remember how I felt last night.

"No… it wasn't this bad," I finally answer.

She watches me with eyes full of concern.

_It's a lie, Mellark, don't be a fool and fall for it…_

"Katniss, you should go."

She blinks in what I would usually think an endearing manner and stares at me.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Peeta," she tells me firmly.

"You're just wasting your time, Katniss!" I shout.

She cringes away from me slightly and shakes her head.

"Just last night you were promising to break up with Glimmer… what happened?"

"He what?!" she squawks.

"You heard right. He told me that he was going to break up with you… not that he _asked_ you to be his girlfriend to begin with. Like any desperate woman, you just clung on to him," Katniss says with an eye roll.

"Oh, yeah? Well, just earlier _he_ promised that he would never, ever leave me again," she says smugly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Katniss falters for a moment and glances at me.

"Is that… true?"

"Of course it's true! Haven't you been listening to me to leave me the hell alone?" I scowl.

Her face falls, leaving a vulnerable expression behind that manages to disarm me once more.

_No, no… be strong, Mellark! Don't buy into her act!_

"I refuse to believe you. You're not yourself right now," she murmurs, standing up and backing into the wall.

"On the contrary, I have never felt more like myself than I do now," I disagree heartily.

She stares at me dejectedly, confusion and hesitation clear in her eyes which leaves me feeling momentarily triumphant.

"Well, then…"

"See how easily she gives up? She doesn't _really_ care for you, Peeta!" Glimmer tells me under her breath.

But Katniss glares at Glimmer and if looks could kill…

"Do you _really _think this is easy for me? To come to the house of a woman who evidently hates me just so I can have a chance to rescue someone? To not know what awaits me just so, according to you, I can stomp on a person's heart? I thought you knew me, Peeta… but, if like you say, this is the real you… then I want no part of it. You and Glimmer can both fester in your hate, cruelty and jealousy," she tells me passionately, tears trickling from her eyes.

"Spare me," Glimmer groans.

Katniss' forehead creases for a moment and she wipes her tears away. A thought seems to strike her suddenly because she drops her arms and stares at me with dwindling hope.

She closes her eyes for a moment and draws a large breath; she finally exhales and opens her eyes again. Licking her lips, she clears her throat and opens her mouth, where a most exquisite sounds escapes.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where…_

She trails off melodiously, her eyes never leaving mine.

"…I love you," she tells me softly.

A stampede of emotions crosses through me, leaving me temporarily susceptible. A part of me, the weaker side, wants to believe her desperately, but the stronger side of me knows better. My rage comes to a boiling point and I can practically feel my skin scorch with repugnance toward her.

_Does she stoop that low? Does she really think she can fool me with that? To think she had once promised me to—_

I freeze and before I know it, a powerful trembling takes over me.

"Peeta!" they cry.

But I don't have a chance to hear or see anything.

Everything's gone dark again.

* * *

Whoa, who knew Glimmer could be so evil and manipulative?

Anywho, thank you for taking time out of your day to read! See you all on Wednesday. :)


	31. Chapter 29

This contains mild language and violence. It's nothing overly graphic but you have been warned.

Many thanks for the reviews, ya'll are the best!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Peeta's body suddenly goes limp on the bed, the terrifying convulsions finally coming to an end. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, which somewhat manages to put me at ease.

_He's probably just shocked out of his mind._

I approach him quickly, pressing my fingers against his cheek and forehead again.

"Stop it! Get away from him!" Glimmer shrieks at me.

I ignore her, peering into Peeta's face urgently.

"Please wake up, Peeta… I need you to wake up. Please…" I whisper under my breath.

His eyes gradually flutter open and he looks at me dazedly.

"Peeta, are you okay? Did you hear what I told you before you blacked out?"

He just continues to stare blankly at me, so I decide to take the plunge once more.

"I love you, Peeta," I tell him sincerely, looking into his eyes.

He watches me silently for a moment but I can see the weight of my statement sink into his head.

"YOU LIAR!" he roars abruptly, shaking his restraints violently.

And for the first time in my life, I'm thankful that he's handcuffed to the bed posts. I quickly leap off the bed, keeping several feet of distance between us.

"YOU'RE JUST LYING TO ME, LIKE ALWAYS! HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND… AND…" he pants, scowling fiercely at me.

I can't do anything except stare at him with disbelief and heartache, too frozen with his obvious dislike of me.

"I _hate_ you, Katniss Everdeen. I curse the day I had the unfortunate chance of meeting you!" he spits quite literally at me. "You're _nothing _to me… nothing!"

I bite down hard on my lip so I don't sob like a little girl.

"You really do hate me, huh?" I whisper numbly.

Peeta grins evilly at me, his eyes dark and unfocused.

"_Hate_ is not a strong enough of a word to describe what I feel for you, Katniss," he whispers silkily. "I _abhor_ you. I'm_ repulsed_ by you. You _revolt_ me."

It's at this point where a part of me begins to break. I let out a soft sob, feeling my face screw up with anguish.

"Looks like you're too late, Everdeen," Glimmer tells me softly.

I turn to glare at her and it's like I can see the real her again: malevolent stare and unhinged smile.

"What did you do to him? Did you poison him?"

"Something like that. You see, I kept putting tracker jacker venom in his food so that his memories of you would turn sour. I didn't need it after a few months but then…" she grimaces at me. "Then you came back and enchanted him once more. I knew the moment I saw you that he would go back to you. But I needed him to push you away. So when he told me he was sick, I suspected something was up and sent him the cookies laced with the venom. The rest of the venom I put in his soup, which is why he's reacting like this right now."

Peeta begins to scream at the top of his lungs, kicking his legs violently and rattling the handcuffs with tremendous force.

I feel my mouth drop open as I stare at the monster who calls herself Glimmer with utter shock and disbelief.

"I knew you were bad… but never did I think you'd do this," I tell her with a shake of my head.

She smirks and watches me as if bored.

"I told you earlier, you know nothing about me, little girl."

"How much of the venom did you put in the soup?" I ask her anxiously.

"About a cup," she shrugs nonchalantly.

"And how much did you usually put in his food?"

"A tablespoon or two at the most."

Cold sweat begins to form on my forehead as I turn to stare at Peeta.

"Are you mad?! Are you trying to kill him? Won't you care if he dies?" I shout at her, closing my hands into fists.

"If I can't have him, then you most certainly won't," she tells me solemnly.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I yell, running at her.

I grab on to her middle and tackle her onto the floor, feeling pleased at the way her body collides against the fancy marble floor. I climb over her, pinning her hands to her sides and glaring down at her with dislike and taking pleasure at the alarm on her face.

But soon she comes to her senses and starts kicking wildly, trying to knock me off but I hold on tight.

_She's going to pay for all she's made Peeta suffer. _

I squeeze her sides with my legs as hard as I can, making her lose her breath. I smile with grim satisfaction when I hear a _crack! _from her ribs.

_Hmm… I guess this is where I have to keep my promise to Finnick about not killing her. Even if I __**am**__ far from doing so at the moment._

She lets out a loud whine, her face twisting with pain.

"Get off!" she groans.

Knowing she's let her guard down, I quickly let go of one of her hands and pin both of them with my left, still squeezing her sides. But soon she catches _me_ off guard, freeing one of her hands from my grasp and using it to throw a punch at my face.

"Ouch, damn it!" I cry, rolling back and off of her.

"Ha!" she cries successfully, wrapping an arm around her middle.

_Don't let her get the best of you, Everdeen!_

I gingerly rub my cheek but not before letting out a growl and launching myself at her, digging my fingers into her scalp and shaking her vigorously, letting my nails dig painfully into her head.

She takes the opportunity to push me back and kick me in the stomach, effectively knocking the air out of me. I massage my stomach, panting like a dog and chance a glance at Peeta.

He's fighting wildly with the restraints. He's shaking them so powerfully that the whole wooden bed is shaking along with him.

_Oh, God… please, calm him down. Please, please, please… it's as if our own anger is feeding his. But first I need to get a few punches in._

I see her coming toward me from the corner of my eyes with her arms stretched out but I duck out of the way just in time_. _I punch her spine as strongly as I can and enjoy the cry of pain she gives. Taking advantage of that, I aim a kick at her lower back and smile coldly at the loud crack.

Peeta just goes crazier at the sounds we make, his face transformed into a mask of hatred, lunacy, uncertainty and haziness. I want nothing more to assure him that everything will be alright, but at this point…

_I need her to take the cuffs off of him. We need to get him to a hospital or else…_

She turns around, half crouching and slaps me with all her strength. This knocks me back a few feet and leaves a sharp sting on my face.

"Who do you think you are?!" she screeches at me.

_Johanna must be with Finnick because I'm sure she would have interfered by now. Or maybe she doesn't think I'm in grave enough danger… all the better for me._

I feel my body start to grow weary but I muster all my strength to punch her in the eye, watching her clap her hand over her eye.

"Unhand him!" I demand.

"Are you crazy?! He'd just go after you!"

I turn to look at Peeta and see a flush begin to appear on his cheeks. Spots of moisture are beginning to appear on his clothes and though his shouting has ceased for the moment, he keeps tugging his hands against the handcuffs.

"Do you honestly think I care? You need to take him to a hospital so they can pump the venom out of him, you psycho!" I snarl at her.

"No can do. Like I said, he won't be yours if he can't be mine," she tells me stubbornly, clutching her sides.

"There is something _seriously_ wrong with you," I tell her, still feeling a bit breathless.

She smiles maniacally at me and lets out a laugh.

"I do think I'd enjoy watch him take you down, though."

"What makes you think I care what he does to me?"

She watches me for a moment with a strange expression on her face before her usual smile takes over.

"Saint Everdeen, how perfectly disgusting," she scoffs.

"Some of us know what love is," I tell her quietly.

"Love," she says, rolling her eyes. "What a perfectly overrated and completely useless emotion."

"Of course you'd think that! But let me tell you something… it's because nobody loves you. Sure, you may be easy on the eyes, but there's not more to you than meets the eye."

I can swear that I see her eyes fill with tears but she lets out a savage growl and launches herself at me, digging her sharp nails into my cheeks and scratching me. I finally push her off me, feeling blood trickle down my face.

"Truth hurts. Don't it, pretty?" I gasp.

"I hate you, Katniss Everdeen. I curse the day you were born!" she cries.

"You and your dramatics," I shake my head indifferently. "But I'll let you in on a little secret… my life is so bad that any 'curse' you might put on me will make it seem like a walk in the park by comparison!"

"What about Peeta? Do you regret meeting him?"

"Never, he's the sole good thing in my life," I sob, turning to see him mutter feverishly.

"How about… I take him to the hospital," she tells me. "But in return you have to stay away from him, forever this time."

Her offer shocks me to my core and I'm struck silent.

_Could I really live without him? But his health is most definitely worth it… this is no time to be selfish, Everdeen. Think of what Peeta would do. He's so selfless… he wouldn't hesitate to take the offer. Unless…_

With a sudden rush of strength, I reach out and punch her mouth.

"Never! You will never win, Glimmer!" I shout at her.

I throw a punch at her nose and feel pleased when that too, cracks under my fist. She shrieks, placing her hands over her nose as she stares at me wildly.

"Looks like it's time to see the plastic surgeon again," I mock her.

She hisses and launches herself toward me, aiming a surprisingly strong punch at my nose. I listen to the crack and briefly wonder whether she's broken it. I feel the blood gush from it and try my best not to panic.

_What had Prim said to do when one's nose is bleeding? Damn, what a bad time to be forgetful about these things._

I breathe through my mouth, holding my nose delicately.

"Hmm… I think I've just made you look even worse. Sorry, Everdeen," she tells me nasally.

"Ha ha, how clever, _Shimmer_," I respond breathily.

Peeta suddenly starts shouting as if he's on fire, alarming me to my core. I rush to his side and carefully press my hand on his forehead.

_He's blistering hot. I'm surprised his clothes haven't melted off him. I need to get the keys somehow… but how?! Think, Everdeen, think!_

"No! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" he cries, cringing weakly away from me.

I know it's useless, but I take a look at the handcuffs anyway. I even give them a shake them but nothing.

_Really? What were you expecting, for them to spring open at your touch? Now, go and do something useful, like getting the keys from her!_

I turn to her and see that she's smiling cruelly at me, shaking the tiny silver keys at me.

"Looking for these?" she taunts.

I throw myself at her, causing her to lose her grip on the keys, sending them flying a good four feet from us. I climb on top of her once more, stretching my arm as far as I can to grab a hold of them. She keeps flicking and poking me but nothing can keep me from grabbing those keys. I chance a glance at them and see my fingertips grazing them…

_Come on, just a little bit farther! _

I finally grab them and smile at Glimmer, who watches me suspiciously. I dangle them in front of her face mockingly and give her the bitch slap of a lifetime.

I quickly jump off her and race to Peeta's side, holding the tiny keys with trembling fingers. I manage to take off the right handcuff and I start moving to the left side when I'm suddenly thrust back with impressive strength.

She throws me down forcefully and snatches the keys from me, but not before stomping on my leg for good measure. She's leering down at me, holding a thin but long knife in her hand that she seemingly procured out of thin air. I feel my insides freeze with terror as she stands over Peeta's left side, marveling at the knife in her hand.

But before I can threaten or get to her, she impales the knife in Peeta's leg. He releases a vociferous and agonized yell while I'm on the floor, useless. She digs it even deeper while Peeta thrashes with immense pain, undoubtedly making the wound even larger.

"No! No! Why would you do that? Why?!" I sob wildly, pounding my fists on the floor.

"I want to see him kill you without remorse. And when, and if, he goes back to his senses, I want to see him suffer over having murdered you so thoughtlessly," she hisses callously, obviously enjoying the situation she's put us in.

"I thought you cared about him!"

"He _is _very good looking and has great star power, so he boosted my career quite a bit," she tells me casually. "But beyond that… I never had his heart and while I liked him enough, it is what it is."

"You can be sure that your fifteen minutes of fame will be up after this!" I yell at her, the sight of her blurred by my tears.

Peeta's yell has now subsided to a whimper and I hear the jingle of the keys once more.

_She's taking off the last handcuff, thank goodness. Now I just need to knock her out, grab him and take him to the hospital. Will this nightmare never end?_

I slowly make my way up, letting out a shallow breath as I stand on one leg.

I can her hear murmuring something to him, but Peeta's tears just keep streaking down his face, his whimpers growing weaker.

"You… are… vile," I hiss through my teeth.

She makes her way toward me, a deep hatred for me in her gaze as she stares at me. She lands a punch on my jaw and I'm disheartened (but not surprised) to hear it snap.

"Ow, son of a—"

Suddenly my ribs feel like they're on fire. She's kicked me down and sends another kick to my left rib, where I hear something break. She smiles crazily and starts to stomp down on my other one when she's pulled away by somebody.

"Finnick? Johanna?"

I see Peeta look down at me with an unrecognizable expression on his face.

"I want to break her other rib!" I hear Glimmer whine.

Peeta scowls heavily and turns to her, who apparently sees something beyond horrifying in his face and runs away. It looks like Peeta wants to go after her but he simply limps to the door, closing it and locking it.

I'm not going to deny it, I'm nervous and scared stiff.

He limps back to me and reaches down for me, picking me up and placing me against the wall. I cringe at the tenderness of my broken ribs and attempt to wipe the blood that's still trickling down my nose.

"Peeta? Shouldn't you be lying down? That looks like it hurts. Better yet, why don't I take you to the hospital?" I suggest softly, trying not to lean on my stiff leg.

"You…" he mumbles, seemingly confused.

"I'm fine," I shrug nonchalantly as possible. "It's you I'm worried about."

He frowns and looks down at his leg, which continues to pour blood.

_It's a wonder he hasn't bled out yet…_

"This is your fault."

"I'm not going to deny anything, Peeta. It is my fault. I'm so s-sorry," I choke out, clapping a hand over my bloodied mouth.

"I had told you to leave but you didn't pay attention to me, as usual."

"It's not that simple, Peeta… I just couldn't leave you with her!" I cry out, wincing at the pain in my jaw.

Peeta's staring intensely at me, his face both sweaty and rosy.

"It's only you now," he murmurs, glancing at the locked door.

"Peeta, for the love of… please let me take you to a hospital. I don't want you to go in shock. I don't want any more chances to be the reasons of your misfortune," I beg quietly, looking up at his stoic expression.

"You, Katniss! This is your entire fault!" he shouts, baring his teeth at me as he shakes me with startling vigor.

"I'm sorry, Peeta!" I sob, his outline going blurry.

"I hate you, Katniss," he tells me gruffly, punctuating each word by slamming me into the wall.

"I love you, Peeta," I cry out, feeling as though my bones are turning to dust.

He grips my arms even tighter; so much that I start to lose circulation.

_Come on, Katniss, are you really going to let him shove you around?_

_He doesn't know what he's doing!_

_Yeah and he won't stop until you're unconscious, or worse, dead._

"You lie! Quit lying to me! Haven't you done enough damage?" he growls, slamming me mightily once last time.

But this time my head whips back against the wall and I hear the fourth(_or is it the fifth_, I muse idly) _crack!_

Though this last one one comes from my skull which causes me to see black spots before me.

"I just want to help you," I murmur with my eyes half closed.

"I don't need your help! I just want you out of my life!" he rages, though he releases me at this point.

"Tough luck," I hear myself respond. "You would have done the same for me not too long ago."

"You might as well be comparing me to a stranger, that's the good that'll do for you."

"I see it but I still can't believe it…"

"Oh, get over it, Katniss. Not like you cared for me much to begin with," he rolls his eyes.

"I have _always_ cared for you, Peeta. It took me some time to finally be able to admit my love for you, but I do it freely and joyously."

"Even with the dark and murderous thoughts that are currently running in my head?"

"Even with those. It doesn't change who you are, not really."

"I'm not sure…"

"Sure of what?"

He looks distressed for a moment and I'm not too sure if it's because of his head or his thoughts.

"There's a part of me that wants to let you go, but an even stronger part of me that wants to…" he trails bleakly, shaking his head at the foulness of his thoughts.

"Let me go, Peeta."

He sneers at me.

"Scared that I'll hurt you?" he asks mockingly.

"Not at all, I just want to take you to a hospital," I tell him obstinately.

He slides his hands up my arms and shoulders, finally resting them around my neck.

"Peeta…"

One by one, he tightens his grip around my throat.

"Peeta, please…"

"We're past the point of no return, Katniss. I warned you, I warned you but you didn't listen," he tells me seriously.

"I couldn't just leave you," I repeat, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"Well, you claim to love me. Won't it be a big honor for you that the person you love will be the last you see?" he asks contemplatively.

"I do, I do love you and although I don't want to die my desire for your wellbeing is greater," I wheeze out.

I notice that Peeta's face grows pale despite the fever he's running.

_Maybe the blood loss is finally getting to him…_

"Too much, too late, Katniss," he whispers, narrowing his eyes at me.

"It's never… too late, Peeta," I argue.

"There's an exception for every rule, Katniss," he tells me, gripping my throat a bit tighter.

I feel my tears glide down my cheeks, which must have wet his hands because he looks at them in confusion. He focuses his eyes on me once more, his gaze looking frenzied and scared.

"No, no, no! I refuse to be befuddled by your tears, Katniss. You can't manipulate me anymore."

His grip becomes even tighter and my throat lets out an involuntary groan. I start to feel the blood rush to my face as Peeta stares calmly at me.

"Peeta…"

I can feel my lungs struggle for air as dark spots loom in my vision once more.

"I… love… you."

For a wild moment it seems as though Peeta's hands are going slack but instead he grabs my neck harder, which cracks from the pressure that he's putting on it.

The darkness surrounds me further and I gain little comfort from the fact that at least his face is the last I'll see, as he pointed out.

_Don't give up, Katniss! You're no quitter!_

_Too late now…_

In the distance, I hear loud and desperate knocks on the door.

"Peeta! Open up!"

"What are you doing in there, open up!"

_Finnick and Johanna… at least they'll take him… where he needs to go._

I hear the sound of a door being kicked open followed by scandalized gasps.

"Peeta, what the _hell _do you think you're doing?!" Finnick screams hysterically.

_Looks like he cares after all…_

And then everything goes entirely black.

* * *

Thanks for reading, everybody! See you all on Friday. :)


	32. Chapter 30

Hello everybody! First off, sorry for the unintentional cliffhanger, it really wasn't my intention to leave you all hanging like that. XD But thank you for the reviews, I always love reading your thoughts on the chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A week later

I start to come to when I feel the fuzziness in my brain. Soon, every part of my body aches and I'm scared to open my eyes. I let out a deep breath and even that simple action has me whimpering with pain.

Slowly, I open my eyes and meet a pair of the clearest green eyes I've ever seen.

"Well, hello there! So good to see you," she tells me cheerfully, writing something down in a binder.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Panic overcomes me for a moment but I remember that I should probably clear my throat. But even that has me in tears and the fear seizes me once more.

The nurse sees my discomfort and grabs a glass of water with a straw in it, gently putting it in my mouth.

"Slowly, take your time," she smiles patiently at me.

I finally manage to swallow some water, which lubricates my throat nicely.

"Thanks," I croak out. "Where am I? What day is it?"

"You're very welcome, Katniss. You're at Panem's Private Hospital and today is Thursday," she smiles pleasantly at me.

_How does she know my name? Oh, it's probably in that binder in there._

"Wait… Thursday? For how long have I been here?"

An uncertain look crosses her pretty face for a moment.

"You've been here for a week."

"A week? How's that possible?" I murmur dazedly.

"We had you heavily sedated for a few days so your body could recover. We took you off the morphling once everything was mended."

"Oh."

"But you're certainly very lucky. Your boyfriend has been visiting you every day," she smiles, a faint blush appearing in her cheeks.

"My boyfriend?" I ask blankly.

"Tall, bronze hair, light green eyes…"

"He's not my boyfriend," I laugh, holding on to my ribs to make it hurt less.

"Oh? My apologies then," she murmurs, clearly embarrassed.

"Finnick's just a very good friend," I say, finding myself wanting to assure this stranger.

_Well, looks like another woman has fallen for the good ol' Odair charm._

She nods silently but I notice a spark of interest in her eye.

"He certainly seems to be. If he's not here with you, then he's in the other room with—" she stops herself abruptly, blushing deeply.

"With who?" I ask urgently, trying to sit up.

"I'm sorry, Katniss, I'm afraid I can't disclose that information to you," she tells me regretfully.

"Could you… could you at least tell me if he's doing well?" I whisper, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

She glances around the room, as if wary of eavesdroppers.

"He's recovering," she tells me in low voice.

Relief floods my body, a medicine much better than any sedative.

"Thank you," I whisper fervently.

She smiles and nods at me before giving me some more water.

I take this moment to observe her.

She has very dainty and feminine features. Her skin is a light bronze with a light sprinkling of freckles across her nose. Her almond shaped eyes are surrounded by a thick fringe of dark lashes and a smile lingers on her full, rosy lips. Her short brunette hair is tied back in a ponytail, the tip of it barely grazing the back of her neck. She seems to be about my height and looks quite slim, though the scrubs hide it with their bulk.

"Well, Katniss. If you need anything, just press that button right there and I'll be here as soon as possible," she smiles, straightening out her top.

"Wait, please. What's your name?" I ask her.

She stops a foot away from the door and turns to me.

"Annie. Annie Cresta," she smiles before disappearing out the door.

_Annie Cresta. What a lovely name. It certainly suits her. I wonder what Finnick thinks of her…_

The door opens again and Finnick peeks in, alleviation written all over his face.

"Katniss," he murmurs, walking to my side. "I can't tell you how good it is to see your eyes again."

"Oh, Finnick, ever the flirt," I joke lightly, smiling at him.

"We were so scared, Katniss. You sustained so many injuries… the doctors themselves weren't sure if you were going to make it," he sighs, biting his lip.

"_We_?"

"Us, you know…" he trails off vaguely, looking uncomfortable.

I swallow thickly, wondering if Peeta's worried about me.

"What _were_ my injuries, Finnick?"

He lets out a sigh and sets his lips in a grim line.

"You have a fractured skull, knee, hyoid and spine. Broken ribs, nose and jaw."

"What's a hyoid?"

"It's a bone in your throat," he tells me shortly, face going pale.

I let the information sink in for a moment and know that he's thinking of Peeta too.

"I feel very lucky to be alive," I whisper appreciatively.

"Katniss…"

"Where's Peeta, Finnick? Is he doing okay? Please tell me you got him here on time. What happened to Glimmer?" I ask him urgently.

"Johanna caught Glimmer just as soon as she was about to limp out the front door and knocked her out," he chuckles humorlessly. "She's been since declared mentally unstable and was placed in an asylum."

"Serves her right," I spit out. "But what about Peeta? Why won't you tell me how he's doing?"

"Katniss, he's feeling very…" he trails off.

"Very _what_?" I ask, holding on to the sheets tightly.

"Remorseful. He's having a lot of trouble forgiving himself for very nearly succeeding in killing you," he speaks softly, looking at me in the eyes. "If we hadn't arrived on time…"

"I don't blame him, Finnick. He was poisoned! I want to see him."

"You can't, Katniss. You're still frail. Besides… he's banned you from his ward."

"He's _what_?" I ask incredulously. "I can't believe it…"

He licks his lips and looks away.

"I'm sorry, Katniss… I tried to change his mind, but once he sets his mind he can be very stubborn. I had to put up a fight to let me see him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Finnick. Aside from that… is he recovering?"

"He… is."

"Finnick, you just can't tell me two words. Please tell me more, it's the only way I can know about him," I tell him desperately.

"It took several days to pump all the poison out of him. But even then, the doctors aren't sure how it's going to affect him in the future. They tell him he's very lucky to be alive because most can't tolerate having such a copious amount of poison in their body."

I swallow thickly, my heart breaking for the uncertainty of Peeta's future.

"Finnick, I was _so_ scared…" I whisper, clutching the bed sheets tightly.

"I can imagine, Katniss. I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner," he tells me earnestly.

"I just… didn't know how I could help him," I sob, looking down. "I felt so useless."

"Wait… you weren't scared of Peeta?" he asks, confused.

"No, not really. I was more worried about the extent of his injuries and getting him help than my own safety."

"Katniss… he almost strangled you," he tells me with disbelief.

I look up at him and see an ashamed expression on his face.

"I love him, Finnick," I tell him simply.

He watches me silently, finally giving me a little smile.

"You really are the bravest and strongest woman I know."

I shake my head, groaning softly at doing so.

"If I were truly either of those things, I would have realized the depth of my feelings for him long ago."

"Katniss please don't overexert yourself," he sighs, patting the top of my head gently.

"Finnick… does he know I love him?" I ask suddenly, ignoring his statement.

He goes quiet and fidgets on the spot.

"We… haven't really talked about it in-depth. Once he was clean and off morphling he asked me if you were okay and that was the end of conversation."

I feel slightly crestfallen and sigh heavily.

"When is he going home?"

"Not until a few weeks, he needs to attend therapy…"

"Therapy? For what? Like a psychologist?" I ask, feeling mildly alarmed.

He frowns and doesn't meet my eyes.

"Something like that…"

"Finnick, _please_ don't keep anything from me," I beg. "You're the only source I have for information about him."

"I'm sorry, Katniss, but I'm sure it's something he'd want to tell you himself. Maybe," he mumbles.

"What about me? When can I go home?"

"First off, you're not going home. You're coming home with me. There's no way I'm going to let you out of my sight."

I blush, giving him a thankful little smile.

"But to answer your question, you're being released in two more days. They want to keep you under observation for at least a day now that you've come to."

I nod with understanding and look out the window at the sunny day outside.

"Wait a minute, all of my things are at his house…"

"I went to his house with Johanna and asked her to pack clothes for you. A suitcase is waiting in your room at my house."

"You think of everything, don't you?"

He gives me a little smile, shrugging his shoulder.

"I'll need to talk to him as soon as he gets released, Finnick," I tell him firmly.

"I'll see what I can do, Katniss," he sighs.

"Thank you, Finnick."

The door opens again and in walks Annie with a plastic cup in hand. I notice how Finnick's eyes immediately go to her, glancing away when she looks at me.

"Your medicine, Katniss," she smiles.

"Thank you, Annie. By the way, have you met my friend Finnick here?" I ask sneakily, extending my hand out for the pills.

Their eyes meet for a second before looking away shyly.

"Not officially, no," she says, suppressing a smile.

"Finnick Odair," he offers shyly.

I feel as if my eyes are going to pop out of my skull at any second at the look on his face.

_Finnick Odair being shy? This is impossible! Surely pigs are flying somewhere._

"Annie Cresta," she smiles bashfully, going delightfully rosy cheeked.

"It's a pleasure," they say in unison.

They stare at each other in shock but end up laughing together.

"Wait a moment… surely not _the_ Finnick Odair?" she asks, quirking her eyebrow.

He shuffles his feet and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

_Oh, my goodness… somebody needs to be recording this. I can't believe this… Peeta would find this amusing. Oh, Peeta… you'd feel so proud of Finnick._

"Yes," he answers coyly.

"Wow, you look… different in person," she muses, looking away from him to watch me take my medicine.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Annie," I grin mischievously, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

He blushes deeply and looks away from me.

_Ah, this is too much fun. Looks like the cat has caught his tongue._

"Of course not," she says soothingly. "I have heard great things about your acting, though. And you're certainly attractive."

I didn't think it was possible, but Finnick blushes even deeper. I snicker and watch as he tries to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, thank you, Annie," he murmurs, glaring at me when she's not looking.

She turns to write something in the binder near my feet once more and I take the opportunity to stick my tongue out at him.

"Well, everything checks out for now. I'll be back later. See you around, Finnick," she beams at him and walks out.

I wait until the door is closed and turn to him, grinning widely.

"You like her!"

"I do not… she's just very friendly and pretty," he mutters.

"Is this seriously the first time you two have spoken?"

"We've only really told each other 'good morning' or 'good evening' or greet with a nod," he sighs, closing his eyes.

"She obviously likes you."

"Spare me, Katniss."

"I'm serious! She complimented me on having _such _a loyal boyfriend… but when I realized she was talking about you I set her straight. I'm not going to lie, she looked relieved," I giggle.

He opens his eyes slowly and watches me silently.

"You're not lying to me?"

"I would never lie to you about something like this, Finnick. She clearly likes you and you obviously like her. Now, why don't you do something about it instead of glaring at me?" I suggest, giving him a little smile.

But he continues to stare keenly at me.

"Love has really changed you, hasn't it?" he asks softly, placing his hand over mine.

"I just want you to be able to experience what I was briefly able to," I tell him genuinely.

A corner of his lips quirks up in a smile and he squeezes my hand.

"He still loves you. He just needs time," he whispers kindly.

"Isn't it funny… it was me who needed to time to realize what I feel for him. But now it's him who needs the time," I smile sadly.

"Just be patient, Katniss. You owe him that much," he reminds me gently.

"I know, Finnick. I can only imagine this is only partly what he felt… but I'll be patient. Or I'll try to. But I won't give up now."

He smiles at me and nods his head.

"That's the spirit. You're making me prouder by the moment, kid."

"That reminds me… where are Haymitch and Effie at?"

"Haymitch just about had a coronary when he found out about you and Peeta. Effie was equally outraged and they are the ones who're cleaning up after Glimmer's mess."

"Do… Prim, Madge and Gale know?"

"No, they don't. I imagine you want to keep it that way?" he asks knowingly.

"Yes, there's no telling what Gale would do…" I frown. "I'll tell Prim and Madge in due time."

"Katniss, after you fully recover… are you planning on going back home?" he asks hesitantly.

"I want nothing more than to be with Peeta," I tell him, a bit surprised at my own bluntness. "But if he decides he wants nothing to do with me… then I will go back. But I won't go without a fight."

"Good," he smiles softly.

"Anyway… go out there and go make yourself a date with Annie. Go, shoo!" I tell him, waving my hand dismissively at him.

He smoothes his hair and straightens his cardigan and pants.

"How do I look?" he asks me.

"Hopeful," I smile.

He grins at me and leans down to press a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Katniss!" he sings, practically running out of the door.

I chuckle and shake my head.

_Ah, love._

At the word 'love,' Peeta pops once more into my mind.

_Oh, Peeta… I'm so sorry for all the damage I've caused you. But I promise to set things right. Everything you've been for me, I'll be for you. Not because I feel obligated, but because I love you. I still can't believe it. I love him. I love Peeta Mellark. I can only hope that he still believes in his love for me._

I think back to the moment I first met him. He was so handsome but humble and incredibly out of my reach at first impression. His heart of gold and his need to remain humane both surprised and impressed me. But what really got me was his willingness to make me comfortable, such as bringing Prim over here. He was so polite and friendly that I initially confused that for something deeper when it was actually me who he cared for. But the more I got to know him, the more I liked him, even if I wasn't able to admit it for myself. How did I not find his smile charming and his laughter infectious? How did I not see the way he'd steal glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking? Or the way he smiled especially for me.

_Peeta… you're such a wonderful and unique individual. Have you always loved me? I bet you have. No, I'm not saying it out of vanity but rather the fact that you see more to a person than meets the eye. The artist inside of you is able to peel each layer off delicately, slowly stripping a person down to their core. No pretentiousness, no excuses… _

"Knock knock, sweetheart," a wry voice pulls me out of my reverie.

"Haymitch!" I gasp, attempting to sit up straighter and groaning in the process.

"Now, don't go and hurt yourself even worse," he mumbles, extending his arms out as if to help me despite standing near my feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I pant.

"You don't look too fine," he said observantly.

"I feel fine," I tell him through gritted teeth.

He raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

"How is he, Haymitch?"

"Not too well, sweetheart. He's struggling something awful to pull ahead," he answers truthfully.

"I want to see him."

"Do you now?" he asks skeptically. "You _do_ know he strangled you, right?"

"Of course!" I snap at him. "I just want to be there for him."

"Seeing you will only make his struggles worse," he tells me bluntly.

"But how can I help him get better if I don't do anything?" I sob, feeling my tears drip down my face.

Haymitch looks uneasy for a moment, as if at a loss on what to do.

"Sometimes, doing nothing is the best you _can_ do," he tells me soothingly. "You just have to let him work out his frustration and shame, sweetheart. I'm sure he's dying to see you… erm, no pun intended."

"But physically, is he alright? How's his leg?" I ask anxiously, recalling how his leg wound was practically gushing blood.

"He'll… be needing therapy for his leg," he tells me slowly, unsurely.

"Yes, Finnick mentioned something about therapy… but I didn't know it was for his leg. He _will_ be able to walk normally, right?"

He remains quiet once more and watches me sadly.

"What is it, Haymitch? Why won't you answer me?"

"Sweetheart… about that… I'm sure he'd want to tell you himself," he sighs wearily.

"Please don't do that, you're the only one I trust to not beat around the bush with me."

"I'm sorry, Katniss, I really am. I want nothing more than to indulge you but some things are better off coming from the boy," he tells me kindly.

I groan frustratedly and cross my arms tightly across my chest. I wince at the pain and drop them, feeling horribly weak. Haymitch just keeps watching me intently and I can almost see the unasked question bouncing around his balding head.

"The boy, sweetheart, do you really—"

"I love him, Haymitch," I tell him simply, knowing that he needs no flourishes or extravagant declarations of love.

He gives a curt nod but I swear I see a ghost of a smile on his mouth.

"Does he know?"

"He has a memory of it. But he's not too sure whether it's real or not," he shrugs.

"Peeta's a strong man. He'll get through this, Haymitch."

"That he is, that he is," he nods in agreement.

"Is he going back to his house or is he going to live elsewhere?"

"He's going back for the moment. But after that… well, he's got a lot of things to think about."

"Please, Haymitch… tell him I want to see him. It doesn't have to be now… just whenever he's ready," I tell him urgently.

"I'll do my best, sweetheart. If he agrees, I'll get in contact with Finnick."

"That's all I can ask for, Haymitch," I sigh.

"You take care and rest up, won't you? If the boy saw you now… well, any progress he's done will go out the window."

"I understand, Haymitch. Thank you. Please keep him as much company as you can."

He gives me another nod and starts walking toward the door.

"He loves you, sweetheart. Don't give him up," he advises me before vanishing.

_He's the second person who's told me that Peeta still loves me. I can only hope they're right. Please, God, let him heal. Let him heal so I can heal him too._

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a bit short compared to the past two. I actually wanted Katniss to have a conversation with Johanna but I wasn't so sure what she would tell Katniss that didn't go along the lines of what Finnick and Haymitch already had. I hope ya'll understand!

Anyway, thank you all for reading.

Have a great weekend and see you on Monday. :)


	33. Chapter 31

Happy Monday, everybody! I don't have anything to say other than thanks for the reviews, so... enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Staring at my reflection, I smooth my hair down fussily even though it's lying perfectly flat on my head.

_Just calm down, Mellark. It's only Katniss. Who you tried to strangling to death last time you saw her…_

I frown, turning away from the mirror and clutch the cane tightly.

_It's too late to back out now. Besides, I've been looking forward to seeing her for weeks… and both Haymitch and Finnick insisted that she wanted to see me._

The sound of the doorbell snaps me out of my reverie and makes my heart feel as though it skipped a beat. I let out a breath to steady myself and make my way to the door. I stretch out a trembling hand and grasp the doorknob tightly, turning it and taking a step back as I open the door.

"Hey Peeta!" Finnick tells me cheerfully.

I force myself to look up from their feet and into his face.

"Hello Finn," I reply. "Come in, won't you?"

"Wish I could, but I've got to be off."

I look down at his simple attire of black jeans and plaid shirt.

"Where are you headed?" I ask him curiously.

"A date," he beams at me.

"Wow… well, good for you, Finn," I say, forcing a smile on my face.

He gives me a strange look before turning to look at Katniss, who's remained silent so far.

"Well, I should be leaving. Johanna's going to pick Katniss up at seven," he says, turning to look back at me. "See you soon, Peeta. Behave you two."

I nod and watch him walk back to his car.

Knowing I have nothing else to do, I move out of the entrance and beckon Katniss to come in. She murmurs a 'thank you' and steps swiftly across the threshold. I close the door and follow her, noticing that her long hair is loose. Her dark tresses cascade down her back, nearly brushing against her lower back. Which immediately brings attention to the dress she's wearing; it's floral and flares out from her hips with the hemline falling just below her knees.

_Christ, is she doing this deliberately? But no, I will remain first and foremost, a gentleman. It's the only thing I __**can**__ be for her at this point, anyway._

Katniss takes a seat on the couch, sitting on the edge with her hands clasped in her lap. She looks up at me expectantly, so I slowly take a seat across from her, letting out a soft groan.

"Peeta, why won't you look at me?" she asks me softly.

"How are you, Katniss?" I ask politely, clearing my throat and finally forcing myself to look at her.

And boy, looking at her face is like taking a much needed drink of water after spending a grueling day in the hot sun.

"I'm good, Peeta. How are you?"

"I've been better," I chuckle darkly.

A crease appears between her brows as she stares concernedly at me.

"Peeta…" she whispers, leaning forward slightly. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to finally see you. I've been meaning to ever since… I woke up but… Finnick told me that you banned me from your room."

My gut clenches in shame at her tone.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I couldn't bear seeing you so soon…"

"Peeta, it's okay. I hold nothing against you. You weren't in your right mind and I couldn't possibly blame you—"

"Are you serious, Katniss? I was strangling you, for crying out loud!" I snap, not anticipating that the talk would turn serious, so fast.

She winces but shakes her head, closing her eyes tightly as she does.

"Your body was swimming in poison, Peeta. I could have had the chance to defend myself from you but I chose not to. I didn't want to injure you any further," she says, popping her eyes open and nibbling on her lip anxiously.

I scoff and look away from her.

"You should have, Katniss. Anything to save you from me," I tell her bitterly.

"Peeta, please don't be so harsh on yourself," she pleads quietly.

"You have no idea, Katniss!" I burst, looking at her. "You have no idea how it feels to have your body acting against your will! To have all these violent, frantic thoughts running wild in your head… to have a voice whispering in your head to kill someone. To watch the life fade from the eyes of the person you love!"

Her eyes fill with tears and her lips twitch but that only manages to rile me further.

"What I did was beyond despicable, Katniss. You may say you forgive me, but that doesn't mean I can. Not only did I hurt you physically, but I also hurled the most disgusting insults at you! Not only did I disdain my love for you but I also told you I hated you and _believed _it!"

She blinks and her tears spill out, her chin quivering.

"I loathe myself, Katniss. I may not have been in my right mind, but it was still me who did all that. I will never forgive myself for very nearly strangling you to death," I tell her, feeling my steam start to run out. "The doctors pumped every last of poison out of me but they aren't sure how and if this will affect me. I'm a liability to everybody around me, most especially you."

She sucks in a quick breath through her lips and settles her intense dark gaze on me.

"You said it yourself, Peeta. The doctors aren't even sure if you're going to experience any after effects."

"That doesn't mean I'm willing to put you or anybody at risk, Katniss," I tell her sharply.

"I don't care, Peeta," she sighs, clasping her hands tighter.

"You don't know what you're saying, Katniss," I tell her coldly. "This, this is the very reason why I didn't want to see you. I knew you'd be like this!"

"You knew and yet here I am," she says simply.

I feel my expression soften, weariness starting to take its toll on me.

"I _had_ to see you, Katniss. If only to see for myself that I didn't leave any lasting marks on you," I whisper, feeling my heart twist with fear.

"You're not the only one who injured me, Peeta," she reminds me gently.

I set my lips in a thin line as I recall how Glimmer punched and kicked Katniss around.

"I was so angry, so aggravated. Whatever punishment she got, she deserves. I should have listened to you when you suggested that she was up to something," I sigh regretfully.

"It's all right now," she says, relief laced in her voice.

A tense and awkward silence hangs in the air between us and I want nothing more to continue talking but I don't know what to tell her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She glances at my cane and springs up from her seat, standing close to me.

"I'll get it," she tells me quickly. "Do you want something?"

"There's a pitcher of tea in the fridge."

She nods and watches me for a second, her eyes roaming my face before walking away.

I close my eyes and slouch back in my seat, not caring whether I have difficulty shifting my positing when she comes back.

_Katniss, there isn't a word strong enough to describe the immense relief I feel at seeing you relatively unscathed. But why would you come back knowing I'm a time bomb? Could it be because…_

I hear her set the platter down carefully on the coffee table and wrench my eyes open just in time to see her offer a glass of iced tea to me. I grasp it and nod my head in thanks, taking a sip of the cool liquid and feeling it travel down my throat.

"How's your leg?" she asks suddenly, lowering her glass.

"It's not really my leg anymore," I tell her unthinkingly.

She frowns with confusion and glances at it.

"What's… wrong with it?" she asks tensely.

I set my glass down, confused.

_I was sure that Finnick had spilled the beans to her… but I guess not. How interesting._

"Don't you know?"

"Know what? Finnick and Haymitch told me that you'd want to tell me something on your own…" she trails off, her knuckles going pale with the force she's gripping the glass.

"Well… quite a lot of my nerves were damaged, especially in that certain location of my thigh. But after Finnick tackled me down and put me in a headlock, my body finally went into shock. I'd lost enough blood as it was, but in all my rage, well… I didn't pay much attention. The doctors did the best they could but… I had to have it amputated from the knee down."

_Crash!_

She let go of her glass in shock, the tea and broken glass spilled almost artistically on the floor. Her eyes are wide as moons and her mouth slack with surprise. She unexpectedly leans down and pulls the hem of my jeans up and stares at the prosthetic in complete bewilderment.

"Peeta…" she whispers numbly.

"I've been attending therapy since waking up and even though it will never be as good as my leg, I'm getting better at using… it."

She quickly retracts her hand as though disgusted but keeps staring at my leg, not blinking once.

"Katniss?" I ask tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"I'm _so_ sorry, Peeta… I'm truly sorry," she sobs into her hands.

I stare at her with uncertainty.

"Why are you sorry, Katniss? You weren't the one who did this to me," I tell her hastily, wanting nothing more than to comfort her.

"I just as well did! If I'd been quicker with the keys, then you wouldn't have been laying there… easy pickings," she cries, her shoulders trembling and I feel the same quake in my heart.

"Katniss, please don't do this to yourself," I speak soothingly. "You couldn't have known that she was going to stab me."

"I should have seen it coming! I should have seen it coming but I was too weak, too useless…" she sobs even louder.

"Katniss, _please_," I implore, feeling my eyes sting with unshed tears.

She continues to cry for a few more minutes until her sobs grow quieter. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, dropping them woodenly into her lap. Katniss gives a last, shuddering breath before turning to look at me. She swallows thickly and bites her lip, almost as if to avoid crying again.

"I'm sorry, Peeta… I should have been there with you, I should have been by your side," she whispers ardently.

"I didn't want you there, Katniss. No offense," I mutter hurriedly, feeling guilty at the hurt expression on her face.

"Wouldn't you have wanted to be by my side if the shoe were on the other foot?"

"But the shoe _isn't_ on the other foot, Katniss."

"Do you… hate me, Peeta?" she asks meekly, looking at me from under her lashes.

My heart pounds loudly at how appealing she looks despite the distressing question she just posed me.

"Hate you? _Hate_ _you_?" I breathe out disbelievingly. "You should be the one that hates me, Katniss! How can you sit there so calmly and look at me without feeling repulsed by me? How can you shed tears over me when I've caused you so much pain?"

I look away from her, my face twisted with anguish.

"I could never hate you, Peeta."

"Well, you should," I tell her stubbornly.

"But I don't," she insists, a strange calm entering her voice.

I let out an exasperated sigh and turn to look at her.

"Just as I could never, ever hate _you_, Katniss."

A ghost of a smile appears on her lips.

"I love you, Peeta."

It feels as though my heart has come to a halting stop before it takes off, beating so wildly that it almost hurts.

"Katniss… you don't mean that," I tell her breathily.

But her expression is earnest and radiant despite the tears she just shed.

"I absolutely mean it, Peeta. I would never say it if I didn't."

I watch her and feel my hope rising and breaking over the gloom like a sunrise.

"Katniss, I know you. You _think_ you love me, but you're just feeling guilty over me…"

"I am not!" she cries out with blazing eyes. "Do you not remember me telling you that I love you? My last words—"

"I remember, but just barely," I interrupt her, her words chilling me. "I wasn't so sure if it was real or a hallucination, though."

"It wasn't. They were true and they still are. I love you, why won't you accept it?" she asks me disappointedly.

"It's not so much that I'm not accepting it… I hear it but I can hardly believe it. Not that I think you're lying," I tell her in a hurry, seeing how she opens her mouth to argue. "I just… you have _no_ idea how long I've waited to hear you tell me that. It's all I ever wanted from you, Katniss. But… I can't help but feel a little resentful at the timing of it. Look at me, I'm practically crippled and have a temper that might snap at any moment. Couldn't you have told me that you loved me before? When I had two strong legs and a sane mind? I'm sorry, Katniss… I'm not trying to reproach you, so don't take it that way. It's just too late, for me."

She stares at me with the utmost sorrow on her face that I can't help but feel my heart doubly broken.

"You told me something like that before…" she murmurs, not bothering to wipe the tears that have started to trickle down her cheeks.

I make a vague noise at the back of my throat and look away, feeling my own tears ready to leak as well.

"It's _never_ too late, Peeta. Better late than never, right?" she asks quietly, desperately.

I feel the wet trails make their way down my cheeks and clench my jaw tightly, holding my cane in a death grip. I let out a quivery breath and turn to see her, licking my dry lips with the tip of my tongue.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," I tell her, my voice barely below a whisper.

Her forehead creases with a most exquisite pain that shoots straight to my heart.

"I want to be here, with you, Peeta."

"You can't, Katniss. I won't allow it," I tell her with a shake of my head.

"I want to take care of you, Peeta," she pleads, a statement so enticing that for a second I consider telling her yes.

"I don't need to be taken care of, Katniss. What remains of me may not be much of a man, but I won't sit here and allow someone to coddle me," I tell her harshly.

She lets out a weary sigh and rubs her eyes with her fingertips.

"You're tired. Maybe you should go take a nap."

She drops her hands in her lap and scowls at me.

"I have no intention of going anywhere, Peeta. At least not until Johanna picks me up," she tells me, looking drained.

"Katniss, you don't look very well. Have you eaten? Are you hungry? There's food in the fridge if you want something to eat," I tell her, feeling uneasiness at her sudden pallor.

"I'm fine, Peeta," she sighs, letting her eyelids flutter to a close and leaning back into the couch.

But the anxiety takes over me in a death choke and I briefly wonder if this is what Katniss felt when my fingers were around her throat.

_Don't be ridiculous Mellark, there is __**no**__ way you could ever compare your pain to Katniss'… so pull your head out of your ass._

"Katniss?" I ask faintly, watching her chest rise and fall normally with relief.

"I said I'm fine, Peeta. It's probably just a dizzy spell," she tells me curtly, opening her eyes slowly.

I nod but keep an eye on her, letting the silence envelop us.

"What are you going to do now?" she asks me suddenly.

"I'll keep attending therapy until the doctors are satisfied with my progress. They have congratulated me on it so far, but I only chalk it up to my frustrated determination."

"What about acting?"

"I haven't made a decision whether return to it yet," I tell her with a shrug.

"Do you think you would still enjoy acting?"

"It would certainly take my mind off things…"

"That's not what I asked," she tells me shrewdly, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

I let out a short laugh and then sigh.

"So it wasn't. Maybe, I don't know. So much has happened…"

"I understand."

"Who knows if I'd even be good at it anymore," I muse, watching the glass shards glint on the floor.

"You're the best at anything you put your heart into," she tells me wisely.

"Painting and baking," I say automatically. "That's what I put my heart into the most."

"And it shows," she tells me fondly.

A shiver runs through my body at her tone and I want nothing more than to be closer to her.

_Bad idea, Mellark. Who knows how you would react? Let's face it, you're just too unpredictable._

"Maybe I could become a painter. Or a baker like my father," I joke.

"You'd be the best," she says passionately.

Our eyes meet and she gives me a smile that has my chest aching with love for her.

"Of course, I haven't done much baking as of late… but I have been painting quite a bit," I admit, looking away from her.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" she asks me knowingly.

"Not really, no," I sigh.

"Me either."

"Could have fooled me, you look beautiful as always," I say, glancing up at her.

She looks down bashfully before looking at me through her lashes once more.

"Thank you, Peeta. You look…" she trails off at a loss for words, sending my heart into frenzy. "You look incredible. You _do_ look a little thinner, though. You better be eating correctly."

I smile, feeling great warmth spread through me at her compliment.

"Well, you look thinner too," I point out.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who lost—" she stops quickly, widening her eyes comically.

"Not the one who lost a leg," I finish stonily for her.

Her face turns a deep scarlet and looks at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I didn't mean for it to come out so tactlessly. I just—"

"Don't worry about it," I cut her off, feeling irrationally hurt.

"Peeta, just because you lost a leg doesn't mean you're less of a man. If anything, it just makes you a greater one for accepting it and moving on."

"It's not as if I have any other choice, Katniss. I know I'm weak and pathetic, but I'm not going to let this beat me," I tell her intensely.

"I _know_, Peeta. You're not the type who gives up easily," she says, attempting to lighten my mood.

"Thanks," I tell her grumpily.

"Peeta…"

Her voice sounds so longing and sweet that I'm tempted to pull her into my arms and keep her here with me, but I know it wouldn't be a good idea.

_Goodness knows if she would even want me to touch her. I better keep my hands to myself in any case lest any malevolent thoughts appear in my head._

"I'm not giving up so easily, you know."

I look up at her and see such a fierce determination on her face that it almost weakens my resolve to keep her away.

_She wants to be with you, Mellark. Isn't that what you've always wanted? So why are you pushing her away now?_

"You don't know what you're saying," I tell her halfheartedly.

"On the contrary, I've never been surer of myself," she smiles, letting out a soft laugh.

"Please don't try anything, Katniss. I detest pushing you away more than I already have to," I tell her wanly.

She shakes her head tenaciously and I watch in fascination how her dark chocolate curls float about her thin shoulders.

"I am not giving up without a fight."

"Good luck," I mumble.

She releases a heavy sigh but says nothing.

"Do you have a broom and dustpan?" she asks all of a sudden.

"What for?" I ask, perplexed.

"To clean up this mess," she says, gesturing at the glass shards at her feet.

"Don't worry, I'll have somebody clean it up later," I shrug.

"You have a maid?" she gasps.

"Something like that. I'm even more useless now when it comes to cooking," I tell her unassumingly.

"Peeta," she chastises me, a frown adorning her forehead.

"It's true," I shrug once more but feel a slight bitterness sting me.

The doorbell rings and we both jump slightly in our seat. We trade nervous glances before hearing the door open and listening to a pair of dragging footsteps.

"Johanna," we say simultaneously.

We watch each other attentively and soon a slouchy Johanna enters my living room.

"Hey Peeta, Everdeen."

"Hey Johanna. Listen, I'm sorry about not talking to you, I just don't feel very—"

"Don't worry, Peeta. You'll reach out for us when you're ready," she tells me considerately.

"Thank you," I tell her, offering a brief smile.

"Ready to go, Everdeen?"

"Well, you're here already, aren't you?" Katniss mutters under her breath.

I can't help the soft chuckle that escapes me and watch as she rises from the couch.

"Be careful, don't step on the glass," I tell her quickly.

She nods and goes the other way around the coffee table to stand next to Johanna, who's looking very bored at our exchange.

"Well…"

"Thank you for coming," I tell her sincerely.

"Thank you for finally allowing me to see you," she tells me dryly.

I blush and look away.

"Goodbye, Peeta… and don't you think for a second that you're getting rid of me too easily," she warns me with a slight smile.

All I can do is nod dismissively and wave at her goodbye.

"You'll be seeing me soon, very soon," she laughs, turning around and walking after Johanna.

"I want nothing more, Katniss," I whisper after I listen to the door close with their exit. "But it's not safe for you and I won't put your life at risk ever again."

* * *

Thanks for reading! See you on Wednesday. :)


	34. Chapter 32

_What day is it? _Happy hump day, everybody! As always, thanks for the reviews. :) I'd also like to say that this chapter is split in two, the first part is in Katniss' point of view and the second in Peeta's and will be indicated by a line break.

That's all. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

I'm curled up on the sofa near the double doors of the balcony in my room, staring out at Finnick's beautiful garden. There's a medley of flowers that would look lovely painted on canvas, which brings my thoughts to Peeta for the umpteenth time.

"Hey Katniss," Finnick tells me softly, startling me a bit.

I turn to him and give him a smile before signaling him to enter.

"Hi Finnick."

"Did I interrupt you? You looked deep in thought just now. I could leave—"

I frown and shake my head at him.

"No, don't leave. I was just thinking of Peeta."

"Who isn't thinking of Peeta?" he murmurs.

"I honestly thought things would get better after our conversation… but he's shunned me out yet again. I've visited him every day for the last couple of weeks but Lavinia has denied me entry every single time on his orders. I've even tried baking for him and… nothing," I sigh, discouraged. "Who knows if he even eats what I've sent him. He probably throws it away."

"Don't be so negative, Katniss. He's just trying to get used to the fact that he's lost a leg and that you love him. You also can't forget about his fears of hurting you again," he tells me sagely.

"You're right, Finnick… I guess I hadn't thought of it that way."

He smiles encouragingly at me and takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I have no idea what else I can do to prove my love for him," I tell him, frustrated. "Wait a minute… you don't think he and Lavinia are…"

He stares at me, a small crease forming between his fair brows as my words sink in. But he just lets out a snort and slaps his knee, doubling over with laughter.

I just scowl at him, seeing nothing remotely humorous about what I just said.

"Haven't you seen her? She's gorgeous! Legs that go on for days, sleek rich auburn hair and porcelain skin so clear that would make any snow queen jealous," I sigh, pursing my lips together.

"Don't you mean that would make _you_ jealous?" he asks, straightening up and watching me with an amused expression.

"Not going to deny it, I guess," I murmur reluctantly, feeling myself redden. "I mean, there's just no comparison! She has the body of a goddess while I'm a scrawny little thing."

"I think _Peeta's_ the one who should be worried about _you_ liking her. I mean, you've certainly noticed all these things about her," he teases me.

My face blushes deeper and I look away from his playful smile.

"No way! I don't like her like that," I mutter.

"I _know_, Katniss. I'm just trying to point out how absurd you sound."

I straighten up and cross my arms across my chest.

"Okay, so maybe he doesn't fancy her, but that doesn't mean she won't grow on him," I sigh, turning to look at him.

But he just rolls his eyes at me.

"Katniss, Peeta loved you before he met you. What makes you think a woman's going to change that now?"

"Well, he dated Glimmer didn't he?"

"True, but that doesn't mean anything. It's not like he did anything with her."

"What do you mean?"

Finnick's cheeks turn a bit pink and he looks away, uncomfortable.

"I just… what I mean is… well, they weren't intimate. If you know what I mean," he says, wriggling his brows.

I stare at him blankly before realizing what he means.

"Oh… oh!"

"Yeah," he tells me wryly.

"But… that, um, has nothing to do with it. He still kissed her," I frown.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up," he mumbles awkwardly.

"Agreed. Change of topic. Wait a minute… I just remembered something! When he'd asked me to stay the first time, he suggested that I could sell my house. I should sell my house, to show that I mean about wanting to be with him!"

Finnick looks at me, impressed.

"That's not a bad idea, Katniss. It will show him that you're willing to break away with any old ties to your old life and start a new one with him. It will also demonstrate your willingness to be committed to him."

"So what am I waiting for?" I exclaim excitedly. "Of course… who knows how long the process will take, so I may be stuck in District 12 for months on end."

"Well, there's always going to be room for you here," he tells me warmly.

"Thank you, Finnick. For everything. You're the best friend anybody could have and I'm so happy that you're getting your own slice happiness with Annie," I smile affectionately at him.

He blushes but smiles, pleased. Before can I control myself, I throw my arms around him and give him a tight hug. He laughs and hugs me back, patting the back of my head. We pull away simultaneously and stare at each other silently.

_He really __**is **__a very handsome man, I can see why all the women go crazy over him. But I'm happy that he's finally found that __**one**__ woman for him. Not to mention that they make a very attractive couple. But the best part? That she feels same way about him._

"Well, I better start packing my things. The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be back."

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" he asks, sitting back down.

"Could you give me a ride to the train station?"

"Of course," he smiles affectionately at me.

I wrap my arms around my waist, momentarily forgetting how chilly it can get in the Seam. I stand in front of my house, feeling a mixture of emotions stir in me.

"Katniss?" asks an incredulous voice.

I turn to the sound and find myself staring at a shocked Gale, dressed all in gray.

"Gale," I grin, dropping my bags and running to him.

His face erupts in a brilliant smile as he opens his arms at me; I crash into his body and hug him tightly, letting his warmth and steadiness fill me up.

"Oh, Catnip. I didn't think you would ever return. I'm so sorry for the way we last ended things. I've missed you so much," he sighs, cradling the back of my neck with his large and rough hand.

"Gale, I've missed you too. How have you been?" I ask, pulling apart from him.

"Busy with work. Nothing out of the ordinary," he barks out a laugh.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I'd love some tea," he tells me with a smile.

I start to walk back to where I dropped my bags but he grabs my arm and stops me.

"Let me," he says graciously.

"Alright," I laugh, taking my keys out.

I open the door, feeling nostalgia fill me as I stand in the entrace of the house.

_It's not grand like Peeta's, but I have good memories of my father here._

"Peeta, has Finnick told you I've come back yet?" I murmur under my breath.

"What's that, Catnip?" Gale asks, striding into the house with my bags in hand.

"Oh, nothing… just talking to myself," I smile, feeling myself turn red.

He smiles fondly at me and sets the duffel bags on my couch, turning to close the door and sending us into darkness.

A bright light comes on in the kitchen, where Gale currently stands smiling at me.

"Gale… have you… been paying the bills for the house?" I gasp.

"Yes, mostly out of hope that you'd come back one day… and here you are, Katniss."

I squirm uncomfortably but push my legs to take me to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Gale. I'll pay you back soon."

"No way, Katniss. I won't take your money."

"But Gale, I just can't expect—"

"Well, you should have."

"Gale," I tell him sternly.

He smiles innocently at me, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Fine," I huff. "At least sit down and let me fix you some damn tea. You'll allow me to do that much, right?"

He laughs, making the small kitchen echo with the deep and rich sound. I smile grudgingly and get started on the tea.

"So, how's everything in Panem?" he asks conversationally.

I pause for a second, thankful that I have my back to him.

"Oh, the same… you know. Money, betrayal, fame… blah blah blah," I answer as casually as possible.

"Hmm. So, why did that couple take you back?" he asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

"They're not a couple, they're Peeta's best friends. And well… Peeta was behaving suspiciously and they wanted to take me back to see whether seeing me would bring him back to his old self."

He frowns, his dark brows kneading seamlessly.

"How did that go?"

"Not so well. It turns out… well, the woman he was seeing was poisoning him, lacing tracker jacker venom into his food. Which made him… well, it made him hate me. When he saw me, he seemed confused and told me to stay away from him. But I just couldn't, especially seeing into the stranger he'd turned into. So Finnick, the man who came here for me, faked a job offer and dropped me off at his house. He was hesitant at first, but we eventually reconciled. He was still (not officially, may I add) with Glimmer, though so he made an excuse of being sick so she wouldn't just pop up at his house. The next day, she sent over some get well cookies, which were laced with venom. We didn't know, of course, so he ate a few… and things went downhill, sort of."

Gale's looks taken aback, his mouth wide open.

"'Downhill' how?" he asks slowly.

"One of the side effects of the venom was nightmares, so Peeta woke me up with his screams one night. I went into his room, hoping to calm him down. Which I eventually managed but… when he woke up… he lashed out at me."

"He _what_?" Gale breathes out.

I bite my lip, unsure of how to proceed with the tale.

"Since he'd eaten the cookies, the venom was flowing through his body. It might have been a little bit, but it makes all the difference. He was cold, distant and hateful; wholly different from the Peeta I'd been spending time with and more like the Peeta that I saw when I went back."

"Did he hurt you, Katniss?"

"Not intentionally, Gale."

"How did he hurt you?" he growled.

I sigh, shaking my head at him.

"He grabbed my wrist but…"

"Did he bruise you?"

"Of course not, Gale. He wasn't himself, but he wouldn't do such a thing."

"Okay, what happened next?"

"The next morning, he drowns. I don't hesitate to pull him out of the pool but hear no heartbeat. After having, um, an epiphany, I finally find it in me to save him. But then Glimmer knocks me out and snatches him from me. I come to, hours later and Finnick and I concoct a plan to save him. Which we do. But… Glimmer poisoned him further, a much larger dose than he was accustomed to. So after she and I got into a fight… he went after me and… strangled me," I tell him hesitantly, knowing precisely what his reaction will be.

Gale's jaw drops open, immense fury brewing in his eyes.

* * *

"I'm surprised you let me in, Peet," Finnick tells me in conversational tone, stirring his tea.

"I'm sorry, Finnick… I know I haven't been as good a friend as you deserve. I've just… needed time to think," I sigh, taking a drink of my tea.

"'Time to think'? Surely you mean time to brood or mope," he tells me not-so-kindly, though there is a smile playing on his lips.

"This has been an incredibly hard time for me, Finnick. I can't get over almost strangling Katniss to death. How could I ever? I love her!" I burst passionately at him.

Finnick stares at me with unblinking eyes, his teacup halfway to his mouth.

"I suppose that's what the doctors meant when they said that my temper might just… snap," I sigh wearily, covering my eyes with my hand.

"Peeta, don't be so disheartened… there's always hope. You're being too hard on yourself, as always. You've been through so much in so little time. And someone as good and pure as you shouldn't have had that happen to them, but it did. Let this experience make you a stronger person, not a bitter one. You have _so_ much to offer the world, but you're cutting yourself short and it's incredibly unfair for every one of us who has to watch you do it," he tells me sternly.

His words move me, so I remove my hand from my eyes and look at him.

"If I'm _so_ good, then why did this happen to me, Finnick?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Bad things happen to good people, Peeta. It's a way of letting them become even greater," he tells me softly.

I look away from his solemn gaze and down into the amber liquid in my teacup.

"This cannot be merely called a 'bad thing,' Finnick. It's more like… disastrous, horrifying, or maybe even morbid situation."

"So it is. But what matters is how you _rise_ from it and no disrespect Peet, you haven't been rising very well," he tells me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I've been rising enough, Finnick. Attending therapy hasn't been a piece of cake. It's an exhausting and emotional experience," I murmur, lightly skimming my pinky over the surface of my tea.

"And we're so proud of you, Peeta. We really are. But you need to stop pushing people away," he tells me firmly and I can almost picture his expression in my head.

"Let's face it, Finnick. Aside from you, I have nobody."

"Don't you let Johanna hear you say that. She will probably kick your ass," he chuckles.

I let out a weak chuckle and look up at him.

"I do feel bad for keeping her out, especially when she's such a good friend to me. I know she's not one for emotional or verbal pleasantries but please let her know how thankful I am."

"I will pass the message on to her, but you know, it would mean _that_ much more if you told her yourself," he tells me wisely, holding a sugar cube between his thumb and index fingers.

"I_ know_, Finn. But I just can't, not right now. I feel like… there's an ominous shadow following me wherever I go. I have to work through my emotions first and then… maybe I can start seeing people again," I sigh heavily.

"Why did you let Katniss come over, then?" he challenges, nibbling on the sugar cube, his tea forgotten.

"It was more out of grim curiosity than _wanting_ to have her here. I just wanted to make sure that she recuperated well," I shrug, taking a casual sip of my tea.

But he just raises an eyebrow skeptically at me.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Peeta. You seriously can't tell me that you were happy to see her?"

I lick my lips, feeling the sweetness of the tea coating them.

"Maybe a part of me was. Though, for the most part… I was happy to see her unscathed and alive," I tell him honestly, feeling mild relief at being able to confide in someone.

"How did she react to the news about your new leg?"

"I'm very surprised that you didn't tell her, actually."

"Why would I? It's a very personal thing," he answers, clearly offended.

"Sorry, Finn… but thank you for letting me tell her. I just wish I could have comforted her more," I say wistfully.

"So? How did she take it?"

"Not well at all. She dropped the glass of iced tea she was holding and got a look for herself at my new leg," I tell him, remembering her shock. "But almost immediately she burst into tears."

He must see something in my face, which softens his own expression.

"You love her."

"I have _always_ loved her, Finnick," I whisper. "There is not one day when I haven't, poisoning aside."

"Not even that could rid you of the feelings you have for her?" he asks, sounding astonished.

"It… _blurred_ them. Though it certainly intensified my frustrations and doubts so much that it turned to bitterness, which in turn, shifted into hate. Of course, I never _really_ hated Katniss. It was just… a grand yet intricate illusion of my own personal fears."

He nods slowly, contemplating my words.

"You should have seen her after she woke up from being knocked out by Glimmer. She was positively frantic and scolding herself for discovering that she loves so belatedly. I found it slightly amusing but it was also rather sad to witness. She loves you _so_ much, Peeta. It amazes me and makes me incredibly happy for you," he tells me, a strange emotion passing through his face before it settles on happiness.

"I'm afraid I haven't been as happy for you as I should be," I tell him guiltily. "Tell me, how did you meet this girl of yours? What's her name?"

He positively puffs up with joy, a radiant look taking over his face.

"Her name is Annie, Annie Cresta. I met her, well, thanks to Katniss, actually," he chuckles, popping the last of the sugar cube into his mouth.

"Thanks to Katniss? Oh, this I've _got_ to hear," I laugh, feeling astounded.

"Well, Annie was Katniss' nurse. She told me how Annie commented that she has such a loyal boyfriend since he's been visiting her all week. Katniss is obviously puzzled so she asks for a description. When it turns out it's yours truly, she doesn't hesitate to inform her that we're just good friends. According to Katniss, Annie looked pleased. So when she came to give her medicine, Katniss introduced us. She then told me to get my own slice of happiness, that everybody should know what love feels even if she didn't for too long. So I asked her out and here I am. We've been dating for a few weeks," he smiles brilliantly, looking slightly awed.

"I'm so happy for you, Finn. I really am. So Annie's a nurse?"

"Yes but she also wants to go back to school to earn her doctorate," he tells me proudly.

"That's great, I wish her the best. I'd like to meet her someday, if you don't mind," I smile genuinely, pouring myself a fresh cup of tea.

"I'd like that too, actually. She's so great, Peeta. You have no idea how it feels to be myself, to not have my guard up all the time. It's very liberating and it makes me love her all the more," he tells me in a low voice. "There's no pretense with her and she sees right into my soul. It's amazing."

"Love?" I ask, perking up with interest.

His face reddens for a moment and he hastily grabs another sugar cube as if to put off having to answer me.

"Well, it was bound to occur sometime, right?" he murmurs, embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Finn. I'm so proud and happy for you. If there's anybody I could wish all that and more, it would be you," I tell him sincerely.

He gulps nervously and looks up at me, his eyes looking strangely shiny.

"She knows me so much better than I could possibly know myself. Yet at the same time, discovering facets of me I never knew… it's like she's my soul mate," he confides, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes, they tend to do that, don't they?" I smile pensively.

"Is Katniss like that for you too?"

"Yes. Of course, she was always tip-toeing around me," I laugh, shaking my head.

"You mean she isn't now?" he asks my slyly, the glass-like quality of his eyes gone.

"She's very much the opposite, but still herself all the same. I didn't expect her to keep her promise of being able to shake her, but she's been true so far. There are days when I hear her knock that I just want to tell Lavinia to let her in… but I know I'm not strong enough yet. But I want to be, Finn, I want to be strong for us," I sigh, feeling dismayed.

"Speaking of Lavinia…"

"What about her?" I ask curiously.

"Katniss is jealous of her," he snickers.

I frown, surely thinking he's mixing up my Katniss with another one.

"Why would she be?"

"Katniss noticed how strikingly beautiful she is and fears that you might eventually notice too," he tells me with a smirk.

"No way! Katniss would never think that," I scoff but still feel an inkling of hope spread in my chest.

"Yes absolutely way. She told me all this. Of course, I told her she was being ridiculous because you've loved her since you saw her picture," he tells me confidently.

I feel myself blush and glare at him.

"Why would you tell her _that_ for? As if there needs to be a reason for her to get spooked off."

"Katniss is _not_ a horse, Peeta," he laughs, tilting his head back. "Besides, I have a feeling she might feel the same. Sort of. You really need to talk more thoroughly to her."

"I still can't believe Katniss would ever be jealous of another woman. She's so strong and self-assured," I muse.

"She is strong, I'll give you that… but, well, you know how women can get," he shrugs, smiling easily.

"I _don't_ but I know you certainly would. Especially since you've dated most of them," I joke, letting the happiness of being able to confide easily in my best friend take over me.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Katniss, Finn? I would have thought that she would have taken this as an opportunity to come over too," I say, feeling a bit hurt.

Finnick sets his glass down carefully and turns to me with an oddly blank expression.

"She's gone, Peeta. Katniss went back to District 12," he tells me.

* * *

Ahh... feels like a bit of a cliffhanger, but you all know why she went.

Anyway, thanks for reading, ya'll! See you on Friday. ^_^


	35. Chapter 33

Happy Friday, everybody! This chapter, like the last, will be split between Katniss' and Peeta's point of view.

Also, since we're drawing much closer to the ending, I'd like to say that the next chapter will be the last. But! But I'll be adding a chapter 35 as an epilogue of sorts, which might possibly be split into two chapters.

That's all! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"He strangled you?" he asks me through clenched teeth.

I swallow nervously and put my hands in front of me to get him to calm down.

"He did… and probably would have killed me had it not been for Finnick and Johanna. But Gale, please, don't get angry. He wasn't being himself!"

"He _could_ have killed you? Katniss!" he explodes, and I can almost see the smoke come out of his ears. "How much dumber could you get? Why didn't you defend yourself?"

I scowl at him and cross my arms.

"Like I told him, I didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was," I shrug.

"Katniss!" he snaps, standing up in anger. "Wait a minute… have you spent any time with him since then?"

"I went to his house. I needed to see him."

"By yourself?" he growls, his dark and troubled eyes practically popping out of his skull.

"I had no other choice, Gale. I _needed_ to see him," I repeat stubbornly up at him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks grimly.

"No, he didn't. But it was so heartbreaking to have him think of himself as a monster, which he obviously isn't. I just… wanted to help him feel better," I say in a piteously small voice.

"Why?" Gale asks with genuine curiosity. "He almost killed you and by the sound of it he was hesitant to see you again."

"Because… because… I love him, Gale."

I watch him blink down at me, the redness fading from his face as he slowly sits down on the chair once more.

"You… love… him?"

"I love him," I nod, wrapping my hands around the warm mug.

A painful expression breaks across his handsome face for a moment but soon manages to reel it in.

"I love you, Katniss. I always have."

"Gale, please…"

"I'm whole, Katniss. I would never do anything to endanger your life," he tells me softly.

"Gale… please don't do this. It's painful enough as it is," I murmur, looking up at him.

I feel my heart break just a little bit more when I do. His eyes are dark and pleading, his expression hopeful yet anguished.

"Is my love not good enough for you?"

I shake my head sadly.

"_My_ love is not good enough for you, Gale. I have always loved you, but not in the way you want… and I'm sorry about that. But I don't think I've ever indicated otherwise either. You've been by my side for so long that slowly you've started to fill the role of the absentee father for me. Not in the literal sense, but rather… emotionally. You've guided me, given me advice, scolded me, and cheered me up and everything in between. You have no idea just how grateful I am for it because mostly importantly, you helped me keep Prim alive. My everlasting gratitude would not be enough," I tell him softly, feeling my eyes fill up with tears.

_Boy, I am just so emotional these days._

"Your love would be enough," he tells quietly. "You may not love me now, but if you let yourself, then maybe—"

"I couldn't possibly do that to you, Gale. I can't fill you with all these hopes and promises that I may not be able to fulfill. Your disappointment would be the worst and I'd hate myself even more for going along with it in the first place," I say to him.

He just watches me with solemn eyes.

"Why did you come back then?"

"To sell the house," I answer honestly.

His eyes widen infinitesimally but he manages to nod.

"That might take months, though," he says, the hope in his voice not yet gone.

"It probably could. But that doesn't mean my feelings will change," I tell him softly. "I love Peeta and now that I've realized it… I'm not letting him go."

He lets out a heavy sigh and I watch his shoulders droop.

"I'm sorry, Gale. I really am. But I know that there's a girl out there for you," I nod, giving him the best hopeful smile I can muster.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," he grumbles, looking away.

"I am not. I absolutely mean it," I tell him, feeling slightly offended at his doubt.

"What am I going to do when you're gone?" he whispers to himself.

I feel my heart twist in my chest and wince.

"Gale… you'll live as you have so far: fully. Besides, you'll be working so much that you won't even notice my absence," I say, trying to joke with him.

His stoic expression finally cracks and gives me a tiny smile.

"That's _so_ like you, Katniss," he chuckles, shaking his head. "But, while you're here… we can still be friends right?"

I smile at him, feeling genuine relief flow through me.

"Of course, Gale. We'll _always_ be friends," I say, placing my hand over his.

His eyes flicker to it and I can almost see him considering placing his other hand over mine but decides not to.

"You'll probably need to see Madge, she's been quite worried about you," he tells me, sliding his hand from under mine and taking a drink of his now cold tea.

I try not to let his action sting me too much; I know he did it out of self-preservation but I can't help but feel hurt at the pain I've caused him.

"Madge, huh? I thought you couldn't stand her," I tease him.

His face reddens and he looks away, scratching the stubble on his jaw.

"She's not as vapid and shallow as she appears to be," he mutters, clearly embarrassed.

"Madge is great. Not only is she beautiful, but she's incredibly smart too. All people seem to focus on is her beauty, which is a shame because there's much more to her than looks," I tell him fondly, thinking of my friend.

He nods but only turns redder when realizing that he did.

"Maybe… you could take her out?" I suggest slyly.

He laughs and sits back on his chair.

"So eager to get rid of me, aren't you?" he jokes, shaking his head.

"I'm not! I just think the two of you would mesh really well, once the two of you get over each other's prejudices," I tell him dryly.

He seems to think about this for a second and then shrugs grudgingly.

"Maybe. I'll think about it… but I can't promise anything."

"Besides… I've seen her look at you when she thinks nobody is looking. It's kind of cute, actually," I snicker, standing up to pour more tea.

"She does that?" he asks, reddening once more.

I nod slyly, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He looks shocked out of his mind and deep in thought… and I know that there's no more conversation out of him tonight.

The days get colder and snow has started to fall here in District 12. My house has been listed for weeks on end, but it seems that nobody wants a dingy old house that's located in the Seam, of all places. But I still cling to hope, knowing that _someone_ out there must be in need of a house.

I look at the clock above the door frame of my room and decide to go check the mail.

_I wonder if everything is alright with Prim. It's been far too long for my liking to not hear anything from her._

I skip down the stairs and out the door, feeling startled for a moment to see everything covered in white. I smile, wrapping my thick sweater tighter around my body and step into the snow.

_I bet Peeta would just love this. No, I think he'd enjoy painting it even more._

I open the mailbox but there's nothing from Prim.

_Wait a minute… Gale had mentioned something a few days ago._

I frown, leaning against the side of the mailbox to try to remember what he'd said.

'_Oh, by the way Catnip… your mail's waiting for you at my house. There's a couple of very special letters for you that you'll be happy to read. I'll bring them over tomorrow.'_

But he never did.

Now I feel myself turn anxious, curious if Prim's letters is what he referred to.

_He should be home soon. I can just wait…_

I entertain myself by watching the little flakes of snow fall from the sky. But contrary to stories, they each don't have an individual shape; instead, they look like little puffs of cotton.

Still, snow is snow and though it always seemed to be sunny in Panem, there was something about the Seam I'd missed.

_Maybe it's so sunny and nice in Panem because the people from there aren't starving. On the contrary, they're all rich with a cushy job. People from here, on the other hand… poverty and starvation is what they know._

"Katniss, aren't you cold?"

I look up at Gale who's watching me with a smile on his face.

"Not particularly. I was just thinking of how different it is here from Panem. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely," he nods in agreement. "Maybe I'm just used to the weather from here, though because when we went, I found the warmth a little too stifling."

"Gale, would you mind giving me the letters you collected for me? I think I know what's waiting for me among them," I say.

He smiles mysteriously and nods.

"I'll be back, don't you go anywhere."

I nod eagerly, feeling a thrum of happiness flow through me.

Gale walks back out with a stack of letters in his hand. I stand up excitedly and bound toward him, much too impatient to remain still. He hands me the stack and I immediately start leafing through them, dropping them all to the wet and cold ground with the exception of the last two.

I stare at them breathlessly, feeling a huge weight lift off my shoulders. I look at her slim and neat handwriting, feeling a great relief surge through me.

_Looks like nothing's changed, she's still my little Prim._

One of my most irrational fears is that she'd change once she's gone away to college. That she would grow up and leave me behind. But deep in my heart, I know that Prim would never stray _too_ far from me, no matter what the distance is between us.

"Thank you, Gale," I murmur, feeling a surge of affection for him.

And before I can stop myself or think about what I'm doing, I'm standing on my tiptoes to give him a hug. He's frozen for a moment, undoubtedly shocked by the action. But slowly, he raises his arms and wraps them tightly around me.

"You're welcome, Catnip," he whispers gruffly.

We stand embraced as the snowflakes fall and it feels incredibly romantic, with the exception that he's not who I _really_ want to be hugging at the moment. But I shut my thoughts off and lose myself in the moment, giving him a squeeze that conveys all my feelings into it.

"Katniss?"

I hear the voice I've been longing to hear, soft as a breeze that for a second I wonder if it was just my imagination. But I open my eyes and sure enough, there he stands.

He's wearing a stylish black coat, his hair incredibly shiny and golden with the contrast of it. His wide blue eyes stare at me in shock, his pink lips open with horror. He's holding a sleek but bulky bag and I see a backpack hanging from his shoulder.

"Peeta," I whisper, feeling as though the air has been knocked out of me.

Gale freezes once more but almost immediately pulls away and turns around to look at him.

He shakes his head and takes the smallest of steps backward.

"Peeta, wait. It's not what it looks like," I plead, stepping closer to him.

He swallows thickly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I thought… I thought… I would surprise you," he whispers. "But it looks like you are the one who's surprised me. I'm sorry, Katniss… I didn't mean to intrude. I should have called or something. But... I can't believe it, so much for not giving me up. The first sign of rejection and you go into someone else's arms. I should have known, I guess. Certainly wouldn't be the first time."

"Peeta, that's not it. Please, hear me out—"

"No, Katniss! I will not," he shouts. "I can't believe it. But maybe deep down, I always knew. Goodbye, Katniss."

He takes a few more steps backwards, not noticing that he dropped his bags in the snow. He turns on his heel and starts running away and I can't help but admire him for a moment.

_Oh, Peeta… your therapy did you good._

I'm about to bound after him when Gale pulls me back.

"No, Katniss. Let me," he tells me quietly.

_That is the worst idea ever._

But I find myself nodding and he takes off after him. I quickly grab Peeta's bags, not wanting them to get soaked on the ground.

"Please bring him back, Gale," I whisper.

I clutch Peeta's leather bag close to my chest, his unique and warm scent wafting from it.

_It's all in your hands now, Gale._

* * *

The hot tears blur my vision, making it harder for me to see where I'm running.

_Anywhere but here. I need to get as far away as possible. I need to put as much distance between us. I can't believe it..._

I finally stop at a lone interception, bending over slightly to catch my breath. I've never been much of a runner, but I know that my physical education coach would have been shocked of my feat just now; not to mention that my physical therapists would be out of their minds with pride. I straighten up and stretch my leg out, surprised at how natural it felt to run with it.

_Well, obviously, Mellark. Do you remember how much did you pay for it? You paid for top quality and that is indeed what you got._

I let out another breath and wipe at my eyes with the back of my hand and I watch how a tiny little snowflake falls on it, melting almost immediately upon touching my overheated skin. I feel my lips pull up in the tiniest of smiles and look up.

I'm struck with wonder as I watch the snowflakes fall around the surprisingly quiet street.

"Mellark," pants a voice behind me.

_That is most definitely not her voice._

I feel myself jump and turn around, half curious and half annoyed.

Gale Hawthorne scrutinize me with familiar dark eyes, except that there's a hard quality to them compared to hers.

I raise my eyebrows at him, beckoning for him to speak up.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her like that," he chastises me, crossing his powerful arms across his chest.

I let out a heavy sigh and cross my arms as well.

"I shouldn't have come. It's the biggest mistake of my life," I repeat persistently.

"You don't mean that."

I frown and tilt my head at him.

"Do you honestly think you know what goes on in my head? When you obviously hate me?"

He continues to watch me silently, finally shrugging a shoulder reluctantly.

"It doesn't matter whether I hate you or not. What _does_ matter is what Katniss thinks of you."

"Well, it's more than obvious that she doesn't," I scoff, rolling my eyes immaturely.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," he says stonily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're an idiot," he smirks.

I feel my anger begin to rise but tell myself to calm down; it wouldn't do me any good to start a fight with this man.

"Thank you so much for rubbing it in," I snap. "As if it wasn't obvious enough by me coming here."

He shakes his head then and lets out a weary sigh.

"She loves you."

"I don't think s— wait, what?" I ask, feeling incredibly startled by his revelation.

"When she came back, she told me everything that happened. I could wring _your_ neck for almost killing her. But she was so adamant on your innocence… that well, I gave you a pass. When I asked her _why_ she didn't defend herself, because she absolutely could have, she said that because she loves you. I'm not going to lie to you, Mellark. I tried to get her to give me a chance but she explained that she would never be able to, now that she knows she loves you," he tells me in such a low voice that I'm wondering if I'm imagining his words.

"But… you were hugging," I insist.

"She had two of Prim's letters in her hand. Letters that I'd held on to for her," he tells me.

I watch the snow whirl around us, the same mistiness dissolving in my brain.

"I'm the biggest idiot," I murmur, looking down at my feet guiltily.

"I told you," he says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"It would be much easier for her to be with you. Had she never been entered into the contest, none of this would have happened. She might even be in love with you by now were it not for me," I tell him honestly, looking up at him.

A nostalgic look crosses through his face but then he clears his throat and soon his expression is the blank slate it was once more.

"Perhaps," he admits slowly. "But it's useless to think of that now. Things happen for a reason, Mellark. Sure, they're not always pleasant or good, but they help shape us into the person we're supposed to be. And Katniss loving you was definitely meant to be, even if that leaves me the odd man out."

"Are you saying she chose me?" I ask, feeling disbelief at being able to talk about this so calmly with him.

"No, it's never been a matter of choosing for her. It's always been you, even if I've known her for much longer. You've affected her in ways she couldn't possibly begin to understand."

"But you obviously seem to."

A smile lurks on the corner of his mouth and gives his head a small shake.

"I love her, what do you expect?"

Of course, I've always known that he loves her; but knowing and hearing are two _entirely_ different things. My gut twists with cold dread and my chest thumps with irrational jealousy at his words.

"How can you be so cavalier about this?" I ask with awe.

"As much as I love her, a part of me deep down has always known she would never see me like that. Besides, our temperaments are too fiery to ever truly get along. She needs someone like you, the tranquil artist, to calm her down when she's all ablaze."

I watch him, stunned at his perception.

"If she loves me so much, why did she come back here then?" I ask, desperate for something to get frustrated about.

His dark brows nearly vanish into his hairline at my question.

"Do you not know?"

"Obviously not."

"Your friend didn't tell you?"

"Finnick? No, but he was oddly cryptic about it, though," I sigh.

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you either," he says, giving me a strange look.

"Oh, come on," I scoff, throwing my arms in the air impatiently.

"You love her, don't you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I answer him sincerely.

"So you need to go back to her, apologize and hear her out," he tells me simply.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who jumped to conclusions and yelled at her," I sigh, feeling shame course through me.

"She knows you didn't really mean it," he shrugs.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"What are you scared of?" he asks, a little too condescendingly for my taste.

"My mind is unstable. What if one day—"

"Stop, stop right there. What you're doing right there is just setting yourself up for bad karma. Stop, calm down and take a deep breath. She believes in you, so wholeheartedly and unfalteringly that it almost makes me sick," he grins, shaking his head. "She believes that her love for you is so strong, that it can help you get better. Stop pushing her away. Stop doubting yourself. Doing that will only cause pain."

"She loves me," I mumble to myself with incredulity.

"I know you don't need me to tell you this, but you're very lucky, Mellark."

"I am the luckiest man in the world," I breathe out.

"That you are," he concedes.

"Well, what about you? How will I be sure that you won't try to get between us?" I ask skittishly.

He lets out a laugh and shakes his head once more.

"I haven't told her yet but I received a job offer in another district. Needless to say, I accepted. But now I know I can leave in peace, knowing she won't be alone," he tells me, relief etched in every line of his face.

"She'll miss you," I blurt out.

"Probably. But she won't have much time to think of me with you around."

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because I want help Katniss be on her way to happiness. She deserves it more than anybody I know. Besides, things might have gotten worse if she would have come after you."

"Maybe."

"I know you'll make her happy, Mellark. And if I ever get wind of you hurting her in any way, you can bet I'll come back for you," he smiles menacingly.

"That's _if_ you find my body," I smile back grimly. "I would never hurt her consciously. I'll do everything in my power to get better, for her."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, go back to her, she's probably worried sick about you."

"What about you?" I ask inquisitively.

"I could do with a walk. It's a beautiful day," he laughs, spreading his arms out.

I laugh with him and shake my head.

"If I wasn't so intimated by you, I could probably be your friend," I admit.

He raises an eyebrow and gives me a wry smile.

"If Katniss didn't love you, I would probably be your friend as well," he smirks.

"Ah, I guess there's no chance for us then," I mutter miserably.

"Damn. If only you weren't so likeable," he laments.

We then burst into laughter for several moments before we stop. I extend my hand out to him, which he examines with his dark gaze for several seconds. Finally, he takes mine in his and we squeeze simultaneously.

"Not a bad grip for a baker," he jokes.

I chuckle but say nothing.

"Well, Gale Hawthorne, if I don't see you again… I'd just like to wish you good luck. And thanks, for everything," I tell him gratefully.

He nods back at me.

"Make her happy, Mellark, that's all I ask of you."

I nod and start to walk away before remembering I'm lost.

"Wait! What way do I go to go back to her house?"

He gives me clear directions and waves me off, going in the opposite direction.

I feel the eagerness spread throughout my body and have half a mind to run back to her. Still, I force myself to walk and feel the butterflies erupt in my stomach because I know that every step I take is leading me back to her.

* * *

So am I the only one that thinks Gale and Peeta could have been good friends had Gale not been in love with Katniss?

Anywho, thanks for reading! I wish everybody a great weekend. See you on Monday. :)


	36. Chapter 34

As always, thank you so much for the reviews everybody! I don't have much else to say except that I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I'm sitting on the edge of my sofa, staring into nothing when I hear the soft knocks on my door. I feel dizzy for a few seconds after shooting up on my feet, still hugging Peeta's bag to my chest.

But just as I extend my hand to open the door, I find myself hesitating.

_What if it's not the person I want to see? What then?_

I bite my lip nervously and force out a short breath, muttering to myself not to be so ungrateful.

I open the door and there standing on the shabby _Welcome_ mat is Peeta, a somber expression on his rosy cheeked face. He doesn't look the least surprised to see me, but his eyes do widen and his expression softens when he sees that I'm holding his bag close to me.

"Peeta! Come in! You must be freezing cold out there," I fret.

Unthinkingly, I stretch my hand out and pull him in, perhaps a little too unceremoniously because he stumbles across the doorway and bumps into me.

"Oops… sorry Katniss," he murmurs, pulling himself up and standing close the sofa uncertainly.

"No, no… it's okay. I'm sorry for pulling you in," I stammer, placing his bag next to his backpack on the couch.

"It's fine, Katniss, don't worry about it."

He then looks around with interest, his eyes roving over every single nook and cranny of the house where I grew up.

"It's not really much," I mutter, feeling a strange jolt of embarrassment run through me.

_How old and run down must this place look compared to his mansion in Panem?_

"It's very cozy in here," he says, breaking the silence between us. "I like your house. It has certain… charm mine lacks."

"Are you serious? Your place is _so_ much better than this old house," I disagree, letting out a laugh of disbelief.

"Perhaps to you it does. But I bet the walls around us would beg to differ," he shrugs.

I stare at him, feeling confused.

"I could never call my place a _home_ but this… this is a home. Where you have fond childhood memories with the people you love. These walls have witnessed countless love, laughter and happiness and I would never want to trade that for the world," he clarifies, glancing around the living room once more.

My heart twists bitterly in my chest at the lack of love and attention Peeta received in his childhood.

"I suppose you could say I got a large house to make up for the shortcomings of my childhood."

"Peeta."

But he just shakes his head and gives me a little smile.

"I like it here. Had you always lived here before?" he asks me.

"Yes, thank goodness the house was paid off by the time Dad died because then… we might have had to move somewhere else. Of course, by comparison this house is much better than any other one in the Seam. So many people live in huts and broken down shacks… we really did get lucky," I say, glancing around appreciatively.

He takes a seat next to his bags on the battered sofa and looks up at me, his blue eyes glowing in the dim room.

"Why are you here?" we ask at the same time.

His mouth quirks into a smile and I feel mine do the same.

"Ladies first," he offers politely.

"I came to sell the house."

His forehead creases with confusion, a corner of his pink lips turning down.

"Why would you do that? This house… is everything to you."

"It is… but it's time to let it go and start a new life," I answer simply.

He clearly misunderstands my answer because a crestfallen expression comes over his face.

"With you," I elaborate, sitting down next to him.

"What?"

"I want to be with you, Peeta. I thought that selling my house would be a way to show you that I want to commit myself to you. Besides, it was you who suggested I sell it."

He stares at me, doubt clouding his bright eyes as he glimpses around the room once more.

"Why are _you_ here?" I ask, not wanting to give him a chance to turn me down.

"I… I came to see why you came back," he says, though he sounds unsure.

"Couldn't you have written?"

"I, um, probably could have. But that would have taken too long," he answers, his pale face slowly turning red.

"It doesn't matter. I would have answered you, surely you know that," I insist.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to see you. Happy?" he grumbles, crossing his arms.

"I'm happy to see you, yes," I tell him softly.

"Katniss… it's such a relief to see you too," he admits in a low voice.

Before we know it, we are in each other's arms. We finally pull away and watch each other, not minding one bit how his eyes look at my face hungrily.

"Katniss, you don't have to sell your house," he says guiltily.

"I know I don't, Peeta. But I want to. So I can be with you."

He gives me a brief smile before turning away from me.

_This can't be good._

"I wouldn't dream of taking away the one connection you have to your father, Katniss. I know what this house means to you. It would make more sense for me to come live here, with you," he says, turning to look at me once more.

I open my mouth to reply but find that I've gone speechless.

_Peeta… come and live here?_

But he looks so serious and his body is just radiating a hope that I just can't ignore.

"You… you would do that?" I ask hoarsely.

"That and much more, Katniss," he tells me fervently, taking my hand in his and holding it tightly.

A shiver runs down my back at his tone but I find myself watching him with disbelieve that he would be willing to leave his palace for this house.

"What about your house?"

"We can take any furniture and appliances we need and then sell the rest, along with the house," he shrugs easily.

I look around the room yet again, trying to imagine what it would look like with Peeta's furniture.

"And your job?" I whisper.

"I… think it's time I take a sabbatical," he speaks slowly. "I'd like to live a little first. Then, _maybe_, I'll return to acting. But to be honest with you, I'd really rather not."

"How come?"

"It would come between spending time with you," he states.

A warm feeling spreads all the way from my head to my toes, the corners of his lips curving up slightly.

"What would you do then?" I ask curiously.

"Bake," he smiles brilliantly, squeezing my hand.

I watch the way his face lights up at the prospect of having the same job his father does and smile back fondly.

"But Katniss, before we continue… we need to talk," he tells me gravely, a corner of his lips curving downward now.

I nod, having an idea of what he's about to say next.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I'm sorry for pushing and keeping you away, especially when we needed each other the most. But you _have_ to understand that I just wanted to protect you from myself; it's the one thing that I thought I'd never have to do and it's the very thing that made me so cynical and self-loathing. How was it possible to go from the person who loves you the most to person whose hurt you most yet still wants you nearby?" he tells me passionately. "But then I would reach moments of immense clarity where I knew I wanted nothing but to have you by my side… but then my doubt would eventually creep back in. However, that torment was nothing compared when you went to visit me. How could you be _so _near, yet _so_ untouchable? There were times when I almost reached out to you, but I would control myself at the last second. Watching you leave was both agonizing and liberating."

"I didn't want to leave you, Peeta," I tell him softly, urging myself not to cry.

"I didn't want you to leave either, Katniss. But my fear of hurting you was much greater than my heart's desire. I just couldn't cope with the fact that I sank so low, even if it was against my will. Not to mention that the doctor's weren't even sure _how_ I'd react to you, let alone be in your presence. Half of me was stricken with fear at the thought of being overcome with such vileness again, which only made me hate myself even more," he sighs, closing his eyes.

"Peeta, I'm not judging you. You did what you felt was best for us and I really _do_ understand. But please, don't beat yourself up so much, you deserve much better than that," I plead, taking hold of his arm and gripping it tightly.

He lets out a shaky breath through his rosebud lips but keeps his eyes screwed shut.

"You're giving me far more credit than I deserve, Katniss."

"Maybe I am," I shrug. "But maybe… it's because I love you, Peeta."

His eyelids flutter open slowly and his blue eyes flicker to mine. After a few more seconds of silence, he finally lets out a shaky breath.

"So I didn't imagine that," he whispers, his gaze electrifying.

"You did not."

"You love me," he states, as if suddenly understanding the meaning of my words.

His face transforms instantly; his smile becomes wider and dazzling and his eyes soften with tenderness. A nervous flutter grows in my stomach and it almost makes me look away but force myself not to because I know that this is an important moment for Peeta and me.

"I love you too, Katniss. I've always loved you," he confesses, unable to hold back a throaty chuckle.

"Why?"

He looks a little take back but continues to smile anyway and takes my other hand in his.

"When Haymitch had me looking at the entries for the contest I noticed that every single woman was grinning at the camera. Every single one. Some smiles looked semi-genuine but most were phony. Sure, they were smiling, but something was off in their eyes. Then I came across you…" he smiles, squeezing my hands affectionately. "The picture Prim submitted of you, I couldn't tell whether you were smiling or not. If I tilted my head one way, I could see a fraction of a smile but if I tilted it the other way, the smile was suddenly gone. It captured my attention immediately. But what made me partial to you… was your gaze. It was so earnest but it wasn't an unfriendly look either. I don't know, it just made me want to know more about you."

"I never saw the picture she submitted of me," I tell him, feeling my curiosity grow.

"I'll show you someday," he promises.

We watch each other for a few moments before remembering that he had been with Gale before coming here.

"I finally spoke to Gale," I tell him.

"Oh?" he asks, raising a golden eyebrow.

"I told him that I could never love him because I, um, love you."

He smiles amusedly and looks down at our hands.

"Yes, he told me," he confesses.

"He _what_?" I ask, unsure if I heard correctly.

"He told me," he repeats, looking up into my eyes.

"What else did he tell you?" I ask, feeling dread grow in the pit of my gut.

"He told me that if I hurt you, he would kill me," he smiles cheerfully.

I frown at him, suddenly wondering if he's feeling well.

"Is that something you should be smiling about?" I ask delicately.

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Probably not. But we've come to an understanding," he tells me, nodding seriously now.

"You and Gale reached an understanding?"

"Because we love you and respect each other."

"That's… wow, I'm not going to lie. I'm surprised. I was half hesitant that Gale be the one who went after you," I admit.

"Why?"

"I thought he was going to kill you."

"Come on, Katniss. He wouldn't kill me without reason."

"I told him… everything. What happened after I went with Finnick and Johanna, I mean."

"Yes, I know that too."

"Are you two best friends now or what?" I question, tilting my head slightly.

He chuckles and shakes his head once more.

"Definitely not. But we decided that you are more important than any misunderstandings between us," he answers me seriously.

"You make it sound like you're going to share me with him," I joke.

He pulls me suddenly into his arms and before I know it, my nose is wedged between Peeta's neck and shoulder. He smells so incredible that for a moment I wonder whether I'm dreaming or if this is reality. His skin is delightfully warm and I can smell the snow on him, along with that special Peeta scent of his; it's rather intoxicating, if I do say so myself.

"Definitely not. I came here for you and now that I have you I'm not letting you go," he tells me in a low voice that once again manages to send shivers up and down my spine.

"Are you sure?" I ask softly.

He stiffens and slowly pulls away from me, his expression a mix between hurt and guilty.

"How can I be sure you won't suddenly run out on me?"

"Why would I do that, Katniss?"

"I don't know, Peeta… what if one day you start to have second thoughts? Or what if the bad memories come back to haunt you? I wouldn't want to put you through that just so I can be by your side. Your well-being will always be a priority of mine," I explain, feeling mildly ashamed.

"I certainly understand where you're coming from, Katniss. But I… I went to see a doctor, a friend of Haymitch. He prescribed me medication and told me that while it wasn't going to make my, um, situation go away, it would help keep the bad memories at bay. I've been taking it for a few weeks now and while I'm not cured, I must admit that it's been helping me greatly," he confesses to me, nervously tapping his fingers against his knee.

"That's… that's really good, Peeta. It seems as if you are on your way to recovery," I commend him, gently squeezing his arm.

His eyes glance at my hand before turning to look at me again.

"Does that put your mind at ease, Katniss?"

I shake my head slowly and slide my hand down his arm, slipping it into his eternally warm one.

"It's not about me, Peeta. It's about _you_."

He watches me carefully before chuckling softly.

"You weren't like this before. I mean, I know that you've always cared for me, but… this is different. I like it," he admits, smiling shyly at me.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. That I wasn't able to realize that I loved you before disaster struck. You were always so kind and patient, I definitely don't deserve you. Now or then," I tell him, feeling my eyes water.

"Katniss," he croons. "I always had hoped that you would eventually realize that you loved me too. I couldn't give up on you, especially when my heart told me that you were the one from the moment I met you. I had hoped that you would realize what I felt for you on your own but you didn't, so I told you. I think that's partly the reason for you realizing "so late;" you weren't aware of my feelings so it didn't even occur to you to think of your own."

A tear slips from the corner of my eye and he reaches out to wipe it tenderly with his thumb.

"You always have been extremely forgiving," I sniffle, feeling pitifully weak but at the same time knowing that Peeta would never do anything to exploit it.

"Because I love you," he says, giving me an adorable lopsided smile that shows off that dimple that I so dearly love.

"Because _I _love you, I agree to your suggestion to live here with me. We'll work through our problems together, Peeta. Together, we have the world at our feet," I smile, feeling my heart pound stronger in my chest with love and adoration for him.

"That's all I have ever wanted," he smiles, pulling me closer to press a kiss on my forehead.

His delicious scent wafts to me again and it takes all my willpower not to pounce on him.

"You're all I want," I blush, knowing I sound ridiculous but I find that it doesn't particularly bother me anymore.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day to hear you say that," he admits, color rising to his cheeks but looking pleased nevertheless.

"Yeah, who would have thought that scruffy ol' Katniss Everdeen would proclaim her love for a man?" I scoff, teasing him.

"Did you think it would be to a woman? I did hear through the grapevine that you think Lavinia is quite beautiful…" he trails off innocently, widening his eyes.

I blush deeper but grind my teeth with annoyance.

"Finnick told you, didn't he?"

"I found it adorable, Katniss. You have nothing to be jealous of. You're the most amazing and breathtaking woman in the world and nothing will ever change that, you hear? Please stop belittling yourself because you deserve much more than that," he says, looking at me dead in the eye and in a tone so certain that I almost believe him.

I nod bashfully, breaking eye contact with him before I do something silly like blush again.

"Your running was amazing," I blurt out, turning to look at him once more.

He looks moderately stunned for a moment and I fear that I've hurt his feelings. Instead, he chuckles and leans back into the couch.

"Thank you, Katniss. I've never been one for running but it seems like the prosthetic has given me super running powers," he laughs easily. "But it's really thanks to my physical therapists. They pushed and supported me until I couldn't anymore."

"I should have been there for you," I say uneasily, gnawing on my lip.

"Don't worry about it, Katniss. I wasn't ready to let anybody see me in that state."

"Are you ready now?"

"I didn't have much choice. They all staged an intervention for me," he sighs, sounding embarrassed.

"They love you too, Peeta," I remind him, resting my hand on his knee.

"I know," he answers quickly. "It was a very emotional day. But everything's okay now."

"How did Johanna react?" I ask inquisitively.

"She pulled me into a hug and almost squeezed the air out of me. Of course, she pulled away just as quickly and punched my arm," he smiles, shaking his head at the memory.

"I like her, Johanna."

"She likes you too," he tells me.

"She… does?"

"Of course she does. Come on, Katniss. I would have thought you'd know her by now. Johanna downplays everything. It isn't like her to be overly loquacious or emotional. So she shows her love the best way she can: sarcasm and playful insults."

"I guess I just hadn't thought of it that way," I admit, giving him a little pleased smile.

"That's why you have me," he winks before grinning at me.

I blush again but smile coyly at him.

"Have you met Annie?"

"I have, yes. She's a very delightful girl. She and Finnick complement each other very nicely. Besides, he's out of his mind in love with her," he says, laughing with bliss.

"Who would have thought that Panem's most eligible actor would fall in love with a nurse?" I muse, tilting my head slightly.

"Don't be so fooled by him either, Katniss. It's all mostly smoke and mirrors with Finn but Annie brings out his true self, the self he's had under lock and key for years."

"Just as you hid your painting talent from Panem," I say.

"Hmm… you're right, Katniss," he nods thoughtfully.

"Peeta…"

"Yes, Katniss?"

"What are we?"

He looks puzzled for a moment but then a soft smile takes over his face.

"Well, I personally find that 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' sound too… trite. I feel like our bond goes beyond that, don't you think?" he asks, his blue eyes glowing and hypnotizing me once more.

"I agree. Though I personally think that 'Peeta Mellark's girlfriend' sounds rather far-fetched and ridiculous, don't you think?" I tease.

He narrows his eyes at me but soon his smile is back in place.

"I actually like the sound of that. I guess it's just referring to each other like that would be a bit strange," he shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure we'd scare people away if we called each other our 'soul mate,'" I laugh, imagining the look on people's faces.

Peeta remains still for a moment, a contemplative look crossing his face.

"That's not bad, actually," he says slowly, hesitantly, as if afraid of scaring _me_ away.

"Do you really think I'm your soul mate, Peeta?" I ask, feeling incredibly touched.

"I do, Katniss. Why else would we be here right now in this instant together?"

"Because you came to visit me?" I joke.

He rolls his eyes jokingly but gives me a smile.

"Because everything happens for a reason and at the end of the day, you will be the one who has impacted and touched my heart the most," he tells me just above a whisper.

I practically melt before launching myself into his arms, pressing my lips fervently against his and kissing him with all the love I can muster; he responds in kind, his arms tightening protectively around me, his lips passionate but tender. My heart pounds against my ribcage in a frenzy and I know that while it hasn't always been smooth sailing for Peeta and I, this is absolutely where we're meant to be: in our home, in each other's arms as our love grows stronger by the day.

The end…

...for now.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read! As I told you all in the previous chapter, this is the official last chapter. Of course, I have yet to write the epilogue so I'll be focusing on that for the next two days. The epilogue might consist of two separate chapters since I have an idea of what I want to happen, so we'll see. If anything, I'll let you know when I post next. ;)

Anywho, see you all on Wednesday!


	37. Epilogue

Hello everybody and sorry for the late(ish) post. Anyway, I can't believe this is it! It doesn't feel like it's over _but it ain't over til it's over_. I know I had mentioned that my epilogue might be two chapters long, but I'm afraid this is the only epilogue there will be for this story. I don't want to drag it out any longer and while it would have been nice to write Peeta and Katniss' wedding, we all know it's going to happen anyway. So, yeah. I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint. Also, this chapter is in both Peeta and Katniss' point of view, which will be separated by a break line thing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

I watch Finnick fuss with his shiny bowtie, a tiny wrinkle etched between his brows.

"Finn, you're thinking too much. Surely this isn't the first time you've had to do a bowtie?" I ask, crossing my arms and watching him amusingly.

"I know, Peeta, thank you. But this is _the_ bowtie, you know what I mean?" he says, looking at me through the mirror.

He finally drops his hands in frustration, a hiss escaping between his teeth. I chuckle softly and make my way to him and tie it for him. He gives me a thankful smile but I can see the anxiety in his sea green eyes.

"Thanks, Peeta," he murmurs, looking at his reflection once more and smoothing down the grey vest under his suit jacket.

I step away to give him space and frown at him.

"Finn, what's wrong? You're not being yourself."

"It's nothing, Peeta," he tells me firmly.

"Finnick, you're my best friend and I'd think I know when something is worrying you."

He squares his shoulders and lets out a deep breath, still avoiding looking at me.

"This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, Peeta. But… all I feel is worry," he mutters, a pained expression taking over his face.

"Oh, no… please don't tell me you're getting cold feet, Finnick! I mean, I was equally pleased and surprised when you told me that you asked Annie to marry you since you never seemed like the marrying type before meeting her. But…" I whisper, feeling breathless.

But Finnick surprises me by snorting and rolling his eyes.

"Not me, Peet! Her! What if she suddenly decides I'm not good enough?" he asks, angst settling into his features.

I stare at him in shock, feeling immense relief wash through me.

"Finnick, she loves you. She would never leave you. I mean, have you seen the way she looks at you when she thinks nobody's looking? If it weren't absolutely adorable I'd find it mildly disgusting," I joke, hoping to soothe his troubled mind.

An affectionate look softens his expression and a hesitant smile curls the corners of his lips.

"She… she does?"

I nod silently, a smile taking over my own.

"Well, I'm sure it's no different from the love struck looks you give Katniss when you think nobody's looking," he jokes, grinning at last.

I feel my face burn and look away but not before narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's different," I mumble, swallowing nervously.

"Not really," he laughs before nudging me. "But you know I'm just teasing you, Peet."

I mumble under my breath and take a look out the window and into the backyard, where chairs were set up for the ceremony.

"Wouldn't you have the same worry, though?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"Wouldn't you be scared of Katniss backing out of marrying you?"

"I haven't asked her to marry me," I tell him slowly, mystified.

He makes a noise and impatience and waves his hand around.

"Irrelevant! If you asked her, wouldn't you be scared that she would run out on you at the very last minute?" he asks, watching me intently.

A knot forms in my throat at the thought of having the chance to make Katniss my wife.

"Wouldn't you have a little voice at the back of your head, nagging you? Making you doubt?" he whispers, eyes shining.

"Yes," I hear myself whisper back.

"That's how I feel," he sighs, shaking his head.

"But Annie adores you," I argue, watching him slick his hair back.

"Katniss loves you too," he points out.

"Katniss has been much more… hesitant about love than Annie has," I tell him.

"You raise a fair point."

"Why are we even discussing this? This is _your_ wedding, not mine. You have nothing to be worried about, Finn. If you'd like, I can go and check that the bride is still in the building," I smile, hoping to lighten the situation.

He rolls his eyes but waves his hand much more dismissively than he probably feels. I wave back at him and walk out of the guest bedroom and make way for the master bedroom, which is where Katniss, Effie and Annie are located.

I hear hushed voices coming from the room and knock softly twice. I listen to a pair of heels walk toward me and the door opens, revealing Katniss.

"Hi," I tell her, grinning.

Her face relaxes and gives me a shy smile but not before glancing at the women in the bedroom.

"It's just Peeta," she calls out before stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her. "Thank you for saving me! I mean, I'm so happy for Annie but Effie is driving me up the wall."

I chuckle and try my best not to stare openly at her. Annie named her Maid of Honor, so she's wearing a strapless sea foam green dress that reaches the floor. A dainty gold necklace adorns her throat and wears simple gold studs in her ears. Her hair is gathered at the nape of her neck and she wears very light makeup, which only enhances her beauty.

"You're very welcome. Though I came mostly for Finn's benefit, he's freaking out that Annie's going to leave him at the altar," I say, giving my head a shake.

Katniss' eyebrows contract together for a second and stares at me incredulously.

"She'd never do that to him. I'd be more worried about _him_ running out on her."

"Finnick would _love_ to beg to differ," I chuckle. "You look gorgeous, by the way," I smile, unable to contain it any longer.

Color rises in her cheeks and she looks down coyly, glancing at me from below her lashes. I feel my heart skid in my chest and reach out to gently brush my thumb on her cheek.

"You look really handsome too, Peeta. Your suit gives your eyes a grey edge. But if you bother to look close enough…" she trails off, leaning closer to me. "You can see that they're actually the most beautiful blue ever."

I blush at her words and at the fact that she's standing so close to me. Sure, we've been living together for close to a year but nothing can ever prepare me for her closeness. My eyes linger on her lips, which are parted slightly and I want nothing more than to kiss her. But I hold back, knowing that she's going to get called back into our room to help Annie somehow.

_Don't worry, Peeta, she's all yours. You can kiss her later._

She smiles at me and smoothes down my jacket lapels and soon her fingers flutter to my own bowtie. I know I tied it perfectly, so I'd just like to think that Katniss feels the need to touch me somehow; it's certainly flattering and it makes me love her even more.

"Katniss!"

She sighs and drops her hand to the side, frowning slightly.

"Hey… it's all right. It'll be over before you know it," I tell her, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze.

She gives me a grateful little smile before the door is wrenched open by none other than Prim. She gives me a wide grin and all but pushes Katniss to the side to hug me. I laugh and hug her back, enjoying the look of annoyance on Katniss' face; her eyes are narrowed and her lips are pursed and I find it all too adorable.

"Peeta! It feels like ages, doesn't it?" she asks, pulling away to look at me.

"Sure does, Prim. How are you? How's school?"

"It's all going great, Peeta! I absolutely love my classes," she replies, holding her hands behind her back.

Annie named Prim a bridesmaid and is dressed in a peach dress that falls a little below her knees.

"I'm so glad Katniss finally got it together," she said, glancing at her sister, who now has her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "All that's left for the two of you is to get married!"

I glance at Katniss, whose eyes are widened with alarm.

_That can't be good, Peeta._

"Prim, please… don't be ridiculous," she mutters, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Come on, Annie needs us. See you in a bit, Peeta."

"Wait, wait!" calls out another voice.

Soon I'm facing a young blonde woman, also wearing a peach dress.

"Madge Undersee?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Peeta Mellark!" she cries, staring at me with utmost disbelief. "I can't believe it's you! I'm such a big fan-"

"No, no... stop right there, Madge. I'm not an actor anymore but thank you," I smile at her, feeling myself blush.

"You're welcome," she whispers, still looking shell-shocked.

"I really must thank you for entering Katniss into the contest. If it wasn't for you and Prim, who knows who I would have ended up going out on a date with," I laugh. "I know Katniss and Gale didn't take it particularly well."

"They didn't. Gale just about blew a gasket," she giggles. "But it seems that it all turned out for the best."

"I must agree with you there, Madge."

"Maybe... you and Katniss will be the ones walking down the aisle next," she suggests, fidgeting with the flowers on her shoulder.

"I don't know about that," I say, frowning.

"Don't worry, Peeta. She loves you but she needs just to realize that she wants it too," she tells me kindly, pressing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Madge," I smile gratefully.

She drops her hand and sticks it before her, wiggling her fingers.

"Friends?"

"Friends," I laugh, extending my hand and giving hers a shake.

"Madge!" I hear Katniss call.

"Uh-oh," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Madge, quit dilly-dallying. We need you in here. Peeta, off you go," Katniss orders. "I'm sure Finnick needs you."

I'm about to open my mouth to respond, but she closes the door just after Madge gives me an apologetic look. Tucking my hands into my pockets, I head downstairs to check up on the cake I made for Annie and Finnick, hoping it'll ward off the dread I feel.

* * *

"Prim! Why did you have to bring that up! You made it seem like I'm desperate to marry him or something!" I hiss at her.

I half expect her to start crying but all she does is roll her eyes.

"Give me a break, Katniss. Anybody can see that Peeta would love nothing more than to make an honest woman out of you," she answers, placing her hands at her waist.

"She's right, Katniss," Madge pipes up.

I turn to her and give her a scowl.

"Why don't you and Gale get married, then?" I challenge, feeling as if I'm being cornered.

She just laughs and shakes her head, golden curls spilling everywhere.

"You forget that Gale and I have only been dating for a little over half a year. Of course, you can't forget that he's in District 2 while I'm still here."

"You could move over there if you wanted to," I argue.

"I have my job here, Katniss. It wouldn't be sensible of me," she says, shrugging a pale shoulder.

I groan frustratedly and sit myself down on the floor.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't marry him?" Annie asks me softly, turning around to look at me.

She's looking radiant in her sheath dress, which was a gift from Cinna. It's a lovely white, with lace panels on the sides and bust. There are tiny pearls and multi-colored diamonds woven into the lace, which makes Annie look like a beautiful mermaid. Her hair is gathered up into a graceful knot and tucked over it is a frothy while veil that cascades down her neck and shoulders. She's wearing small pearl earrings and a simple pearl necklace rests at her neck. She's the very imagine of elegant and simplicity and I can't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy every time I look at her glowing face.

"It's not like he's asked," I murmur, looking away from her.

"It's not like you've made it known that you want to," Johanna disagrees, raising an inky brow.

She, like Madge and Prim, is wearing the peach bridesmaid dress and it too, was a gift from Cinna. It falls just below the knee and it's a one shoulder dress with small chiffon flowers sewn on the strap with a tiny pearl in the middle of each one.

"It's not… like it's ever come up," I tell her, glaring.

"Come _on_, Katniss," she says, rolling her eyes. "Have you given him any indication that you want to? You've never seemed particularly pro-marriage to me."

"That was before I met Peeta!" I snap.

I feel their surprised gazes on me as I look anywhere but their faces.

"I… must admit that the thought has popped into my head, once or twice," I admit, feeling my face burn. "But like I said, he hasn't brought it up and I don't want him to feel pressured…"

"Everdeen, are you kidding me?" Johanna asks, sitting up in the chair. "I think he hasn't brought it up because he knows your answer might not be 'yes.'"

"She's right, Katniss," Prim says softly, pressing her hand on my shoulder.

I swallow guiltily and finally force myself to look at them.

"I love him. Isn't that enough?" I whisper.

Johanna groans and shakes her head, covering her eyes.

"It's enough, Katniss. But there may be one day when that won't be enough for him," Annie says quietly, a sympathetic expression on her beautiful face.

"Peeta wouldn't leave me," I say, shaking my head.

"He wouldn't," Madge agrees. "But he would be unhappy."

I feel my heart twist cruelly in my chest. A person as wonderful as Peeta doesn't deserve unhappiness. On the contrary, I want to make him as happy as I possibly can.

"You already live together. Would it really be such a big deal to marry him?" Johanna points out. "I know you'd never leave him either, so why are you being so hesitant?"

"I don't know," I mumble honestly.

"Well, it seems like we've given you enough to think about," Prim says, pulling me into a hug.

I force a smile on my face and murmur something about 'checking that everything is ready downstairs.' I exit and press my back to the door, closing my eyes and exhaling deeply.

_No, don't cry Katniss. But they're right, you know. I love him and we live together already, what's the big deal? I guess I'd never really thought about marriage. And to think of it as a possibility all of a sudden… well, it surprised me, is all. Katniss Mellark… it has a nice ring to it._

I open my eyes and walk away before one of them opens the door. I make my way downstairs when I pass Peeta in the kitchen. He has his back to me, but he's leaning over, as if inspecting something.

I stop abruptly and the noise alerts him of my presence. He turns around quickly and his face relaxes when he sees it's me.

"Hey," I tell him softly, walking into the kitchen.

He just gives me a small smile and tilts his head to the side.

"What are you doing here, Katniss? Aren't you supposed to be helping the bride get ready?"

"Prim, Madge and Johanna have that covered," I mumble, looking away from his face for a second. "Aren't you supposed to be with Finnick?"

"Nah, Haymitch is up there with him," he chuckles.

I watch him fidget slightly and raise my eyebrow at him.

"What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?" he asks innocently.

I narrow my eyes at him and walk closer to him.

"Wait, stop. Okay, fine. I just… wanted it to be a surprise," he sighs before stepping to the side.

Sitting on the counter is the most beautiful cake I have ever seen. It has three layers, all painted with green and blue hues, like the ocean waves. At the base of the cake there's something that looks like sand, but I imagine it's something edible. It sparkles and it's then I notice the tiny seashells he's made out of fondant. They're all different pastel colors, with a subtle luminescence that makes them look like the real thing. There's a fondant boat in the middle layer, where a net hangs from and in it there's even tinier fish.

"Peeta… this is… amazing," I tell him, turning to look at him.

"You like it?" he asks bashfully.

"Do I like it? I love it! I knew you were talented but this…" I trail off, feeling speechless.

He smiles proudly and looks at the cake like a father would look at his child.

"So this is the reason why you've been coming home late," I laugh, looking at the cake once more.

"Well, yes," he admits. "I didn't know what we could give Annie and Finn… and I thought that a cake would be something we could all share together."

His generosity tugs at my heart and I reach out to him, wrapping my arms around his body.

"Peeta… marry me."

He had started to wrap his arms around me but stops.

_Umm… that wasn't what I was going to say. I can't believe that just slipped out! Stupid Katniss!_

I shut my eyes tightly and berate myself internally. I feel him pull away from me, his eyes roaming my face.

"Katniss," he says softly.

I open my eyes slowly and see him watching me carefully, almost as if he is guarding himself.

"That's not something you should say so lightly. I just might take it seriously," he warns.

I lick my lips nervously and try my best not to shy away from his intent gaze.

"I mean it, Peeta."

He raises a brow, as if in doubt.

"Really. I mean, to be honest with you, marriage was never a big priority for me. But all of that was before I met you. Ever since Finnick and Annie announced their engagement, well… the thought has popped into my head. More than I would like to admit, if I were honest with myself," I mutter, finally breaking eye contact with him and looking at the cake. "I feel so ashamed for thinking it, but I can't help but feel jealous when I look at Annie's glowing face. But at times like these, your thoughtfulness and love just surprise me when I thought it could no longer… and I want nothing more than to give a little bit back."

"Katniss," he speaks my name softly. "You don't have to force yourself to give me anything in return. I do all this because I take pleasure in it, not because I expect something. I love you and I want nothing more than to make you my wife but… not like this."

I turn to look at him and there's a sort of defeated look in his eyes, which causes my chest to tighten.

"But I love you," I hear myself whimper.

Confusion comes over his face as my eyes begin to water and before I know it, I'm sobbing miserably.

"Oh, Katniss… please don't. It breaks my heart to see you cry," he pleads, taking me into his strong arms and holding me tightly.

"You don't believe me!" I sniffle. "I want to marry you and you don't think I'm doing it for the right reason!"

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean to answer you like that. I just don't want you to back out at the last minute because you didn't think it through."

I pull away from his embrace and scowl at him.

"Do you really think I'm so thoughtless, Peeta? That I hold no regard for your feelings?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Katniss," he sighs. "I just meant that while something may sound like a good idea, it doesn't mean one should go for it. You have to think of all the possibilities and outcomes."

"I love you, Peeta. We live together. It's only natural that we take the next step together," I tell him stubbornly.

"Okay, fine. But what happens after that? Will you be ready to have children?" he asks frustratedly.

"I haven't thought that far into the future, Peeta…"

"Do you even want children, Katniss?"

"Do you?"

"Yes," he answers grimly. "I can tell by the look on your face that you don't."

"I… haven't thought about children," I tell him meekly.

He rubs his eyes tiredly and tenderly wipes under my eyes.

"Well, maybe it's something you should think about," he tells me softly, pressing the lightest of kisses on my cheek. "I should go check on Finnick before the ceremony starts."

I'm left standing alone in the kitchen as I watch him walk away from me. I close my eyes and slump against the counter.

_That didn't go as planned. Not that I planned it, mind you. It just… slipped out. Stupid, stupid Katniss. Why can't you have his power of speech?_

I let out a heavy sigh and turn to look at the cake once more.

_Peeta crafted this with love. He formed each little seashell, giving them all a different pattern because no seashell is alike. Who would have thought that Peeta's hands would be able to do this? They're so big and strong… it just goes to show just how talented he is._

I look at the ocean waves, half expecting to hear them crash. I smile when I notice the miniature seagull perched on one of the boat's sails. I shake my head, beyond surprised.

_He's so thorough. It's one of the things I love about him. I should have known that he would ask me about children… would having children really be a bad thing? I mean, I practically raised Prim. Maybe this would be Peeta's way of getting his own childhood back. I don't doubt that he'd be the most doting father ever._

For a moment I picture a child, a girl, with my hair but Peeta's eyes. She, like her father, would love to bake and would have all of his artistic flair. Then another child comes to mind, with his father's mop of hair but with my grey eyes. He would enjoy hunting and I would teach him all he would need to know. I'd share my book of plants with him and he, too, would add to it.

My breath catches in my throat as I realize that I want nothing more than to hold those children close to me, to pamper them with love.

_I screwed this up. I should have waited at least one more day to spill that I've been thinking about marriage… now Peeta's not going to take it seriously the next time I bring it up. But I have a feeling I'll need to take the initiative the next time._

"Showtime, everybody!" Effie calls out suddenly.

I jump at her voice and smooth my dress down. This, too, was a gift from Cinna. It's strapless with a sweetheart neckline in a beautiful sea green color. It has small pleats on the bust and it gentle flares out from my waist. The material is soft and frothy and it makes me feel like a sea princess. Prim managed to wrangle my hair into a smooth "chignon" but left out a swoop-y part near the front which is curled to the back, giving me a glamorous look. I quickly check my reflection for any makeup smudges but I'm surprised to see none.

"Catnip."

I whirl around and find Gale smiling at me. He looks incredibly handsome in a grey suit and he holds out his arms. I smile and run to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Gale! It's so good to see you," I tell him genuinely.

He pulls away and laughs.

"It's good to see you too, Catnip. You look beautiful."

"You look great too, Gale."

"Where is she?" he asks, turning around to glance upstairs.

"She's with the other bridesmaids. They'll be down soon. Why don't you go and take a seat?"

"I'll do that. Catch up later, Katniss," he tells me, kissing my cheek and walking away.

I smile as I watch him go.

_I'd been surprised when he told me he was moving to another district, but even more so when I found out that he told Peeta first. "It wasn't my news to tell," he said. Gale was impressed and thankful that he had a chance to tell me myself. Our goodbye was sad, but I knew it wasn't as if I would never see him again. Now here he is, back to brave a wedding for his Madge._

I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and peek out, watching Finnick, Peeta and Haymitch descend.

"Haymitch, good to see you," I call out.

He turns to me and smirks.

"Good to see you too, sweetheart."

"Finnick, good luck," I tell him, giving him a brief hug.

He chuckles and grins at me.

"Maybe it's you two who need the luck," he winks before walking away.

Peeta's face flushes and he starts to walk away when I gently grab his arm.

"Peeta, wait. I'd like a few words," I tell him urgently.

He stops and looks at me curiously.

"Best man, you're supposed to be with the groom!" Effie reminds us.

"I just need to tell him something quickly, Effie," I say to her, hoping she understands.

"There's no time, Katniss! Surely it can wait until after the ceremony," she answers firmly before daintily climbing the stairs.

I turn to Peeta and look into his eyes for a second before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. I seem to catch him off guard because he stands frozen for a second but soon his arms wrap around my waist and he's kissing me back as passionately.

We hear the sound of Effie's heels come closer and we pull away, staring at each other breathlessly.

"I love you. Go stand next the groom," I smile, gently pushing him away.

"But Katniss—"

"Go," I giggle but not before pressing a kiss on his lips.

He growls playfully but complies, turning go outside but not before turning around to give me a lopsided smile. My heart swells in my chest and I know that I've made the right decision.

"Bridesmaids, line up. Maid of Honor, you go behind them. Annie, wait ten seconds and then you follow. Is everything clear? Yes? Then let's get you married!" she chirps, exiting the house and heading into the backyard.

We all huddle for a moment around Annie, hugging her and kissing her, wishing her good luck. I finally stand behind Johanna, who's obviously trying her best to stand straight but she keeps fidgeting.

The music begins to play and Prim steps out. Five seconds later, it's Madge and five seconds after that is Johanna. I swallow nervously, hoping I don't trip but make myself focus on Peeta's face.

He's standing next to Finnick, looking incredibly handsome in his grey suit and sea green bowtie, which matches my dress. His hair is neatly parted and combed to the side. But even more than looking good, there's a certain happiness that just radiates from Peeta's body. You can see it in his face and in his eyes. It makes me weak in the knees and it takes all of my will to not toss my bouquet and run into his arms.

He's smiling a goofy little smile and I'm pretty sure the same love struck expression is on my face. For a moment, it feels as if I'm on my way to the altar to marry him and it looks like the same thought occurs to him because his expression goes solemn for a moment but not before I smile encouragingly at him.

Finally reaching the altar, the music gets louder as the bride starts to make her way down the aisle, but I find that I can't take my eyes off of Peeta.

Even as the ceremony starts and the bride and groom say their vows, Peeta and I keep looking at each other. His expression is so tender and full of love that it takes all of my control not to get on my knees and beg him to marry him.

_I want to be the reason why he smiles like that. I want to make him smile everyday for the rest of our lives._

Finally, as the priest declares Finnick and Annie man and wife, I feel a knot in my throat as I watch them glow with happiness.

Turning to Peeta I mouth, 'I love you.'

He winks at me and mouths 'I love you too.'

As Finnick and Annie kiss, sealing their unity, the cheers and wolf whistles erupt.

But Peeta and I just keep looking at each other, in our own little world. I know that somehow, he understands what will soon follow for us.

As Annie and Finnick make their way down the aisle, we entwine our fingers together and he brushes his lips against my temple, sending shivers down my spine. I squeeze his hand as we walk after the bride and groom and I feel him sneak peeks at me. I look at him from the corner of my eye and grin.

I look forward once more, the promise of our bright and loving future hanging in the air before us.

* * *

And scene! I always knew that Finnick and Annie's wedding was going to take place during the epilogue but I'd wanted several other things to happen. For one, I wanted Mrs. Everdeen to make an appearance but I knew that was going to make the epilogue drag out, so I scrapped the idea. Secondly, I'd wanted to write Peeta and Katniss' wedding (as I mentioned earlier) but it's been done so many times and I'm sure my way wouldn't have been any more special. ;) Besides, they would just opt for a simple toasting instead of a big hoopla.

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much to everybody who has taken the time to read and review the story. Without y'all, I wouldn't have this far. It's been an incredibly journey and it wouldn't have been the same without my readers.


End file.
